Saving Hiccup From Darkness
by a6mullins
Summary: After something bad happens to Hiccup and convince him that he doesn't matter to anyone and only four people love him. He decides to runaway from heartbreak. Astrid seems to be the only one who can save his soul from darkness, but can Hiccup forgive Berk or let heartbreak control him. Hiccstrid in future chapters
1. Birth of Hiccup

This is Berk, an island in the archipelago sea. A Viking village raided by dragons and any other enemy tribes. Chief Stoick and Valka had just gotten married at nineteen years old.

Stoick smiles at Valka "want to try for baby?"

Valka smiles "sure."

Stoick carries Valka to their bedroom to consummate their wedding in front of six witnesses.

Two months later, Valka wakes up and runs to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet.

Stoick gets up and goes check on her. He ask her "are you okay?"

Valka sighs "it must have been the dinner."

Stoick sighs "maybe you should go see Gothic?"

Valka smiles "maybe your right."

Stoick leaves the house to go run the village. While Valka leaves to go visit Gothic.

Gothic runs a test on Valka and smiles drawing a heart on Valka's stomach.

Valka smirks to herself while rubbing her stomach. She leaves to go find Stoick and tell him their going to have a baby.

Stoick was checking on the fishermen that were getting ready to leave catch fish to stock up for winter.

Valka ran down to the docks to tell Stoick the good news.

Stoick turns around to see Valka and ask "are you feeling better?"

Valka smiles "Stoick, we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant!"

Stoick gaped at the news then hugs her gently giving her a kiss and rubs her stomach.

Stoick and Valka walk up the ramp to go announced the news to the village.

Valka smiles "I hope we have boy."

Stoick smiles "a boy that's stronger than any Viking around here."

Valka leaves to go visit her best friend Ingrid Hofferson. They were like sisters.

Stoick check Bucket who takes care of his sheep.

Night time came and everyone headed to the great hall for dinner.

As everyone took their seat Stoick yells for their attention. Everyone stops talking to hear what their Chief has to say.

Stoick smiles "everyone "I would like to announce that this morning, my wife Valka, your chieftess has told me that she's pregnant with our child." Everyone toasted to Stoick and Valka having a baby.

While everyone was celebrating the news of Valka being pregnant, the warning bell rings signaling dragon attack. Bucket runs in and yells "dragon raid!" Stoick and the villagers run out of the hall to defend the village. Valka tries to sedate any dragon that she faces.

Stoick ask "what do we got?"

Spitelout yells "monstrous nightmares, deadly Nadder, gronckles, hideous zippleback and terrible terrors."

Stoick ask "any Nightfuries?"

Spitelout shakes his head no "none so fa-"

"Nightfury!"

"Get down!"

Nightfury blast a catapult to pieces.

Villagers fight off the dragons. Bulch hits a Gronckle with a bolo.

Stoick hits a Monstrous nightmare with his axe.

Valka tries calming down a deadly Nadder with her hands. A Viking charges at the Deadly Nadder causing it to spin wracking Valka in stomach with its tail.

The dragons leave with their kill while others were caught and killed or captured.

Ingrid assist Valka to Gothic after seeing Valka holding her stomach.

Gothic place her hand on Valka's stomach and to sense the heart beat but feels nothing and shakes her head no. Ingrid hugs her best friend's shoulder while Valka cries over losing the baby.

After Stoick gets review of the loses, he looks for his wife Valka. He checks around the village when Ingrid runs up to him and says "your needed at Gothic now!"

Stoick follows Ingrid to Gothic's hut to see Valka sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and ask "sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Valka sighs "I lost the baby!"

Stoick sighs wrapping his arms around her back "it's okay, sweetheart, we can try again in the future. It's no reason to get upset over losing the baby."

Valka cries "I lost it from getting hit by Deadly Nadder tail!"

Stoick sighs "it's okay dear, maybe Odin says it's not the right time to have a baby. We can try later in the future."

Valka smiles at him and they leave Gothic's hut heading back home.

Four months later, Stoick gathered some of the men to search for the nest.

Spitelout whines "those ships never come back!"

Stoick gumbles "if we don't end them, they'll end us. Now who's with me?"

The men cheer "lets go find the nest!"

The Vikings load the ships with catapults and weapons to hunt for the nest.

Stoick oversees the loading when Valka walks down to the docks for something. He ask "Val, what's wrong?"

Valka smiles "nothing's wrong. I just came to see you off to go search for the nest and to tell you come back to us safely."

Stoick smiles "you know I'll come back to you all."

Valka kisses him and waves bye to him and heads back up the ramp to the village to see Ingrid.

Ingrid walks up to her and ask "did you tell him?"

Valka sighs "I hinted that I was pregnant after miscarriage, but he missed it."

Ingrid smiles "well me and Alistair are trying for a baby as well."

Valka smiles "good for you two."

Ingrid smirks "so are the Jorgensons, Ingermens, Thorstons."

Valka sighs "did your husband go with them as well?"

Ingrid sighs "yeah, he went with them."

Valka sighs "they'll be fine out there."

Ingrid smiles "I sure hope so. I can't imagine continuing on without Alistair."

Valka sighs "same here."

They walk to the great Hall to sit and chat with other girls.

Mrs. Thorston was talking to Mrs. Ingerman and Mrs. Jorgenson.

Valka ask "how have you three been?"

Mrs. Thorston smiles "we are doing good. Just worry about this never ending dragon war."

Mrs. Jorgenson laughs "thinking about the enjoyment of becoming a mom in the future."

Ingrid smiles "yep, having a son or daughter is the best."

One month later

Valka was taking caution due to being pregnant. Ingrid walks up to her and says "guess what?"

Valka smirks "what has you all excited?"

Ingrid smiles "I'm pregnant!"

Valka smiles "well if they don't find the nest, then Alistair will be happy to come home and find out his wife is pregnant."

Ingrid smiles "I'm hoping for daughter the first time and a son the second time."

Valka smiles "I'm hoping for a boy first."

Ingrid sighs "I heard Avila was hoping to have boy as well."

The blast horn blew signaling that the guys are back.

Valka and Ingrid walk with the rest of the villagers to welcome the warriors back. Stoick steps off the boat frustrated that they couldn't find the nest. Valka ask "did you have any luck finding the nest?"

Stoick sighs "no we got attacked when we began entering the helhem's gate."

Valka smiles "how about we celebrate me and Ingrid being happy?"

Stoick sighs "what could we celebrate? And why does your stomach stick out little?"

Valka smiles "well dear, I'm pregnant along with Ingrid."

Stoick lifts her up and spins her around with joy. Valka giggles at his antics. He sets her down and kisses her lips, then rubs her stomach. "Our baby will be the heir to Berk."

Valka sighs "I hope we don't lose our baby like last two miscarriages."

Next thing they hear is Alistair yelling "YOUR PREGNANT WITH OUR FIRST CHILD! I'M SO HAPPY!" Valka giggles at Alistair reaction.

Stoick smiles "I take it Ingrid's pregnant as well?"

Valka smiles "yes and she hopes to have a daughter."

Stoick and the villagers celebrate Valka and Ingrid becoming pregnant.

Night time came and men and women celebrated Valka and Ingrid drinking mead except Valka and Ingrid. They had water since being pregnant. Telling jokes about nonsense or heard something funny.

Spitelout and Avila left walking home drunk. Avila change into her night gown. Spitelout smiles "how about we try for a baby?" Avila kisses him. They proceed to make love.

Fishermen and his wife left drunk to go home and without sense made drunk love.

Thorston did the same without a thought.

Next morning everyone was waking up with a heavy headache and hangovers. Some woke up naked in bed with their wives and no memory of making passionate love last night.

After having breakfast breakfast, Valka decides to stitch a stuff Deadly Nadder toy together for her baby.

Stoick decides to spend the day with his wife doing laundry and cleaning the house. After cleaning the house and doing the laundry, Stoick builds a crib for their baby when it's time.

Alistair decides to spend the day with Ingrid.

Two days later, Stoick returned to chieftain duty. He visit his best friend Gobber, their village blacksmith.

Gobber smiles "are you looking forward to becoming a father?"

Stoick smiles "very much, but I don't know how to raise a baby."

Gobber smiles "take it one day at a time, Stoick."

Stoick nods his head and patted him on the back and checks on the villagers to see how the village is running.

Two months later Mrs. Thorston, Mrs. Ingerman and Avila Jorgenson were hanging out with Valka and Ingrid.

Avila announced that she's pregnant. The other share gossip about the villagers.

Mrs. Ingerman ask Mrs. Thorston, didn't you and your husband make love two months ago?"

Mrs. Thorston smiles "yes, but I drank the moon tea so I don't become pregnant."

Mrs. Ingerman smiles "same with me, I'm not ready for a baby yet."

The girls go home to be with their husbands. The men was returning back from work. Since it was sunset and the day was ending quickly. Valka prepare dinner. Stoick walked inside the house to see Valka preparing dinner and decides to join her in making dinner.

As the days go on Valka's stomach was continuing growing big. Ingrid's stomach was growing slowly. Her baby would be a month younger than her own. As the village was at peace until the blast horn blew signaling dragon raid.

Valka, Ingrid and Avila stay in the great hall with women, children and elderly. The rest grab their weapons and begin fighting dragons.

Stoick ask "what do we got?"

Bulch exclaims "Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zippleback Gronckles and Terrible Terrors."

Stoick sighs "any Nightfuries?"

Bulch sighs "none so far."

Stoick gets in a fight with a Monstrous Nightmare. The nightmare disarm Stoick causing him to engage in hand to hand combat, punching the nightmare in the head. As the raid drags on, soon the known whistle that strikes fear into the hearts of every viking.

Someone yells "NIGHTFURY!"

Another yells "GET DOWN!"

Everyone hits the ground as the Nightfury blast the catapults around the village.

As soon as the raid was over Stoick sighs and ask "what did we lose as far as food?" They tell him what was taken.

Two weeks later, Valka was forced to have her baby two months early so it was born smaller than normal babies. Stoick sighs "his name will be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Valka worrie says "I don't think he'll survive through this winter."

Stoick smiles "he'll grow up stronger than everyone on here." Valka sighs "he weak to survive the winter."

After delivering Hiccup, the moms congratulate her and Stoick on their baby boy being born. Mildew started running his mouth about Hiccup should be thrown in the sea for being a runt. Some of villagers agree with him. Then Valka punches Mildew in the jaw and yells "if you talk about my son like that again and I'll throw you in to sea with old weapons tied to your waist so you drown!"

Mildew leaves rubbing his jaw.

Now Stoick and Valka look forward to raising their baby boy Hiccup as a family.


	2. Play Dates, Future Marriage, Valka Taken

First day after Hiccup being born two months early. Valka and Stoick were sleeping in their bed when baby Hiccup wakes up from sleeping, crying. Valka gets up and goes upstairs to Hiccup's room to see Hiccup crying and picks him and rubs his back until he closes his eyes falling back to sleep.

She lays him back in his crib. He snuggles his stuff Deadly Nadder toy. Valka leaves the room going back to her room to go back to bed.

Next morning Stoick let Valka sleep in since she woke up in the middle of the night to put Hiccup back to sleep and walks upstairs to Hiccup's room to wake him up for breakfast.

Hiccup dreaming about be with creatures like his stuff Deadly Nadder toy that he doesn't know the name of the creature.

Stoick lifted Hiccup up out of his crib. Hiccup whines a little bit before Stoick rubs his back whispering "it's okay Hiccup, it's just daddy. Time for breakfast."

Hiccup calms down opening his eyes to see the his dad.

Stoick sets Hiccup in his high chair and begins making pancakes for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Stoick made pancakes and oatmeal for Hiccup.

Valka wakes up to the smell of pancakes and gets up out of bed. She walks out of her bedroom to the kitchen to see Stoick feeding Hiccup oatmeal and smirks "you seem like your handling father responsibilities easy."

Stoick laughs "it's not that hard taking care of a baby."

Valka smiles "wait until he starts crawling."

Stoick sighs "I thought you would be sleeping in for a little longer."

Valka smirks "well someone made a delicious breakfast that woke me up."

Stoick smiles "sorry for waking you up, dear."

Hiccup looks at his mom and reach out to his mom.

Valka smirks "oh does little Hiccup want mama?" She goes to pick him up but instead gets kissed. Valka looks at him in confusion.

Hiccup smiles pointing to the window where it's morning daylight.

Stoick rubs his head trying to figure out what Hiccup is trying to say.

Valka smiles "oh you kissed me good morning?"

Hiccup smiles with open mouth.

Valka sits down at the table and begins to eat pancakes that Stoick made.

After having breakfast as a family, Stoick kisses Valka on the lips and Hiccup on the forehead and heads out for chiefting duties.

Valka smiles "I think I'll visit my bestfriend Ingrid and see how she's doing with her pregnancy."

She carries Hiccup in her arms to the Hofferson's house to visit Ingrid Hofferson.

Three minutes later, she knocks on the door and waits for door to Ingrid Hofferson her bestfriend that was more like a sister to her.

Ingrid opened her door and smiled "hi Valka, how is my bestfriend/sister and how is little Hiccup?"

Valka smiles "I'm doing good and so is little Hiccup. I came by to visit you and see how your doing with your pregnancy."

Ingrid smiles "me and the baby are doing fine. Alistair left for the docks to help Bucket and Mulch with fishing."

Valka smiles "you only have another two to go right?"

Ingrid smiles looking at her growing stomach "yep, only two more months to go."

Valka curious ask "if you had a girl what would you name her?"

Ingrid smiles "I would name her 'Astrid Fearless Hofferson'."

Valka smirks "and what would you name your son if you had a boy?"

Ingrid sighs "I would name him 'Brian Hofferson'."

Valka smiles "those are some good names two good babies."

They sat on the couch and talked about their lives while watching Hiccup play with alphabet blocks.

Valka smirks "you believe this, but this morning Hiccup kissed me good morning."

Ingrid shocked, ask "he gave you a kiss good morning?"

Valka smiles "yep, it was unexpected, I thought he wanted me to hold him, but instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek and pointed to the rising sun."

Ingrid smiles "that's adorable!"

As the days go by, Valka spends her days visiting Ingrid and taking care of the house. After two weeks, a dragon raid occurred.

The villagers raced to get their weapons and engaged to fight off the dragons. Valka, Ingrid, the elderly and children hid inside the great Hall to stay safe from the dragons.

After the raid was over, everyone went about their night to get some sleep. Stoick took inventory of their stock pile to see if they would be able to last through this winter.

Days turn into weeks and Hiccup would wake up in the middle of the night for unknown reasons.

After two months, Ingrid went into labor. Alistair stayed by her side as Valka help deliver the baby.

Two hours later, Ingrid had her baby. Valka washed the baby off and ask "Ingrid, remember when you told me you wanted a baby girl first and then a baby boy later in future?"

Alistair looks at Valka wondering what she is getting at.

Valka smiles "congratulations on having a baby girl."

She hands her baby over to Ingrid to hold.

Ingrid smiles "Astrid Fearless Hofferson."

Alistair shock ask "you named her after my brother?"

Ingrid smiles "yes, and wouldn't your brother be happy to have a niece?"

Soon Hiccup started crying, so Valka picked him up when he pointed to baby Astrid trying to reach her. Valka smirks "I think Hiccup wants to see Astrid." She sets Hiccup in front of Astrid to see her and starts nuzzling her.

Astrid turns her head to see Hiccup wanting her attention. She grabs his hand to hold which makes him smile before the two fall asleep on Ingrid.

Valka, Ingrid and Alistair smiled at the two sleeping together.

Valka curious wonders "uh Ingrid, Alistair, could Hiccup stay with Astrid for a couple of hours because something tells me that Hiccup wakes up in the middle of the night feeling alone and I don't know why."

Ingrid laughs "well the answer is that he doesn't have reassurance that he's not alone when he goes to sleep. And no it's no problem for me to watch Hiccup for you for a few hours." Valka smiles "thanks" and leaves to do some shopping.

Alistair left to go with Mulch and Bucket to go fishing. Ingrid decided to take a nap while Hiccup slept next to Astrid on her stomach.

Three hours go by before Valka returned to pick up Hiccup. She walks into Ingrid's bedroom to see Hiccup sleeping next to Astrid with his arm around her back sleeping soundly and wakes Ingrid up. She shakes her shoulder to wake her up.

Ingrid grumbles being woke up "honey, I just delivered our daughter, now let me sleep for a little longer."

Valka giggles "if you don't open your eyes, your going to miss an adorable scene of Hiccup and Astrid."

Ingrid sighs and opens her eyes and looks down at Hiccup and Astrid to see Hiccup sleeping next to Astrid with his arm around her back. She looks at Valka and asks "can you make two bowls of oatmeal for Hiccup and Astrid?"

Valka ask "do you want me to make you some fish?"

Ingrid smiles "sure."

Valka leaves the room and walks downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner for Ingrid, Hiccup and Astrid.

While Valka made dinner, Ingrid woke up Hiccup and Astrid from their nap.

Hiccup yawns sleepy followed by Astrid.

Alistair walks in the bedroom to help with the babies.

Ingrid hands Astrid over to Alistair while she carries Hiccup down to the kitchen.

When they arrive at the kitchen, Valka smiled at them and said "dinner is ready."

Ingrid notice that there was two plates of fish and one bowl of oatmeal and ask "your not eating with us?"

Valka smiles "no, Stoick would be expecting us back home soon for dinner, but thanks for the offer. Tomorrow we can have a playdate with Astrid?"

Ingrid smiles "sure."

Valka leaves with Hiccup heading home but before Valka leaves, Hiccup hugs Astrid bye. When they arrive home Stoick was poking the fire. He curious ask "did you have a good time with Ingrid?"

Valka smiles "actually I think Hiccup found his soulmate which is odd for a baby."

Stoick gaped "what do you mean by he found his soulmate?"

Valka sighs "well after Ingrid had her baby which was a baby girl, named Astrid Fearless Hofferson and Hiccup developed an infatuation with her. So I figured I would schedule play dates with Astrid tomorrow."

Stoick curious ask "he developed an infatuation with their daughter?"

Valka laughs "that's not even the adorable part!"

Stoick sighs "what's the adorable part?"

Valka smiles "well he nuzzled her neck to get her attention then they both fell asleep next to each other with Hiccup's arm around her back."

Stoick smiles "that's our boy!"

Next morning, Stoick, Valka and Hiccup had breakfast. Then Stoick leaves for chieftain duty.

Ingrid brings Astrid over for a playdate.

Valka smiles "hi Ingrid and Astrid."

Ingrid smiles "good morning, Valka, my bestfriend/sister."

Valka and Ingrid sit at the kitchen table and gossip about the girls in the village while Hiccup and Astrid play in the livingroom.

Three hours go by when Ingrid decides to check on Hiccup and Astrid. She gaped at them sleeping next to each other and calls Valka into the livingroom "Valka, come in here and see this!"

Valka gets up and walks into the livingroom to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping next to each other while hugging.

Ingrid smirks "do you see them getting married when they're old enough?"

Valka smirks back "I do. Do you want to write up a marriage contract now to secure their future as husband and wife?"

Ingrid smiles "sure."

Valka and Ingrid write up a marriage contract for Hiccup to marry Astrid when they're old enough to marry.

After writing up the future marriage contract between Hiccup and Astrid unknown that Hiccup heard them talk about writing a marriage contract between him and Astrid to secure their future.

Two hours later, Valka and Ingrid decides to give Hiccup and Astrid a bath together. While they give Hiccup and Astrid a bath, Valka ask "Ingrid, if something happens to me, could you help look after Hiccup for me?"

Ingrid smiles "yes and would you do the same for Astrid?"

Valka smiles "you know I will for my bestfriend/sister!"

They both laugh promise to look after each other's child if anything happened to the other.

Days past by as Hiccup and Astrid interact with each other, having play dates and sometimes getting dirty which Valka and Ingrid would give them a bath together.

Month later, Avila gave birth to Snotlout Jorgenson. Surprise shock came to Ingerman family for Mrs. Ingerman to discover that she's pregnant with their first child.

Two weeks later Mrs. Thorston discovered that she was pregnant as well because she forgot to drink the maiden's tea.

Valka was visiting Ingrid with Avila while Snotlout was trying to impress Astrid with trying to hold many brock's in his arms before they fall, but Hiccup try walking but lose his balance and rolled into Snotlout causing him to fall. Astrid laughs at them both.

Ingrid sighs "it's been a few months since the last dragon raid and I'm getting this feeling that tonight, there's going to be another dragon raid."

Night time came and Valka just laid Hiccup down in his crib while she and and Stoick decided to take a walk around the village.

Soon the dragon raid bell rings signaling dragon raid. Stoick charge gathering villagers to fight the dragons while Valka tried calming them down. She stole a glance at her house to see a storm cutter break into Hiccup's room.

Valka raced up to the house and into Hiccup's room to see the storm cutter sitting there playing with Hiccup's hand. Stoick charge into attack the storm cutter with an axe.

The storm cutter croon "_this child, I detect that he will be the bridge between vikings and dragons because he may have the heart of a chief but with the soul of a dragon."_

Stoick raise his axe to hit the storm cutter but the storm cutter grabbed Valka and left while Stoick grabbed crying Hiccup who accidentally got cut on his chin.

After the dragon raid was over, Stoick look after Hiccup to begin mourning for Valka.


	3. Morning Valka Haddock

Stoick laid Hiccup down in his crib to sleep after getting his cut on his chin taken care of. Gobber walked over to him and ask "are you going to be okay with him?"

Stoick sighs "I'll be fine for now."

He lays Hiccup down in his crib to sleep for the night. Spitelout stop by to give him the review of what the village lost. All he thought of was losing Valka and figure out how to raise Hiccup alone.

Next morning, Ingrid knocks on the chief's door.

Stoick grumbles getting up and going to see who's knocking on his door.

He opens the door to see Ingrid carrying Astrid and smiles "hi chief, uh do you need help with Hiccup?"

Stoick smiles "sure, I could use some help with him."

Ingrid sets Astrid down in a high chair and says "I'll be back in a few minutes, Astrid."

Astrid smiles at her mom.

Ingrid walks upstairs to Hiccup's loft to get Hiccup ready for the day. She shakes her head thinking about losing Valka in a dragon raid last night. She made a promise to Valka to protect Hiccup from the village and look out for him and never turn her back on him even though their tradition says to treat a hiccup like an outcast but that would only cause them to leave everyone behind believing that no one loves them.

Hiccup was sleeping in his crib holding his stuffed Deadly Nadder toy when Ingrid started 0rubbing his back to wake him up "time to wake up little Hiccup."

Hiccup stirs a little to yawn.

Ingrid smiles "Astrid's downstairs waiting to see you." Hiccup's eyes shoot open and Ast ere?"

Ingrid sighs "yes son" and lifts him up out of the crib and carries him downstairs to the livingroom to the kitchen to see Astrid and reaches out to give her a hug good morning. Stoick left to go take care of the village. Ingrid made two bowls of oatmeal for Hiccup and Astrid.

After having breakfast Ingrid watched Hiccup and Astrid play with their stuff toy.

Lunch time came and Gobber stop by to check on Hiccup. He asked her "do you care about Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "I care about him like he is my own son and I made a promise to his mother that I wouldn't turn my back on him like this village may!"

Gobber sighs "neither will."

Gobber left after seeing Hiccup cared for by Ingrid and wonders what other things Valka and Ingrid did without Stoick knowing.

Evening came and Stoick arrived home and goan from the stress of running the village. Ingrid smiles "good evening chief, how was the village?"

Stoick sighs "very tiring."

Ingrid smiles "don't worry, about Hiccup, I'm sure I can help look after him if your too busy with him, but if I could make a suggestion?"

Stoick nods his head for her to continue.

Ingrid smiles "maybe take every other day to spend a day being with Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "bye, Ing! Bye,Ast!"

Stoick gaped "he started talking?!"

Ingrid sighs "he try saying Astrid, but all he says is Ast."

Hiccup looks at his dad and says "hi, da da."

Stoick smiles "hi son."

Ingrid left taking Astrid with her back home.

Stoick decided to read Hiccup a book call Medieval Times of Knights and Dragons.

Every time a good part in the story happened, Hiccup would say "wow."

After reading Hiccup a few chapters of the book, Stoick made Hiccup oatmeal for dinner.

After having dinner and put Hiccup to bed, Stoick would grab the picture off his dresser of him, Valka and baby Hiccup and whisper "Valka" while crying softly.

Ingrid made Astrid dinner.

Alistair curious ask "how was babysitting Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "it was good, he's no trouble at all. He is infatuated with our daughter which I find very adorable."

Alistair sighs "only time will tell what kind of guy, Hiccup will grow up to be."

Ingrid sighs "he seems too nice to hurt someone."

Alistair sighs "I wonder how he's dealing with the lost of his mom?"

Ingrid sighs "I don't know but I wonder if he cries for her in his sleep."

Next morning, Stoick decided to spend the day showing Hiccup around the village.

Every building Stoick showed Hiccup, he looked amazed at the buildings and the shops, how things get made. The village defense weapons. When they visited the blacksmith forge, Hiccup seemed more interested in how weapons were made.

Gobber told him "it's my job to make sure that the villagers didn't die from unreliable weapons against dragons and enemies that want to take Berk for themselves."

Stoick took Hiccup back home to have lunch. Hiccup thinks about his mom wondering where she's at and why she isn't with him now. He dreams about creatures that like the one that night but couldn't put a name to the creature.

While he looks at his stuff Deadly Nadder toy, his dad looks at the photo of Valka with a tear running down his cheek. "Oh Valka, why did you have to die on me for?"

Hiccup being a baby still, doesn't know what happened to her.

(At Hofferson's house)

Alistair ask his wife "how is Stoick coping with the lost of his wife?"

Ingrid sighs "he misses her and I miss her too."

Alistair sighs "I hope he can handle being a single father okay, but if not at least Hiccup has us to help look after him."

Ingrid smiles "before Valka was taken, me and her made a marriage contract between Hiccup and Astrid because they formed a bond when they met somehow."

Alistair curious ask "when does the contract state that they can get married?"

Ingrid smiles "anytime after they turn fifteen."

Alistair smiles "Hiccup might make a great husband to our daughter."

Ingrid smiles "he's such a sweet boy."

(With Stoick and Hiccup)

Next morning Stoick got up and woke Hiccup up for breakfast. Hiccup whimper being woke up from his sleep. Stoick smile at Hiccup being adorable. He picked him up and changed his diaper, then made him oatmeal for breakfast.

After breakfast, Stoick took Hiccup to Ingrid Hofferson to babysit him while Stoick ran the village.

Ingrid smiles "Stoick, here to drop Hiccup off so you can chief the village?"

Stoick nods his head yes.

Ingrid smirks "well I think Astrid will be very excited to see Hiccup."

Stoick hands Hiccup over to Ingrid to babysit while he chiefs the village.

Alistair leaves to join Mulch and Bucket on fishing.

Ingrid sat on the couch while watching Hiccup and Astrid play with each other. Hiccup stack Astrid's building blocks to spell out ASTRIDS TOWER. Ingrid gaped at Hiccup spelling out Astrid's name with building blocks. Astrid would knock the tower over to show she can overcome challenges. Hiccup would clap his hands to cheer for Astrid.

Ingrid curious wonder how Hiccup spelled out Astrid's name.

As Hiccup and Astrid play pin by seeing who can hold the other down which ended with Astrid pinning Hiccup's arms to his sides while Hiccup trys to free himself from Astrid's hold, then thinks of an idea and wraps his arms around her waist and rolls them over catching Astrid off guard and pinning her arms above her head. Astrid struggles to break free from Hiccup's hold before she sighs and relaxes.

Hiccup rolls off of her giggling.

Ingrid smiles "they are going to make a great couple when they start dating." She sighs and walks over to the kitchen and begins making two bowls of oatmeal for Hiccup and Astrid for lunch. When lunch was made she walks into the livingroom where Astrid was holding Hiccup down with his arms pinned above his head giggling at him.

Since Hiccup can't break his own hold so he nuzzles Astrid's neck causing her to loose her grip slightly for Hiccup to roll them over and wrap his arms around her in a hug and lay his head in her neck.

Ingrid smirks "Hiccup seems very smart on figuring out how to counter Astrid's pin." She smiles "lunch time you two."

Hiccup rolls off of Astrid.

Ingrid picks up Hiccup in right arm and Astrid in her left arm and carries both to the kitchen setting Astrid down in her highchair and then Hiccup in another highchair. Ingrid feeds them both lunch. After lunch, Ingrid sets Hiccup and Astrid down in the livingroom to play while she cleans the kitchen.

She washes the dishes, then sweep and mop the floor. After cleaning the kitchen, she notices that she doesn't hear Hiccup or Astrid playing and walks into the livingroom to see the most adorable thing, Hiccup sleeping next to Astrid in each other's arms. So she lets them sleep like that and goes upstairs to clean her bedroom.

Afterwards, she walks downstairs and sits on the couch and folds clothes.

An hour later, Alistair arrives home with a basket full of fish.

Ingrid smiles at him and whispers "hi babe."

Alistair smiles "why are you whispering?"

Ingrid points to where Hiccup and Astrid are sleeping to gape at their new position. Alistair looks at them and gasped at Astrid laying on Hiccup's chest with her arms around his sides and Hiccup's arms around her waist. He looks at his wife and says "this might grow to be a problem when they get older."

Ingrid smirks "if Hiccup follows after his mother, then we won't have a problem with Hiccup."

Alistair smiles "I think it's better to wait until he grows up to see what type boy he becomes."

Both watch Hiccup and Astrid sleep together. Dinner time came, Stoick knocked on the Hofferson's door for Alistair to open the door and says "I'm here to pick up Hiccup."

Alistair smiles "come in."

Stoick entered the Hofferson's home to see Astrid nuzzles into Hiccup's neck while sleeping.

Ingrid lifts Astrid off of Hiccup, who started whining before Ingrid started whispering softly to calm Astrid down.

Stoick took Hiccup home to make dinner and feed him. Stoick sighs coping with the lost of his wife.

(Two years later)

Hiccup and the gang are three years old. Hiccup and Astrid's bond as friends got stronger.

It was night time and Stoick was sitting by the fireplace poking the fire when Hiccup climbs down the steps to see him. Stoick looks at Hiccup and ask "your thinking about her aren't you?"

Hiccup pouts "I miss her sometimes."

Stoick sighs "I miss her too."

Hiccup ask "what was she like?"

Stoick smiles "your mom was beautiful. We were bestfriends but I was too shy to ask her out."

Hiccup ask "how did you two get together?"

Stoick smiles "it was Snoggtog and I was watching everyone dancing to the music. Your mother was talking to Ingrid Hofferson. Ingrid notice I was staring at your mom and told your mom about me. Next thing I know she came over to me and ask me to dance with her. After that, we started hanging out together. Sometimes she would sneak out and drag me out to watch the stars."

Hiccup smiles "wow! Did you two get in trouble for sneaking out?"

Stoick smiles "your mom's dad found out and ask if I been kissing her or doing other things with her and I told him I was too shy to do anything with her."

Hiccup sighs "what did he do?"

Stoick smiles "your mom told him that I was too shy because I never initiate any affection to her over three weeks after Snoggtog because if she gave me a hug, I would stiff up or nervously hug back."

Hiccup smiles "what did she like to do?"

Stoick smiles "she liked to help out the villagers and grow curious about why dragons attack and she always try finding a way to Peace with the dragons."

Both went to bed after Stoick spent time telling Hiccup about his mom, Valka Haddock. Morning, Stoick took Hiccup over to cliff and told him out at edge of the ocean falls off a waterfall is a hidden world filled with tons of dragons."


	4. Giving Astrid Flowers

Hiccup woke up and walked downstairs to see his dad having breakfast and smiles at him "good morning, dad!"

Stoick smiles "good morning, son." Stoick makes Hiccup a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. He curious ask "Hiccup, what do you plan on doing today?"

Hiccup smiles "go see what the other kids are doing and visit Ingrid Hofferson. Mostly I feel like she's my mom even though she was like sister to my mom."

Stoick smiles "have fun and don't get into trouble."

Hiccup leaves the house and walks into the village stopping by the Hofferson's house. He knocks on the door.

Alistair opens the door to see little Hiccup standing there and smiles "how is little Hiccup doing today?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm doing good, Alistair. Is Astrid eating breakfast?"

Alistair smiles "such a sweet boy, come inside. I'm sure Astrid and Ingrid would be thrilled to see you. Dear! Astrid! Hiccup is here!"

Astrid excited, gets out of her chair and runs to her front door to see Hiccup and yells "Hiccup!" And tackles him to the ground giving him a hug.

Hiccup smiles "hi Astrid, someone seems like they missed me?"

Astrid laughs "life without you would feel like I'm missing a part of me."

Hiccup smiles "I feel so loved by you and your parents."

Ingrid smiles "and we love you both, Hiccup."

Alistair smiles "why don't you two go play with the other kids? And try not to cause trouble in the village."

Hiccup and Astrid ran out of the house and into the village to see what the other kids are doing. As they ran through the village, Hiccup ran to a patch of flowers in a field to pick a flower for Astrid to show how much he cares for her. After getting the flower, he hides it in his little vest pocket and meets up with Astrid and the other kids.

Astrid was talking with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut about what to do for the day. Hiccup walked up to them and ask "what do you guys want to do?"

Snotlout smirks "we could pester Mr. Mildew on the other side of the village?"

Hiccup sighs "if you want a death wish!"

Tuffnut smirks "oh come on Hiccup! Don't you have a backbone to be a daring boy?"

Hiccup snides "yes, I have a backbone, it's just that I don't want to get in trouble with messing with Mildew!"

Fishlegs sighs "I would like to agree with Hiccup on messing with Mildew."

Ruffnut smirks "you two can stay here and be babies while we go mess with Mildew."

Snotlout and the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran out to go mess with Mildew.

Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid ran around playing tag while dodging villagers doing their errands. Fishlegs tag Astrid and told her "no tag back."

Astrid ran to look for Hiccup to tag him.

Hiccup ran to hid in the Hofferson's house. Astrid looked around the village and couldn't find Hiccup anywhere and decided to ask her mom. She walks up to her mom and ask "mom did Hiccup run through here?"

Ingrid smiles "I think he's hiding in your room. Maybe try under your bed?"

Astrid ran inside her room and smirk "Hiccup you come out from under my bed or your not getting a hug!"

Hiccup pouted but crawled out from under Astrid's bed to see Astrid trying to look mad at him. Hiccup sighed "your going to hit me?"

Astrid nods her head at his question.

Hiccup smiles "I got you something."

Astrid snides "what did you get me?"

Hiccup pulls out a purple flower to hear Astrid gasped at the flower and exclaimed "you got me a flower?! Thank you!" And hugs him tightly.

Hiccup smiles "I got for you because I see you as a beautiful girl and I like you as a friend."

Astrid smiles "I like you as a friend too."

Hiccup and Astrid walked out of Astrid's room to go look for Fishlegs.

Astrid lightly taps Hiccup's shoulder and smiles "tag! Your it!" And runs away with Hiccup running to find Fishlegs.

(With Snotlout and the twins)

Snotlout and the twins decide to trash Mildew's cabbage field. Tuffnut started ripping cabbage leaves off. Ruffnut digging cabbage roots up while Snotlout ripped cabbage off the vines. After that, Snotlout and the twins left. Mildew's sheep ba giving them away.

Mildew walked out of his house to see Snotlout and the twins running away after destroying his cabbage field and screams "ahhh! Those damn kids!"

Snotlout and the twins run into the village to go find the other three kids.

Mildew angry walks into the village and search for Chief Stoick.

Stoick was checking fishermen to see if they were returning back from fishing when Mildew walked up to him and yells "those kids destroyed my cabbage field!"

Stoick gaped "the kids destroyed your cabbage field? Are you sure it wasn't your sheep?"

Mildew, furious yells "no! It wasn't my sheep! It was your nephew and the twins!"

Stoick sighs and walks around to look for the kids when he finds Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were sitting around with Snotlout and the twins thinking about their future. Stoick ask "Snotlout, did you and the twins destroy Mildew's cabbage field?!"

Snotlout gulps "uh no, it was Hiccup."

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs gasped at Snotlout blaming Hiccup for destroying Mildew's cabbage field. Hiccup yells "that's a lie! You can even ask Ingrid Hofferson where I was!"

Stoick ask "why would Mrs. Hofferson know where you were?"

Astrid blushes "we were playing tag and Hiccup hid in my room, while my mom was doing chores and saw Hiccup."

Stoick looks at them before turning to Snotlout and the twins and says "unfortunately Snotlout, Mildew told me you and the twins destroy his cabbage field because he watched you three from his window. So you three will be spending all day tomorrow helping cleaning Mildew's cabbage field!"

Hiccup sighs "I told not to go to Mildew's house to mess with him!"

Snotlout snides "Hiccup thought of messing with him and then decided to back out of it."

Hiccup yells "don't put the blame on me for your idea of messing with Mildew because you got in trouble!"

Snotlout yells "if I get in trouble, then so will you!"

Astrid snides "you are not putting the blame on Hiccup because you told us that we should mess with Mildew for fun and Hiccup told you no because that guy is mean!"

Stoick sighs rubbing his forehead in fustration and snides "Snotlout, you and twins will be cleaning Mildew's cabbage field and help him replant all his cabbage field and afterwards help the fishermen fish for fish as punishment for trying to blame my son for destroying Mildew's cabbage field."

Snotlout looks at Hiccup with anger because he got in trouble and Astrid defending Hiccup.

The twins gaped "you mean we have to work?"

Stoick sighs "yes, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Snotlout and twins left going to the great Hall to hangout since they got in trouble.

Fishlegs left to go see what his parents are doing. Hiccup and Astrid decided to go by the cliff to watch sunset together before going to the great Hall to have dinner.

Ingrid walked to the cliff after looking around the village for Astrid to see Hiccup and Astrid Astrid at the cliff watching the sunset together.

Hiccup slowly puts his left arm around Astrid waist leaving it just above her hip and watch the sunset. Astrid lays her head against his shoulder and enjoy the sunset together.

Ingrid watches the two to see if they would kiss, but after the sun disappeared and turn dark a little, Hiccup and Astrid got up and turned to head down to the village, they see Ingrid, Astrid's mother.

Ingrid smiles "did you two enjoy the sunset date?"

Hiccup smiles "nothing happened."

Ingrid smirks "I know nothing happened, but the way you two were sitting I was thinking you two would have kiss to show you like each other more, but your both too young to kiss."

Hiccup and Astrid blush scarlett while Astrid whines "mom!"

Ingrid laughs "you two make a cute couple."

Hiccup and Astrid follow Ingrid to the great Hall for dinner. Ingrid smirks "you know Hiccup, I saw that move, you made on my daughter with your arm."

Hiccup blushes at his move and says "it was for comfort to show I wouldn't leave her."

Astrid blushes red and hugs him tightly. Ingrid smirks "so would this be where you two would go for your little date to watch the sunset together?"

Hiccup smiles "yes! This is where we will come to just to watch the sunset together!"

Ingrid smirks "how would you be able to do that if you were both engaged? You should know that tradition rules for Engagement is that the bride and groom aren't allowed to be together without supervision?"

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other, then look back at Ingrid and ask "what if we built alot of trust with you to be left alone to go on dates to discuss things regarding wedding that would be private only with you?"

Ingrid smiles "we'll talk about that when you two reach that stage in your lives."

Ingrid leads them to the Hall. When they reach the hall, Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand to hold. The villagers look at Ingrid leading Hiccup and Astrid into the Hall but gaped at Hiccup and Astrid holding hands and started whispering about them "are they dating?"

Another whispers "they look cute holding hands while only being three years old."

Another whispers "I see a wedding in the future."

Snotlout Yells "Hiccup and Astrid are you two dating?"

Ingrid walks Astrid to her father then walks Hiccup up to his father, but before she leaves, she tells Hiccup "if you get upset over anything and need someone to talk to, you can come over, okay son?"

Hiccup smiles and hugs Ingrid "thank you, mom."

Stoick eyes Hiccup about him and Astrid's bond. "Son, where were you?"

Hiccup smiles "me and Astrid were at the cliff that over looks the docks watching the sunset together!"

Stoick curious ask "and how did that go?"

Hiccup smiles "it was good and comfortable."

(With Hoffersons)

Alistair curious ask "Astrid, what were you doing with Hiccup?"

Astrid blushes "me and Hiccup went to the cliff that over looks the docks to watch the sunset together."

Alistair looks at her and ask "did anything happen while you were at the cliffs with him?"

Astrid blushes more "nothing besides him hugging me as the sun sets."

Ingrid smirks "Alistair, our daughter had her first romantic date. And let's just say that Hiccup wrapped his arm around her as they enjoyed watching the sun setting."

Alistair curious ask "did they kiss?"

Ingrid shakes her head no "unfortunately, no, they just sat together watching the sunset, but in time I think they will become a couple."

Alistair smiles "they do make a cute couple for being three years old."

After dinner, everyone heads home to go to bed hoping that there won't be a dragon raid.

Stoick tucked Hiccup in bed and told him "goodnight."

Hiccup hug his Deadly Nadder stuffed toy, closing his eyes.

Next morning Hiccup got up and walked downstairs to see his dad not up so he knocks on his door to wake him up.

Stoick gets up and to see Hiccup up and yawns sleepy before making breakfast for Hiccup. After breakfast, Hiccup leaves and heads to Hofferson's house to see Astrid. He stops by a flower patch to grab a purple flower to give Astrid. After getting the flower, he walks down to Hofferson's house and knocks on the door.

Ingrid opens the door to see Hiccup and whispers "your up early, Astrid is still sleeping in her room." Hiccup smiles and walks upstairs to Astrid's room and in to see Astrid sleeping in her bed and walks over, setting the flower on her nightstand and crawls in bed to lay next to her and brush her hair back. Soon Hiccup fell asleep next to Astrid.

Ingrid comes upstairs to check on Hiccup and Astrid to see Hiccup sleeping next to Astrid with his arm around her back and smirks silently "Hiccup, I thought you were going to wake her up, not fall back asleep next to her."


	5. Visiting Meatheads Tribe pt1

Astrid felt comfortable sleeping in her bed than she was when she went to bed that night. When she opened her eyes to see why she felt more comfortable, she saw Hiccup sleeping next to her with his arm around her back but with an inch between them and smiles at him so she closes the distance between them snuggling her head into his neck wrapping her arms around his back drawing him closer to her.

Alistair decided to wake up Astrid and Hiccup since Ingrid was making breakfast for them and in form him that Hiccup fell asleep next to Astrid. He opens the door to see his daughter snuggled up to Hiccup sleeping and decides to wake them both up "Hiccup, Astrid, sweetheart, time to wake up."

Hiccup yawns sleepy notice that Astrid sometime wrapped her arms around his back with her head under his chin. Astrid mumbles "no, want more time with my Hiccup."

Alistair laughs at his daughter antics.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "can you get up so we can eat and go play?"

Astrid sighs, opening her eyes to see Hiccup and her father standing there and decides to get up. Alistair sends Hiccup downstairs so he can change Astrid out of her pajamas.

While Alistair was changing Astrid out of her pajamas, Ingrid talked to Hiccup "so Hiccup, how was cuddling my daughter?"

Hiccup blushes "I didn't cuddle with her because there was an inch between us until she woke up a little to wrap her arms around me."

Ingrid smirks "you two make a cute couple when your older."

Hiccup blushes "I do like Astrid."

Ingrid smiles "Hiccup, I promise your mother before she was taken by a dragon that I would look after you whenever you feel alone."

Hiccup smiles "thank you, mom."

Ingrid bends down to hug him tightly.

Alistair brought Astrid downstairs after changing her out of her pajamas and into clothes. Astrid notice Hiccup hugging her mom after her father set her down and begins to pout at Hiccup hugging her mom.

Ingrid notice her daughter pouting for something and looked to her hugging Hiccup and whisper in his ear "I think Astrid is jealous of me hugging you."

Hiccup turns to Astrid and tilts his head at Astrid who turns away to face away from him.

Alistair and Ingrid laughs at Astrid's antics of demanding Hiccup only be intimate with her.

Hiccup walks over to Astrid who peaks at the corner of her eye to see Hiccup approaching her and crosses her arms to initiate she's mad at him. He turns her around and wraps his arms around her, hugging her and smirks "is my bestfriend pouting because I'm hugging her mom?"

Astrid buries her head in his neck whines "I don't want to lose you. Your my very bestfriend."

Hiccup holds her tighter "you won't lose me Astrid."

Alistair smiles at the two kids. Ingrid bumps Alistair with her hip and smirks at him "think Hiccup will turn out to be a good husband for our daughter in the future?"

Alistair sighs "if he's more like his mother, he will be perfect for Astrid."

Hiccup rubs Astrid's back to comfort her.

After the Hoffersons eat breakfast, Hiccup and Astrid leave the house to play with Fishlegs since Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are forced to help repair Mildew's cabbage field then they have to help the fishermen catch fish.

Fishlegs started reading books about dragons and other books like novels. Hiccup and Astrid decided to see what they can help with the village.

Stoick watched the villagers do their chores: clothes, make mead, farm wheat to make bread. After checking on the villagers, he checks in with the council members to hear Ack tell them "Meatheads chief, Mr. Mogadon requested a meeting for you to come to his tribe to go over their peace treaty with us. And Oswald The Agreeable wants to go over their Peace treaty with us as well."

Hoark sighs "don't forget about Visithug Tribe and others as well."

Stoick sighs "there are eight tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago sea around us."

Spitelout nervously ask "can you drop the punishment against my son because of what Mildew said?"

Stoick gumbles "no, he and the twins destroy Mildew's cabbage field that feeds us. So now Mildew has to have all of the cabbage replanted to help supply us through the winter."

Spitelout gumbles "he didn't do it! He told me that your son told them they should mess with Mildew and then back out of it so that he wouldn't be blamed for the idea!"

Stoick gumbles "your son, straight up tried putting the blame on my son because he didn't want to be punished for his actions and he told my son that if your son got in trouble then he would make sure my son got in trouble. So your son is a trouble maker and when he faces punishment, he puts blame on others. I'm not believing a single word your son says!"

Spitelout walks away from his brother.

Stoick decides to take Hiccup on a trip to Meatheads Tribe for some learning experience.

After Stoick leaves the council room he looks around the village for Hiccup and notice it's getting dark so he walks around the village looking for Hiccup but doesn't see him anywhere. He finds Alistair and Ingrid heading inside the great Hall and calls "Ingrid!"

Ingrid turns around to see Stoick and ask "do you need help, Chief?"

Stoick sighs "I can't find Hiccup anywhere."

Ingrid smiles "follow me, I will take you to them."

Stoick ask "them?"

Ingrid leads Stoick to the cliff to see Hiccup and Astrid watching the sunset with Hiccup's left arm around Astrid's waist with her head laying on his shoulder. Ingrid whispers in Stoick's ear "this is their date type where they watch the sunset together and then come to the Hall for dinner."

Stoick whispers back "you know they can't do that when they reach the marrying age or even when they get engaged."

Ingrid smirks "I already talked with them about that, and they said their okay with me checking on them to see how their doing, but this is where they chose to have their alone time without being babysitting to make sure their not doing anything inappropriate."

Stoick curious ask "are you sure you can trust them being alone together?"

Ingrid smiles "I make Astrid tell interesting things they talk about on these dates and she tells that they talk about what happened during that day that interested them."

Stoick sighs "tomorrow, I'm taking Hiccup with me to the Meatheads Tribe for a learning experience."

Ingrid sighs "what time?"

Stoick sighs sometime in the morning when the ship is ready."

Ingrid sighs "Astrid will be depressed that Hiccup is leaving for a couple weeks."

Stoick nods his head "I have to pack his clothes tonight after dinner."

Ingrid curious ask "do you think Hiccup would like the idea of sleeping over at my house with Astrid?"

Stoick curious replies "I don't know, I think he would love the idea of spending the night with the Astrid."

Unknown to Stoick and Ingrid, Hiccup and Astrid was listening to them while watching the sunset. Hiccup gaped "me spend the night at your house?"

Astrid smiles "that is great! I'm excited to have you sleep over at my house!"

Hiccup smiles "when I'm next to you, I feel happy and not so alone."

After the sun sets they walk down from the cliff to see Stoick and Ingrid still standing there not notice them until Hiccup says "are you really taking me to the Meatheads Tribe for a couple weeks, dad?"

Stoick nods his head "yes, I was talking with the council and I thinking of bringing you along for a learning experience."

Hiccup sighs "how long would we be gone because I think Astrid would feel depressed over me being gone longer than what was said."

Stoick sighs "two weeks, maybe three most."

Ingrid smiles "you two ready to have dinner?"

Astrid's stomach growls suddenly causing her to blush.

Hiccup smirks "is my Astrid hungry?"

Astrid smirks "Hiccup, shut up or I won't cuddle with you tonight and make you sleep on the floor."

Hiccup and Astrid follow Stoick and Ingrid to the great Hall. While they walk to the great Hall, Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand to hold. Hiccup smiles "do you like holding my hand?"

Astrid blushes "yes, it makes me feel cared for."

They walk into the hall to have dinner. Hiccup and Astrid hug each other before Hiccup follows his dad to the Chief's table at the back of the Hall.

Astrid sits down next to her father while her mom sits next to husband. Alistair whispers to Astrid "how did the date go?"

Astrid smiles "we talked about how much we like each other and enjoy being around each other."

Alistair sighs "tomorrow, Spitelout and me are going with Stoick to Meatheads Tribe."

Astrid sighs "will you watch over Hiccup for me dad?"

Alistair smiles "daughter, I have to watch out for him because the way you two act right now around each other, I have to look out for my future son in law."

Astrid blushes at the insuation of her becoming something more than friends with Hiccup.

After eating dinner in the Stoick talks with his bestfriend, Gobber while Ingrid collected Hiccup for his sleep over at her house.

Hiccup walked with Astrid, following Alistair and Ingrid to the Hofferson's house.

Once inside Ingrid takes Astrid upstairs to change her into her pajamas while Alistair changes Hiccup into his pajamas. Afterwards Alistair stands by the door while Ingrid reads Hiccup and Astrid a bedtime story. Ingrid smiles "now what story do you want me to read to you both?"

Hiccup smiles "I want Astrid to pick because she's a girl and I don't know if this is what a boy is supposed to do for girls, but boys are supposed to let girls be first in everything."

Ingrid smirks at Astrid "I think your boyfriend is going to be a good husband to you, Astrid."

Astrid blushes at the insuation of being more than friends with Hiccup. Hiccup smiles "I like Astrid!"

Astrid smiles "I like you too, Hiccup! And mom?"

Ingrid smiles "yes, sweetie?"

Astrid smiles "can you tell us a story about Viking and dragons?"

Ingrid smiles "I think I might have a good story for you two."

Hiccup and Astrid beam "yay!"

Ingrid sighs "A Viking boy about ten years old like a girl who was in his eyes beautiful, but so did the other guys in his village. They would try to flirt with her, but she didn't believe in flirts to win her heart."

Hiccup sighs "flirts don't work with girls who have brains?"

Ingrid smiles "no, Hiccup, they don't because your personality speaks what kind of person you'll grow to be."

Astrid sighs "I think I like brains over brawny boys."

Ingrid smiles "back to the story. The boy try things such as bring her flowers or tried sweet things to get notice by her, but everytime she ignored him. Soon he gave up on the girl and started doing what makes him happy which was drawing things such as scenes of people, places or animals."

Astrid smiles "that's cool."

Ingrid sighs "well the boy got use to being by himself that he felt alone, he started walking the forest hope to find a friend until he came across a teenage dragon that was a little bigger than him. Every day that boy would go meet that dragon building a bond and this is where we will stop the story for tonight. Goodnight you two, have sweet dreams."

Hiccup and Astrid close their eyes going to sleep.

Alistair and Ingrid closes Astrid's door heading to their bedroom to change clothes and into pajamas and go to bed.

While Hiccup is sleeping facing away from Astrid, Astrid rolls over to turn Hiccup to face her and snuggle into his arms falling into a peaceful slumber being held.


	6. Visiting Meatheads Tribe pt2

Morning came, Alistair and Ingrid were sleeping in their room while Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping in Astrid's bed cuddle in each other's arms.

Astrid nuzzles Hiccup's neck trying to get comfortable. Hiccup tightens his arms around her back a little more. After a couple of minutes Astrid relaxes and falls back asleep.

An hour later, there's a knock on the Hofferson's door. Ingrid whispers "honey, there's someone at the door."

Alistair sighs "who ever it is can come back later."

There was a second knock on the door.

Alistair sighs and gets up to go check the door. Ingrid gets up and goes over to Astrid's bedroom and opens the door to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping in each other's arms. She whispers to herself "you two look so adorable sleeping in each other's arms."

She walks over to the bed shakes their shoulders a little to wake them up.

Hiccup stirs in his sleep "what is wrong?"

Astrid mumbles "I want to sleep more."

Ingrid smiles "it's time to wake up you two."

Hiccup sighs "today I get to go to the Meatheads Tribe for a learning experience with my dad, yay!" Trying to be sarcastic.

Astrid mumbles "your dad would have to pry you from my arms."

Ingrid laughs at them.

Hiccup tries to remove Astrid's arms from around his back only for her to tighten them and sternly say "no!"

Alistair and Stoick stood in the door way watching the scene.

Hiccup looks to Ingrid and ask "help, please?"

Stoick smirks "oh no son, this is where you try to reasure your girlfriend that your coming back to her."

Hiccup sighs "could you give us a few minutes alone?"

Ingrid smiles "sure son, just no funny business."

Hiccup sighs "what do you mean by funny business?"

Alistair sighs "your too young to understand what she means by funny business."

Ingrid follows Alistair and Stoick outside and shut the door heading downstairs and sit on the couch waiting for the children to get up.

(In Astrid's room)

Hiccup smiles "you feel better that I sent them out so you can get all my attention to last you a couple weeks of me being gone?"

Astrid smiles "very happy!"

Hiccup rubs Astrid's back while rubbing his head in her neck. He whispers in her ear "I will never leave you. I like being around you Astrid. Your my bestfriend, Astrid."

Astrid smiles at him and kisses his cheek shocking both of them.

Hiccup gaped "what was that?"

Astrid smiles "I don't know what it was. I just had this feeling of putting my lips to your cheek. I like you too, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "maybe we're getting closer to each other than what we thought we were?"

Astrid smiles "whatever this feeling is, I don't want to let it go. It makes me feel happy."

Hiccup smiles "same with me."

Hiccup and Astrid come downstairs to have breakfast. The three adults look at the two children to see the same expression on both their faces and smirks silently "something happened between the two."

While Hiccup and the Hoffersons ate breakfast, Stoick left to go check on the ship. After they had breakfast, Alistair took Hiccup up to his and Ingrid's bedroom to change Hiccup out of his pajamas and into a clean set of clothes while Ingrid change Astrid out of her pajamas in Astrid's room.

Astrid curious ask "mom, why do me and Hiccup have to change clothes in separated rooms?"

Ingrid smiles "it's because your a girl and he's a boy and your both not twins and in would be dishonorable for you both to be changed in front of each other."

Astrid sighs "but we're still kids right now? Why would that matter to others?"

Ingrid sighs "I tell you when your older, okay?"

Astrid smiles "okay, mom, I'll wait until I'm older."

Ingrid smirks "but I'll tell you this, that when you two were babies, you two found a mud hole and played in it. Me and Valka gave you both a bath together."

Astrid curious ask "was there other times we took a bath together?"

Ingrid smiles "yes there was."

After changing Hiccup and Astrid, Alistair and Ingrid walked both of them down to the docks for the trip to Meatheads Tribe. Stoick and Spitelout were waiting for Hiccup and Alistair to arrive.

Alistair hugs his wife Ingrid while Hiccup hugs Astrid. Astrid sighs "I wish you weren't leaving."

Hiccup sighs "I do too. I would rather stay here with you."

Astrid holds Hiccup while getting teary eyes.

Alistair smiles "ready to sail, Hiccup?"

Hiccup leans back to stare at Astrid and kisses her cheek before Alistair picks up Hiccup and board the ship sailing away.

Stoick smiles "Hoark take us to Meatheads Tribe."

As they sailed to Meatheads Tribe, Hiccup looked around ship in curiosity. Seeing how the ship sails. How to steer the boat. Stoick laughs at Hiccup's antics. Starkard sighs "why did we have to bring Hiccup with us?"

Stoick sighs "I brought Hiccup with us for a learning experience."

(Five days later)

They arrive at Meatheads Tribe, Chief Mogadon smiled "welcome to Meatheads Tribe, Chief Stoick."

Stoick smiles "thank you, Chief Mogadon The Meathead. This is my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. This is Spitelout Jorgenson, Alistair Hofferson, Hoark The Haggard and Starkard."

Chief Mogadon smiled "this is my son, Thuggory the Meathead."

Thuggory smiles "hi Tribe of Berk."

Mogadon smiles "Thuggory, why don't you show Hiccup around the village?"

Hiccup nervously ask "is there cool stuff around the village?"

Thuggory smiles "there's a bunch of things to do here!"

Hiccup followed Thuggory into the village while the adults went with Mogadon into the council room to go over Peace treaty.

Thuggory showed Hiccup things such as pranking the villagers in different ways, yak tipping, black smithing and their arena for dragon training or sparring matches. Soon a couple of Thuggory's buddies approached them. Spike smirks "hey Thuggory, you find a new friend to play with us?"

Thuggory turned to see Spike Howler and Grunt Leatherback and says "Hiccup these are my friends, Spike Howler and Grunt Leatherback. Guys this is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and he is visiting us for a few days."

Spike waves at him "hi, want to hang with us?"

Hiccup smiles "sure."

Hiccup watched Spike and Grunt spar with toy swords. Thuggory sighs "come on Hiccup, let's try sparring." Hiccup picks up a wooden sword and trys swinging it only for him to lift it two inches off the ground.

Thuggory, Spike and Grunt stare at three year Hiccup in disbelief that he can't lift a toy sword which was plain wood. Spike ask "uh Hiccup, did your dad have you start lifting pieces of small wood to build your strength up?"

Hiccup sighs "no."

Thuggory, Spike, Grunt start whispers to each other. Thuggory tells Spike and Grunt "I thought they allowed to lift pieces of wood to build his strength."

Spike whispers to Thuggory and Grunt "he's small and weak to hang around."

Grunt sighs "let's play pranks on him."

Alistair walks in on hearing them whispering that and thought silently 'oh you three want to prank my son in-law? Well I'll just keep a closer eye on you three brats'. He calls Hiccup "Hiccup, son?"

Hiccup smiles "hi dad, Hofferson, did you want something?"

Alistair smiles "yes, son. I came to check on you to see how your doing."

Hiccup smiles "I'm doing fine, can I come see how the treaty or what ever it was called is going?"

Alistair smiles "sure" and scoops Hiccup up in his arms and carries him out of the arena. He sighs "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup sighs "they realize that I can't lift weapons."

Alistair smiles "how about I train you to fight when I train Astrid to fight?"

Hiccup smiles "yay!"

Alistair carries Hiccup into the council room to see the council men discussing the treaty.

(Thuggory, Spike and Grunt)

Thuggory smiles "well guys let's get little Hiccup in trouble."

Spike curious ask "how would we get Hiccup in trouble?"

Grunt smirks "we could prank him by disrupting the Village and blame it on him?"

Thuggory smiles "I got the perfect prank! We're blow up the Forge and blame it on him!"

Alistair let's Hiccup run off to buy an apple from the market square and gave him three gold coins.

Hiccup looks at all the vendors selling swords, food, jewelry, clothing, blankets and stuff toys. He stops at the vendor selling apples and ask "how much for an apple?"

The vendor smiles "one silver coin."

Hiccup sighs "I only have a gold coin."

The vendor smiles "that's fine."

Hiccup hands him a gold coin for an apple. While he ate his apple, he walked around the village looking at villagers doing their errands and what not. He approached the Forge when Thuggory, Spike and Grunt exiting the Forge and ask "what are you guys doing in the Forge?"

Spike smiles "we were talking to the blacksmith inside."

Thuggory smirks "and he has a surprise for you inside."

Grunt smiles "and he has a bad temper if you keep him waiting too long."

Hiccup sighs and goes inside "weird, I thought the blacksmith was at the council meeting." He looks around the Forge without going in farther to see it empty and walks out to see Thuggory, Spike and Grunt gone. "Where did those guys go?" He walks ten steps away before the Forge blew up in flames throwing Hiccup three feet away.

When he wakes up he looks around to see that he's in a room. A woman walls inside to see him awake and smiles "welcome back, we thought you would be out for a month but it's been almost three days. Right now it's night time."

He gapped "I been out for almost three days?"

The healer smiles "yes sweetie. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Hiccup sighs "I remember getting an apple then walking around the village while eating my apple then I seen Thuggory, Spike and Grunt walking out of the Forge telling me that the blacksmith got me something but when I took five steps in to look for the blacksmith but he wasn't in there so I left to find that Thuggory, Spike and Grunt gone then blank."

The healer sighs "well from you told me, I can say you didn't cause the Forge explosion."

Hiccup gasped "the Forge explosion?!"

The healer sighs "rest dear."

She walks out of the room to meet the two Chiefs.

Stoick sighs "how is he?"

The healer sighs "he woke up and remembers everything up to when the explosion happened."

Mr. Mogadon sighs that's good because when he gets released from here, he can help with rebuilding the Forge!"

Stoick growls "and he's grounded when we get back home for destroying Meatheads's Forge!"

The healer sighs "actually he didn't cause the explosion of the Forge."

Mr. Mogadon growls "what do you mean he didn't cause the explosion of the Forge?"

The healer sighs "he told me who caused the explosion and they are Thuggory, Spike and Grunt!"

Stoick grumbles "those three boys, but they were the ones who came in and told us Hiccup blew up the Forge."

Mogadon grumbles "I highly doubt that my own son and his friends would blow up the Forge."

Stoick sighs "I believe Mr. Mogadon is right."

The healer sighs shaking her head at the two chiefs.

Next morning Hiccup walked out of the healer hut to see everyone looking hateful at him. His dad forced him to help rebuild the Forge after spanking him for blowing it up and ground him when they returned home.

For five days he help with the repairs then stayed on the ship staying in the cabin until they left the Meatheads Tribe.


	7. Start of Disappointment

As Stoick, Spitelout, Alistair, Starkard, and Hoark sailed back to Berk, Hiccup stayed in his cabin and told them not to bother him. Stoick left him be and focus on the ship. Alistair how ever went below deck to talk to Hiccup "uh Hiccup can I come inside?"

Hiccup sniffles "I don't want to see any of you, I just want to see Astrid."

Alistair sighs and walks inside the cabin to see Hiccup facing the wall rubbing his tears. While crying softly "oh, Hiccup." He sits down on the bed and pulling Hiccup into his lap, wrapping his arms around him "tell me what happened, Hiccup."

Hiccup sniffles "Thuggory, Spike and their friend Grunt set me up for the explosion but if I stayed in the Forge longer than expected, they would have killed me in that explosion and dad took Mogadon, Thuggory, Spike, Grunt's side who lied to their Chief and he spanked me."

Alistair gasped "your dad spanked you because of those liars?"

Hiccup sniffles "yes and grounded me to my room when I get home."

Alistair sighs "I'll talk to Stoick and see if he'll let you stay with me for a little bit."

As Hiccup laid down to sleep, Alistair walked upstairs and yelled a little "Chief Stoick, you have some nerve to spank your son over a set up by the other kids!"

Stoick sighs "well I...I believe that he blew up their Forge."

Alistair shakes his head "no, Stoick, Hiccup can't do anything, he can't lift pieces of wooden swords so how could he blow up a Forge with an apple in his arm? Hiccup told me what happened and I heard what those three boys were going to do to Hiccup when I was behind them. So I think it's better that Hiccup stays with me until you apologize to him."

Stoick growls "fine, if you want him to stay with you, he can! But I don't want him out without adult supervision!"

Alistair sighs "fine, that is acceptable." He leaves Stoick there and goes below deck to check the supplies.

Spitelout sighs "I'm with you brother, if Thuggory and his friends say Hiccup blew up the Forge, then he did."

Alistair shakes his head "oh, Hiccup, no one believes you over those liars except me."

(Four days later)

Berk's blew horn sounded signaling that ship approaching.

Gobber and villagers arrive at the docks to welcome the incoming ship to recognize it as the Chief's ship.

Stoick steps off the ship carrying a barrel of mead and bag of flour for the bread makers. Gobber ask "how was the trip to Meatheads Tribe?"

Stoick sighs "my son almost got us into a war with the Meatheads because he mysterious blew up their Forge and knocked himself out for two and a half days!"

Gobber gaped "how could he have done that? Hiccup doesn't even know how make explosives!"

Stoick growls "I don't care, Gobber! If Thuggory and his friends tell me and Mogadon that Hiccup was in their Forge messing around with stuff to make it explode then that is what he did!"

Ingrid made her way through the crowd carrying Astrid in her arms when she heard Stoick talk about Hiccup and growls "Stoick! If Valka were to hear you talk about your son like that, she would have beat some sense into you!"

Stoick leaves the villagers to unpack the ship while he goes to the great Hall for a drink.

Alistair gets off the ship to hug his wife and daughter.

Ingrid smiles "how did the treaty go?"

Alistair sighs "it went fine before three kids tried to kill Hiccup in the Forge."

Astrid yells "three kids tried to kill my Hiccup!"

Alistair sighs "yes daughter, three kids tried to kill Hiccup, but he was smarter to leave when he didn't see the blacksmith, and knew the Forge was off limits to children."

Astrid whines "where is he dad?"

Alistair looks back at the ship to see no Hiccup and sighs "he's probably still below deck."

Astrid smiles "I want him."

Ingrid sets Astrid down on the pier so that she can go get Hiccup. While Astrid went to the ship, then ran below deck to get Hiccup, Alistair ask his wife "dear, do you mind if Hiccup stayed with us for a few days until Stoick gets his head right?"

Ingrid smiles "I don't mind at all if Hiccup stays with us for a few days. I think Astrid would love to have Hiccup as roommate."

Alistair sighs "I hope Hiccup doesn't wake up from nightmares."

Ingrid curious ask "why would Hiccup have nightmares?"

Alistair sighs "Hiccup suffered a traumatic experience almost being killed in an explosion and Stoick spanked him for blowing up their Forge. Stoick changed for the worse and when he shuts Hiccup out, Hiccup will shut him out with hope of forgiveness."

Ingrid hugs her husband.

(With Astrid)

Astrid gets below deck and looks around the room to find a door to a cabin and walks inside to see Hiccup laying on bed facing the wall and says "Hi-Hiccup?"

Hiccup stirs to a voice.

Astrid climbs into the bed and wraps her arms around him to cuddle "Hiccup, your back home now and I missed you alot."

Hiccup turns around to see Astrid laying next to him and sighs "I want to stay with you than go back to my house."

Astrid sighs "what happened on the trip?"

Hiccup sighs "I met some kids and they tried to kill me or get me in trouble and they did. I'm grounded for awhile."

Astrid gets Hiccup up and both head up to deck floor and get off the ship to head into village. Alistair and Ingrid lead Hiccup and Astrid up the ramp towards the village.

Hiccup sighs "Alistair, dad, are you sure your okay with me staying with you?"

Alistair smiles "Hiccup, your like a son to me and your a good boyfriend to my daughter, Astrid."

Hiccup curious ask "where would I be sleeping while I'm staying with you all?"

Ingrid smirks "in Astrid's room with her while we get a guest room made for you or would you rather room with Astrid?"

Hiccup smiles "I like sleeping next to Astrid. It gives me a sense of comfort."

Astrid blushes "sleeping next to you gives me comfort."

Alistair and Ingrid lead Hiccup and Astrid to Hofferson house. Once inside the house, Hiccup realized he doesn't have many clothes to change in and ask them "is it okay if I go to my house to grab some clothes?"

Ingrid smiles "not at all sweetie, let's go pack you some clothes for a few weeks."

Ingrid carries Hiccup up to his house to his room to collect some clothes. Afterwards they head out, back to Hofferson house. As they past some villagers one whispers "I heard from Starkard that he blew up Meatheads's Forge by just being clumsy."

Another whispers "I heard Stoick made him help rebuild it, then he stayed on the ship hiding from everyone."

Another whispers "blowing up a Forge for being clumsy is only the first step in becoming a nuisance and causing trouble for the village."

Once inside Hiccup plays with Astrid with her building blocks. After awhile Ingrid makes them lunch. Afterwards they build a fort with their blankets. All day Hiccup played with Astrid until dinner time, when Alistair and Ingrid carries Hiccup and Astrid in their arms.

While everyone is sitting down eating dinner in the great Hall, Astrid sits next to her mom while Hiccup sits next to Alistair eating dinner. Hiccup thinks about villagers saying he was responsible for blowing up Meatheads Forge.

One villager ask "Alistair, why are you associating with Hiccup for?"

Ingrid sighs "because I promise his mother that I would look after him and care for him."

The villager smirks "your going to want to get rid of him when he becomes too much for you to handle him."

Another says "he should have been thrown into the seas."

Hiccup smiles "maybe when you have a son or daughter and they get blamed for something that they didn't cause, we should say that they should be thrown out to the seas!"

Ingrid calls him "Hiccup! That is not nice to say about someone's child even though they deserve it."

Hiccup sighs "yes, mom."

Alistair side hugs Hiccup to comfort him. After having dinner in the great Hall with the villagers, Hiccup and Astrid decided to go home and go to bed after taking a bath. Ingrid washed Astrid then take her to her room to put her pajamas on while Alistair gives Hiccup a bath.

(In the Hall)

Stoick sighs sipping his mug of mead while thinking about Hiccup and what to do with him. Gobber smirks "Hiccup sure does have a liking to Hofferson lass."

Stoick rubs his forehead getting a headache from hearing Hiccup blew up the Meatheads Forge and almost causing a war. He nods his head to his friend's comment "yeah, he seems to have a close bond with Astrid."

(At the Hofferson's house)

Hiccup and Astrid laid down and cuddled with each other, closing their eyes and going to sleep. While their sleeping in the same bed, Astrid snuggles her head in Hiccup's neck. Hiccup tightens his arms around her back some before they both stir a little in their sleep to see each other. They get lost in each other's eyes before leaning in rest their foreheads against each other's. Astrid whispers "I really like you Hiccup."

Hiccup whispers back "I like you too, Astrid."

As they close their eyes falling back to sleep, they unknowingly kiss each other on lips before realizing what they just did and blush deeply.

Next morning Alistair and Ingrid woke up and decided to wake the children up for breakfast. When they open the door to Astrid's room, they both gasped at the scene of Hiccup and Astrid both sleeping next to each other but with their lips together while sleeping.

Alistair smirks "I never heard of a three year old boy and a three year old girl sleeping next to each other while their lips are touching."

Ingrid whispers "let's keep this to ourselves."

Alistair whispers "I see these two dating at ten and married at fifteen!"

Hiccup stirs to voices to see him and Astrid's lips touching in a kiss backs away from the kiss causing Astrid to stir from loss of contact and ask "what's going-" to see her parents looking at them with smug grins on their faces.

Hiccup turns his head to see Alistair and Ingrid, Astrid's parents and smiles "good morning, Alistair and Ingrid."

Ingrid curious ask "Hiccup, Astrid, did you two fall asleep like that or make out?"

Hiccup and Astrid ask "what is make out?"

Alistair smiles "make out means when you love someone, you kiss their lips, wrapping your arms around each other while trying to make your kiss last as long as you can. Sometimes it can lead to getting heated make out where you both start thinking about wanting to do other things, but that is as far as I'm going to explain until you both are older to explain other things."

Ingrid smiles "how about we go downstairs and have breakfast before these two start kissing again without even knowing what kissing means?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid blush at not knowing what kissing means and follow Astrid's parents downstairs to have breakfast.

After they have breakfast, Alistair leaves to join Mulch and Bucket to go fishing for fish catch.

Ingrid takes Hiccup and Astrid to see her brother in law, Astrid's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson. They spent the whole day hanging out with Finn Hofferson listen to him tell stories about himself and how he got the name Fearless Finn Hofferson.

(With Stoick)

Stoick sighs "I don't know what to do with Hiccup. I was disappointed with him blowing up the Meatheads Forge."

Gobber sighs "he needs guidance, Stoick."

Stoick sighs "this is the first time for me to try to raise Hiccup by myself."


	8. Hiccup's Hired In The Forge

After Hiccup spent two weeks at the Hofferson's house, getting close to Astrid, building their bond stronger as friends. Stoick ungrounded Hiccup and welcome him back home, but Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable being in his house again after what happened on Meatheads Tribe.

Hiccup and Astrid turn four years and their bond keeps growing. Hiccup was sitting against a boulder drawing scribble pictures that didn't have clear details. Astrid climbs onto the boulder and tackles Hiccup from behind and laughs "got you Hic."

Hiccup smiles "yes you did, now let me up."

Astrid smirks "naw, I think I'll sit on you just to make get frustrated for being stuck."

Hiccup rolls over causing Astrid to fall off Hiccup's back and complains "no fare, Hic."

He smirks at her "no fare, you say?"

Astrid's eyes widened at his question before he tackles her and starts tickling her sides.

Astrid whines "hahaha- Hic- haha-cup- haha- stop- haha- tick- haha- ling- haha- me- haha!"

Hiccup stops tickling her to let her catch her breath. While she breathe in and out to get air into her lungs, Hiccup steals a kiss from her lips and says "tag, your it!" And runs out of the forest edge, into the village with Astrid chasing after him "get back here Hiccup!"

Hiccup runs around the village while weaving around villagers while Astrid is chasing him. Ingrid so happens to caught him and smirked "and what is my son in law running from?"

Next thing, she sees her daughter running up to her and ask in the sweetest way "mom could you put Hiccup down so I can punch him?"

Ingrid curious ask "what did he do to you to deserve a punch?"

Astrid blushes red "he tickled me and then while I was trying to catch my breath, he did something to me that I don't want the villagers to know."

Ingrid looks around to see some of the villagers that are outside staring at them and whispers in Hiccup's ear "did you give Astrid a kiss on the lips again just to tease her?" Hiccup shakes his head no without noticing he's blushing. She smirks "are you sure because your blushing?"

Hiccup sighs and nods his head yes. Ingrid smiles and whispers in his ear "do you want to know a trick in calming a girl's anger?"

Hiccup looks back at Astrid to see her getting more furious waiting and turns back to Ingrid and nods his head yes.

Ingrid whispers in his ear "grab her arms and kiss her lips until her anger dissolves."

Hiccup gulps "are you sure it will work with her?"

Ingrid smirks "why don't you try it."

She sets Hiccup down and watch as he runs to grab her arms before she can punch him and leans in kissing her lips.

Astrid struggles to break free from his grasp until she gives up and kisses back. A minute later Hiccup breaks the kiss when the villagers that are out smile "AWWW!" Causing both to blush.

Hiccup cautiously takes her hand in his to hold while Astrid looks at their hands in each other's and smiles back at him.

Soon the villagers started whispering "Hiccup and Astrid like each other and they just kissed."

Another one whispered "I wonder how long they will stay together."

Another whispered "it's tradition to treat a hiccup like outcast because they are born to receive no honor or respect."

Hiccup's face changed from happy to confusing to sadness hearing he was born with no honor or respect.

When the kids came to see what commotion was, they stare open mouth at Hiccup and Astrid holding hands while blushing in front of everyone.

Snotlout ask "what's going on between you two?"

Ruffnut ask "and why are you two blushing for?"

Tuffnut smirks "they probably got caught trying to have a make out session in front of everyone."

Fishlegs smiles "I'm happy for them two."

Astrid blushes more before saying "me and Hiccup's bond is growing stronger and he kissed me romantically."

Dinner time rolled around and everyone was in the great Hall talking about their day and other things when the topic of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third kissing Astrid Hofferson.

Stoick smirks "so, son anything interesting happened besides you making out with Astrid?"

Hiccup smiles "no, nothing at all happened today."

Soon the blew horn sounded signaling dragon raid. One of the night patrols came running in shouting "Dragon Raid!"

Stoick and men ran outside followed by women who could fight dragons. Hiccup tried to follow when Ingrid grabbed his shirt and told him "stay here with Astrid and the other kids." She follow her husband outside to fight dragons.

Astrid looks at the kids and says "I want to go see what a dragon looks like!"

Hiccup looks at her and says "no, Astrid! Your mom said for you to stay here!"

Astrid stares at him and says "scary cat."

Hiccup snides "I'm not a afraid!"

Astrid sighs "whatever, I'm going out to see what dragons look like" and runs out the giant doors.

Snotlout smirks "that girl's going to become bad girl who doesn't listen to adults."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laugh "she's awesome!"

Hiccup looks at them like their crazy and runs out after Astrid.

Astrid runs to a house and hides behind a wooden barrow to see a Monstrous Nightmare chase after a viking while another one wracks it with a hammer. She runs off to another scene to see Deadly Nadders working together to corner a sheep to steal. While she running and hiding, Hiccup was running around the village trying to find Astrid to drag her back to the great Hall.

She saw a Gronckle blast a shield knocking a viking off his feet. After watching that, she finds a Hideous Zippleback spreading gas everywhere while the other head lites the gas causing explosion. Astrid gazed at the explosion "amazing."

A Gronckle snuck up behind her getting ready to blast her when Hiccup tackled her out of the way before the Gronckle could burn her. Hiccup yells "run!"

Astrid runs back to the Hall while Hiccup has the Gronckle chase him through the village causing some of the villagers to let the dragons fly off.

Starkard points out for Stoick to look at a Gronckle chasing little Hiccup.

Stoick frustrated ask "what is he doing out of the Hall!"

Stoick leaves to save Hiccup.

Hiccup ran through the plaza square until Stoick intercepted him and punch the Gronckle in the jaw. The Gronckle turn and flies away. He turns to Hiccup and ask "what do you think your doing out of Hall? Your supposed to stay with the other kids!"

Hiccup nervously says "Astrid ran out of the Hall, so I had to go get her."

Stoick frustrated says "Astrid knows to stay in the Hall with the other kids when there's a dragon raid. So don't put the blame on someone else! You cause a bunch of dragons to run off with some of our food and I have a whole village to feed and winter is coming soon!"

Hiccup sighs "I'm not lying!"

The villagers gathered around to see Hiccup getting scolded by his father.

Stoick turns Gobber and says "take him home, I have his mess to clean up."

Hiccup follows Gobber to his house on the hill. On their way to the Chief's house, Ingrid stops them and ask "can I have a moment with Hiccup?"

Gobber sighs "sure."

Ingrid smiles "and I'll even take him home for you."

Gobber smiles "thank you, Mrs. Hofferson" and leaves the two alone to talk.

Once he's gone, Ingrid turns to Hiccup and picks him up in his arms and hugs him tightly "don't ever do that again, Hiccup, you scared me, being in that raid. I promise your mom to protect you and if you died, then I would feel like I failed her as your guardian."

Hiccup sighs "I'm sorry mom, it's just I left-"

Ingrid smiles "we'll talk about that once we're inside and out of village's ears. Now that you seen dragons, were they scary?"

Hiccup smiles "they were scary, but at the same time, they look cool. I think there's something wrong with them, which is a mystery to this war with them."

They get inside and Ingrid takes off Hiccup's clothes to see if he had any injury, but found none, so she puts his clothes back on and ask "now Hiccup, what happened out there during the dragon raid?"

Hiccup sighs and tells her what Astrid did and him saving her from being burned by a Gronckle.

When he's done with his story, Ingrid ask "she literally said and done that?"

Hiccup nods his head yes.

Ingrid sighs "well she owes you an apology and a thank you and if you get grounded, then so will she."

Hiccup smiles at her and hugs her.

Ingrid smiles "do you want to stay here or come with me?"

Hiccup smiles "go with you."

Ingrid picks Hiccup up in her arms and carries him out of the house, down to her house. Hiccup lays his head against her shoulder "every time something happens and I say it was someone else who did it and dad won't believe me."

Ingrid sighs "don't worry my son, I'll have Astrid tell your father why you left the Hall."

When they arrive inside the Hofferson's house, Alistair smiles "hi, dear, is Hiccup staying with us?"

Ingrid smiles "until Stoick comes to pick him up. I figured with him by himself, upset because of his father just disregard him and not even listen to him, he might not want to see him for a little bit. And is our daughter upstairs?"

Alistair smiles "yes, she's upstairs trying to go to sleep."

Ingrid sets Hiccup down and walks upstairs to get Astrid. She opens her door and tells her "Astrid, dear, get up and come downstairs now. You have some explaining to do."

Astrid opens her eyes to see her mom and sighs, following her mother downstairs to see Hiccup sitting on a chair.

Ingrid sternly ask "Astrid, did you leave the Hall to go see the dragons tonight?"

Astrid nervously says "no."

Ingrid sternly asks "Astrid tell me the truth now!"

Astrid sighs "yes, I did leave the Hall to go watch the dragon raid."

Alistair sternly says "Astrid, you could have been killed tonight leaving the Hall to go watch dragons."

Ingrid snides "if Hiccup didn't tackle you out of the way of that Gronckle, you would have been killed! And calling Hiccup a scary cat. Really?"

Astrid lowers her head to stare at the floor.

Alistair frustrated tells her "Astrid, you owe Hiccup an apology and a thank you for saving your life. And when the Chief arrives here to collect Hiccup, you are going to tell him that Hiccup left the Hall to rescue you because you disobey an order!"

Astrid sighs nodding her head yes.

Two hours later waiting for the Chief to come get Hiccup, there was a knock on their door. Alistair opens the door to see Chief Stoick standing there and smiles "come in, my daughter has to tell you something."

Stoick sighs and walks in. He sees Astrid playing with Hiccup and ask "Astrid, what did you want to tell me?"

Astrid sighs "the reason why Hiccup was outside of the Hall was because I snuck out to go watch the dragon raid. I didn't see a Gronckle sneak up behind me. If Hiccup didn't come after me, I would have been dead now."

Stoick sighs looking at her and says "thank you and Hiccup, tomorrow morning your starting a job learning about blacksmithing at the Forge."

Hiccup gaped "what do you mean I'm working in the Forge to learn about blacksmithing?"

Stoick sighs and picks up Hiccup and carries him home.

When they get inside, Stoick sighs "I can't watch you all day because I have to do Chieftain duty, so I ask Gobber to look after you."

Hiccup grumbles "why can't I stay with the Hoffersons?"

Stoick grumbles "your reporting to the Forge in the morning to started your learning lesson in forging weapons!"

Hiccup sighs "yes, dad."


	9. Learning About Forging Weapons

Morning came and Hiccup woke up feeling miserable after getting in trouble for going after Astrid and saving her life. His dad disregarded the explanation why he left the Hall and told him he couldn't watch him because he had Chieftain duty and stuck him in the Forge. He gets up and tries to figure out how to dress himself. Since he can't figure out how to dress himself.

He goes downstairs to see his dad gone and sighs "how am I supposed to go out if I'm in my pajamas and dad left for Chieftain duty?"

Five minutes later, there's a knock on his front door. So he opens it to see Ingrid Hofferson standing there and smiles "hi mom!"

Ingrid picks him up and smiles "I take it, your father left you to figure out how to change your clothes by yourself?"

Hiccup nods his head yes.

Ingrid carries him upstairs and changes him out of pajamas and into a regular clothes. After that, she takes him out to the Forge.

When she arrives at the Forge, Gobber ask "Mrs. Hofferson, what can I help-" and stops when he sees her carrying Hiccup and says "he was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Ingrid sighs "well his father left him in his house sleeping and when I checked on him, he was still in his pajamas. So I think he is giving up on caring about Hiccup!"

Gobber sighs "he left Hiccup alone in the house?"

Ingrid frustrated answers "yes, he left him in the house alone!"

Gobber smiles "I really think he's too young to understand how to work in a Forge."

Ingrid sighs "can we agree not to let him make weapons?"

Gobber smiles "yes, I'm not letting him make weapons, but he can look at weapons to draw and figure out how to upgrade them in his new sketch book for his birthday present!" He handed Hiccup a sketch book to draw weapons in it for upgrade.

Hiccup smiles "thank you Gobber."aw

Gobber smiles "your welcome, Hiccup."

Hiccup sat in a chair while Gobber explained to him about forging weapons, type of metal to use and how to balance it. After being shown types of weapons. Hiccup drew them in his sketch book.

Lunch time came and Ingrid and Astrid stopped by to pick up Hiccup for lunch.

Ingrid ask him "so how was your first lesson on forging weapons?"

Hiccup sighs "it was okay.

Astrid sighs "I'm glad your morning was good. My morning was boring because my boyfriend was put in the Forge."

Hiccup hugs her to comfort her and says "it was unexpected for dad to put me under the care of Gobber."

Once inside the Hall, Hiccup sits with Ingrid and Astrid eating a chicken leg. Ingrid smiles "Hiccup, no matter what people say or do to you, I want you to remember this: I won't abandon you when you feel sad. You can over anytime you need to talk to me."

Hiccup smiles "thank you, mom."

Stoick walks over and says "Hiccup, Gobber told me how your first went in the Forge."

Hiccup sighs "it was okay."

Ingrid sighs "Stoick, I think it was wrong for you to dump a four year old in the Forge to work!"

Stoick sighs "I put him in there so he stays out of trouble."

Ingrid shakes her head "if you wanted him to stay out of trouble, he could have stayed with me."

Stoick sighs "your already busy with Astrid than to be worried about Hiccup."

Ingrid gaped in shock, at him write Hiccup off like nothing.

Hiccup sighs uncomfortably and leaves the Hall without being seen by anyone and walks to the only place that feels safe to him.

After Stoick left, Ingrid looked down to Hiccup's spot to see him gone and panicked "oh no, Hiccup!"

Ingrid sighs "damnit, Stoick!" And leaves with Astrid to go comfort Hiccup.

Astrid sighs "mom, where do you think Hiccup ran off to?"

Ingrid sighs "the only place where he feels welcome at."

Ingrid, Alistair and Astrid walk to their house to go to bed for the night. Astrid sighs "aren't we going to look for Hiccup?"

Ingrid smirks "sweetie, Hiccup's in your room on your bed."

Astrid gaped at her mother and ran upstairs to her room to see Hiccup laying on her bed facing the wall crying. "How did my mom know he came here?!"

She decides to go to bed in her clothes. She lifts covers and crawls in her bed, wrapping her arms around Hiccup to comfort him.

Hiccup stops crying and stiffens to the feeling of someone snuggling with him and turns around to see Astrid laying next to him and smiles sadly "what did I do for my dad to turn his back on me and I don't mean anything to him?"

Astrid sighs "I don't know what is wrong with him, Hiccup."

Hiccup wraps his arms around her laying his head against her head to sleep.

Ingrid peaks inside Astrid's room to see Astrid and Hiccup sleeping comfortable and leaves going to bed with Alistair.

Alistair ask "are they asleep?"

Ingrid smiles "yes they are asleep and they make such a cute couple. They rely on each other for support and comfort."

Alistair sighs "I don't know what's wrong with this village because Hiccup hasn't done anything to make everyone hate him."

Ingrid sighs "if this keeps up with Stoick and the villagers mistreat Hiccup, Hiccup will only have us to consider as his parents for his protection."

Alistair smiles "Hiccup hasn't really been a problem for us as long as he has us guide him. Did Valka write anything else in her protection Will?"

Ingrid sighs "no, just to protect him from anyone that threatens him and to provide a home for him if anything happens to Stoick."

Alistair lays on his back while Ingrid nestled into his chest falling asleep.

Next morning Hiccup and Astrid sneak into Alistair and Ingrid's room to see them still sleeping and decides to wake them up. They climb up onto the bed and shake their shoulders saying "Good Morning, Mom and Dad! Now get up for breakfast!"

Ingrid mumbles "it's too early to wake up, you two."

Alistair mumbles "go back to bed you two."

Hiccup smirks "if you two don't get up then I'll going to get a bucket of water to dump on you two."

Ingrid sighs "if you do that and you will be standing in the corner for an hour."

Astrid smirks "then get up because we're hungry for breakfast."

Ingrid sighs "come on babe, we might as well get up since they won't let us sleep in more."

Alistair sighs rubbing his eyes "alright, we're getting up, you two wait downstairs in the kitchen until we come down."

Hiccup and Astrid smile at them. Hiccup smirks "race you, Astrid" after poking her side causing her to laugh for a minute.

Ingrid smiles "you two make good couple" causing Astrid to blush.

Astrid chases Hiccup out of the room yelling "come back here boyfriend!"

Hiccup smirks "I'm scared you'll beat me for making you laugh!"

Hiccup runs down the stairs to sit on the couch. Astrid runs down the stairs to the couch and tackles Hiccup on the couch, straddling his waist.

Hiccup laughs "okay, you got me Astrid. Now can you get up?"

Astrid smirks "nope, now I get to make you laugh."

Hiccup gulps "oh no."

Astrid starts tickling his ribs causing Hiccup to start laughing uncontrollably.

He complains "Astrid stop or I'm going to wet my pants."

Astrid stops tickling him to let him catch his breath.

Hiccup smiles "I like you, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid smiles "I like you too, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Alistair and Ingrid walk downstairs to see Astrid sitting on Hiccup's waist laying on him and smiles "are you two ready for breakfast or do you two want to love on each other more?" Causing Hiccup and Astrid to blush.

Astrid gets off of him and they head to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Alistair smirks "so Astrid, did you get your revenge on your boyfriend?"

Astrid smiles "yes, dad, I did get my revenge on him and I don't think he is brave enough to try it again."

Ingrid smirks "you two are just so adorable together."

Hiccup smirks "are you challenging me to tickle you again?"

Astrid laughs "only if you want to sleep on the floor tonight."

Hiccup sighs "I'm not going to take that challenge just to make you mad."

After having breakfast, Ingrid takes Hiccup to the Forge to learn how to strengthen a sword today.

Astrid decides to hang with the gang to play vikings and dragons. Snotlout ask "Astrid, where's your bestfriend at?"

Astrid smiles "he's at the Forge learning how to make weapons since his father threw him in there so that he didn't have to care about him."

Snotlout curious ask "my uncle doesn't care about my cousin?"

Fishlegs sighs "how is Hiccup taking it?"

Astrid sighs "he ran to my house to hide."

Tuffnut shock at the news, ask "Hiccup sleeps in your house?"

Ruffnut smirks "you mean in your bed?"

Astrid blushes, but nods her head yes "he calls my parents mom and dad because he sees them as parent figures."

Fishlegs ask "why do they care about him when no one else does?"

Astrid smiles "my mom made a promise to his mother, Valka to never abandon him if everyone else do."

Ruffnut smirks "do you two kiss alot while laying in your bed?"

Astrid shakes her head "no, because we're too young for kissing."

Snotlout sighs "my dad says that he doesn't think Hiccup can handle being Chief when he takes the job."

Tuffnut smirks "he can't handle people talking about him, he will probably walk away from everyone when they don't care for his orders."

Astrid smirks "oh their listen to him or face me."

Snotlout smirks "you think the villagers will listen to you when you get older?"

Astrid smiles "heck yeah, they will listen to me or I would be beating some heads in."

Lunch time came and Ingrid collected Astrid, then walked to the Forge to pick up Hiccup. She ask "so Astrid, how was your morning with your friends?"

Astrid smiles "it was okay, we played Vikings and Dragons and talked about how Hiccup is being treated in the village."

Ingrid sighs "yeah, it's very sad that Stoick is walking away from being a father to Hiccup to caring more about the villagers. I think family should be first before the village."

Astrid smiles "I told my friends that the villagers would have to listen to Hiccup when he becomes chief or deal with me."

When they arrive at the Forge, Ingrid ask "Gobber, is Hiccup done with his lessons?"

Gobber smiles "yes, he's done with his lessons for today."

Hiccup walks around the counter and gives Ingrid and Astrid a hug and then they head to the great Hall to have lunch.

Ingrid smirks "so Hiccup, what did you learn today?"

Hiccup smiles "I learned different ways of strengthening weapons and how thick a sword should be."

Ingrid smiles "well that is impressive."

Once inside the great Hall, Hiccup and Astrid go grab a plate of fish to eat for lunch while Ingrid grabs a plate of chicken legs.

While Ingrid is eating her chicken leg, she glances at Hiccup and Astrid and smiles to herself 'they'll make a great husband and wife when they get married'.

Soon Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout joins them for lunch. They talk and joke about things that happen in the village today.

Hiccup smiles to himself 'despite what the villagers think of me, I have good friends that won't abandon me and I have a mother figure and a father figure even though my real dad doesn't care about me'.


	10. Start Of Snotlout's Bullying

Five year old Hiccup woke up in his room yawning. He gets dressed and walks downstairs to have breakfast. His dad had already left for Chieftain duty and sighs "another day waking up in the morning and no father to hear good morning." He pulls out a bowl from the bottom cabinet along with his cereal and yak milk to make breakfast. Dispite everyone thinking he is Stoick's disappointment, he sure did have more brains than any Viking Berk.

After having breakfast he walks out of the house to the Forge to begin sharpening little daggers which are the only thing he can lift for a five year old.

Gobber walked in the Forge to see Hiccup sharpening little daggers and smiles "good morning, Hiccup. I was having a little chat with your father about you."

Hiccup sarcastically replies "oh and I bet it was about what a great apprentice I am for blacksmith."

Gobber sighs "no, Hiccup. We talked about your relationship with your father."

Hiccup sighs "like I care what he thinks of me. One of these days, he's going to do something to me and then I will stop seeing him as my father."

Gobber sighs "don't be like that, Hiccup. He just has alot on his plate with running the village."

Hiccup sighs "the only time I feel happy is when I'm staying with the Hoffersons. At least Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson are like parent figures to me."

Gobber sighs "he's going through a tough time with lost of your mom."

Hiccup looks at Gobber and says "that's not an excuse to abandoned me."

Gobber gasped "you think he's abandoned you?"

Hiccup goes back to sharpening daggers.

Lunch time came and Hiccup leaves the Forge to go to the great Hall to have lunch.

Ingrid walks to the Forge to pick up Hiccup to see no Hiccup and ask "Gobber, where's Hiccup?"

Gobber sighs "you just missed him about ten minutes ago. He went up to the great Hall to have lunch."

Ingrid sighs "then I better go check on him."

Gobber ask "Ingrid, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about Hiccup."

Ingrid sighs "what's troubling him now?"

Gobber sighs "he's started to believe that his father is abandoning him now."

Ingrid gasped "Hiccup believes his father doesn't care about him?"

Gobber nods his head "yes, and he also said that his only time when he is happy, is when he's staying with you and your family."

Ingrid smiles "wow didn't know he developed an attachment to us."

Gobber smirks "he also said you and your husband are like his parents and care deeply about him."

Ingrid smiles "well I promise his mother that I would look after him if anything happens to his parents and take him as my own. Same with Astrid if anything happened to me and my husband, Astrid would move in with the Haddock's family so that she isn't homeless. It was added to the betrothal contract between Hiccup and Astrid until they get older to marry each other or fall in love with someone else but I highly doubt that would happen."

Gobber smiles "they do make a cute couple together."

Ingrid smirks "they sure do."

Ingrid smiles heading to the great Hall to have lunch. When she gets there, she sees Hiccup having lunch with the other five kids but hiding the pain inside. She whispers to herself "I will not abandon you Hiccup when the village does."

Hiccup decided to explore the island for a couple of hours.

Hiccup walked around the forest of Berk seeing beautiful scenery and drawing them in another sketch book called beautiful places to see. He has one of only him and Astrid, then there's one of villagers of Berk and one of his friends doing stuff. The last one is of dragons that he sees when they have dragon raids.

He saw some scenery that looked amazing so he drew it in his scenery sketch book. After a few hours, he came across a cove in the ground with a lake in the middle. He also brought his dragon sketch book in case he came across a dragon. He found a path down into the cove and begins looking around the Cove.

When he heard a sound, he looked around until he saw a black dragon with blue eyes that was bigger than him, the size of his dad. He decides to say "hi there."

The black dragon curious looks him over sniffing him. Hiccup pulls out his dragon sketch book and draws the black dragon. While drawing the black dragon in his dragon sketch book, he fail to notice the black dragon get up and walk behind him to see what he was drawing.

After finishing the drawing, the black dragon goes and breaks a small tree off and draws lines in the dirt. When the black dragon was done he sat by a boulder to admire her work.

Hiccup walked slowly around the lines when he stepped on a line, the dragon growled at him until he removed his foot off the line and the black dragon coo softly. Soon he was standing next to the black dragon to see a giant smiling face.

Hiccup turned around to face the black dragon with blue eyes and holds out his hand to touch it when it growled at him. So he extends his hand out with palm out and turns his head to the side to see what the black dragon would do.

Soon the black dragon touched its snout to his palm. Hiccup smiles "my name is Hiccup."

The black dragon nods its head at that name.

Hiccup ask "do you have a name?"

The black dragon shakes her head no.

Hiccup ask "are you a boy or a gir-"

The black dragon snorts at the mention of boy.

Hiccup smiles "okay so your a girl dragon."

The black dragon nods her head yes.

Hiccup smiles "how about I call you Azula?"

The black dragon tilts her head at the name and coos at it liking the name.

Hiccup writes out his name in the dirt along with Azula and Berk.

Azula takes one of her clawed nails and trace runes in the dirt to spell names.

Night time came and Hiccup headed back to the village when the horn blew signaling dragon raid.

He ran back to village to see dragons raiding his village. He caught Snotlout chasing a terror with a little hammer without being aware of other terrors watching him. So he stops Snotlout from killing the terror and yells "go get out of here!"

The terror leaves with it's group flying away.

Snotlout yells "why did you do that for useless?!"

Hiccup ignores his cousin and runs to the Forge to stay out of the way.

After the dragon raid, Hiccup walked towards his house when Ingrid ask him "where have you bee-" when he faints from shock.

Ingrid yells "Hiccup?!"

She picks him up and carries him to Gothic's hut, their village healer and informs Stoick of his son fainting.

Three hours go by when Hiccup conscious wakes up slowly "wh-what happen?"

Ingrid sighs "sweetie, you fainted after a dragon raid tonight. You been unconscious for three hours."

Stoick sighs "Gothic said you fainted from shock of something black that you encountered tonight along with the dragon raid."

Next thing Hiccup knows, he whines "OW!" Rubbing his shoulder from being punched there by a fiery blonde hair girl.

Astrid angry says "that was for scaring me!"

Hiccup gaped at her "sorry I scared you, Astrid."

Astrid smiles and kisses his cheek "that was for apologizing" while trying to not blush.

Ingrid laughs at her daughter's antic.

Stoick sighs "uh Hiccup, what did you see tonight that shocked you?"

Hiccup sighs "you wouldn't believe me and understand it. I don't even understand it."

Ingrid smiles "sweetie, what did you see tonight?"

Hiccup sighs "after lunch, I went to the forest to explore for drawing scenery and I came across a Cove and then I encounter a black dragon with blue eyes and we just stare at each other and I drew her in my dragon sketch book."

Stoick ask "how do you know the dragon is a girl?"

Hiccup sighs "because I ask her if she was a boy or a girl and she said she was a girl."

Ingrid sighs "and this black dragon didn't attack you?"

Hiccup shook his head no.

Stoick ask "what did this black dragon do?"

Hiccup nervously replies "is it possible to form a friendship with a dragon because I think I may have bonded with that black dragon and taught her how to spell my name, I named her Azula and taught her, her name and Berk name."

Stoick sighs "Hiccup, I don't believe you but maybe it was your imagination but Gothi said you encounter it. So let's not breath a word of this story because the council will demand for your exile."

Hiccup sighs "okay, dad, but if I encounter another dragon in the future, I think I learn how to approach a dragon without weapons. I just don't know how I did it."

Astrid smirks "I should start calling you dragon boy."

Hiccup sighs "maybe not call me that because I'm not even sure that I even bond with that black dragon."

Ingrid smiles "Hiccup, I believe you encountered a Night Fury if it was all black, which means your lucky to see it. I agreed with your father and say you dream of encountering a Night Fury, until we can figure out what is happening with this war."

Hiccup sighs "if you think it's for the better than I'll say it was a dream."

Stoick left to go to the great Hall to drink. When he gets inside the Hall, he goes over to the mead barrel and pours him some and goes over by his best friend Gobber and sighs.

Gobber curious ask "how's Hiccup doing?"

Stoick rubs his forehead "Hiccup tried claiming that he encountered a black dragon in the forest this afternoon before the dragon raid happened."

Gobber curious ask "he saw a black dragon in the forest today?"

Stoick sighs "yeah, can you believe that! My son claims he saw a black dragon in the forest and even form a friendship with it!"

The ones in the great Hall that heard their chief, laughed at the mention of Hiccup meeting a black dragon in the forest.

Stoick sighs "what am I going to do with him? He's different from everyone else."

Gobber smiles "well he does good work at sharpening small daggers."

Stoick sighs "I thought he would follow me, instead he's fascinated with nature than fighting."

Gobber smiles "how do you expect to understand him if you don't show interest in what your son likes?"

Stoick sighs "Hiccup, is a lost hope, and I don't think he will be a good Chief after me."

Gobber sighs and looks at the door to see Hiccup standing there and gasped at him, "Hiccup?!"

Hiccup turns around and walks out the door.

Stoick looks up from his mug of mead to see Hiccup walk out the door and runs his hand down his face "oh great, now I have to worry about Hiccup not wanting anything to do with me." He pours himself another mug of mead.

Hiccup wipes his eyes "that's what he thinks of me, fine then. I will stay over at the Hoffer-" he trips over something and lands face first in the dirt.

Snotlout growls at him, "useless, you cost me fame at killing a dragon tonight! My first dragon kill! So now I'm going to make the best of making this village hate you forever!"

Hiccup looks at Snotlout scared a little before Snotlout punches him in the stomach and leaves. After Snotlout leaves, Hiccup walks over to the Hofferson's house and knocks on the door.

Alistair opens the door to see Hiccup and ask "what's wrong Hiccup?"

Hiccup whimpers "I don't want to stay at home with my dad after he said bad things about me."

Alistair smiles "come in son, you can stay with us for as long as you need."


	11. A Tribes Gathering part 1

Hiccup woke up next to his friendly girlfriend Astrid wondering why he was there and remembered the hurtful comments his dad said about him. He gets up and leaves to go downstairs to see if Alistair or Ingrid were up. He walks into the kitchen to see Ingrid up making breakfast and sighs "good morning Ingrid."

Ingrid turns to Hiccup surprised to see him here and ask "what happened last night, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs "my father said some hurtful things about me to Gobber."

Ingrid walks over to him and picks him up giving him a hug "it's okay sweetie, I'm here for you."

Hiccup hugs her back and says "dad told Gobber about me making up stories of meeting that black dragon, about me being a disappointment to him because I'm interested in nature and that I'm a lost hope and wouldn't make a great chief after he retires."

Ingrid gasped "he said what?!"

Hiccup whimpers "he told Gobber about me making up the story of meeting that black dragon that I don't even know what type it was and what is worse the villagers that were in the mead hall heard it and started laughing at me!"

Ingrid hugs him tightly to her chest rubbing his back.

Alistair walks into the kitchen to see his wife holding Hiccup who is sniffling softly and ask "what's wrong with Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "Hiccup, would you be a dear and go wake up Astrid for me?"

Hiccup nods "yes, mom, I'll go wake up Astrid Haddock" and leaves the kitchen heading upstairs to Astrid's room.

Alistair and Ingrid gaped at Hiccup calling their daughter Astrid Haddock instead of Astrid Hofferson. Ingrid looks at her husband and says "you will not believe what Stoick did to Hiccup last night."

Alistair sighs "what did he do to Hiccup last night?"

Ingrid sighs "he talked to Gobber about Hiccup making up stories about him encountering that black dragon and on top of that he told him that Hiccup is a lost hope of becoming a good chief of Berk in front of everyone in the mead hall!"

Alistair gasped "oh God no" and looks towards the stairs "Hiccup, must be devastated by that comment?"

Hiccup walks over to Astrid's bed and gently shakes Astrid's shoulder whispering "Astrid, it's time to get up."

Astrid mumbles "no, sleep more."

Hiccup laughs at her and kisses her cheek causing her to sigh deeply.

She opens her eyes to see Hiccup and says "fine, I'm up since you gave me a kiss."

Hiccup and Astrid head downstairs to have breakfast.

When they arrive in the kitchen, Ingrid ask "so Astrid, how was your sleep?"

Astrid blushes "it was peaceful."

Ingrid smirks "are you sure it was peaceful and not just kissing until you both fall asleep?"

Hiccup gaped at her and says "no we don't kiss, we cuddle when we go to bed."

After breakfast, Hiccup left to head to the Forge to learn about building a Forge on your own.

On his way to the Forge, he thinks about the closeness that him and Astrid are when he gets tripped.

"Hey Useless, nice to see you. Since you cost me a terrible terror head on a spear, I'm going to make sure that you are miserable on this island for the rest of your life."

Tuffnut holds Hiccup down while Snotlout punches him in the stomach three times. Then punch him in mouth splitting his lip. After Snotlout and Tuffnut beat him, they leave before anyone sees them.

Hiccup slowly gets up and drags himself to the Forge to learn about Forge building. Gobber notices Hiccup coming in to see his split lip and him holding his stomach and ask "what happened to you?"

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout and Tuffnut jumped me on my way here from the Hofferson's house."

Gobber sighs "Hiccup, your father is stressed out because yesterday, the council members informed him that Tribe gathering is going on today and tribes from around the Archipelago sea to update on what has happened over the last five years. The Meatheads, the Murderous Tribe, the Outcast Tribe, Bog-burglar Tribe, Bashem Oaks, Hysteria Tribe, Lava-lout Tribe, and last, Berserker Tribe."

Hiccup yells "AND THAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I MADE UP A STORY ABOUT ENCOUNTERING A BLACK DRAGON OR THAT I'M A LOST HOPE TO BE A GREAT CHIEF?!"

Stoick came by the Forge to tell Hiccup but stops when Hiccup screams at Gobber about him.

Hiccup yells "HOW ABOUT I TELL HIM IN FRONT OF THE GATHERING OF TRIBES, THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS SON ANYMORE AND THAT I WANT TO LIVE WITH THE HOFFERSONS!"

Villagers gasped at Hiccup yelling at Gobber about wanting to disown himself and live with the Hoffersons. Stoick whispers "please forgive me, Valka. I gave our son the impression that I don't want him."

Gobber sighs "Hiccup you don't mean that about your father."

Hiccup screams "yes I do mean that! Right after I was setup to take the fall for blowing up the Meatheads Tribe Forge, he took the word of a liar over his son!"

Gobber sighs "Hiccup, his buddies even told them that you was messing with stuff in their Forge."

Hiccup sighs and walks out of the Forge taking his scenery sketch book and dragon sketch book.

Gobber ask "where are you going?"

Hiccup snarls "anywhere but here!" He walks around the counter to see his dad and the villagers standing around him and walks through them to the forest up to Raven's Point to the Cove to be alone.

A little later, Azula landed in the Cove to visit him. Hiccup smiles "hi Azula."

Azula coos nuzzling his hand trying to calm him down.

Hiccup whispers "it's okay girl. My dad and me aren't getting along and I started getting bullied by my cousin and the villagers don't like me."

He pulls out a little hammer to play chase the light with Azula.

(In the village)

Stoick walks to the mead hall to figure out what to do with Hiccup's behavior this morning.

Gobber worked on hammering dents in swords out while trying to get over the shock of Hiccup's outburst.

An hour before lunch time, the blow horn was blown signaling tribes arriving now. First was Outcast Tribe to dock at the port and stepping off was their Chief Alvin The Treacherous and his second in command, Salvage.

Next to dock was Meatheads Tribe and their Chief Mogadon the Meatheads and his son Thuggory. Next was Murderous Tribe and their Chief Madguts the Murderous and his assistant Gumboil. Next was Hysteric Tribe and their Chief Bigjob and his son Norbert The Nutjob. Next to dock was Bog-burglar Tribe, their Chieftess big-Boobied Bertha and her daughter Camicazi.

The last one to dock was Berserker Tribe, their Chief Oswald the Agreeable and his son Dagur the Deranged.

Stoick walk to the docks and smiles "Chief, Chieftess and heirs welcome to Berk for Tribe gathering today."

Mogadon looks around and ask "Stoick, where's your son at?"

Stoick sighs "he ran off in the forest after having an outburst" and looks to Alistair "Alistair, can you have your wife go find my son?"

Alistair smiles "sure thing Chief" and runs home to his wife.

(Hofferson's house)

Ingrid was playing with Astrid with her building blocks when Alistair opened the door and said "Ingrid, Stoick needs you to go in the forest and get Hiccup."

Ingrid ask "what's Hiccup doing in the forest instead of working in the Forge?"

Alistair sighs "Hiccup had an outburst in the Forge over Stoick mistreating him."

Ingrid sighs "fine, I'll go find him" and takes Astrid with her.

(Forest)

Ingrid carried Astrid around the forest until she reach Raven's Point and looked around see a hole in ground to realize it's a Cove. She looks over the ledge to see Hiccup playing with a black dragon by having it chase a light like a kitten and whispers "that must be the dragon that he talked about."

Astrid gasped "mama is that a black dragon?"

Ingrid answers "yes daughter, that is a dragon, but I never seen it before." Next thing they know, the black dragon grabs them both and sets them on the floor of the Cove screeching at them.

Hiccup runs over to them and says "Azula, it's okay, this is my girlfriend and her mom that I love" and looks at Ingrid and Astrid and says "Ingrid and Astrid meet Azula my black dragon friend and it's a she."

Ingrid ask "you trained a Night Fury?"

Hiccup ask "a Night Fury?"

Ingrid sighs "tonight I'll ask Gobber for the book of dragons to show you the description of her. But the reason why I came here is that your father sent me to fetch you because the tribes arrived here now."

Hiccup sighs "I don't want to go be his heir for the gathering. He can name Snotlout as heir since I'm just a disappointment to the village."

Ingrid gaped at him in shock. Astrid angry gets down and walks up to Hiccup and punches him in the shoulder "that's for suggesting Snotlout be heir" and grabs his face kissing his lips.

Hiccup closes his eyes enjoying the kiss soon wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. Next thing she lets out a moan as Hiccup puts his tongue in her mouth.

After breaking the kiss to catch their breath, Ingrid stares at them in shock "that was unexpected."

Hiccup and Astrid blush red from being caught kissing. Ingrid, Astrid and Hiccup leave the Cove after Hiccup tells Azula bye.

As they walk to the mead hall, Ingrid ask "so Hiccup, where does Azula go to avoid getting caught?"

Hiccup smiles "I told her she can stay on one of the sea stack close to the woods and she only comes every two days so that no one would question me going to the woods every day."

Ingrid sighs "Hiccup, tonight, me and Alistair have to tell you some of rules of dating a girl."

Hiccup smiles "is it okay if me and Astrid share kisses or is that too early for that?"

Ingrid smiles why don't we stay at second base meaning just kisses and hugs until after you both turn fifteen."

Hiccup ask "is there more bases in a dating?"

Ingrid smirks "yes and you both are too young for those right now."

Astrid smiles "I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Hiccup smiles "I love you too, Astrid Hofferson."

They arrive at the mead hall and Hiccup wraps his arm around Astrid's waist while she wraps her arm around his waist and smiles. Ingrid opens the door to the mead hall to see the Chiefs talking amongst each other while the heirs talk to each other. Hiccup and Astrid walk in behind her to see everyone talking amongst each other.

Stoick looked to the door to see Ingrid Hofferson walk in with Hiccup and Astrid behind her and smiles "Hiccup, come over here so I can introduce you to the other Chiefs."

The Chiefs look from Stoick to the small boy who is standing next to a small girl with their arms around each other's waist. Mogadon curious ask "uh, Stoick, is Hiccup and that girl together?"

Stoick smiles "no, their just good friends."

Big Boobied Bertha ask "have you signed a marriage contract for him later in his future?"

Stoick smiles "no, I have-"

Hiccup walks up to the Chiefs after hearing them talk about marriage and says "I'm already taking, so you all can stop trying to set me up with a marriage contract to heirs!"

Chief Mogadon smirks "how are you engaged to someone if your only like five years old?"

Hiccup snides "I can thank my mother for it, so that I can have my betrothal's parents look after me if my dad can't look after me or something happens to him."

Oswald the Agreeable says "I got a daughter that I gave up for adoption to a family that I would sign a marriage contract with you Stoick to make a permanent treaty between Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Berserker Tribe."

Stoick turns to Oswald and ask "you don't say, how about we make a con-"


	12. Tribe Gathering part 2

Hiccup yells "No! I'm already engaged to someone else and I'm not going to marry your daughter just to join my Tribe with your Tribe!"

Stoick gumbles "Hiccup a rule in Tribes is that you need to know is that a Chief can over throw your Engagement to a non heir and since I'm Chief, I want to join our Tribe with Berserker Tribe through marriage than you will do what I say and marry his daughter!"

Hiccup smirks "how do you plan to do that if I say I secede being your heir because of you want to ruin my love life?"

Everyone gasped at Hiccup threatening his dad. Ingrid ask "you don't mean that do you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks at Ingrid and says "yes I mean that if it means I stay engaged to Astrid until we reach marrying age."

Ingrid walks up to him and picks him up and hugs him "you really love my daughter don't you?"

Hiccup smiles "I would do anything for her just to make her smile and I would also let her set the rules for our wedding and our married lives. I will also let her dress how she wants so that she's happy."

Astrid blushes madly at Hiccup's declaration of their future marriage if they decide to get married when they reach marrying age.

Stoick couldn't say anything to what Hiccup said to him and Ingrid. Bertha looks at Stoick and ask "you really want to destroy two lives for one marriage and have your heir give up being heir by his choice?"

Stoick sighs "no I wouldn't do that to my own son."

Hiccup goes over to Astrid and ask "did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Astrid punches him in his shoulder "that was making me blush in embarrassment" and grabs his collar and slams her lips to his in a kiss.

Everyone gapped at two five year old kiss.

As the kiss continues, Astrid moves her hands to the back of his neck and plays with his hair while Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist and rubs her back. Soon Hiccup sticks his tongue in her mouth to have a tongue battle making her moan in the kiss.

After the kiss, Hiccup and Astrid smile at each other when Hiccup ask "are you hungry, Mrs. Haddock?"

Astrid smiles "yes, Mr. Haddock, I'm very hungry for lunch."

Hiccup and Astrid walk to their friends table when Hiccup's anxiety raises when he sees Snotlout and Tuffnut. Astrid noticed it and ask "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup whispers "Snotlout and Tuffnut attack me this morning."

Astrid whispers "do you want to sit with the heirs?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, let's sit with the heirs."

They sit down at the table that Dagur, Camicazi, Thuggory and Norbert.

Thuggory looks at the girl that is next to Hiccup and introduce himself "my name is Thuggory Meathead, beautiful and what is your name and could we go on a date tonight?"

Astrid smiles "my name is Astrid Hofferson engaged to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Camicazi smiles "wow, didn't expect you two to be engaged at five years old."

Hiccup sighs "yeah, our mothers wrote up a contract between us when we were born."

Norbert ask "you know that hiccup means runt of the litter and bad omens?"

Hiccup sighs "unfortunately yes, but I have family that looks out for me and cares about me."

Thuggory ask "Astrid, how did Hiccup win you over?"

Astrid blushes "he won my heart by his sweetness, caring, bravery daring and protectiveness."

Norbert ask "how is he daring and bravery?"

Hiccup nervously replies "I faced a Night Fury and lived."

The heirs gasped and said "I don't believe you."

Astrid smiles "I seen it today for the first time in the forest before it left."

Dagur ask "you saw a Night Fury?"

Hiccup sighs "yeah, but the strange thing is she's only friendly with me and protective of me."

Thuggory ask "so you have a protective dragon that doesn't raid you like the rest?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't know what she does during the raid."

Snotlout walks over and sits next to Astrid and says "hey, babe, where were you this morning? I was looking for you since your my girlfriend."

Camicazi ask "uh...Astrid, are you dating Hiccup and Snotlout?"

Astrid sighs "no Camicazi, I'm not dating Snotlout because he has no brains and could never impress me like Hiccup did."

Snotlout smirks "then what if I challenge Hiccup for your hand in marriage?"

Everyone stop talking and turned to where the heirs were sitting to see what Hiccup will do.

Hiccup sighs "I not going to fight you for Astrid's hand because she isn't a prize to be won and I don't even know how to fight and further more, I can't lift any weapon right now. So I took that challenge, I would already lose to you. So run along cousin and go hang with your buddy Tuffnut."

Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock.

Snotlout furious yells "I challenged you for Astrid's hand in marriage and if you don't take the challenge, I will beat you until you take challenge. If I want Astrid's hand in marriage, then you will give me her hand in marriage!"

Hiccup smiles looking past his cousin to Alistair, Astrid's father and his father figure. Snotlout ask "why are you smiling for?"

Alistair growls "Snotlout, the way you spoke to my God son, demanding that he accept your challenge for my daughter's hand in marriage knowing that he would lose the fight to you is really stupid and in front of the villagers and visiting Chiefs I will tell you this in front of everyone, you will not have my daughter's hand in marriage because your dishonorable threatening my God son."

Snotlout turns to Alistair and snarls "you stay out of this! This is between me and useless!"

Spitelout grabs Snotlout by his waist and carries him away in embarrassment.

Dagur watched Snotlout turn crazy and smirks to Hiccup "if that is how mentally unstable, your cousin is, then you have a more stable mind and can hold yourself in a fight with training."

After hanging with heirs, Hiccup and Astrid decide to leave going to their own houses. Astrid took a towel and headed to girls bathing pool. While Hiccup decided to grab a scenery sketch book and head to the forest to draw animals.

As he sat against a tree drawing the heirs in his sketch book. Soon he hears a noise and catches a glimpse of someone running away and follows the it. After twenty minutes he loses sight of the person and looks around to get his directions of where he is.

After checking where the sun is setting he realized he is close to the girl's bathing area and turns to leave the area and everything goes black and felt something was placed in his hand.

An hour later he opens his eyes, rubbing his head that is hurting "that is the last time I look at something-"

Astrid growls "uh...Hiccup you mind telling me why your spying on me at the girl's bathing area using a spyglass?"

Hiccup looks at Astrid to see her standing there with wet hair and says "I wasn't spying on you Astrid. I was sitting by a tree drawing the heirs in my sketch book when heard a noise, then saw a glimpse of something and it lead me to here, where I lost it and was going to head back when I took a blow to my head and I black out."

Astrid growls "you expect me to believe that while your holding a spyglass?"

Hiccup sighs "check my head, if you don't believe."

Astrid checks his head to find blood and a knot on the back of his head. "Well you do have blood where you was hit in the head along with a knot around it which proofs you were attacked and setup to take the fall for spying on me and I'm sorry."

He sighs "it's okay, doesn't matter to me anyway since everyone quickly blames for everything that goes wrong or someone does something and I take the fall for it. Maybe I'm better off disappearing from the world without a trace, so that everyone can be happy" and begins walking away from her into the woods deeper to be alone.

Astrid grabs his hand and drags him with her to village. When they enter the village, Astrid takes him to see Gothi to get his head clean.

While Hiccup is seeing Gothi, Astrid leaves the hut and leaves to the mead Hall to get dinner.

Stoick visits Hiccup in Gothi's hut to see he's resting, he shuts the door and barricades it and turns back to Hiccup "you threaten me in front of my villagers and visiting Chiefs?"

Hiccup lays there resting when he feels pain in his chest. Stoick grabs Hiccup by his collar and throws him off the bed.

Hiccup stirs from his rest to feel him being tossed off the bed to see his dad staring at him in rage.

Stoick growls "you threaten me secede of being my heir because I tell you that you will marry who ever I choose who your bride will be?!"

Hiccup crawls away from his father to a corner.

Stoick punched him in the head knocking him out and leaves the hut and goes back to the mead hall and acts like nothing happened.

After an hour Gothi came to check on Hiccup to see him on the floor in a corner unconscious with his forehead bleeding. She lifts his shirt to see a bruise on his chest meaning someone attacked him. She touched his forehead to see who hit him to see his dad, their Chief attack his son and left to find Ingrid Hofferson.

Ingrid was sitting down with her family when Gothi tapped her shoulder with her stick and wave her to follow.

When they walk into her hut, Ingrid gasped at seeing Hiccup on the bed with his forehead bandaged up and ask "who attacked him?"

Gothi wrote in sand 'Chief attack second time, first one was done by someone else'.

Ingrid gasped and said "I'm taking him to my house."

Ingrid carried unconscious Hiccup to Hofferson's house and laid him down on Astrid's bed to rest and left to the mead hall.

When she arrives at the mead hall, Snotlout announces "I caught Hiccup spying on Astrid Hofferson while she was at the girl's bathing pool."

Everyone turn to Astrid in shock that Hiccup would spy on her while she was bathing.

Alistair ask "Astrid, is this true?"

Astrid sighs "no, he was setup by Snotlout."

Alistair ask "how can you prove it?"

Ingrid stood by her husband wanting to hear this.

Astrid tells them "after I was done bathing, I heard a voice saying 'what was that' and went to investigate it."

Ingrid ask "it was Hiccup?"

Astrid sighs "I found Hiccup on the floor with a spyglass in his hand-"

Alistair grinding his teeth "so, Hiccup was spying on you while you was taking a bath?"

Astrid sighs "no, he was knocked unconscious when I saw him, then he wakes up saying 'that was the last time he looks at something' and I thought he was looking at me, but he was talking about a ghost because he explained that he was by a tree, drawing animals in his scenery sketch book when he saw a glimpse of something and chase after it. He lost it."

Alistair sighs "then what happened?"

Astrid sighs "he looked around to find where he was at then someone hit him on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. When I said I didn't believe him, he told me to check his head where I found blood and a knot on the back of his head indicating that he was hit over the head with an object."

Ingrid ask "was it just you two who knew about it?"

Astrid sighs "yes, just me and Hiccup."

Alistair curious ask "then how would Snotlout know that Hiccup was spying on you?"

Astrid grinds her teeth in anger "because he hit Hiccup over the head to get me to break up with Hiccup."

Ingrid whispers "you two need to come with me back to the house."

The Hoffersons leave the mead Hall going home, but before they reach the door they hear Stoick announce "Hiccup is not a good heir for spying on Astrid Hofferson at the girl's bathing pool!"

Everyone cheers that Hiccup is a terrible heir to Berk.

When Alistair and Astrid walk inside their house and shut the door and lock it, Ingrid sighs "Alistair, Astrid, Stoick attacked Hiccup while he was resting in Gothi's Hut."


	13. Hiccup Has Nightmares

Alistair gasped "Stoick attacked his own son?! Why?!"

Astrid runs upstairs to see the new injuries of Hiccup, his chest had a bruise on it indicating he may have a couple of broken ribs and a blood stained on his forehead meaning he punched him in the forehead "oh Stoick, I can't believe he hit my Hiccup."

She changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

Alistair and Ingrid open her door and said "goodnight darling, sweet dreams daughter."

Astrid smiles "goodnight, mom and dad." She climbs in bed and snuggles up to Hiccup wrapping her arms around him.

In the middle of the night, Hiccup woke up to see he was in a room and turned to see Astrid with her arms around him sleeping. He sighs and goes back to sleep.

Three hours later, he wakes screaming "dad, you hit me because I threaten to secede because you want to force me into a marriage that I would not want!"

Astrid wakes up to Hiccup's screaming and whispers "Hiccup, it's okay. Your safe, your at Hofferson house, in my room."

Hiccup calms a little.

Astrid begins to wrap her arms around him when he panics jumping off the bed and cowers over in corner of her room scared.

Alistair and Ingrid open their daughter's door wondering who was screaming to see Astrid on her bed and Hiccup cowering in the corner.

Ingrid sighs "Stoick must have terrified him when he attacked him."

Alistair sighs "Stoick attacked his son and now Hiccup is suffering night terrors."

Astrid sighs "and I know why Stoick attacked Hiccup for."

Ingrid curious ask "Astrid, why did Stoick attack his son for?"

Astrid sighs "remember when Oswald offer his daughter for marriage to Hiccup for treaty between two tribes and Hiccup told Stoick no?"

Alistair smiles "yes, we know that, daughter."

Astrid sighs "well Stoick demanded that Hiccup agree to it since he's heir to Berk and Hiccup threaten to remove himself from heir because he refuse to break off the betrothal agreement between me and Hiccup."

Alistair gasped "in front of everyone."

Ingrid gaped "Stoick attacked Hiccup because Hiccup demonstrate loyalty to our daughter and refused marriage contract between tribes."

They turn to Hiccup cowering in the corner of the room scared.

Astrid gets up and walks over to him and whispers "it's okay Hiccup, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hiccup shakes his head no.

Astrid wraps her arms around him and whispers "I'm not going to hurt you my little Hiccup."

Hiccup sighs calming down and begins nuzzling Astrid's neck.

Astrid sighs "that's it, my Hiccup. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alistair and Ingrid leave their daughter's room thinking of one thing 'Stoick just lost parental rights to Hiccup' and go to bed.

Astrid walks Hiccup back to her bed where he gets comfortable on Astrid's bed and Astrid climbs in bed snuggles up to him "it's okay Hiccup, I'm not going to attack you."

Astrid wraps her arms around him while he lays his head on her chest listening to her heart beat. Soon both are asleep again.

Next morning, Alistair and Ingrid wake up from their sleep. Alistair walks downstairs to make breakfast while Ingrid wakes Hiccup and Astrid up. Gothi told her that Hiccup should be resting for four days in case he suffered a concussion.

When she walks in her daughter's room, she sees Hiccup laying half on her sleeping while Astrid rubs his back and smiles at the sight. After a minute, she wakes them both up "time to wake up you two."

Hiccup and Astrid yawns sleepy waking up. Hiccup sighs "what am I going to do with my dad?"

Astrid sighs "I think it would be best that you stay away from him for a while since he attacked you over your loyalty."

They eat breakfast together, then Alistair leaves to go help Mulch and Bucket with fishing boats while Ingrid clean a little around the house.

Astrid leaves with Hiccup heading to the Forge so Hiccup can begin training for blacksmith.

When they arrive at the Forge, Gobber ask "Hiccup, where did you go yesterday after lunch?"

Hiccup sighs "I went to the forest to be alone and draw for a little bit."

Gobber sighs "yeah, is it true that you were spying on Astrid with a spyglass from my Forge?"

Astrid sighs "no, he was setup by his cousin, Snotlout."

Gobber ask "how did you come up with that conclusion?"

Hiccup sighs "because he came back here and told everyone that he saw me spying on Astrid hoping that Astrid would stop being my girlfriend for revenge."

Astrid smiles "he explained to me what happened in the forest and his proof was that he had a new drawing that he drew and had a knot on the back of his head along with blood from being hit in the head."

Gobber nervously says "you know Hiccup, you stirred up quite a dragon nest when you turned down Oswald's marriage proposal for his daughter to marry you?"

Hiccup sighs "I refused it because I was already betroth to Astrid and to break that off would bring dishonor and besides I love her."

Astrid smiles happy hearing Hiccup say he loves her.

Gobber ask "Hiccup, if Snotlout hit you on the back of your head, then why do you have a blood stained on your forehead?"

Hiccup nervously replies "Stoick attacked me while I was resting in Gothi's Hut alone."

Gobber laughs "haha, your joking right? Your wouldn't harm you, he's your father."

Astrid growls "I believe him and now Hiccup suffers from night terrors because of him."

Gobber gasped "Hiccup had a nightmare last night?"

Astrid frustrated "yes, he woke up screaming for Stoick to not hit him and when I went to hug him, he jumped and cowered in the corner of my room terrified of being touched, so I'm guessing he did more than hit him" and lifted up his shirt showing the bruise on his chest.

Gobber gasped at sight of the bruise on his chest and goes to trace the bruise when Hiccup flinches from being touched and hides behind Astrid.

Astrid sighs "I had to coach him back to my bed. He even woke up my parents too."

Stoick walks up to the Forge and smiles "hi Gobber!"

Hiccup turns around to see Stoick and runs to the back room of the Forge to hide. Astrid turns around to see Stoick and grits her teeth in rage.

Gobber ask "uh...Stoick are you feeling okay today?"

Stoick smiles "yes, I'm feeling great. The village is running smooth with no problems. How is Hiccup doing under your care?"

Gobber smiles "he's doing good with learning how to Forge weapons."

Stoick smiles "good, as long as he stays out of the village where he won't cause trouble. I sign the contract with Oswald, Hiccup is to marry his daughter when he reaches the marrying age."

Gobber curious ask "what happens to the contract with the Hoffersons?"

Stoick smiles "I'm sure Astrid will find a different boy to marry because Hiccup is not getting out of this."

Astrid's anger boiling in rage at what Stoick just said.

Hiccup opens the door and walks out and screams causing villagers around the Forge to stare at the Forge to see Hiccup screaming.

Stoick looks at Hiccup and opens his mouth to say something.

Hiccup screams "I HEREBY DECLARE THAT I SECEDE IN BEING HEIR TO BERK AND REMOVE MYSELF FROM THE HADDOCK HALL UNTIL STOICK HADDOCK LEARNS HOW TO BE FATHER. FIND YOURSELF A NEW HEIR TO BERK!"

The villagers gasped at Hiccup saying he removes himself from being a heir to Berk and cast himself out of Haddock hall.

Stoick growls "I'm not breaking off the contract just so you can marry your baby playmate!"

Hiccup growls "how are you going to make me, if at altar I declare that I refuse to marry Oswald's daughter?"

Stoick growls "you do that and I will ban you from Berk!"

Hiccup smiles "I'm glad I found out that you don't give a damn about me. And I'm going to marry Astrid in the future and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it! Do you hear me Stoick?!"

Stoick stepped back from fury that Hiccup was putting out wondering what to do now that the bystanders were looking at them in shock. He turned around and walked away ignoring the stares.

Hiccup sat down still boiling in rage at what Stoick did.

Astrid smiles at Hiccup for declaring that he wanted to marry her in the future. She realized that he was boiling in rage and his senses are out of control and can snap at anything if he doesn't calm down a little, so to face his rage, she carefully stands in front of him and says "go get your swimsuit and meet me in our Cove."

After Astrid leaves the Forge going back to her house to grab her bathing suit, Gobber ask "Hiccup, do you know what you just did?"

Hiccup frustrated answers "yes, Gobber, I know exactly what I did and it was to save myself because all Stoick is worried about is his image and not my feelings or what happens to me. So I decided I don't want to be Haddock until Stoick can figure out how to make it up to me and cancel that contract with Oswald. I'm Hiccup Horrendous ex-heir to Berk."

Gobber shakes his head no at his statement and ask "where would you be staying at?"

Hiccup smiles "with the Hoffersons, since they make me feel like their son, but for right now, I'm going to go get my swim shorts and meet Astrid at our Cove."

After Hiccup left the Forge, Gobber sighs "I can't believe that Stoick would do that to his own son."

As Hiccup made his way to his house to get his swim shorts, he is stop by Snotlout and Tuffnut and frustrated says "I'm not in the mood for your today, Snotlout and Tuffnut!"

Snotlout smirks "oh little Hiccup thinks he big now because he's the heir to Berk."

Tuffnut laughs at Snotlout's joke.

Snotlout goes to push him only for Hiccup to grab his hand, twist it around his shoulder making Snotlout bend over and takes his other hand and karate chop his shoulder causing Snotlout to fall to the ground and for good measure kicks him across the face.

Tuffnut shock by Hiccup kicking Snotlout's butt runs to hit Hiccup only for him to duck under Tuffnut's arm and punch him in his stomach.

While Tuffnut tries to catch his breath, Hiccup karate chop him over the head causing Tuffnut to fall to the ground. Hiccup kicks him in the head and for good measure kicks them both until their heads are bleeding.

Bystanders who saw the fight gaped at little Hiccup beat Snotlout and Tuffnut in rage.

Hiccup yells at Snotlout and Tuffnut I TOLD YOU BOTH THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP TODAY!" And turns to the and yells "DO YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT ME BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THESE TWO IDIOTS?!"

The villagers carry on with their business while Hiccup went inside Haddock house and grabbed his swim shorts and t-shirt and head to the Cove.

When he arrives at the Cove, Astrid was already in her swimsuit and in the lake swimming in shallow end. He takes off his shirt and puts on his white t-shirt and walks behind a boulder to change out of his pants and underwear and puts on his swim shorts.

Hiccup and Astrid play splash war, sparring in the lake, see who could hold their breath the longest under water which Astrid won.

Afterwards they dried themselves off and changed their clothes behind the boulder and watch the sunset together. Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder while Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Astrid turns to him and smirks "you missed."

Hiccup ask "how did I miss?"

Astrid grabs his cheeks kissing Hiccup's lips.

As they kiss, Astrid leans back pulling him with until they started having a kissing match before they had to head back to the village.


	14. Living With The Hoffersons

Hiccup and Astrid returned to Astrid's house after Hiccup calm down from Stoick setting him off with that contract with Oswald after Hiccup told Stoick no.

Alistair and Ingrid were heading to the mead hall when Hiccup and Astrid returned from the forest. Ingrid ask "Hiccup, how are you feeling today?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm feeling pretty good after spending the day with Astrid playing in Cove."

Alistair smirks "well after I got done helping Mulch and Bucket with fishing for the village, I heard that this morning from some villagers that Hiccup beat Snotlout and Tuffnut. Is it true?"

Hiccup sighs "I had a fight with Stoick this morning."

Alistair and Ingrid gasped at that. Ingrid ask "what was the fight about, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs "Stoick signed a contract with Oswald for me to marry his daughter after yesterday I told him that I said no to the contract because I was betrothed to Astrid. I told him that I secede in being heir now because they don't think I'm heir material and I cast myself out of Haddock house."

Ingrid ask "you cast yourself out of the Haddock house as in removed yourself from your father?"

Hiccup nods his head yes "it's only until he figures out which is more important me or the village and right now it's on the village side. And I was on my way to the house when Snotlout and Tuffnut wanted to beat me up so before they could touch me, I beat them both up after I already warn them that I wasn't in mood for their crap."

Astrid gaped at Hiccup "you beat up Snotlout and Tuffnut?"

Hiccup sighs "yes."

Astrid smirks "that is impressive for you to beat up your cousin and his buddy."

Alistair curious ask "you know that with your fight with your ex-father earlier and with how you beat both Snotlout and Tuffnut, the villagers will probably believe that you are dangerous around others?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I don't care what the village thinks of me now since they stop caring about me after the visiting the Meatheads Tribe."

Astrid smiles and wraps her arms around him and says "no matter how angry you get, you will always have me to stay by your side forever."

Hiccup nuzzles her neck in response. Alistair and Ingrid headed to the mead hall with Hiccup and Astrid following them.

When they reach the mead hall, Hiccup enter and everyone stop talking to stare at him. Hiccup sighs "who cares what they think of me."

As he walks over to a table to grab a chicken leg to eat, a villager whispers to another "he cast himself out of the house of Haddock."

Another whispers "he beat Snotlout and Tuffnut in a two on one fight."

Another whispers "yeah, I saw that fight and I was shocked that little Hiccup beat those two boys."

Another whispers "Tuffnut's sister said that she was going to beat him up when she sees him again."

Hiccup sighs "great, more people to fight. Sometimes I wish I could disappear from this village for a couple years to live my life and not worry about this village anymore because they don't deserve me."

He sits down with the Hoffersons eating dinner.

Alistair smiles "are you okay, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs "I feel like this village doesn't deserve to have me here."

Alistair smiles "Hiccup, I believe you will find out what you are when you find out what you can do, so be patient for now. Ingrid told me how you befriended a dragon, even though it's against village law, are you trying to train her?"

Hiccup sighs "it's a piece to the puzzle of what is going on at the dragon nest."

Alistair ask "you been to the nest?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I mean something is causing dragons to raid us and my only clue is Azula that isn't hostile to me. So I was thinking of having Azula carry me to the dragon nest to investigate it but it would have to be secret mission that the villagers can't know about it."

Ingrid curious ask him "how do you know that something is forcing them to attack us?"

Hiccup sighs "their eyes."

Alistair ask "what do you mean by their eyes?"

Hiccup sighs "non threatening dragon, their eyes are wider. Threaten dragon, their eyes are slit with showing their ability. Nadders with their tails spiked and nightmares are flame up."

Ingrid smiles "you sure are brighter than the villagers around here."

Astrid smirks "that's why I like him, he's very clever with that brain of his."

Hiccup blushes at Astrid's comment and says "I like you too, Astrid."

As they ate dinner, Ruffnut pounds the table in front of Hiccup's face and growls "the only one who can put their hands on my brother is me!"

Hiccup sighs "Ruffnut, your brother try hitting me first and I defend myself and I was already angry, so if you want a beating too, I'll be glad to make you kiss the ground as well!"

Ruffnut takes a step back from shock of Hiccup's response.

Alistair smiles "Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut turns to Mr. Hofferson to see what he wants.

Alistair smiles "I think it would be good for you to leave Hiccup alone right now unless you want him to send you to the healers hut for bothering an angry boy who has been angry all day with his father."

Ruffnut smirks "you think I'm scared of little Hiccup the useles-"

Next thing everyone sees is Ruffnut laying on the floor holding her jaw and an angry Hiccup growling "call me useless again and I'll send you to the healers with more than a sore jaw!" Hiccup leaves the mead Hall and heads to the Hofferson's house to draw sketches.

Ingrid looks at her husband "did Hiccup just punch a girl in the jaw?"

Alistair sighs "he's had a rough day today and she called him useless twice after he warned her."

Ingrid sighs "do you think Astrid would be safe around him?"

Alistair smiles "dear, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt our daughter in anger."

Ingrid sighs "how can you be so sure of that?"

Astrid smiles "because all I have to do is hold him until he calms down and relaxes, which I better go find him before he hurts someone or himself."

Alistair and Ingrid watch their daughter leave to go find her friend.

Stoick curious about Hiccup's change of mood to insult and demands of others to find comfort in darkness.

Gobber ask "what happened to Hiccup? He's like easy to get angry over anything."

Stoick sighs "I don't know what to do with him."

Gobber sighs "are you going to let him marry Astrid when they get older?"

Stoick sighs "I think it's best to let him live his own life how he wants it."

Hiccup sat on Astrid's bed drawing Azula in non threatening manner when Astrid walks in her room to see him and says "I been looking for you since you left the mead hall."

Hiccup smiles "sorry to worry you, milady."

Astrid blushes at his comment and curious ask "what are you drawing?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm drawing Azula in a non threatening manner for difference between a friendly dragon and a threatening dragon."

Astrid sits down on her bed watching Hiccup draw a Azula.

As the drawing was coming together, Astrid smiles "you draw really amazing pictures, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "thanks, Astrid."

After the drawing was done, Astrid looks at the drawing and says "it's perfect."

Alistair and Ingrid open Astrid's bedroom door to see Astrid and Hiccup sitting on her bed staring at a sketch book and ask "what are you two looking at?"

Hiccup shows them the drawing of Azula and smiles "this is Azula the black dragon that I encountered."

Alistair curious ask "Hiccup, is this the dragon experiment your secretly working to try and understand them?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes, and first thing I learn was that the first step to offer friendship was to give them a fish."

Astrid smiles "so, dragon boy, you plan on training a dragon to help against the raids?"

Hiccup blushes at her nickname for him and sighs "I don't know if I could train a dragon since I'm only five years old."

Alistair and Ingrid smiles "good night and sweet dreams you two."

Hiccup curious ask "how do you know to trust us sleeping together and not do anything bad that we don't know what is bad?"

Ingrid sighs and walks over to Astrid's bed and kneels down to their eye level and says "because you been coming here since you were three years old to sleep when you couldn't fall asleep easily and I figured it out."

Astrid ask "what did you figure out?"

Ingrid smirks "you, Hiccup, found comfort in my daughter no matter how bad things happen to you, you always find peace in Astrid like your equal, so in other words, you found your soulmate in my daughter and will do anything to keep her happy. Same with Astrid, so no matter how mad you two get at each other, I believe you two will work it out later and be romantic couple again."

Hiccup and Astrid hug Ingrid and Alistair and tell them "good night."

Hiccup sets his sketch book on the floor and snuggles under the furs while Astrid faces away from Hiccup closing her eyes to sleep.

In the morning, Astrid was nestled in the crook of Hiccup's neck sleeping while her arms were wrapped around Hiccup and his arms around her back sleeping soundly. Hiccup whispers "is it morning already?"

Astrid whispers "let's sleep more, I'm too comfortable to get up right now."

Hiccup sighs "me too, but if I don't get up and go to the Forge to learn how to make weapons, then I won't be helping the villagers defend themselves against those controlled dragons."

Astrid grunts in frustration of having to get up from a comfortable position. Hiccup smiles "I would love to stay here and lay in bed with you and draw circles on your back."

Astrid blushes at him and moans from affection of her back being rubbed and they both get up to change out of their pajamas. Hiccup walked to the spare bedroom to change out of his pajamas while Astrid change out her pajamas.

After changing into clothes, they head downstairs to see Alistair and Ingrid making breakfast. Ingrid smiles "did you two sleep okay last night?"

Astrid smiles "we slept good together without any nightmares last night."

Alistair smiles "well that's comfort to know you both didn't have any nightmares last night."

Ingrid smirks "are you two hungry for breakfast?"

Hiccup smiles "yes we're hungry, what are we having for breakfast?"

Alistair smiles "we're having pancakes for breakfast."

Astrid smiles "yay, pancakes!"

Ingrid laughs at her daughter's excitement.

Alistair and Ingrid have three blueberry pancakes while Hiccup and Astrid have one blueberry pancake.

After having breakfast, Alistair walked Hiccup to the Forge to make sure Snotlout didn't bullied him even though Hiccup started displaying some dark attitude from the village.

Snotlout, the twins- Tuffnut and Ruffnut watched Mr. Hofferson walk Hiccup to the Forge in anger because Hiccup embarrassed him and the twins "we'll wait until he's alone to punish him."

Alistair smiles "now, remember Hiccup to wait until Ingrid comes to pick you up at lunch."

Hiccup smiles "yes, I know not to leave the Forge without adult supervision."

Gobber smiles "hey Hiccup, ready to learn more about forging weapons?"

Hiccup smiles "as ready as I'll ever be."

Alistair and Gobber laugh at Hiccup's joke.

* * *

After this story, I'll be writing two stories over Wolfblood.


	15. Snotlout's bullying continues

Hiccup and Astrid turned six years old two weeks ago. Hiccup was learning about forging weapons while learning about dragon secrets about what they like and dislike every two weeks from being around Azula. Every time he was shown a weapon he would think of ways to make it more indestructible against dragons.

The villagers still didn't believe he befriended a dragon except for the Hoffersons since they seen Azula in person to observe her and Hiccup play together.

Azula's favorite thing to do with Hiccup was play chase the light which Ingrid and Astrid join in by having a little hammer reflect sunlight off it around the Cove to make Azula look like a kitten which Azula would lick them for teasing her.

Hiccup join Astrid in training to fight with swords.

Alistair would report Hiccup's progress to Stoick which would make him smile a little.

Today Hiccup was sleeping in his own bed at his home when Astrid walked into his room and laid on his bed and began rubbing circles on Hiccup's back while whispering "wake up my dragon boy."

Hiccup instead wrap his arms around Astrid's back and snuggle into her chest trying to sleep more. Astrid laughs at him and kisses top of his head before saying "wake up my dragon boy."

Hiccup mumbles "no, sleep more with my little girlfriend."

Astrid smiles "you have to get up and go to the Forge to learn how to make weapons."

Hiccup sighs "really?"

Astrid laughs "yes mister dragon boy."

Hiccup smiles "kiss good morning maybe?"

Astrid laughs and slaps his arm playfully and says "now get dressed and we can have breakfast together before you go to work."

She leaves his bedroom for Hiccup to get dressed.

After Hiccup gets dressed, he comes down the steps to see Astrid waiting for him patiently and smiles "you look good today."

Astrid blushes at the compliment and kisses his cheek. They head to the mead Hall to have breakfast. As they walk to the mead Hall, they bump into Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Astrid sighs "what do you two want now?"

Snotlout smirks "why don't you leave Hiccup and hangout with us?"

Astrid sighs "I don't hangout with you guys because your idiots and plus, I perfer to hangout with Hiccup because he respects me and treats me like a queen."

Snotlout smirks "I can treat you like a princess, better than him."

Hiccup growls "you should leave, Snotlout."

Snotlout snarls "what did you say useless?!"

Hiccup snarls "call me useless again and you will pay for it."

Snotlout smirks "oh like you can beat us?"

Hiccup snarls "you want to go?"

Snotlout smirks "you can't beat us because your just a hiccup who can't defend himself."

Astrid sighs "let's just go, Hiccup and ignore them."

Hiccup walks with Astrid away from Snotlout and his gang.

Snotlout smirks "your mom must be happy that she left you because she realized how useless you were."

Hiccup stops and turns around and walks up to Snotlout. Snotlout smirks "what are you going to-"

Hiccup punches him in the mouth hard to cause Snotlout to fall on his face in a daze.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stare in shock at Hiccup punch Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid walk to the mead Hall to eat breakfast.

After having breakfast Hiccup walks to the Forge to learn how to make weapons while Astrid hangs out with Fishlegs.

In the afternoon, Hiccup left to go see if Azula visit him.

When Hiccup arrived at the Cove, Azula was laying down next to another black dragon. He curious ask "Azula, did you find a boyfriend?"

Azula snorts at Hiccup's comment and ruffles his hair before writing in the dirt 'yes and that he ask me to be his mate after a three months of seeing each other, but we come to tell you that we will be leaving to start our own family'.

Hiccup smiles "your going to make a great mom" and turns to the male dragon and says you take care of them."

The black dragon nods his head and hugs him.

Azula writes 'if we have a baby and something happens to us, would you protect our baby?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I promise."

Azula nuzzles Hiccup's chest as a thank you.

The boy dragon growls at Azula which Azula translates 'Fury said take care of yourself, Hiccup and take care of your mate Astrid. She's perfect for you'.

Hiccup blushes at the word mate and says goodbye to them.

Fury and Azula fly away from Berk towards the setting sun. Unaware of the danger ahead of them.

Hiccup walks back to the village to see that everyone was probably at the mead Hall since someone blew the blow horn.

When he opens the doors, everyone stops chatting to see him.

Stoick yells "Hiccup! We've been wondering where you were since Oswald and his son arrived here."

Hiccup sighs "yeah well I was seeing Azula off."

Stoick sighs "enough with your imaginary dragon crap. Can you just be a Viking and kill dragons like every other Viking here and fore fill tradition?!"

Hiccup sighs "I think I'll go eat with the Hoffersons since your being a jerk of a dad."

Oswald gaped at Hiccup calling his father a jerk and ask "Stoick, you let him talk to you like that?"

Stoick sighs "I'll deal with him when I get home."

Hiccup walked over to the Hoffersons to sit next to Alistair and begins eating fish. Alistair notice that Hiccup was sitting with him eating fish and ask "I take it that your father made you sad?"

Hiccup sighs and nods his head "yes, he disgraced me in front of the Tribe after I told him that Azula and her mate were leaving me to start their own family."

Alistair smiles "that must be hard for you?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, the hardest thing for me is knowing that your dad doesn't want nothing to do with you because he lost his wife."

Alistair sighs and hugs him tightly and ask "what else happen with Azula?"

Hiccup smiles "well Azula told me she's giving me guardianship over their baby if anything happens to them."

Alistair gaped "as in you become the Night Fury's parent?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes in a way."

After dinner, Hiccup leaves and goes home to grab his pajamas and left to go to the Hofferson's house to sleep since his dad was being a jerk again. He walks in the house and walks into Astrid's bedroom. He takes off his shirt and his pants when Astrid walks in to her room see him changing and gasped at him.

Hiccup stops and turns to see Astrid and says "I wasn't expecting you to return so quickly."

Astrid blushes at seeing Hiccup in his underwear. Hiccup puts his pajama pants on and goes put on his shirt when Astrid runs and stops him and begins to feel the small muscles along his arms before hugging him "I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup wraps his arms around her and says "I love you too, Astrid."

Ingrid and Alistair smirk together "well you don't see that in the village. Astrid, are you trying to getting more closer to Hiccup?"

Hiccup and Astrid split from each other and blush deeply in embarrassment. Hiccup puts his pajama shirt on and leaves Astrid's room so that Astrid can change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

After Astrid change into her pajamas, she opens her door to see that Hiccup probably went in the spare bedroom to sleep and sighs "he probably went to bed."

As they slept, Astrid wonder why everyone mistreat him for no reason all because of a Viking law.

Two hours later, Hiccup got up from the bed in the spare bedroom and left to go to Astrid's bedroom. He walks into her room and closes the door, then over to the bed and crawls in to sleep next to Astrid. He sniffles a little before Astrid turns around to see Hiccup with tears running down his cheek and wraps her arms around him and whispers "it's Hiccup, I'm here for you."

Hiccup nuzzles into Astrid's neck causing Astrid to giggle at him and kisses the top of his head.

Next morning Alistair woke up with his wife, Ingrid nestled in his chest and sighs getting up. Ingrid mumbles "morning already?"

Alistair smiles "yes, dear. It's morning already." He changes out of his pajamas and into a fresh pair clothes and heads out while his wife gets dressed.

He opens the guest room door to see that Hiccup wasn't in the bed and opens Astrid's bedroom door to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping in the same bed nestled together sleeping peacefully and whispers "when those two get older, it's going to be a hassle to get them to not sleep in the same bed."

Alistair heads downstairs to begin making breakfast.

Ingrid finished changing into a fresh pair clothes and goes to Astrid's bedroom to see Hiccup and Astrid nestled together sleeping peacefully and smiles at them "wake my cute children couple."

Astrid stirs in her sleep to see her mother and sighs "I'm too comfortable to get up mom!"

Ingrid smirks "I can see that with you all cuddle up next to Hiccup."

Astrid blushes at cuddling Hiccup and smiles "wake up, Hiccup. It's morning."

Hiccup yawns sleepy opening up his eyes to see Astrid staring at him and says "good morning Astrid" and looks around to see Ingrid standing by the door frame and tells her good morning too.

Ingrid smiles "I take it, you and your father had a falling out again?"

Hiccup sighs "yes and I don't get why he hates me for?"

Ingrid sighs "your doesn't hate you, Hiccup. He just has an issue with himself and doesn't know how to handle it, but that is no excuse for how he treats you, okay son?"

Hiccup smiles at her "at least I do have you and Alistair as my guardian parents." Ingrid smiles "and I would never abandon you, Hiccup."

Astrid smiles "and I wouldn't abandon you either, Hiccup."

Hiccup hugs Astrid and leaves to the spare bedroom to change out of his pajamas while Astrid changes out of her pajamas.

Ingrid heads downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Soon Hiccup and Astrid came racing down the stairs. Astrid yells "I win" before Hiccup trips over his feet into Astrid knocking her over.

Hiccup sighs "sorry about that, Astrid."

Astrid smirks "looks like you still need help with running?"

Hiccup gets up and brush himself off and ask "are you okay, Astrid?"

Astrid gets up and brush herself off and says "I'm fine, Hiccup, thank you for caring about me."

Hiccup smiles at her before grabbing her hand to lead her to the kitchen for breakfast. Alistair looks at Hiccup leading Astrid to the kitchen for breakfast and smirks at them "you two make a cute perfect couple."

Hiccup and Astrid blush red before sitting down at the table and have breakfast together. Hiccup ask "Alistair, what are we having for breakfast?"

Alistair smiles "well I was preparing pancakes, but I don't know what flavor you two wanted."

Astrid smiles "I want blueberry pancakes, their my favorite."

Hiccup smiles "I'll have blueberry pancakes as well, their my favorite too."

Ingrid curious ask "so, Hiccup when will you be allowed to make your first weapon for the village?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't know when Gobber will let me build my first weapon of village."

Alistair smiles "well what ever weapon you build, it will be a masterpiece."

Ingrid smirks "masterpiece, honey, your were a masterpiece at fishing" kissing his cheek.

Hiccup gaped "that reminds me" and kisses Astrid's cheek "good morning Astrid."


	16. Azula Saves Hiccup

It's been a year since Hiccup last saw Azula, the black dragon and her mate. He sighs "it's been a year since I seen you Azula and I don't know what I am in this world. I don't know how I can connect to dragons around the world or how I'm able to understand them. I feel alone with this issue and no one can help me."

He gets off his bed and gets dressed for the day. Have to deal with the villagers look at him with dislike since Snotlout and the twins set him up to blow up the Forge when he doubled checked the heater to know that it was cold before leaving the Forge.

The only person who knows the truth was Gobber since he touched the coals to tell that they were cold and ashes from firecrackers that they got from Johann when he came to Berk for a visit.

Everyday Hiccup would show up feeling down in the morning and keep to himself and in the afternoon he would go to the woods to be alone or to spend time with Astrid and do some training with her in sword fighting.

He walks down to the Forge to begin heating up the heater and sticking swords in the heater.

Astrid walks in the Forge and ask "have you and your dad talk lately about your relationship?"

Hiccup sighs "he thinks every problem the village faces, I'm the blame for it when it's really Snotlout and the twins doing it."

Astrid sighs "is Snotlout and the twins still bullying you?"

Hiccup nods his head yes and says "dad doesn't even care that I get beat up for nothing. He just tells me to get clean up and get ready for dinner."

Astrid sighs "well my uncle keeps proving that he is Fearless Hofferson staring down Monstrous Nightmares like your father with an axe and that nightmare would runaway scared."

Hiccup laughed at that before saying "my dad wouldn't care if I disappeared for a few years because all he thinks about is this village."

Astrid sighs and walks up to him and hugs him "I would miss you dearly, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "and I would miss you too if you disappeared as well."

Astrid kiss his cheek and says "your my best friend/boyfriend."

Hiccup looks at the swords and pulls them out of the heater before they melt and become no good. Astrid watches him begin placing another batch of bent swords in the heater when Snotlout and the twins stop by the Forge and ask "Astrid, why do you hangout with useless here instead of us, the cool kids?"

Astrid sighs "because he's nice and smart and doesn't pick on other kids for fun!"

Snotlout smirks "you rather hangout with useless Hiccup, who can't do anything right and is a walking disaster in the village?"

Astrid smiles "yes."

Tuffnut laughs "he will only drag you down with embarrassment and dishonor."

Astrid sighs "no, he just needs guidance and help sometimes."

Ruffnut smirks "why would you want to associate with useless Hiccup when tradition says the runt of the litter is supposed to be treated like an outcast because their bad luck to villages."

Astrid snides "yes, that is tradition for the village laws, but there's one problem with Hiccup that treating him like that would cause destruction to this village."

Snotlout snides "he's a Hiccup, what could he do to this village?!"

Astrid screams "he can command dragons to kill everyone because of being mistreated!"

Tuffnut laughs "Hiccup can't command dragons to kill us! He doesn't even have a dragon to order around! It's been a year since we heard him talk about his dragon, Azula."

Hiccup sighs "Azula left with her mate to have a baby."

Snotlout smirks "oh she left to go have a baby because you was in the way."

Astrid sighs "will you three just stop with this crap?"

Snotlout smirks "only if you hangout with us and forget about this waste of a Hiccup?"

Astrid sighs "fine, if you stop picking on Hiccup forever, deal?"

Snotlout smirks "deal!"

Astrid sighs and turns to Hiccup and says "bye, I'll see you at dinner."

Hiccup nods his head yes and continues to work.

Astrid leaves with Snotlout and the twins to hangout with them not knowing the concept of Snotlout's words for Hiccup.

After Astrid leaves, Hiccup leaves towards the forest whispering to himself "I wish I could have left with Azula and her mate. At least I would have a true friend that wouldn't think of me as a waste of person."

He looks at a tree slash it with his sword for a few minutes before walking to the other side of the island to Thor's beach to watch the waves of the ocean. Soon he fell asleep unaware of two eyes watching him and an outcast ship approaching.

When he woke up, he was aboard a ship and bound.

A guy looked at him and smiles "welcome back boy. I thought you was going to be a hassle for me to blackmail your father but you fell asleep and my contact told me that you and your father have been having a break in your relationship and that you might be of no use to me to take Berk for meself."

Hiccup sighs mumbling something before the guy removes the gag from his mouth. He then says "I don't want nothing to do with Berk! And who are you?"

The guy smiles proudly "I'm Alvin The Treacherous and we are on our way back to outcast island to plan on raiding Berk."

An hour later, Alvin's second in command yelled "dragons attacking!"

Then someone yelled "Night Fury!"

Another yelled "get down!"

Boom!

Night Fury blasted the ship while Nightmares worked on distracting the outcast. When the nightmares were sure that everyone was taking care of, the Night Fury landed sniffing for the boy until she found him bound in the captain's room and removed the ropes with her claw and started licking him.

Hiccup curious ask "who are you?"

The female Night Fury claws the deck 'I am Azula and I saw them take you and commanded a rescue mission to rescue you and take you back to Berk'.

Hiccup shakes his head "no, they don't want me there. Can I stay with you for a few months?"

Azula smiles at him and hugs him. Azula carries Hiccup away towards the end of the ocean. Nightmares followed the Night Fury.

When the ship docked on outcast island, the outcast vikings boarded the ship to see everyone knocked unconscious wondering what happened until they saw a message in the captain's room and realized a girl named Azula rescue Hiccup from them and disappeared.

(On Berk)

It was night time and everyone was in the great Hall eating dinner. Stoick looked around the Hall for Hiccup to see that he wasn't in the Hall or sitting next to Alistair and walks over to Alistair and ask "have you seen Hiccup this evening?"

Alistair sighs "not since this morning."

Astrid smiles "I seen him at the Forge close to noon before I left with Snotlout and the twins."

Ingrid curious ask "why would you hangout with those three when they cause nothing but trouble for the village and blame it on Hiccup."

Astrid nervously says "well I hung out with them in order to get them to stop picking on Hiccup, but I haven't seen him since. I told him I'll see him at dinner and he just nod his head yes."

Ingrid ask "was there something that Snotlout said about Hiccup to you?"

Astrid sighs "nothing except making a deal with him to hang out with him and forget about waste of a Hiccup, but that-"

Ingrid gasped "Astrid Fearless Hofferson!"

Astrid ask "what is it?"

Ingrid covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head "oh no."

Astrid ask "what is wrong?"

Ingrid sighs "did you agree to that deal before those words were said or after them?"

Astrid sighs "after them and why does it matter?"

Ingrid sighs "you made Hiccup feel like you don't care about him and think he means nothing to you."

Astrid gaped "oh no, what have I done?"

Stoick sighs "tomorrow morning, we will search the island for him. He's probably camping in forest upset about it."

In the morning everyone searched the forest for Hiccup. A villager came across a pair of foot tracks leading to Thor's beach and informed the rest of the villagers. They headed to Thor's beach to find a note in the sand that said: I have him Stoick and if you want him your going to have to surrender Berk to outcast island.

Stoick crumbled the paper in his hand in rage "Alvin!"

Gobber looks at the scene and says "this looks more like Hiccup came here to calm down and fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves and outcast kidnapped him while he was still asleep."

Stoick sternly tells them "ready the ships, we are heading to outcast island to rescue Hiccup."

By noon, Stoick had a half of villagers sailing to outcast island. Ingrid stayed behind to take care of Astrid.

(Outcast island)

Alvin sighs waking up "oh my head."

An outcast healer ask "what happened to you and the crew?"

Alvin sighs "we were attacked by dragons on our way here."

The healer sighs "it seems that young boy has dragons under his control."

Alvin curious ask "what do you mean?"

The healer sighs "the dragon wrote a message in your cabin on your ship."

Alvin sighs and leaves for his ship.

(On his ship)

Alvin sighs "how can young Hiccup control dragons?" He looks in his cabin to see the message clawed in the wood and gasped at the memory Monstrous Nightmares and a Night Fury attack his ship.

Soon the blow horn was being blown signaling that ships approaching and ran to the dock.

Stoick jumped on the dock and demanded "Alvin, you give me back my son or die for kidnapping my son!"

Alvin smirks "that would be easy to return Hiccup to you if he was here."

Stoick snides "what are you talking about?!"

Alvin laughs "your son commands dragons."

Stoick laughs "your out of your mind, Hiccup can't order dragons around?"

Alistair ask "Alvin what type of dragons attacked you and your crew?"

Alvin sighs "four Monstrous Nightmares and a Night Fury."

Alistair ask "are you sure it was a Night Fury?"

Alvin snides "and one of those dragons is named Azula!"

Alistair gasped "Azula rescued Hiccup?!"

Stoick gaped "if Azula saved Hiccup, then why didn't Hiccup have Azula return him back home?"

Alistair sighs "only one possible answer, Hiccup ran away to be with the dragons."

Stoick sighs "why would he runaway for?!"

Alistair rubs his forehead "he feels that everyone thinks of him as a waste and that he has no place to call a home. So he ask Azula to take him away from people and we don't know where they headed or how long they will be gone for."

Stoick sighs and headed back to Berk with the villagers.

(With Hiccup and Azula)

Hiccup smiles "Azula I'm glad you came to see me. It's been a year and I was missing you."

Azula croons at him. **I was worried about your life on that island with those ungrateful humans!**

Hiccup sighs "you know Astrid, the girl that I liked?"

Azula nods her head yes.

Hiccup sighs "I found out she doesn't like me anymore and is why I ask to come with you."

They fly to the end of the ocean and into waterfall where Hiccup gasped "The Hidden World of the dragons!"


	17. Coping With Hiccup Gone

Stoick and the men returned from Outcast Tribe with sad news that Hiccup ran away to live with dragons some where and that he is with his Night Fury dragon Azula. When Stoick mentioned Azula, Astrid's eyes widened along with Ingrid realizing that Hiccup is with her and that they are safe but for how long.

Astrid whined to her mom "I don't think I'll get the chance to apologize to him for what I did to him."

Ingrid sighs and rubs her back "it will be okay daughter. He will return in time. We just have to give him space. You did agree to hangout with Snotlout and the twins and forget about Hiccup after all."

Astrid gasped "I didn't tell you that I agree to forget about him."

Ingrid smirks "I had a little chat with Snotlout and he started talking about exactly what he said about Hiccup and you agree to it without even thinking of it. Sometimes you must think about the repercussions of the choices we choose. You chose to forget about him and he decided to leave Berk behind. So now we have to continue without him around for a little bit."

Gobber sighs at hearing the news that Hiccup left to live with dragons.

Snotlout laughs "my useless of a cousin left Berk to live with dragons, what a traitor."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup gaped around all the dragons "I can't believe you took me to the hidden world of the dragons, Azula."

Azula purrs at him. Hiccup curious ask "where is your mate Fury?"

Azula writes in the ground 'a man named Grimmel the Grisly tried to hunt us down before Fury gave him a warning to leave and he is making sure that we are safe from him'.

Hiccup gasped "you mean dragon hunters?"

Azula nodded her head yes. Hiccup ask maybe I can help you and these dragons?"

Azula writes in the ground 'when you are older past fifteen years, then you can help but for right now explain what happened to your mate'.

Hiccup begins tell her about what happened and how he stabbed a tree until it fell and wrote HHHIII.

Azula sighs grabbing his body and hugging him, crooning.

After the hug Hiccup checks his vest to make sure he has a sketch book and charcoal pencil to draw in. He had only three, one for him and Astrid moments, one for dragons and one for scenery. The one he had on him was his dragon sketch book so he decided to draw the dragons that he met.

All day he spent with the dragons, not thinking about Berk once. He felt better to be around dragons than people.

When it came dinner time Azula cook him a fish with her plasma fire. He decided to make up a suit that would show the dragon hunters fear. So he began drawing the armor pieces and using the dragons to help make it. Metal would break against steel, so he had to come up with a material that would break steel to pieces.

He tested the materials available against his small dagger. All fail until he tested against a pile of melted iron from Gronckles and decided it was perfect, Gronckle Iron.

Each day he made a piece of the suit and each piece would attach to another by a screw to let the joints bend.

Two weeks later he had the suit made and all that was left was to melt black scales to it so he would look invisible in the night and fireproof.

He woke up and began applying the pieces to his body. Feet, legs, chest, arms, hands, helmet and smiled in the water reflection "I look like a Viking image of a knight."

The dragons gathered around him in his armor suit and smiled a dragon smile at him. In twenty minutes he would be out of his armor suit after he unscrew the screws in the joints. After that he decided to redesign it by using straps and clips to hold each piece together in place.

A week later he removed the screws and rebuild the pieces of metal. Soon all he had to do was put the armor on and buckle the straps together locking the pieces around his body. In ten minutes.

He spent another week melting Azula's black scales that was discarded from her. Soon the armor suit was ready for demonstration.

Fury returned from his mission to see a small boy dressed in black suit and screech at him.

Hiccup removed his helmet and said "it's okay, Fury. It's me, Hiccup."

Fury's eyes widened at him in the armor.

Hiccup sighs "I wanted to help you take on the dragon hunters."

Fury lowers his head and sighs.

Azula walks up to his side and nuzzles his neck in affection. Fury licks her cheek in return.

Hiccup slept in between Fury and Azula.

(On Berk)

It's been a month since Hiccup left to join the dragons without a clue as to where he was. Some of the villagers were happy that he disappeared. Others were worried that he would order the dragons to raid them for how they treated him. Others were sad that he ran away.

Astrid was surprised by his fury to bring a whole tree down by cutting it with his small dagger. At night, she would cry herself to sleep because she agreed to a deal to forget about him without even understanding the concept of it.

She hangs out with Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Snotlout tries to flirt with her only for her to tell him that she's not interested in him.

Her parents began to worry about her emotional state with Hiccup being gone.

Trader Johann arrived at Berk with a story of a small person riding a black dragon dress in black armor fighting dragon hunters and freeing them from cages.

Stoick sighs "must be a fugitive who has chosen to join dragons against humans."

Spitelout aggravated says "we should put a bounty on his head for arrest until we discover his true identity."

Johann laughs at that and says "he calls himself, broken soul who lives in darkness."

Astrid heard it and ask "why does he call himself 'Broken Soul' for?"

Johann sighs "he said that his village turned their backs on him and that he felt unloved and so he goes around the Barbaric Archipelago freeing dragons from villagers as well. He even has a dragon army himself. He scared Alvin so much that Alvin was scared to face him again after burning his house to the ground. Meatheads Tribe were forced to release their dragons to him or have their island level to the ground."

Stoick frustrated ask "how can a small boy control a dragon army by himself?"

Johann smirks "very simple with two Night Furies at his side."

Those on his ship stop doing what they were doing and gasped at the shock.

Astrid ask "did you say two Night Furies?"

Johann smiles "yes, why?"

Astrid smirks "he's still alive, but to save dragons and call yourself Broken soul means that he feels that he is lost."

Stoick shock at the news "my son is alive!"

Astrid sighs "but it's been six weeks since he left and I feel sad without him here."

After Johann left, Spitelout questions Stoick "how can that boy take on dragon hunters being only seven years old?"

Stoick sighs "I don't know how he does it but I say we capture him alive and ask him questions about the dragons."

Spitelout gaped at him "you want to capture him alive? Are you insane?!"

Stoick smirks "it's my son. What could he possibly do at seven years old?"

Snotlout nervously says "well he could level this village to the ground in seconds without any hope of stopping him."

Fishlegs says "well if you all plan on trying to capture him alive, I would suggest that you have Astrid appeal to him."

Snotlout yells "my Astrid isn't going anywhere near my traitorous cousin!"

Stoick smiles "actually Snotlout, she will help capture him when he stops here because he did fancy her and you will not interfere in this plan."

Snotlout sighs "yes, uncle."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup smiles happy riding Azula "this feels so good helping your dragon family. It's too bad that I don't remember what happened in my past to cause me to forget about it. That stupid dragon hunter hit me out of the sky and if you didn't save me, I would have been dead."

Azula croons at his comment.

Hiccup sighs "yeah I know but this leader that is collecting dragons and selling them in auctions and also rescue dragons from Viking villages." He pulls out his map of the Barbaric Archipelago and says "we are about an hour away from Meathead Tribe."

Azula sighs at hearing him.

Hiccup sighs "after that, we can head back home to the dragon nest, okay Azula?"

They land in the forest and Hiccup checks his supplies to see he needs to do some shopping.

Hiccup walks out the forest and shops at vendors. While he was looking at his shopping list, a boy walked up to him and ask "young boy, what is your name?"

Hiccup smiles "my name is broken soul. I don't remember who I am because I lost my memories about a week ago and the only memory I have left was that my village thought of me as a waste of a Viking. I'm Broken Soul, lost in darkness."

The boy sighs "well my name is Thuggory and these are my friends, Spike Howler and Grunt Leatherback."

Broken soul sighs "I think I remember you three but it's just ghost to me."

Spike laughs "your the one who forced Mogadon to surrender all our dragons to you."

Thuggory draws his small sword and says "you humiliated my father and are going to pay for that!"

Broken Soul smirks "you really don't want to do that."

Thuggory smirks "actually I think I do" and begins to punch Broken Soul. Broken Soul jump and pounces on him and pound his face with punches until he's unconscious and roars at Spike and Grunt scaring them off.

After they left Broken Soul leaves after shopping for supplies, he heads to the forest to meet Azula and head back to dragon island.

By the time they landed on dragon island, they were unaware that Mogadon was being told that his son was attacked by the dragon boy who goes by the name of Broken Soul, lost in darkness.

Two days later trader Johann arrived to Meatheads Tribe for trade in supplies and check Mogadon and his son. "Aw chief Mogadon, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

Mogadon sighs "I was doing good until Broken Soul put my son in a coma after beating him like a dragon and leaving."

Johann sighs "well you have nothing to worry about, Stoick has a plan to stop Broken Soul since it's his son."

Mogadon gasped "you mean little Hiccup that ran away after being kidnapped by Outcast Tribe?"

Johann smiles "yes, that would be the one and he was rescued by dragons."

Then the healer walked up to them and says "Chief Mogadon, your son is awake."

Mogadon follows the healer to her house to see his son Thuggory.

When Thuggory sees his dad, he smiles "hi dad."

Mogadon curious ask "what happened to you?"

Thuggory sighs "I tried to beat up Broken Soul but before I could land a punch, he pounced on me like a dragon and started punching me in the face until I was unconscious."

Mogadon ask "why did you try to fight him for?"

Thuggory smiles "he made you surrender our dragons to him and ruined our honor and I didn't even know it was him until Spike recognized him as the Broken Soul."

Mogadon sighs "well when your better we will stand aside because it's no concern to us since it's Stoick's son that attacked you."

Thuggory gasped "you mean little Hiccup who blew up our Forge?"

Mogadon sighs "yes."

(With Hiccup and Azula)

Hiccup sighs "well there it is Dragon Nest. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hidden world of the dragons? I mean it's so much safer to me."

Azula snorts at him as they go to land at the nest, the queen orders the dragons to bring her food. All the dragons leave in fear to go raid a village. Hiccup and Azula follow the dragons to make sure nothing bad happens to the dragons.

By the time they reach the village, Azula recognizes it as Berk, Hiccup's birth home.


	18. Hiccup Returns

Hiccup lands Azula on one of the watch towers to watch Vikings fight dragons.

One Viking charge at a Gronckle with a club and a shield. He smacks the Gronckle with his club and blocks the fire with his shield. A girl Viking battle a Deadly Nadder with an axe and shield. Then Hiccup watch a group of Nadders get captured in a net.

Hiccup whines to Azula "we have to save those dragons!"

Azula puffs out a puff of smoke in fustration and nods to him to get on.

They fly into the air and screech to signal that they are there.

The villagers start hearing a whistle sound before a screeching sound and someone yells "Night Fury!"

Another yells "get down!" Then a plasma blast at a villager's feet to back away from the dragon.

After the dragons leave Berk, the sun was starting to come out lighting up the sky. Azula lowers down to fly low and check for babies when a Viking yells "bring that dragon down."

A Viking launch a catapult hitting Hiccup and Azula out of the sky. They crash land towards the edge of the village.

When they arrive at the scene, they see a Night Fury knocked unconscious and a small boy dressed in black armor a few feet away waking up "that hurt a little."

A couple of Villagers restrained him and others bound the Night Fury.

Stoick emerged from the crowd to see the boy dressed in black armor and ask "who are you?"

Broken Soul growls at the Night Fury which the Night Fury growls back and relaxes to being around the villagers.

Broken Soul looks back at the tall man and says "I'm Broken Soul, lost in darkness. Where am I and who are you."

Stoick sighs "well your on the island of Berk and I'm Chief Stoick. And I believe that your my lost son."

Broken Soul shakes his head "that can't be right. The only thing I know of was that my village turn their backs on me and left me at sea."

Stoick gaped at the revelation that he lost his memories of the past. He curious ask "what is your dragon's name?"

Broken Soul growls at Azula, which she growls back and nods her head yes. He looks back at Stoick and says "Azula."

Everyone gasped at the name.

Stoick tells the villagers to take the Night Fury to the dragon ring and put in a cage for now and feed her fish. And put him in the cell until I talk with the council members about this event."

He walks away from the crowd when the boy started trying to free himself from the hands. Clawing and biting like a dragon until a woman hugged him until he relaxes shocking the villagers "it's okay Hiccup, your safe with me."

Broken Soul whispers "my name is Hiccup?"

The woman smiles "of course dear and my name is Ingrid Hofferson."

Hiccup thinks about the name and ask "if you know me, then do you know what happened to me?"

Ingrid carries him to her house and sets him in a chair and sits in front of him. "Now I'll tell you what happened to you at the time you went missing" and begins telling him the story.

After the story Hiccup gets flashes of memories of being kidnapped by a man named Alvin The Treacherous and mention of a informant and says "there is a traitor on Berk who told Alvin the Treacherous who I am."

Ingrid gaped at the news "do you know who this person is."

Hiccup shakes his head no.

Ingrid sighs "do you remember your past before you were kidnapped?"

Hiccup sighs bits and pieces. Azula rescue me and took me to the Hidden World of the dragons were I made this armor suit and learned a little more about dragons and then I started helping the dragons fight the dragon hunters. Then we discover the dragon nest and made our base there to rescue dragons and send them to the Hidden World for protection."

Ingrid gaped "you found the dragon nest and the lost Hidden World, home to every dragon species?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, but that's not the problem."

Stoick opens the door to the Hofferson's house and says "I thought I told the villagers to put him in a cell?!"

Ingrid sighs "well you did but he was acting like a wild dragon and he has amnesia from an accident so I was trying to recover his memory while you talk to the council members."

Stoick sighs "that could be good news depending on what kind of information you got out of him."

Ingrid sighs "well before you came in my house, Hiccup was going to tell me about the problem with the dragons."

Hiccup nervously replies "no."

Ingrid looks at Hiccup and ask "what do you mean no?"

Hiccup points at his dad and says "he won't listen to a damn thing I say. He will just demand I take him and the villagers to the island and get everyone killed. So I won't talk about the island!"

Stoick curious ask "what island?"

Hiccup shakes his head no again.

Stoick gumbles "Hiccup, you tell me now or you are in so much trouble."

Hiccup turns away from Stoick and says "I think you better leave now."

Stoick gaped at Hiccup like he had two heads.

Ingrid sighs "Stoick, I think Hiccup feels like he's protecting this village by not telling you the dragon problem."

Stoick looks at her and ask "how big of a problem do we have with the dragons?"

Hiccup sighs "a dragon the size of a mountain."

Stoick looks at Hiccup and laughs at him. "There is no that big."

Hiccup growls "fine then, don't believe me and don't call me your son again!" He walks over to the door and opens it.

Ingrid ask "son, where are you going?"

Hiccup sighs "to spend the night with Azula and see if she is fine."

Ingrid curious ask "don't you want to see Astrid again?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, she agreed to forget about me and I'm not going to try to get her to be my friend again because no one wants a hiccup as a friend" and leaves the house. He walks over to the dragon arena and growls to the cells until a screech replies back. He opens the cell door to see Azula and smiles at her and runs up to her, hugging her deeply "I decided to forget about her."

Azula tilts her head in confusion.

Hiccup sighs "I decided to forget about Astrid and worry about the dragons now on. Besides I still have to help protect the dragons from those dragon hunters."

(With Ingrid)

Ingrid sits on the couch poking at the fireplace when Alistair and Astrid walk in with smiles on their faces. Alistair looks at his wife to see a sad expression on her face and ask "what's wrong?"

Ingrid sighs "Hiccup."

Astrid ask "Hiccup?"

Ingrid nods her head "yes, you agree to forget about him as a friend and it seems he decided to forget about you as well."

Astrid sighs "where is he at?"

Ingrid smirks "at the dragon arena with Azula."

Astrid turns around and begins to walk out of the house.

Ingrid ask "where are you going, Astrid?"

Astrid blushes "I going to get my friend back or make him agree to be my friend again."

Alistair sighs "daughter, I don't think that is a good idea right now."

Astrid sighs "yeah well I haven't seen him in six weeks from a mistake I made and I'm not going to let him get away."

She leaves the house and walks towards the arena. On her way there, Snotlout joins her and ask "do you know that my useless cousin came back here riding a dragon. What a traitor to our tradition."

Astrid sighs "Snotlout stop calling Hiccup useless because he's not useless.

Snotlout stares at her for a moment before asking "where are you going?"

Astrid smiles "I'm going to go see him and fix my mistake of abandon him."

Snotlout snorts "your going to go see my useless cousin to fix your friendship with him. He's a hiccup that doesn't deserve any friends. All he deserves is to be thrown out to sea!"

Astrid gaped at him, unknown two both of them, they were standing outside the arena while talking about Hiccup and he was listening to their conversation and realized why he wanted to leave Berk and never come back for a while. It's because everyone hated him.

After Snotlout stop talking, Astrid walks inside to see one of the cell doors open and says "uh...Hiccup, you in there?"

Hiccup doesn't answer, instead he quietly gets on Azula and fly out of the cell and out of the arena towards the nearest sea stack to camp out. When he gets off of Azula's neck, he collapse on the ground in sadness at how his home, isn't home anymore.

Azula wraps her wings around him to comfort him.

Hiccup lays down on the ground to sleep.

(With Astrid and Snotlout)

Astrid yells in frustration "Hiccup!"

Snotlout smirks "well I guess he doesn't want to talk to anyone on Berk."

Astrid furious at Snoutlout's comments and Hiccup flying off without even seeing what she wants and punches Snotlout in the face breaking his nose.

Snotlout whines "you just broke my nose!"

Astrid yells "and you won't shut up!"

She leaves him standing there holding his bloody nose and runs home. When she opens the door to her house, her mom ask "any luck with talking to him?"

Astrid sighs "no, thanks to Snotlout who wouldn't shut up and I guess Hiccup heard us and bolted on Azula and flew off somewhere."

Ingrid sighs "Astrid, there's something that you don't know about your deal with Snotlout that your not going to like."

Astrid sighs "what would that be, mom?"

Ingrid sighs "you gave Snotlout your word that you would hangout with Snotlout and his friends and forget about Hiccup, right?"

Astrid sighs "yes."

Ingrid nervously replies "well, we Hofferson live by our words and promises, which gives us honor. So told Snotlout you would forget about Hiccup and giving your words, you have to forget about him or you would show dishonor by hanging out with Hiccup."

Astrid gasped at that revelation and whines "how can fix this?"

Ingrid sighs "I don't think you can fix that."

Astrid sighs "forget honor, I'm not going to let him get away" and heads upstairs for bed.

(With Hiccup)

Next morning, he woke up alone and sad at how everyone turned their back on him. Azula catches some fish for both of them for breakfast. After having breakfast Hiccup climbs onto Azula and the two head back to Berk and land next to the Forge. He gets off Azula and begins heating up the heater and placing swords in it.

Five minutes later, Gobber walks in to see Hiccup and smiles "I was wondering if you were going to stay now after being gone for six weeks."

Hiccup sighs "I don't know if I want to stay here anymore. There's nothing here that could keep me here. I'm a traitor to Berk, Gobber."

Gobber laughs "that depends on what you know about our dragon problem and know how to solve it?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't feel like helping this village out because they turn their backs on me and I still have to deal with the dragon hunter, Grimmel The Grisly."

Gobber curious ask "what do you know about him?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't know anything about him because he's somewhere out there and I have to start at the bottom of the list. Right now they think I have a dragon army by myself."

Gobber curious ask "were you going to talk to Astrid sometime?"

Hiccup sighs "I have to forget about her, Gobber even though I didn't want too, but she made a deal with Snotlout and now I have live by it."

Ten minutes later, he begins pulling the swords out of the heater and begins hammering the bent out. Next thing he knows, he is being turned around and kissed on the lips by Astrid.

When he realizes what is happening he separates himself from her and ask "what were you thinking of kissing me, not that I'm happy that you kissed me, but why?"

Astrid sighs "because I'm breaking that deal to hangout with you and Snotlout is a jerk to make a deal like that so I decided to forget about him and worry about you."

Hiccup's eyes widened at her declare to hangout with him and not Snotlout.

Astrid laughs at his expression before punching his shoulder "that was for flying off last night without even giving me a chance to fix this between us!"


	19. Hiccup and Astrid Together?

Hiccup curious ask "what would the kiss mean between us?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him and says "I think I spent six weeks without cuddling you and being around you, so that means that I'm not leaving your side permanently."

Hiccup gaped at her "p-permanent?"

Astrid giggles at him "your such a dork. Now hurry up with those swords so we can have a lunch date or am I going to have to punch your shoulder again?"

Hiccup shakes his head no "I feel that this is going to be a weird kids relationship where we haven't reach ten years old and we are kissing lips."

Astrid blushes and punches him again and says "that was for leaving for six weeks."

Hiccup smirks "I wonder what would you do if I was gone for six years? Crying every night about how sorry you are and how much I mean to you."

Astrid sighs "you want to know how I would feel if you were gone for six years? I would be doing this!" And grabs his cheeks kissing his lips deeply.

Gobber walks in after giving Astrid a moment with Hiccup to fix the issue between them to see Astrid attacking Hiccup's lips in a kiss "okay, Astrid, are you done kissing Hiccup, because he has lessons on forging to do?"

Hiccup breaks the kiss and says "actually Gobber learn enough forging to make weapons but my first thing that I made while I was living with the dragons in The legendary Hidden World, home to every dragon in world was this suit and helmet."

Gobber gasped "you found the lost Hidden World, home to every dragon species?"

Hiccup nervously nods and says "I also discovered the dragon's nest and let's just say that it's too dangerous for us to go there."

Gobber curious ask "you've been to the nest?"

Hiccup sighs and goes back to working a small dagger "I found it by accident and started studying the d awwragons there and stayed away from the center of the volcano so that the queen can't kill me."

Gobber tells him "you look like your scared of it."

Hiccup nods his head "yes, because she's the size of a mountain."

Gobber laughs at that revelation "there is no dragon that big."

Hiccup sighs "and that's why I felt like I was better off living with the dragons than being on this island."

Astrid sighs "I wonder what happened to the Hiccup who was brave enough to stand up to Snotlout and the twins?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm trying not to let him loose because he can get very crazy."

Astrid smirks "your afraid that you would do something that you would regret later."

Hiccup sighs "yes and that is why I'm leaving for two days to check on the Hidden World-"

Astrid snides angry "your not leaving me two days!"

Hiccup smirks "well then I guess you have to talk to our parents about you going with me to the Hidden World, but you have to do something that you won't like to gain access to the Hidden World."

Astrid sighs "what would I have to do in order to gain access to the Hidden World?"

Hiccup smirks "you will have to eat a raw fish after a dragon or I could introduce you as mate which we would have to kiss intimately in front of the dragon guards that protect all the dragons inside the Hidden World."

Astrid smiles "I think I'll go with the second Choice."

Hiccup smirks "if you keep kissing my lips, their going to become bruised."

Astrid laughs at that before leaving to go see Fishlegs to find a picture of the queen dragon in the book of dragons.

Hiccup work on making weapon ideas for future fighting dragons until he figures out how to kill the dragon queen.

Gobber finished an order of weapons repairs and tells Hiccup "I will be back in an hour after delivering the weapons to villagers."

While Gobber left to deliver weapons, Hiccup looked weapons that were damaged and began assessing the damage to figure out their state useable or be melted down.

Silently Snotlout and the twins sneaked into the Forge and hit Hiccup on the head with the flat side of a sword causing him to go dizzy.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut set firecrackers all around the Forge.

Snotlout snides "since you were gone, Astrid was hanging out with us because of our agreement, but she always thought about how you were doing while you was living with the dragons and when you came back, she decided that you were better than me! So let's see what the villagers think of you now after hearing you set our Forge on fire again because your so useless that you can't keep a Forge going."

Hiccup dizzy looks at Snotlout and smirks "how do you plan on getting away with this?"

Snotlout smirks "because no one is interested in watching over a useless heir who should be replaced with me, so there won't be any witnesses to me setting you up for blowing up the Forge again."

Hiccup curious ask "you really think everyone will believe that I blew up the Forge again?"

Snotlout smirks "you should have stayed gone because everyone was happy you were gone!"

Hiccup whispers "everyone wanted me gone?"

Snotlout smirks "even the Hoffersons, because they were scared that you would ruin their image by getting too close to their daughter in a relationship."

Hiccup pouts at the words, giving Snotlout enough time to set the Forge on fire and leave before anyone saw him and the twins.

Hiccup laid there on the floor in disbelief that the Hoffersons would prefer that he stayed gone. Hiccup soon blackout from the smoke.

Gobber ran into the fire and yelled "Hiccup, how could you set the Forge on fire for a second time?!" He pulls Hiccup out of the Forge, while villagers put out fire.

Six hours later, Hiccup stirs from unconscious. Astrid gaped at him and smiles "Hiccup your awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up so soon from breathing in all that smoke."

Hiccup sighs "what does the village believe?"

Astrid sighs "well right now all the villagers believe you set the Forge on fire for revenge because we didn't have come search for you, but I won't lie to you, Hiccup. When we found out you were missing at dinner time, your dad came over to me and my parents and ask if we saw you and then we found a message from Alvin and came to get you from Outcast Tribe."

Hiccup sighs "then I guess Snotlout lied about everyone being happy that I was gone."

Astrid gasped "Snotlout?! What does he have to do with this?!"

Hiccup sighs and tells her the story of what happened in the Forge involving Snotlout and the twins. After the story is done, Astrid sighs and gets up and leaves the room to get her parents.

When she comes back with her parents, Ingrid walks inside the room and goes sits on the side of the bed next to Hiccup and says "Astrid told me and Alistair what Snotlout said and I want to tell you that we are worry about how close you and Astrid are, but that will be when you both get in your teens. Right now we aren't worry about you being the way you both are."

Hiccup whimpers "but did you two want me to stay gone after I decided to live with the dragons for a little bit to see what my place is in this world?"

Ingrid realizes what Snotlout had imply to why he ask this question and ask "Hiccup did Snotlout say something concerning me and my husband?"

Hiccup closes his eyes to stop the tears and nods "he said that you all wanted me to leave Berk because I'm useless to do anything."

Ingrid wraps her hands around him to comfort him "listen to me, Hiccup, I gave your mother my word that I would look after you even if you were to cause destruction unintentionally, but I would never throw you to the wolves. Now about the Forge?"

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout had the twins set firecrackers up around the Forge and he hit me with the flat side of a sword causing me to become dizzy that I could stand and said that stuff about everyone wanting me to stay gone and when he mentioned you all, I couldn't move because I was so lost in thought, he lit the firecrackers off and left with the twins and then I blackout."

Alistair sighs "those three are in so much trouble when I get done with them."

Ingrid sighs and turns to Hiccup and says "rest, Hiccup, me and my husband will handle this."

Hiccup smiles "I love you, mom and dad."

Ingrid smiles "and we love you too son."

Alistair and Ingrid left the room to go explain the story to the Chief Stoick. After they left, Hiccup relax on the bed to rest after explaining the story to notice that Astrid still in the room and looks over to her to see tears in her eyes and ask "what's wrong?"

Astrid whines "I almost lost you because of those three idiots" and runs over to the bed, burying her head in his chest.

Hiccup wraps his arms around her back to comfort her and both laid there sleeping together.

(With Alistair and Ingrid)

Alistair and Ingrid walked over to the Great Hall to see Stoick talking to his best friend Gobber and ask "may we have a word with you two about the Forge?"

Stoick turns to the Hoffersons and says "sure and how is Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "he is doing fine, but he told us who really set the Forge on fire and left him inside to burn."

Gobber ask in shock "someone tried to kill my apprentice?"

Alistair sighs "yes, three kids tried to kill Hiccup in your Forge."

Stoick ask "three kids?"

Ingrid sighs "Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Alistair smirks "and I know how to bust them."

Stoick curious ask "how are you going to get them to confess?"

Alistair looks at them, when Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came inside the Hall laughing "did you know that the whole village is going to want Hiccup shipped off the island for this?"

Tuffnut laughs "and I wonder what Astrid thinks of him when she hears he blew up the Forge for revenge."

Alistair smirks behind them "and I wonder what type of explosives he used to blow it up, dynamite or something else because their was nothing that could be salvageable?"

Tuffnut smirks "he didn't use dynamite, we use firecrackers and cooking oil to blow up the Forge."

Ruffnut smirks "and it was fun too!"

Snotlout smacked his forehead in fustration at his two idiotic friends "don't you two know when to shut up about what we do together?"

Alistair smirks at Stoick "so Chief Stoick, what is your best punishment that you suggest?"

Stoick's whole face was red "You three will join the builders in rebuilding the Forge and if you three stop for anything to joke around, then I give Alistair here to whip you with a whip for trying to kill our son and I thought that when Hiccup would snap over any mistreatment was scary but I can see where it came from."

Snotlout smirks "like my dad would let Alistair whip me with a whip."

Spitelout was standing behind Alistair listen to the conversation and decides that now would be the best time to join the conversation and says "actually I think if Snotlout and the twins decide to goof off then me and Mr. Thorston should be the ones to whip them for goofing off and since you like to cause trouble then you three will work helping the village for mornings after breakfast."

Snotlout whines "why would I have to work to help the village for?"

Stoick snides "because you three almost killed a fellow member of the Tribe and so you three will rebuild the Forge and after have a morning job like Hiccup."

Spitelout takes Snotlout home to ground him for three weeks same with the twins.

Stoick sighs and walks with Alistair and Ingrid to Gothic's Hut to see Astrid snuggled in Hiccup's arms. Ingrid smirks "looks like Hiccup and Astrid are back together!"


	20. Visit The Hidden World

Hiccup woke up feeling hungry and better from the fire in the Forge unaware of what happened in the Hall with the parents and Snotlout. He tries to get up but stops when he sees gold hair beautiful girl laying on his chest and smiles at her before lightly move her off so he can get up.

He walks out of the room and over to the Hall to eat something. He opens the door to see some of the villagers give him sympathy looks and pushes it aside for now and grabs a plate of fish and sits in the seat where the Hoffersons sit to eat dinner and began eating dinner after seeing the night sky.

After eating, he thinks about his life since his mother was carried off by a dragon and come to the conclusion that the dragons aren't a threat to him just anyone coming at them with a weapon and he has Azula to help him with the dragon raid.

Deep in thought, he doesn't hear anything but felt a light punch to his shoulder causing him to shake his head and look to see Astrid standing next to him and ask "is it always going to be like this between us?"

Astrid smiles seductively and says "only if you do something that I don't like, which is what you did."

Hiccup curious ask "and what did I do to make you mad?"

Astrid sighs "you left me at Gothic's Hut sleeping alone."

Hiccup sighs "okay, then I'm sorry for not waking you up to go eat, but the reason why I didn't wake you up was because you looked beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

Astrid blushes at being called beautiful and giggles at his sweetness. She joins him in eating dinner together then the two head to their spot at the cliff to watch the rest of the sunset together.

After the sun disappears from view Hiccup and Astrid head home. Hiccup drop Astrid off at her house and he walked over to the dragon arena to check on Azula.

He sighs "how did you face ridicule, mom?"

He enters the arena looking sad. Azula walks over to him because she sense something was wrong and looks at Hiccup to see his sad face and coo at him. Hiccup sighs "I think it would be best to leave Berk behind and disappeare for longer than six weeks?"

"Uh Hiccup?"

Hiccup turns to see his estranged father and ask "dad?"

Stoick looks past Hiccup to the Night Fury and ask "this is Azula?"

Hiccup sighs and nods "yes this is Azula and right now I don't feel comfortable being here in Berk."

Stoick sighs "Hiccup, what is wrong with the dragons?"

Hiccup sighs "it's their ungrateful queen dragon that makes them raid us and I'm also trying to protect them from dragon hunters lend by mysterious dragon hunter leader that I have yet to meet."

Stoick sighs "I met a guy once before your mom was taken by a dragon at a Tribe gathering named Drago Bludvist."

Hiccup curious ask "what happened to him?"

Stoick sits down and says "he tried to kill me and twenty other Chiefs by dragons because we thought he was crazy after he told us he could control the dragons by force."

Hiccup curious ask "have you heard of a man called Grimmel The Grisly?"

Stoick sighs "no, not that I have come across at least, there was a rumor about dragon hunting for sport when I was younger but it was band hundreds of years ago when dragons disappeared from the world to a paradise island."

Hiccup sighs "so many problems concerning dragons and no clue as how to stop it."

Stoick smirks "I think you figure out who you are, but don't know what you can do to solve it?"

Hiccup stares at him and ask "what am I then?"

Stoick smiles "your a dragon rider and dragon trainer and your first mission is to protect the dragons you know so far since your only seven going on eight after this winter so stick with small things that aren't too big for you and I saw your new armor suit and was wondering what was it made out of?"

Hiccup smiles "Gronckle iron with Night Fury scales melted to it to blend in the black sky."

Stoick sighs "uh Hiccup, I know you didn't set the Forge on fire this time because Tuffnut told us how they blew up the Forge with you inside and so Spitelout and Mr. Thorston agreed to ground their kids for the duration of rebuilding the Forge and that you whip them if they don't help with the rebuild and Ingrid decided to help you with observing them to report to their parents."

Hiccup sighs "I should have been thrown into the sea when I was a baby because now I feel like I belong with the dragons then living with humans and it's like I'm torn between two sides. One becoming dark powerful war lord and the other side is hide from the world to live in sadness and never feel happy again."

Stoick gaped at him in shock "you feel like your being ripped in two?"

Hiccup nods his head "and I don't even know how to find the light yet.

Stoick sighs "you'll find your light when you get older, son."

Stoick and Hiccup headed home to sleep.

Next morning Hiccup got up and headed downstairs to see his dad gone already and decided to head to the Hofferson's house to have breakfast with them.

When he approached the Hoffersons house, he sees Snotlout having a talk with Alistair and decides to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Snotlout ask "Alistair, why can't Astrid play with us?"

Alistair sighs "you tried to kill the heir of Berk over nothing but straight bullying, so no, I don't want her to hang around you and your gang of trouble makers."

Snotlout smirks "what if she wants to hangout with me and my friends willingly?"

Alistair snides "if you so much as threatened my daughter into hanging around you and I will give Hiccup the okay to have his dragon burn you to ashes and there won't be a damn thing the village can do about it."

Snotlout turns around and walks away from the Hofferson's house right into a fist. He holds his jaw and looks at who just punch him to see Hiccup in his armor suit and looking furious in rage and says "your going to pay-"

Hiccup grabbed him by his neck and slammed his head against a house wall and begins pounding his face with punches until he's unconscious and runs to the dragon arena to get Azula and fly off.

Up in the air, Hiccup sighs "what is wrong with me? I'm changing fast getting more angry at Snotlout and my dad for throwing me away to the wolves."

Azula lands them on an island about an hour away from Berk, where Hiccup hops off and frustrated vents out "who does Snotlout think he is threatening Alistair like that with his daughter. He just literally threw any chance of Astrid forgiving him or me!"

Azula writes down in the dirt: your anger is climbing and I think it would be wise to visit the Hidden World and find out what is going on with your anger level.

Hiccup sighs "I have to tell Astrid, Alistair and Ingrid about my leave again or Astrid will close me off for good."

Azula writes again: do everything you can to keep your mate happy and never let her runaway or you will regret it.

Hiccup smiles at her "Azula, if I never met when I did, I would probably still be on Outcast island in a cell and still believing that my village still hates me, which their going to hate me more now after they hear that I beat Snotlout up for him threatening Alistair.

(Berk)

Spitelout whines "I'm telling you Stoick, your son beat up my son in fit of rage and is gone and so is his dragon. He needs to be locked up until he has a hearing to decide his fate!"

Alistair interrupts them "you won't be doing anything to Hiccup."

Spitelout ask "what do you mean that we won't be doing anything to Hiccup?"

Alistair sighs "I think Hiccup heard me and Snotlout's conversation this morning and it set him off but this amount of fury that your son suffered was because he threaten my daughter."

Stoick curious ask "Alistair, how did Snotlout threaten your daughter?"

Alistair sighs "he informed me that he could make Astrid do anything he wants and I couldn't do anything about it so I told him that if he threatened my daughter, then I would give Hiccup the okay to seek his dragon on him for harming my daughter and the village wouldn't interfere."

Stoick gaped at Alistair in shock, then turns to his brother and says "I think your son deserves to be beat up for threatening girl!"

Astrid walks in the Hall and screams "does anyone know where my boyfriend is?!"

Stoick rubs his forehead in stress "he took off with his dragon somewhere after beating Snotlout to a pulp."

Astrid gasped "Hiccup beat Snotlout up?"

Alistair sighs "I think he took a flight to clear his head. Don't worry daughter, he will come back."

Lunch time came and Astrid hang around with Fishlegs. Fishlegs curious ask "Astrid, do think Hiccup will come back if the village hates him for beating up Snotlout?"

Astrid sighs "he better come back or when he does come back after months of being gone, I'm going to beat him myself."

(With Hiccup)

Azula lands in the arena and Hiccup hops off "I feel less angry after drawing for a little bit and flying around to draw peaceful dragons."

Azula writes in the dirt 'I'm happy to help you with your anger, but I think it's time for you to go invite your mate to the Hidden World of dragons'.

Hiccup sighs "we would have to mate before we become mates which we are too young for that and we're still young to even be kissing each other."

Azula writes in the dirt 'yes you are too young to mate but your not too young to do things that mates do like go on dates or cuddle with each other in the same bed'.

Hiccup sighs "I would have to ask Alistair and Ingrid what things me and Astrid can do together."

He bids Azula goodbye for now and goes looking for Astrid. The last place he had let to see her at was her house. He knocks on the Hofferson's door.

Ingrid stops folding shirts when she and Astrid hear someone knocking on their door and says "if that's Snotlout, he better be here to apologize to us or he's going to be having a head concussion!"

She walks over to the door and opens it slightly to see Hiccup standing in front of their door and smiles seductively at him "I admire your loyalty to us Hiccup, my daughter maybe angry at you for disappearing on her this morning, but I'm sure you can make her happy."

Hiccup smiles "can I come in?"

Ingrid smirks "what do you plan on doing if I let you in?"

Hiccup smiles "I was thinking of taking Astrid on a two day journey to the Hidden World to check on the dragons there and Azula wants to check in with Fury."

Ingrid gasped at that revelation and ask "you want to take Astrid out on a two day journey to the Hidden World of the dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "Astrid would love it."

Ingrid sighs "I would have to talk with Alistair, darling."

She lets him walk in while saying "Astrid, your boyfriend wants to ask you out on two day date!"

Astrid stops folding pants and runs over to the hallway to see Hiccup and runs up to him knocking him over and smother him with kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose and lips "this two day date better be good or your not leaving my side forever."

Hiccup smiles "I was hoping you would be interested in visiting the Hidden World of the dragons?"

Astrid blushes at the type of date and ask "visit the Hidden World?"

Hiccup smiles "yes and you can learn some of the dragon secrets that I learn about them."

Astrid smiles seductively at him "I'm curious at what these secrets could be? Let's go visit the Hidden World of dragons!"


	21. Hiccup and Astrid, Closer Than Ever

Ingrid talked with with her husband, Alistair, about Astrid going with Hiccup to the Hidden World of the dragons.

Alistair smiles "Astrid, me and your mom have talked about you going with Hiccup to this mysterious Hidden World of dragons and decided that it would be a good idea for you to go with him on this adventure to this place."

Astrid smiles "oh thank you so much dad!"

The Hoffersons leave the house and head to the great hall for dinner.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup packed his pajamas and sleeping bag for over night and left to go have dinner in the Hall. He walks over to where his dad sits and smiles "hi dad, how is the village coming along?"

Stoick smiles "it's doing good. When are you going to head out?"

Hiccup smiles "in the morning after breakfast."

Stoick smiles "are you sure your both going to be safe on this trip?"

Hiccup sighs "dad, we will be fine. All we are doing is checking on the dragons and leaving the following day before we run into any dragon hunters that could hang around."

Stoick sighs "just be careful out there please?"

Hiccup nods his head yes. They begin eating dinner together.]

The Hoffersons enter the hall with the rest of the villagers.

Spitelout walks up to Hiccup and tells his nephew "Snotlout says your going to pay for putting your hands on him."

Hiccup sighs "I think you should teach your son to respect girls and to not threaten them. He's lucky that it was me who beat him and not Alistair for threatening Astrid because I would have to use my dragon to make sure you don't interfere with your son getting a beating for it because you don't teach him manners."

Spitelout smirks "you know that the reason why your not facing treason for having a pet dragon is because you have train her and the council members believe your the key to ending this war but I say it would be better that you left with your dragon and never return home."

Stoick sighs "Spitelout Jorgenson! That is enough!"

Spitelout smirks "oh, now your going to play the daddy card in front of the Hoffersons just so you don't lose full custody of Hiccup."

Hiccup gasped at the blow and looks between them and ask "uncle, what do you mean by full custody?"

Spitelout laughs "oh my, you never told him did you? Well then, Hiccup, your father is on his last straw with Gothi signing you over to the Hofferson as foster parents because of how your father has treated you and if he loses parental rights to you, he loses you as his heir and that would mean that my son, Snotlout would take your place as heir."

Hiccup stares at his father in shock "you been playing nice with me and showing you care about me just so that you can keep me as your heir?!"

Stoick sighs "yes because you don't fit the position of being heir yet but your improving slowly but I don't think you will be able to handle the role of chief in the future."

Hiccup stares at the ground in defeat and leaves the Hall and walks through the village towards the arena in disbelief "he was only acting like he cared about me just so he doesn't have Snotlout as heir."

(In the Hall)

Ingrid slaps Stoick on the cheek to leave a light imprint and says "I think Valka would be very mad at you for saying that about your son."

Stoick rubs his cheek and ask "you know you could be locked up in a cell for hitting me?"

Ingrid smirks "well I did promise your wife I would protect Hiccup from harm and that means from you as well and now with your words I feel you don't deserve to call yourself his father!"

Gothi writes in the dirt 'Stoick, you messed up your relationship with your son and I think you pushed him away for good'.

Stoick sighs "he will come back around to me after some time."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup screams "I will no longer see Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock as my father for a while."

Azula croons at him and rubs her nose in his chest.

After an hour, Hiccup walks over to his house and packs his pajamas and heads to the Hofferson's house to sleep since he doesn't want to sleep in his room.

He walks over to the Hofferson's house and up to the guest bedroom and changes into his pajamas and laid down on the bed "I wonder what my future is, if I can train dragons and befriend them easily?"

Astrid comes home with her parents and get ready for bed. She curious looks inside the guest bedroom to see Hiccup laying down and decides to go in her room to change into her pajamas.

Afterwards she walks into the guest bedroom and says "uh Hiccup, are you awake?"

Hiccup turns around and smiles at her "do you want to lay with me?"

Astrid blushes at the question and nods her head yes and he opens the blanket to let her cuddle with him.

The two lay there closing their eyes to sleep. As they slept, Astrid unknowingly touched her lips with his in a kiss. The kiss went from soft and gentle to a little more as they wrapped their arms around each other to deepen the kiss before both break the kiss to catch their breath.

Hiccup smiles "I think we're more closer together than anyone would think?"

Astrid smiles "and I don't think I want to separate from what we have between us."

Hiccup whispers "neither do I."

As they slept together, Alistair and Ingrid watched them kiss silently until they went back to sleep and left the room and both thought of what Hiccup said and would have to agree that they were closer than what others think about them.

Next morning Hiccup and Astrid packed a sleeping bag with three blankets and two pillows and left on Azula heading for the Hidden World of the dragons.

Astrid ask "so Hiccup, how did you gain access to the Hidden World the first time?"

Hiccup smiles "one of the dragon guards approached me and I kneaded on my leg and said "I come in piece and want to learn about dragons and find out what I am.

Astrid shock ask "and they let you in like that?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I had to say this to him: I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock stand here before you and pledge my loyalty to the dragons for protection and defend them against threats as they defend me against threats and will not give up the location of this World of dragons to protect them."

Astrid sighs "that was a long pledge just to gain access to the Hidden World of dragons."

Hiccup sighs "you have to say the pledge as well to gain access to the Hidden World."

Three hours of flying later, Azula lands on a rock cliff next to a waterfall. Astrid ask "Hiccup, why are we here for when we're supposed to be going to the Hidden World of the dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "we are at the Hidden World of the dragons. This is the entrance to it. Azula you ready to go get one of the guards for us?"

Azula smiles her gummy smile and nods her head before she dives into the hole into the cavern of the Hidden World of the dragons. Hiccup looks around through his spyglass for dragon hunters but doesn't see any and says "we're safe to enter the Hidden World once you say the pledge."

A couple of minutes later Azula returns with a dragon guard and Hiccup kneaded before him. The dragon guard growls at him.

Astrid whispers "I don't think he's happy to see us?"

Hiccup sighs "Astrid, knead before him and say the pledge."

Astrid sighs and kneads before the guard and says "my name is Astrid Fearless Hofferson, could be Haddock in our future but right now we're close best friends and I come to protect and defend the dragons against threats as they protect and defend me and I will not give up the location of this world for your safety."

The dragon guard looks from Astrid to Azula and screech at her. Azula screeches back and turns to Hiccup and writes on stone 'Astrid, the guard is cautious about you and says proof that your Hiccup's mate'.

Hiccup smiles at Astrid "looks like we have to kiss each other, are you sure you want to join this world of dragons?"

Astrid thinks about it and says "yes, I'm sure I want to join your cause because it seems interesting and amazing."

Hiccup smiles at her and wraps his arms around her waist and ask "are you really sure you want to join me on this task?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him "more than anything."

He leans in kissing her lips to seal the agreement.

Astrid tangles her hands in his hair to deepen the kiss.

Azula fires plasma blast into the sky in a way to celebrate the union between mates.

Hiccup laughs "really Azula? Are you trying to draw dragon hunters to us if there are some around?"

Azula smiles at him and they head inside the Hidden World of the dragons to check on the dragons. As they fly through the cavern to the main chamber, Astrid curious ask "so Hiccup, how did you get all these dragons to accept you into their world?"

Hiccup sighs "when I was bonding with Azula, she had me eat half a fish after her to become friends with her and then when she brought me here because I ask her to take me somewhere that no human had been to and I had to do it in front of dragon guard to gain access to the Hidden World and plus I had two Night Furies to back me up."

Astrid gags "that was gross."

Hiccup sighs "don't worry, I didn't have to do it anymore after that."

Astrid sighs "where will we be sleeping at?"

Hiccup smiles in the king and queen's chamber- Fury and Azula's room."

Astrid gaped "wait, are you telling me that Azula is queen of the Hidden World of the dragons?!"

Hiccup laughs "that's why the dragons are okay with us being here. As long as Azula and Fury approve of us being here otherwise we would be killed by the dragons here."

Astrid ask "what if they were killed, then what happens to us?"

Hiccup sighs "then their offspring takes their place as king or queen of the Hidden World and I would be chosen as it's protector until they can be able to protect themselves."

Astrid follows Hiccup to Fury and Azula's cavern. Once inside the cavern, Astrid smiles seductively at Hiccup and says "this looks more like you taking me on a honeymoon getaway?"

Hiccup laughs "sorry to disappoint you milady, but we are only staying one night here to check in with Fury to see what updates he has."

Astrid curious ask "who is Fury?"

Hiccup looks to Astrid to see Fury behind her sniffing her and says "oh he's behind you."

Astrid turns around to see a Night Fury and ask "how do you know this is Fury?"

Hiccup smiles "well he was sniffing you."

Astrid sighs "uh Fury?"

Fury rolls his eyes and claw in the stone: you smell strong with Hiccup's scent."

Hiccup smiles "she's my future mate."

Fury looks over Astrid examing her and claws: she looks perfect for you."

Hiccup blush "yes I like her alot."

Fury claws: she smells strong of your scent like you both mated within the last twenty-four hours."

Hiccup blushes and shakes his head "no, we didn't mate, her parents would beat me for it."

Astrid blushes at Hiccup mention mate and says "me and Hiccup didn't mate yet but we are closer than anyone would think."


	22. Hiccup Drifting Away From His Father

Hiccup show Astrid all kinds of dragons at the Hidden World of the dragons. She was shocked that Hiccup was welcomed into this world of dragons and the villagers were turning away from him because he had a connection with them.

Fury announced to all the dragons that whatever happens to him or Azula, that they welcome as their king and Astrid as their queen until his heir is born and is able to take their place as leader of the throne.

Hiccup and Astrid stood before the dragons in front of Fury and Azula and all the dragons knead before Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid bow to honor the dragons.

Hiccup showed Astrid the things that needed to be checked: dragon count for the record, how many dragon babies, new dragons and idea spots for expanding their home for more families to live there.

Astrid curious ask "you do this with these dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "yep, after I spent six weeks here and introduce myself to them, I explained why I'm here and they agreed to let me stay."

Astrid smiles "how do you expand the chambers to house more dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "I'll show you, follow me!"

He leads her to a spot in the wall and has Gronckles eat the rock wall in a spot.

Astrid ask "this is how you expand this home for them?"

Hiccup smiles "yep, that's how they accepted me to their home to help them and protect them from hunters."

Astrid ask "so each chamber houses a family of dragons?"

Hiccup smiles and nods "yep, but I been thinking about moving the entire nest to a new place that can house alot more dragons but soon this place will be filled up and no more room for dragon families."

Astrid sighs "so, your worry about dragons not having any room to live in?"

Hiccup nods his head yes. They finished up counting the dragons and check in on each family of dragons.

One family just had laid an egg. Hiccup approach the female dragon only for the male to stand in the way growling at him. He knead before the dragon and says "I just want to see how many eggs to add to the list of added dragons."

The male dragon turn to his mate and growl at her which she returned and showed three eggs laying there next to her. Hiccup smiles at them "congrats to you both, would you both like a hug?"

The male dragon smiles and hugs Hiccup and the female approaches him and hugs him and goes back to keep her eggs warm.

Hiccup adds eggs to list of future added dragons and thanks them and leaves with Astrid following them.

Astrid surprised by that scene, ask "how did you get that male dragon to let you see his eggs like that? Male dragons don't do that with female dragons and eggs."

Hiccup sighs "I knead before the male dragon and stayed where I was and talked about counting the eggs from where I was to stay away from the female because their protective of their eggs so I just keep my distance from and just ask permission to count them for new family dragons."

Astrid smiles "with this new look of you, your amazing with dragons than anyone I seen around."

Hiccup smiles "I like to impress you to keep you in love with me in the future."

Astrid blushes at him and kisses his cheek for being sweet.

Night time came and the dragons laid down to sleep for the night.

Hiccup and Astrid cuddle up together in a sleeping bag to stay warm together.

Next morning Hiccup and Astrid finished their work and Azula flew them out of the Hidden World and off towards Berk.

As Azula flew, she started feeling tired and moody.

Three hours later, Azula lands on Berk and huffs out of breathing.

Hiccup and Astrid get off and grab the sleeping bag and blankets.

Hiccup notice Azula tiredness and exams her body and stops to see her belly was a little bigger than the last time he checked it and smirks at Azula "are you starting a family with Fury and didn't tell me?"

Azula rolls her eyes and smiles a gummy smile at him.

Hiccup smiles "then you better wait here and rest for a few days and I'll see if I can get a ship together to help get you back to Fury."

Azula smiles at him and heads to the arena to rest.

Soon Hiccup and Astrid hear villagers yelling "Night Fury is back! Get Down!" And they laugh at them.

As they walk towards the village, Stoick yells "Hiccup, you know not to let a dragon run through the village on a rampage!"

Astrid sighs "actually we told her to go rest in the arena, since we found out she is with a baby or babies."

Stoick questions "she's pregnant?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, dad, she's pregnant and I have to get a ship together to take her back to the Hidden World to Fury."

Stoick sighs "what am I going to do with you and all of this?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't know how I developed this connection with dragons, but it doesn't go away."

Stoick walks away to help the village.

Hiccup walks towards the Hofferson's house to ask for help.

Astrid smiles "well I think I'll go visit my uncle Finn."

Hiccup smiles "see you later then?"

Astrid smiles and nods her head and both split to their destination.

Hiccup knock on the Hofferson's door.

Ingrid opens the door to see Hiccup back and ask "Hiccup, your back? Where's Astrid?"

Hiccup smiles "she wanted to visit her uncle Finn. Is Alistair here?"

Ingrid smiles "no dear, he's out fishing with Mulch and Bucket."

Hiccup smiles "okay then, I'll go train in the Forge."

Ingrid smiles "take care dear."

Hiccup walks over to the Forge to see that the villagers rebuilt the Forge for Gobber and he already started remending weapons "hi Gobber."

Gobber stops hammering a sword to see Hiccup back and smiles at him "your back!"

Hiccup smiles "yep, me and Astrid are back from the Hidden World of the dragons."

Gobber sighs "well since your back, I should warn you that Snotlout and Tuffnut are after you for making them have to help rebuild the Forge and take away their freedom."

Hiccup sighs "those two need to learn their lesson after causing destruction to the village."

Gobber sighs "those two did say they were going to make you pay for it."

Hiccup sighs "oh well, I guest I'll go stay by Ingrid to stay safe."

(With Astrid)

Astrid knocks on her uncle's door.

Finn Hofferson opens his door to see his niece standing there and smiles "I was wondering when you were going to come visit me again."

Astrid laughs "sorry uncle, I just got back from going with Hiccup to this Hidden World of the dragons and it was pretty cool!

Finn smiles "I'm glad you liked it, but you do know that the dragons here attack us because they are mindless creatures, at least that's what I see when I face them. Do you have a different view of them?"

Astrid smiles "Hiccup showed me some of their life styles, some of their secrets of what they like and dislike. He even showed me how to approach a female dragon that just laid eggs in front of their mate!"

Finn ask "he approached a female dragon that had laid eggs and the male dragon didn't kill him?"

Astrid smiles "yep, he slowly walked up to the female dragon and the male dragon stopped him when he reached ten feet from the female and Hiccup kneaded before him and said I just want to count how many eggs to add to the list of dragons that live there."

Finn ask "what did the male dragon do?"

Astrid smiles "the male dragon talked to the female dragon and she revealed three eggs to us and Hiccup congratulated them on making a family and ask if they would like a hug. The male dragon hugged Hiccup and then the female dragon hugged him."

Finn smiles "that boy has a connection with those dragons that we don't understand and maybe he doesn't understand his connection with them as well."

Astrid smiles "he amazes me when he's doing this dragon learning stuff."

Finn smirks at her "are you sure your not falling deeper in love with him?"

Astrid blushes "maybe, so what? I like this dragon style Hiccup. He could approach an angry dragon and not feel scared about calming it down enough to talk to it."

Finn sighs "well just be careful around him incase he tries to get too close to you when your not at that age for that type of relationship."

Astrid blushes "we don't even talk about that stuff. The very least we do is kiss on the lips and cuddle up together when we want to cuddle together."

Finn smiles "I know, Astrid that every boy growing up, think about sleeping with the girl they want and leave them for another girl."

Astrid sighs "I doubt that Hiccup would leave me for another girl."

Finn ask "are you sure about that?"

Astrid sternly says "yes!"

She leaves after spending time with her uncle, Finn and heads home for dinner. As she walks past the square in the village, she sees Stoick lecturing Hiccup about something and shakes her head at Stoick and continues walking home.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup angry snides "how could I have burn Mr. Mildew's cabbage field when I been at the Forge all day helping Gobber get caught up on the weapons making after Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut blew up the Forge?!"

Stoick snides "you weren't at the Forge all day since you came back from this supposedly Hidden World of the dragons!"

Hiccup yells "you can even ask Gobber or Ingrid on were I was all day after I came back!"

Gobber nervously says "he stayed in the Forge helping me with restocking the armory with weapons, even when I left to go put the new weapons in the armory, I had Ingrid Hofferson babysit him until I got back so that Snotlout or the twins wouldn't try anything with him."

Stoick frustrated says "I have villagers coming to me, telling me that you had your dragon burn the field for fun!"

Hiccup sighs "the only reason why she would burn his field was if it was poison, but no she's been in the arena all day resting due to being pregnant."

Stoick sighs "just go home and sleep while I figure out how to regrow Mildew's cabbage field."

Hiccup walks away from the crowd towards the arena to see Azula and ask her about the cabbage field. He walks in the arena and ask "Azula, you here?"

Azula snorts and comes over to Hiccup and nuzzles his chest.

Hiccup sighs "Azula, did you burn an old man's cabbage field on the outskirts of the village?"

Azula tilts her head in confusion and Hiccup draws a picture of a man bent over with a cane and Azula shakes her head no.

Hiccup sighs "my dad believes anything he hears about me destroying this village. I mean if someone said that I decided to tell anyone of Berk's enemies secrets about how to bring Berk to its knees, my dad would believe them over me. Sometimes I think it's him and these villagers that want me gone because they think I'm some bad omen."

Azula writes in the dirt: if you left this place, your mate would cry everyday for you to return.

Hiccup sighs "your going to make a great mom for your baby."

Azula nuzzles his neck and croons at him.

He leaves heading home to sleep.

When he arrives at his house he sees Spitelout Jorgenson and a couple council members in his house talking to his dad and decides to eavesdrop on them.

Inside the house:

Stoick sighs "I don't know what to do with Hiccup."

Spitelout snides "he is a traitor to our kind for befriending those dragons and he claims that he found the nest but refuses to take us there!"

Council member sighs "if he doesn't tell us where the nest is then he should be charge for withholding vital information to ending the war with dragons."

Spitelout smirks "he's nothing but trouble for this village, brother and the villagers agree to ship him off as a bad omen."

Stoick sighs "I thought he would be like me but he's drifting away from me and becoming this dragon friend that goes against our laws."

Mr. Thorston smirks "Ingrid treats him like her son only because of a promise. I mean if it was me, I wouldn't even care what happens to that boy because he's a hiccup."

Next minute, the door was open quietly and Hiccup quietly tiptoed upstairs without anyone noticing him and angrily vents out "they have the urge to say that about me and Stoick doesn't even defend me. I can see why we are drifting away from each other! I maybe a Haddock by blood but I feel like a Hofferson through love!"


	23. Stoick Turns His Back On Hiccup

Hiccup laid in his bed thinking about Stoick since it's been seven months since he eavesdropped on his dad's conversation with the council members about him and stopped talking to him and seeing him because he felt like he didn't matter anymore.

Everytime Gobber mentioned his dad he would tell them: I don't care about him and walk away from the scene.

Gobber sat down and talked to Ingrid, "Ingrid, we have a problem. Hiccup stopped talking about his father and everytime I mention Stoick, he says he doesn't care about him anymore."

Ingrid smiles at him "he must have heard something that made him close his father off."

Gobber sighs "it must have been bad enough to make him turn away from him for seven months."

Ingrid smirks "and I know three people who he will open up about it and all three are Hoffersons."

Gobber sighs "you think he'll open up to you?"

Ingrid smiles "well there's me, Astrid and my husband."

Gobber smiles "he's your son."

Hiccup sighs "that's what Spitelout smirked about at my house to my dad."

Ingrid's eyes widened and realized what happened that caused Hiccup shut Stoick out of his life and ask "Hiccup, did Stoick have a meeting at your house and talk about you in a mean way?"

Hiccup closes his eyes and nods his head.

Gobber sighs "who else was there, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs "Mr. Thorston and a council member. The council member talked about having me thrown in a cell for withholding information about the nest location and Mr. Thorston talked about the promise you made with my mom to take care of me if Stoick couldn't and she said I wasn't worth the trouble to care for, that she wouldn't even made a promise with my mom."

Ingrid sighs and bends down to hug Hiccup "your not trouble at all for me to care for. Mr. Thorston never liked you since you were born because you were smaller than the otzee aacrher kids. The council members will have to remember that the reason why your not telling them where the nest is, is because your protecting us from a giant dragon that we only have your word to go on."

Hiccup cries softly "when Spitelout said you treat me more like your son and Stoick said he didn't know what to do with me. Spitelout said that everyone wants me ship off the island because of me being a bad omen."

Ingrid sighs and smiles at him "Hiccup, when me and your mom made that promise was because you and Astrid chose each other as soulmates."

Hiccup whispers "me and Astrid are soulmates?"

Ingrid nods her head "if you leave her for a while, she would become sad even though she won't admit it, I believe she feels like a part of her is gone with you."

Hiccup whimpers "I think I feel it when she is sad but I'm not sure if it is true."

Ingrid smiles "if she screamed your name, if you were to leave and never return, you would feel pain in your chest proving that your both soulmates."

Gobber sighs "Hiccup, how about I give you the day off because your not your best today?"

Hiccup nods his head "thank you Gobber for giving me the day off."

Ingrid takes Hiccup home to her house to play a game of checkers with him.

When Astrid came home from training in her training spot with her wooden sword to see Hiccup playing checkers with her mom, she ask "how come he wasn't at the Forge working?"

Ingrid sighs "he had a breakdown over a meeting he eavesdropped on at his house seven months ago."

Astrid curious ask "what meeting?"

Ingrid sighs "it was a meeting of Stoick, Spitelout, Mr. Thorston and a council member and they were talking about us and Hiccup in a bad way. And I want you to be careful around those Jorgensons, they are not to be trusted."

Hiccup sighs "I may be a Haddock by blood, but I feel like a Hofferson more."

For the rest of the day Astrid and Ingrid played checkers with Hiccup until Alistair came home from fishing to see them.

Alistair and Ingrid went to the kitchen to make dinner together.

Ingrid tells her husband everything about the meeting that Hiccup heard seven months ago and why he distance himself from Stoick and everyone.

Alistair gaped at the news and says "that's why Stoick was less talking about Hiccup these last seven months?"

Ingrid nods her head "it explains why everytime Stoick was mentioned, he would turn and leave or say he doesn't care about Stoick."

Alistair sighs "Stoick came to me today and ask if I seen Hiccup today because he hasn't seen him in seven months and if he saw Hiccup, Hiccup would runaway from him scared."

Ingrid smirks "oh I wonder why he runs away scared."

Alistair sighs "how did you get him to open up?"

Ingrid sighs "Gobber made a comment about Hiccup being my son after I smirked that me and you or Astrid could get him to talk about what was troubling him and he said that was what Spitelout said and that's when I realized that it was about Hiccup and he talked about that meeting."

Alistair sighs "I can't believe that Stoick would let those people talk about Hiccup like that."

Ingrid sighs "it's know wonder he kept avoiding Stoick for seven months."

When dinner was ready, Ingrid walked into the livingroom to see Astrid and Hiccup sitting on the couch in each other's arms with Hiccup resting his head on Astrid's head and her head resting on his shoulder sleeping and smirks at them "you two are so adorable together."

Alistair walks into the livingroom to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping on the couch and smiles at them before softly waking them both up for dinner.

Hiccup softly opens his eyes to see Alistair nudging his shoulder and yawns sleepy "what time is it?"

Astrid whispers "who cares what time it is. Let's just sleep more."

Ingrid giggles "you two make a good couple and dinner is ready."

Hiccup sighs "let's go eat dinner then."

Astrid sighs "no, sleep more!"

Hiccup smiles rubbing her back "if we sleep any longer, then our stomachs will start growling."

On cue Astrid's stomach growls and Hiccup smirks playful "seems like someone is hungry?"

Astrid blushes "shut up before I hit your shoulder."

Hiccup grabs her hands and smirks "how can you hit me with your hands held?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him and leans in to kiss his lips. As she kisses his lips, his hands loosen around her hands and next, he feels a punch to his left shoulder.

Hiccup whines "ow! If you keep hitting my shoulder, I'm going to have to wear my armor suit for protection."

Astrid hits his left shoulder again "one more negative comment about me hitting you because of you choosing bad choices and I'll stop kissing you everytime you act sweet to me."

Hiccup sighs and gets up and follows Alistair, Ingrid and Astrid to the kitchen to have dinner. After having dinner, Hiccup decides to take a walk to the arena, "it's been six months and three weeks since me and the Hoffersons took you back to the Hidden World of the dragons, Azula and came back here to Berk and I miss you so much."

Thinking about Azula so much, he didn't notice Snotlout tripping him, "hey cousin, time for your missed beating now!"

Hiccup yells "get off m-!"

Snotlout punches him in the mouth to shut him up. He punches him in the ribs.

Stoick was walking through the village checking everything to make sure everything was good when he sees Snotlout beating his son and sighs before continuing on his objective of checking everything out.

Snotlout and Hiccup notice Stoick walk past them, ignoring them and Snotlout smirks "even your dad doesn't mind that I hit you anytime I feel like it. He wouldn't care if I killed you in the woods and say you were attacked by a dragon!"

After hitting him a few more times, Snotlout leaves Hiccup laying on the ground in pain laughing heading home.

Hiccup laid on the ground for a half an hour before Ingrid came to check on him and found him unconscious on the ground.

When morning came, Hiccup moans in pain. Ingrid whispers to him "easy son, do you know what happened to you?"

Hiccup moans "Snotlout attacked me."

Ingrid sighs "I'll have Alistair take care of it."

Hiccup shakes his head "no, it's not just him, Stoick walked right passed us when Snotlout was hitting me and didn't even tell Snotlout to let me go."

Ingrid snides "oh he is definitely losing custody over you, son!"

Gothi comes in and writes in the sand which Gobber translates "how are you feeling, Hiccup?"

Hiccup whimpers "in pain that no one cares about me except you two and the Hoffersons."

Gothi writes in sand which Gobber translates "you suffered two cracked ribs, a bruise jaw and a bruise on your stomach. Do you know who did this to you?"

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout and Stoick watched it happen and did nothing."

Gothi and Gobber stared wide eyed in shock "Stoick watched Snotlout hit you and did nothing about it?!"

Hiccup whimpers "that's not even the best part, Snotlout even told me that no one would care that he took me in the woods and kill me and say that I was killed by a dragon!"

Gothi writes in the sand and Gobber translates "rest, Hiccup, Ingrid is staying here until Astrid comes to watch you."

Hiccup sighs and closes his eyes to rest.

Gothi and Gobber leave the room to Hiccup rest.

Gobber sighs "I didn't think Stoick would turn his back on his only son like this."

Gothi writes in the sand "Stoick is not in the right mind to have a heir to Berk anymore."

Gobber ask "what will happen to Hiccup now?"

Gothi writes in the sand "Stoick is to forfeit his rights to Hiccup because he can't protect him like a father should."

In the afternoon, Stoick walks into Gothi's Hut to see Hiccup sleeping soundly and sees the bruise on his check and jaw and stomach along with two cracked ribs "your nothing like me. Your more like your mother."

Ingrid walked in to see Stoick standing beside the bed and snides angrily "you have some nerve to come see Hiccup after witnessing Snotlout attack him last night and did nothing about it! As far as I'm concerned you no longer have any rights to call Hiccup your son anymore! Now get out!"

Stoick leaves the Hut and goes back to chief duties.

After another encounter with Snotlout's flirting, Astrid frustrated walks inside Gothi's Hut to change shifts with her mom in watching over Hiccup.

Ingrid sighs "more of Snotlout's flirting?"

Astrid sighs "he's pretty stupid to think I would like him because he thinks he can put his hands on anyone for fun."

Ingrid smiles "don't worry, daughter. We won't be signing any marriage contract with those Jorgensons. Besides your already engaged to Hiccup since you both were born."

Astrid blushes at being engaged to Hiccup.

Ingrid smiles "well I'm going to go see what Gobber and Gothi are doing."

After Ingrid left, Astrid looked at Hiccup laying on the bed and crawls on top of it to snuggle up to him.

A half an hour later, Hiccup slowly opens his eyes to feeling hungry and sees blonde hair on his chest and smiles seductively at seeing Astrid laying on him and wraps his arms around her back to hug her.

Astrid nuzzles his neck and sighing deeply.

Hiccup kisses the top of her head and rubs her back in affection.

She lifts her head to see Hiccup awake and smiles seductively at him before leaning in kissing his lips deeply.

After they break the kiss, Astrid smiles "I was so worried about you after I heard that Snotlout attacked you!"

Hiccup sighs "I know and I think I'll be living with you for a while since Stoick turn his back on me."


	24. Preparing For Astrid's Tenth Birthday

Ingrid gasped in shock "Snotlout told you that he would take you into the woods and kill you and blame it on the dragons?"

Gothi writes in the sand and Gobber reads out "Snotlout is going to lose the honor of being heir for the chief of Berk and as far as Stoick, I'm in the process of removing you as a Haddock."

Hiccup whimpers "what will happen to me after I'm removed as heir to Berk?"

Gothi writes in the sand "I think you would feel better being Hiccup Horrendous Hofferson until your biological father redeems himself for you to call him father."

Hiccup gaped "you mean I'll be called Hiccup Horrendous Hofferson from now on?"

Gothi nodded smiling at him.

Hiccup curious ask "how would that work between me and Astrid?"

Gothi turns to Ingrid and waves her to speak up.

Ingrid smiles at him "I'm fine with you two being a couple since your engage and that isn't going to change and with me and my husband adopting you, I dare Snotlout to put his hands on you again because now he'll answer to Alistair and if Spitelout doesn't make his son keep his hands off you then Alistair will beat Snotlout for it."

Hiccup smiles with tears in his eyes "mom?"

Ingrid smiles "yes, son?"

Hiccup reaches out for her to come closer. Ingrid walks up to him and Astrid and Hiccup pulls her into a hug "I love you, mom."

Astrid sighs "what's going to happen with Snotlout and Stoick?"

Ingrid smiles "well Gothi had Stoick sign rights for Hiccup over to me and your father, Alistair until Stoick can redeem himself and for Snotlout, Alistair told Spitelout and Snotlout that if Snotlout puts his hands on either you then he will answer to your dragon friends, Hiccup."

Ingrid left to go get Hiccup and Astrid dinner.

After Ingrid left, Astrid turns back to Hiccup and smirks seductively at him.

Hiccup nervously ask "why are you looking at me like that, Astrid?"

Astrid punches his left shoulder "that was for scaring me last night and this is because I like you and my mom just left." She kisses his lips deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair drawing a moan from her lips.

Hiccup lost in the kiss wraps his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him.

Fifteen minutes later Ingrid and Alistair walk back into Gothi's Hut to see Hiccup and Astrid making out and ask "are you two done kissing yet because we brought you both dinner?"

Astrid breaks the kiss and looks behind to see her parents and blushes "yes we're done kissing for now and I'm feeling hungry."

Alistair and Ingrid left the two to go back to the Hall to chat with the others. Finn sat next to his brother and ask "are you sure, you wanted to adopt Hiccup Haddock? You know he will just become a problem when he grows up?"

Ingrid smiles "actually he's no trouble at all. He doesn't cause any trouble at all."

Alistair smiles "he's sweet and kindhearted like his mother."

Finn smiles "well the villagers want him gone because of him being a Hiccup."

Ingrid sighs "well they can just get over it because he's not leaving."

Finn sighs "are you two getting ready for Astrid's Tenth birthday in two months?"

Alistair and Ingrid smiles "we were planning on throwing her a birthday party."

Finn curious ask "do you know what she wants to be recognize as?"

Ingrid sighs "she wants to be recognize as a shield maiden but the type of clothes that a shield maiden wears and the armor that comes with it has to protect her and she wants a battle axe and we don't have that type of money for a good axe but I know Hiccup could probably make the armor for her if I ask him to."

Finn sighs "I wouldn't trust that boy to make us weapons to defend ourselves against dragons and invading tribes!"

After talking to Finn, Alistair and Ingrid walked back to Gothi's Hut to tell Hiccup and Astrid good night and left heading home.

Next morning Hiccup woke up to Astrid cuddle up in his side with her arms around him and removes himself from her and gets up and leaves to get some fresh air.

He walks out to the Forge to see no one out and begins heating up the boiler and sticks swords inside the boiler to heat up the swords. While the swords heat up, he pulls out his ideas for inventing things and drawing sketch book for scenery and draws a scene of him and Astrid laying down in a field enjoying the peace and quiet.

Gobber knocks on the door to get Hiccup's attention and says "I wasn't expecting you to show up today after being attacked last night."

Hiccup sighs "I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted fresh air and I didn't want to lay down anymore even though my cracked ribs hurt a little, I didn't want you getting backed up with lots of weapons needing to be remended and I was wondering if you would let me create my first weapon today?"

Gobber smiles "tomorrow, if your feeling better, but I feel that your going to be in big trouble right now."

Hiccup ask "why would I be in-"

Astrid walks over to the counter and says "Hiccup, you are in so much trouble for leaving Gothi's Hut this morning and for not waking me up!"

Hiccup sighs "I didn't want to wake you up, you look adorable sleep- ow!"

Astrid punches his left shoulder and says "that was for leaving me in the hut" and punches him again and says "that was for scaring me?"

Hiccup gaped "is it always going to be like this between us, because-"

Astrid rolls her eyes at him and grabs his shirt and pulls him to her sealing their lips together in a kiss.

After the kiss, Hiccup smiles "I could get use to it as long as we never split when things happen to us."

Astrid blushes "your a good boyfriend, Hiccup."

Hiccup blushes "and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Astrid hugs him tightly enjoying their moment together before Ingrid knocks on the door to get everyone's attention.

Gobber smiles "Ingrid, nice of you to drop by."

Ingrid smiles "nice to see you too, Gobber. I came here to see Hiccup and you on a secret mission."

Hiccup ask "what secret mission do you have for me?"

Ingrid whispers in his ear "I have an order for you to make for your girlfriend."

Hiccup sighs "what type of order?"

Ingrid smiles "a weapon designed by the gods. A double bladed axe to be precise."

Hiccup sighs "I think I can make an axe, but it won't be as strong as Gronckle iron because I don't have a Gronckle around here."

Astrid smiles seductively "oh a battle axe, I can't wait to see it."

Hiccup smiles "yep, I'm so excited to build my first weapon."

Astrid smiles "well I'm off to go help our mom."

Gobber smiles "so when's the date to marry her?"

Hiccup sputters "marry her?! Are you out of your mind?! We are only going on ten years old."

Gobber smirks "you two act like a married couple already."

Hiccup sighs "I think maybe after we turn twenty and want to get married."

Gobber smiles "how are you feeling?"

Hiccup sighs "I'm fine right now with light stuff for little bit."

Gobber hammers away with swords while Hiccup decides to build a weapon that came to his mind and ask "uh Gobber, I'll be back in a half an hour" and leaves going to the woods.

He searches for items that he needs for his invention. He finds branches on the ground from winter and picks up a few thick branches and brings them back to the Forge and begins to take a small knife and carves the sticks into small balls the size of melons until he had three balls the same size and weight.

Gobber ask "what are you working on, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiles "something that I read in a weapon book that I got from you for my birthday."

Gobber sighs "I hope it's not something that would cause a fire."

Hiccup sighs "no it's not, it's something simple and easy to make. Do you have any scrap rope?"

Gobber smiles "you would probably find some at the docks."

Hiccup leaves the Forge and walks to the docks and looks around for some rope. He finds a two pieces of good length and says "maybe I'll find some at our storage shed."

He walks over to the storage shed unaware of Snotlout and the twins starking him.

He opens the shed door and looks around "axes, swords, long swords, shields, spears, but where is the rope- oh here it is." He checks around and leaves the shed and walks back to the Forge and ties the piece of rope around the groove in the ball and links them together and says "now I need someone to throw this bola."

Gobber ask "are you done with your invention?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, now watch this!" He swings the bola around and throws it but the bola ends up only going two feet.

Gobber sighs "let me try."

He grabs the bola and spins it around, building up speed and lets go forcing the bola to fly out of the Forge into a villager tangling him up in a bola. "Hey, what the heck."

Gobber sighs "oh sorry about that, I was testing Hiccup's first invention that he calls a bola."

The villager sighs "great just what we need, a Hiccup building weapons to cause more destruction than the dragons do!"

Gobber sighs and untangles him from the bola and brings it back to Forge and says "well Hiccup, probably make about fourteen more."

By the end of the day, he had fourteen bolas made when Stoick arrives at the Forge and says "Hiccup, what is your problem with throwing half of our weapons into the sea?!"

Hiccup gaped "what do you mean by throwing weapons into the sea? I've been here making these" showing him fifteen bolas.

Stoick grumbles "well Snotlout and the twins saw you go to the storage shed and taking weapons from there and putting them in the sea fourteen times!"

Hiccup smiles "you still going to believe those liars?"

Stoick grumbles "what were you doing in the storage shed anyway?"

Hiccup grumbles "I was getting rope for these!"

Stoick sighs "Snotlout and the twins didn't mention anything about seeing you grab rope for your inventions."

Hiccup smirks "maybe you should stop listening to those liars and start listening to the ones that don't lie, Stoick?"

Stoick grumbles "are you still mad about me showing no interest in you?"

Hiccup yells "I'm mad because you turned your back on me and basically said I don't mean anything to you!"

Stoick sighs "well if you weren't causing this village trouble and stop trying to befriend dragons and start killing them like a true Viking that I would be proud to call my son."

Hiccup went from mad to sadness and says "just get out before I throw something at you" and turns around and goes back to working.

Gobber sighs "you really weren't ready for children, Stoick."

Stoick turns to his best friend and ask "what is that supposed to mean?"

Gobber sighs "you want him to be you, but maybe he's both, you and Valka combined. He befriends dragons to understand them like Valka tried and you because he isn't afraid to stand up for what's right when he needs to but when he can't come up with a plan to solve the problem, he turns to Astrid to help him."

Stoick sighs "the only reason why he wasn't disowned or punished by the council members for befriending dragons was because he was forced into befriending those monsters but if he befriends them willingly again after he turned ten years old he will be charge with treason."

Hiccup picks up a bent molten dagger and throws it at Stoick in the face and another one in the stomach and yells "get out or next one hits your groin! And tell those stupid council members who disagree with me befriending dragons, that they won't have to worry about me soon because I feel that it's better that I leave this island for good and disappear!"

Stoick gasped at Hiccup and ask "you really don't want to threaten me, son!"

Hiccup throws a dagger at Stoick's groin causing him to fall on his knees holding his groin. Then Hiccup takes a flat side of a sword and smacks Stoick upside the head knocking him over on the ground and leaves the Forge, walking towards the forest.

Twenty minutes later, he arrives at the Cove and sits down in front of a boulder and begins drawing scenery, unknowingly his eyes fill up with tears and begins wiping his eyes full of sadness about people disliking him.


	25. Building Astrid's Axe

Hiccup stayed in the Cove for the rest of the afternoon drawing Azula and Fury in his dragon sketch book and wiping his tears with his sleeve feeling sadness about everyone blaming him for something that he didn't do or what they disapproved of what makes him happy.

Night time came and he didn't feel like going back to the village.

Soon he heard his name being called and hides in a small tree cave.

The person keeps calling his name until he sees Ingrid Hofferson and comes out of hiding and ask "you here to take me back for punishment?"

Ingrid turns to Hiccup and says "no, Hiccup. Gobber told me everything that Stoick said and me and Alistair are very cross with him as we are a little upset that you threw daggers at Stoick, but is understandable because of what he said to you" and wraps her arms around him to comfort him "I bet your hungry from staying out here in the forest?"

Hiccup sighs "yeah, but I miss Azula and Fury and I wonder how they're doing and if they had their baby."

Ingrid smiles "let's first get you fed and you can tell me all about it."

Hiccup nods his head and ask "mom, how come you don't turn me away like everyone else?"

Ingrid smiles "because I fell in love with you after babysitting you and realized that since your mother was taken, I decided I would raise you with Astrid since Stoick doesn't know a thing about children like girls do."

Hiccup sighs "what about the promise? Are you telling me that you fell in love with me like a mom loves their sons and daughters?"

Ingrid nods her head and smiles at him. They walk out of the forest and over to the great Hall.

Ingrid smiles "I should probably warn you that when you get inside the Hall that villagers will be staring at you because you knocked Stoick onto the ground and no villager has been able to knock Stoick off his except Alvin the Treacherous."

Hiccup gaped "I'm one of two guys to have knock my estranged father off his feet?"

Ingrid smirks "well if you hit any boy in the groin and follow by a hit to the head knocks any guy to the ground or out."

She opens the door to the Hall and leads Hiccup inside. Villagers stop eating to stare at him and whispers "he knocked the chief off his feet without wearing his armor suit."

Hiccup hides behind Ingrid holding to her left leg as they walk to their seats.

Ingrid smiles "Hiccup, you don't have to be afraid of these villagers."

Hiccup sighs "all I heard from these villagers were mean things and my only comfort is being in your house because I'm scared that Stoick would let them in his house to kidnap me and kill me just so he doesn't have to have a me anymore in his life."

Ingrid gasped "did he tell anyone this that you heard in a conversation?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no but he gave me the impression that he would do it, when he let those guys in the house and talk about me and he didn't defend me like I was his son. I don't feel like a Haddock anymore, I feel like a Hofferson because Hoffersons don't turn your back on family like my estranged father did."

Ingrid sighs "is that why you always lay with Astrid or she lays in the guest room with you?"

Hiccup sighs and nods his head yes "I'm scared to sleep alone sometimes in the Haddock house, that's why I feel safe being in the Hoffersons house."

They sit down and Hiccup suffers a punch to his left shoulder and says "ow."

Astrid smiles "that was for disappearing on me!"

Hiccup sighs and grabs Astrid's cheeks silencing her with a kiss and says "and this is for liking me" causing Astrid to blush in front of everyone.

They sit down together and eat dinner.

Mildew walked up to them and yells "how could this boy be allowed to eat with us after he attacked our chief of Berk today in a unprovoked attack?"

Hiccup sighs "if you want to suffer the same thing as the chief did, I would advise you to shut up old man!"

Mildew snides "you are in no position to tell me to shut up, little boy. Besides I'm sure your mother wouldn't allow you to attack your father just because he told you off."

Hiccup turns around with a punch to Mildew's groin and then a uppercut to his chin causing Mildew to fall backwards on the floor in shock.

Alistair looks at Mildew and says "if you want a round with me, I suggest you leave my son alone?"

Mildew holding his jaw in shock, says "he is not your son, he's Stoick and that crazy Valka's boy who should have been killed at birth!"

Hiccup punches Mildew five times in the face giving him a broken nose, two black eyes and a busted lip until Astrid wrapped her arms around his arms restraining him and nuzzles his neck like a dragon does to their mate.

He sighs and calms down in Astrid's arms and turns around to nuzzle Astrid's neck.

Astrid rubs his back, whispering "forget about that old hag."

Hiccup smiles breathing in her scent calming down until he doesn't feel angry anymore and goes back to eating his dinner.

Alistair smiles "he warned you Mildew about making him angry."

Ingrid kicks Mildew in the groin "that was for calling my sister crazy!"

The villagers surprised by Hiccup and Ingrid beating Mildew's butt, muttering that dark Hiccup is still inside him and can easily be unleashed.

Stoick still rubbing his head while having a pounding headache from being hit in the head with a sword "Hiccup seems to have more strength when his anger level rises and he lashes out at anything that makes him mad."

Gobber smiles "well you basically told him to stop being something that makes him, a part of him and told him that you don't accept him as your son."

Stoick sighs "I don't understand what he is becoming ever since he met that Night Fury!"

Gobber smiles "maybe the answer will come out in the future? You just have to wait for it."

Stoick sighs "maybe your right."

After having dinner, Hiccup leaves the Hall and walks over to the cliff, sitting down and relaxes to the calm breeze of the light wind blowing.

A few minutes later, Alistair sits down beside him and says "are you feeling okay, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I don't feel okay with everyone blaming me for things I didn't do and Stoick doesn't even believe his own son over the liars just because they want me to leave Berk and disappear."

Alistair sighs "sometime in the future, those who have wrong you, will face their punishment, Hiccup."

Hiccup nods his head in understanding.

Alistair curious says "Ingrid told me that you are scared to live at the chief's house because he stopped caring for you and you feel he won't protect you when you need protection."

Hiccup sighs "it's because everytime I sleep, I dream of the meeting and I hear Spitelout tell Stoick to let him get rid of me tonight after he sleeps and he won't know what happened and Stoick says sure as long as it doesn't come back on me."

Alistair gasped "how come you never told us about it?"

Hiccup nervously replies "because I just nestled closer to Astrid and remember that I'm staying inside the Hoffersons house and you wouldn't let villagers come in and kidnap me."

Alistair sighs and wraps his arms around Hiccup to comfort him "it's okay Hiccup, I'm sure your mother would be splitting some skulls open and be straightening Stoick out will quick."

Hiccup smiles "I miss her being here along with Azula and Fury."

Alistair smiles "tomorrow, are you beginning to build Astrid's axe?"

Hiccup smiles "yep."

Alistair and Hiccup walk home and sleep for the night.

Next morning, Hiccup walks down to the Forge and gathers metal from scrap metal pieces and realized that he doesn't know how much Astrid can lift and checks if Gobber is around and checks the metal to see that it is still heating up and leaves straight to find Ingrid since Astrid is training with swords in her secret training ground goes to the Hofferson's house and ask "Ingrid, are you here?"

Ingrid smiles "in here, Hiccup! What do you need and shouldn't you be at the Forge building weapons?"

Hiccup smiles "actually I need to know how much Astrid can lift?"

Ingrid smiles well she can lift twenty pounds right now."

Hiccup smiles "thank you" and runs back to the Forge to see Gobber there cross and says "I only left for a total of ten minutes to ask Ingrid how much Astrid can lift."

Gobber sighs "you shouldn't leave metal in a fire while your gone because if a monkey comes in here and messes around, they could set the Forge on fire again."

Hiccup smiles "I checked the metal in the fire before I left to go to the Hofferson's house."

Gobber smirks "do you know how much your girlfriend can lift?"

Hiccup sighs "yes and I need to sculpt the axe mold."

Hiccup spent all morning sculpting the axe blades and then leaving to go find an oak branch in the forest with his small dagger until he finds an oak branch and good length.

He comes back and begins carving designs into the branch and spiral the lines along the staff and putting his initials at the bottom of the staff.

Gobber smiles "I think she will like the design on it."

Hiccup spent three days getting the axe blades to be the same size and weight and equal twenty pounds even and fuse the blades to the staff.

After that, he spent another two days hammering 'Divine Beauty' on one side and 'Valkyries Goddess' on the other side.

After the axe was finished, Ingrid smiles "the axe looks perfect, Hiccup, but is it durable in battle?"

Hiccup smiles "it should with a double layer of metal and Gobber tested it for me and said it's good for my first weapon. When I go back to the Hidden World, I'll make a Gronckle iron axe for her."

Ingrid smiles "awesome work, Hiccup! The reason why I came here was to ask you to armor up this skirt and make a pair of shoulder armor pads?"

Hiccup smiles "sure, but the shoulder pads would require Astrid being here for molding size, but I think I can figure something out."

Ingrid smiles "your the best son I could have and do you know what else Astrid wants?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I don't know what else she wants."

Ingrid smiles "she wants to be a big sister."

Hiccup gaped "are you telling me that your with a baby?"

Ingrid sighs "no, I had a miscarriage last two times when you two were eight years old and then I found out that I was pregnant again and after the baby was born, I made the choice to have it sent to a mysterious island in the north for protection and Astrid doesn't know about it. So we plan on surprising, Astrid on her birthday."

Hiccup curious ask "how did you hide being pregnant from me and Astrid?"

Ingrid smiles "I just told you I was going through a phase until the baby was born and decided to send him away because it wasn't safe here for a baby with the dragons attacking us."

Ingrid sighs "I'm sorry for not telling you and Astrid, but I don't want to hide it from her anymore."

Hiccup smiles "thank you for telling me it and I understand it and Astrid will too. Now what is his name?"

Ingrid smirks "Brian Horrendous Hofferson because he was Horrendous during labor and after you."

Hiccup gasped "you named him after me?!"

Ingrid smiles "why of course son and I was wondering if you wanted to give Stoick a chance or do you prefer to share a room with Brian?"

Hiccup smiles "I was wondering if I could room with Astrid?"

Ingrid smiles "fine but no funny business, I don't want Astrid vomiting and telling me she's pregnant after letting you room with her."

Hiccup ask "how do girls become pregnant anyway?"

Ingrid gaped "Alistair never gave you the talk and I haven't gave Astrid the talk either."

Hiccup sighs "what is the talk?"


	26. Hiccup Force To Leave Berk

Ingrid sighs "I'll have Alistair tell you when you turn thirteen years old."

Hiccup sighs "okay, well we have a month to get everything ready for Astrid's birthday party."

Ingrid turns around to see three Night Furies fly past the village and crash in the forest and says "Hiccup, you have to come with me now! I thought I saw three Night Furies crash in the forest!"

Hiccup sighs "okay, let's go!"

Ingrid and Hiccup ran into the forest to find the three shadows that crashed in the forest.

When they reach the Cove, there's two Night Furies laying on the ground and Hiccup ask "where's the third one?"

Azula whines and writes 'Hiccup' in dirt with her claw.

Hiccup gasped "Azula?!"

Azula writes 'protect our baby boy and tell him that we loved him. Grimmel will come for him someday'.

Hiccup sniffles "what are you saying, Azula?"

Azula coos at him and unwraps her wings to show a baby Night Fury and Azula writes 'goodbye Hiccup and Ingrid, we didn't give him a name. I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock' and closes her eyes.

Hiccup hears the baby coo at his mother for a reply but gets nothing and whimpers.

He runs back to the village and grabs healing medicines and looks in the library for book on dragon medicine.

An hour later he returns with a bag of stuff to see Ingrid holding the baby Night Fury that is whimpering in sadness and begins going through the book on dragon medicine. After another hour Hiccup made a concoction of medicine and feed it to Azula and Fury and waited for a while until they hear coughing from Azula and Fury.

The baby Night Fury smiles it's gummy smile with tears in his eyes and Hiccup smiles "I think I'll call you Toothless."

Toothless jump from Ingrid's arms and ran into his mother's paws nuzzling her paw and chest. Azula nuzzles Toothless and writes in the dirt 'how are we alive'?

Hiccup smiles "a poison that, lucky for you two, I was able to make an antidote for you both because I didn't want to say goodbye to you both and I didn't want Toothless live without you in his life and I love you too Azula and Fury."

Azula grabs Hiccup in her paws and hugs him tightly.

Fury nuzzles Hiccup too.

Ingrid sighs "say uh Hiccup, do you know where they can live if they are being hunted down by this Grimmel person?"

Hiccup sighs "actually I need you to take all the medicine to Gothi's Hut and the book back to the library while I find a hiding place for three Night Furies."

Ingrid smirks "that was really impressive with saving them so Toothless doesn't lose his parents."

Hiccup smiles "their also my dragon protectors."

Ingrid left to return the items to their rightful places while Hiccup walked the forest looking for a hiding place for three Night Furies.

After an hour, he found a cave big enough to them and told them to meet him in the Cove at night for night time flights so no one would see them flying around.

He leaves them in the cave to head back to the village.

When he returns to the Forge, Astrid was sitting on a chair waiting and smiles "hi Astrid."

Astrid smiles at him "my mom said you needed me for a suit fitting?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I needed you for a suit fitting."

He grabs the clay molding and puts it on Astrid's shoulder, molding it around her left shoulder and does the same with the right shoulder and says all done."

Astrid shock ask "that's all you needed was to measure my shoulders for some shoulder things?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, besides I already have the suit almost done, I just have two things left to do."

Astrid smiles seductively "okay, but just so you know that your going to have to make it up to me by taking me on a date?"

Hiccup turns to face Astrid surprised by her request and smiles "sure, when and what time?"

Astrid blushes tonight at the cliff watching the stars."

Hiccup smirks "how about flying date?"

Astrid ask "flying date?"

Hiccup smiles "it's a surprise with some friends."

Astrid sighs "okay, but it better be worth it to fly with friends."

She leaves the Forge to go hang with Ruffnut and talk about girly stuff.

Hiccup works on hammering a metal plate into a armor shoulder pad.

After one was done, he worked on the other one. After that, he worked on Astrid's skirt.

Soon it was night time, after having dinner, Hiccup takes Astrid out to the forest.

They walk to the Cove until Astrid ask "Hiccup, why are we out here?"

Hiccup smiles "for our date" pointing towards the two Night Furies and the small Night Fury.

Astrid ask "where did you find two Night Furies and a baby one?"

Hiccup smiles "Azula and Fury had a baby that I named Toothless."

Astrid gaped "Azula and Fury had a baby boy?"

Azula smiles at Astrid and walks up to her and nuzzles her chest.

Astrid sighs "when did they arrive here?"

Hiccup sighs "this morning after crash landing here in the Cove and dying from being poisoned by Grimmel."

Astrid ask in shock "they died? Then how are they alive now?"

Hiccup sighs "I made an antidote to save their lives and so that Toothless doesn't lose his parents."

Astrid sighs "you know that if the village finds out that you revived two Night Furies, they'll banish you from the island?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, I know and so does our mom."

Astrid shouts "you involved our mom in reviving Azula and Fury?!"

Hiccup sighs "yes and are you ready for our date or are we going to have an argument about me reviving dragons?"

Astrid sighs and says "let's go on our date, but I'm still mad at you for involving our mom."

Hiccup climbs on Fury and Astrid rode on Azula and Toothless flew between his parents.

They flew through the clouds, around Berk while it was lit up at night and seeing the Northern Lights.

After the flight, Fury and Azula left the Cove with Toothless back to the cave.

Hiccup and Astrid head back to the village.

Astrid out of the blue punches him and says "that was for involving our mother in reviving the dragons" and blushes red before kissing his cheek "and that was for the date."

Before she could run, Hiccup grabs her hand and pulls her into him kissing her deeply on the lips.

Astrid wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After the kiss they smile at each other and head to the village.

When they arrive at the Hofferson's house and head inside, Alistair and Ingrid smirk "so how was the date?"

Astrid smiles "it was great flying around Berk at night."

Alistair smiles "well time for bed."

The month came fast to the morning of Astrid's birthday party. Hiccup woke up from his and Astrid's bed to help get everything ready for Astrid's birthday.

He walked out to the bathroom to go to the bathroom and get dressed and head to the Forge.

Everyone got ready for the party. Some came by the Forge to pick up a knife, a sword or a dagger to give to Astrid as a birthday present. All of which had his initials on the handles.

Gobber allowed him to start making swords, clubs with spikes, hammers made strong, axes.

Rest gave her clothes: a dress for a formal occasion, a new night gown, a blue stripe shirt, a armor skirt with skulls on the waist part with spikes going down it. One came by to pick up the armor shoulder pads.

Another came to pick up a shield that was made a little stronger than the others.

Another villager had fur boots made.

Another villager had arm bands made for Astrid.

After two hours of being in the Forge, Gobber ask "uh Hiccup, shouldn't you be going to Astrid's birthday party?"

Hiccup smiles "yes but I have to wrap her prize present for her."

Gobber smiles "okay, then go get wrapping paper and wrap her present up."

Hiccup smiles "thank you Gobber for the support."

Hiccup left the Forge to go get wrapping paper and decides to get a box to put the axe in it.

After he got the box and wrapping paper, he returned to the Forge to put the axe in the box and then wrapped the box in wrapping paper and taped it.

He carried the axe on his back toward Astrid's house when Snotlout shove him into an alleyway "hey cousin, Astrid's father paid me a visit and threaten me that if I didn't leave you alone, then he was going to beat me with a whip."

Hiccup moans "then why are you putting your hands on me?"

Snotlout smirks "to make sure you don't come to Astrid's birthday party."

Hiccup nervously ask "and you know that Astrid will kick your butt for beating me up for no reason?"

Snotlout smirks "she'll believe anything I tell her."

Hiccup gulps "you really are crazy."

Snotlout punches him over until he's unconscious and takes the box from him and sees the sticker reading: to Astrid, from Hiccup and rips it off and leaves Hiccup laying on the ground.

Snotlout walks to the Hofferson's house and knocks on the door until Astrid opens the door to see Snotlout with a big box wrapped in wrapping paper and ask "if that is something to make me gag, then you can keep it?"

Snotlout smiles "oh no it is a surprise for you that you'll love very much. I got it from trader Johann."

Astrid sighs, taking the box from Snotlout and carries it inside and puts it with the other presents "I wonder where Hiccup is?"

Snotlout smiles "oh he told me he couldn't make it because he wanted to go somewhere and draw in his sketch book and not worried about your party."

Astrid sighs "okay then, uh thank you."

Astrid enjoy the rest of her birthday party without Hiccup showing up. When she opened her new axe, she was speechless at the work detail on it.

Alistair and Ingrid smirks "Hiccup did an amazing job on detailing the axe."

Ingrid curious ask "I wonder where he is, I haven't seen him anywhere?"

Astrid sighs "Hiccup didn't make this axe, Snotlout bought it from trader Johann."

Alistair noticed on one side of the axe was engraved Devine Beauty and smiles softly to himself.

Night time came and Hiccup moaned from the pain to see it night time and sighs "Astrid's birthday party is probably over now thanks to Snotlout attacking me."

He slowly walks out of the alley and into the street towards his adopted house. Ten minutes later he knocks on the door to see Astrid open the door and nervously says "hi."

Astrid snarls "hi? That's all you have to say after telling Snotlout that you didn't want to come to my birthday party and think that drawing in your sketch book is better than your ex-girlfriend?!"

Hiccup gaped at her "ex-girlfriend?"

Astrid snides "yes because you thought it was better to draw than your girlfriend and that I don't matter to you! I don't want to see see you or hear you again! Go find a new home!"

Hiccup stood there in shock at Astrid's door before leaving towards the forest with sadness. Unknowingly Snotlout and Tuffnut attack him again and dragged him deeper in the forest. Hiccup whines "leave me alone!"

Snotlout smirks "after you left Astrid's house, she told me to make you suffer for abanding her birthday party and I can't think of a better choice, but when me and Tuffnut get done with you, you won't let anyone touch you!"

Hiccup scared of what they would do to him.

Tuffnut punches him in the head causing him to fall to the ground and holds his hands down while Snotlout removes his pants and underwear.

Hiccup whines "No! No! Help! Any buddy!"

Soon a Night Fury bit Snotlout on the butt while another Night Fury tail whip Tuffnut into a tree.

The baby Night Fury clawed through Snotlout's shirt leaving four claw marks across his chest.

Hiccup whimpers "Toothless and Azula, thank you both but please take me away."

Hiccup writes on a piece of paper: maybe I'm better alone after Astrid's birthday but be warn, you should have thrown me in the sea if you hate me so much to assault me in a dishonorable act. I will not be so kind to anyone. I hope you all suffer from my dragons. No more Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, just Dark Soul.

Hiccup, Azula, Fury and Toothless fly off into the dark sky with only one thought on his mind fight dragon hunters and let Berk figure out how to fight dragons with out good weapons.


	27. Life On And Off Berk

Morning after Astrid's birthday party, Alistair gets up and heads downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Ingrid wakes up Brandon and goes over to Hiccup and Astrid's room to wake them up to see only Astrid sleeping and guess that Hiccup already left.

While everyone sat at the table eating eggs and waffles for breakfast until pounding was heard on their door.

Alistair gets up and goes to the door and opens it to see a frantic Gobber and ask "what's wrong?"

Gobber panics "Hiccup left Berk and that he plans to have revenge after being assaulted in a dishonorable act!"

Ingrid came running to the door and ask "what is this about a dishonorable act?"

Gobber gives Ingrid the letter and says "this was laying on the counter in the Forge."

After Ingrid finished reading the note and shouts "ASTRID FEARLESS HOFFERSON!"

Astrid walks over to the hallway cringing at her mom and ask "yes mom?"

Ingrid sternly ask "what did you say to Hiccup last night because me and your father heard you talk to Hiccup and then you went to your room."

Astrid sighs and looks to the ground telling everything that she said to Hiccup.

After she was finished, Alistair and Ingrid sighs "that explains why he feels better alone but that doesn't explain who hated him so much to rape him last night."

Astrid gasped "someone raped Hiccup last night?!"

Ingrid sighs "you really have my anger when you get mad at someone, Astrid, but I think I know who raped him."

Astrid curious ask "who raped Hiccup last night?"

Ingrid leaves the house and looks for Snotlout through the village.

Alistair shakes his head at his daughter "Astrid, why would you believe that liar for over anything?"

Astrid ask "what are you talking about, dad?"

Alistair sighs "Astrid, no one in this village knows what your name means in definition."

Astrid ask "what?"

Alistair smiles "darling, your name Astrid means Divine Beauty and only me, your mom and Hiccup know that so how would anyone from other tribes know that Astrid means in definition, Divine Beauty."

Astrid realizes what this means and collapse to the ground "what have I done to him?!"

(With Hiccup and the Night Furies)

Hiccup tells the dragons that their mission is to retired the dragon hunters for good.

The first island they stopped on was the island called Gore Island to do a little shopping for medicine and any dragon hunters around.

After trading weapons made out of metal from weapons that he took from dragon hunters.

The villagers just ignore him in his armor suit. Others become interested in him. He comes across a guy that calls himself Mighty that took interest in his armor suit and challenge Hiccup to a duel.

Hiccup sighs and accepts the challenge even though he started training himself in the way of dragon fighting.

In the morning Hiccup met Mighty in the arena with the villagers watching the show.

Mighty went first with a charge and sword slash only for Hiccup to duck and roll out of the way of the sword and turn slashing the right arm of Mighty.

Mighty growls at him and tries again but fakes a charge and Hiccup moves out of the way of strike with a fist but couldn't avoid the slash which snapped the sword in shock and Hiccup kneaded Mighty in the stomach and pointed his small sword at his throat and ask "do you yield?"

Mighty sighs "yes, I yield!"

Hiccup releases Mighty and shakes his hand.

Mighty ask "where did you learn to fight like that?"

Hiccup smiles "from some friends that taught me to fight in the way of dragon fighting."

Mighty ask "what is that armor made out of?"

Hiccup smiles "very rare metal that you can't find anywhere in the world."

Mighty curious ask "then how did you find it?"

Hiccup smiles "some friends show me it after I pledge to their society life."

Mighty sighs "thank you and what do I call you?"

Hiccup smiles "Dark Soul."

Mighty ask "why do you call yourself Dark Soul for?"

Dark Soul sighs "I kept getting assualted in my old home and the Chief didn't care to stop it. So I left for a bigger mission to help my society friends and speaking of friends "have you heard of any dragon hunters around? I'm chasing down leads to find the leader of dragon hunters."

Mighty sighs "some stop here about three days ago heading north."

Dark Soul sighs "okay thank you" and leaves to go inform his friends.

Days passed by while Dark Soul was chasing down dragon hunters from island to island making a name for himself coming across foes like Roman soldiers and they would be wiped away if they didn't leave him alone after killing fifty soldiers with twenty dragons and said he has an army of over two hundred dragons if they dare to come after him.

The Roman king turned away, not daring to risk an empire against two hundred dragons or more than said. So Dark Soul continued searching for leader of dragon hunters but didn't come across any leader.

He was flying on Azula with Toothless laying in front of him sleeping heading north in Barbaric Archipelago Sea until a mask dragon rider riding a Storm Cutter and then the rider had dragons take them and fly into an ice cave like island.

The rider ask "who are you and how did you come across a Night Fury and it's baby?"

Dark Soul sighs "I'm called Dark Soul because I was assaulted almost everyday and the chief of the Tribe turn his back on me and after a serious incident I lost the love of my life and she sent a boy to assault me in the dishonorable way for revenge until my dragons came to my aid I left with a warning that I wouldn't forgive them."

The rider sighs "I've been here for ten years help rescuing dragons from dragon trappers and your name came up. I still think about my how my son and husband is doing?"

Dark Soul ask "who is your husband?"

The rider sighs "Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock."

Dark Soul smiles "it's good to see you alive, mom."

The Rider gaped "H-Hiccup?"

Hiccup removes his helmet to show himself.

Valka smiles and hugs him "it's good to see you, Hiccup. You have to tell me everything about how you became Dark Soul and Broken Soul because that name came up and then disappeared for about two years. And it's been two months since I started hearing about Dark Soul."

Hiccup and Valka sat down and had dinner together and Hiccup shared his story life from after she was taken and up till Astrid turn ten years old to him leaving for good.

Two months, he's been gone from Berk chasing down dragon trappers and dragon hunters.

(On Berk)

Astrid was feeling lost after making a giant mistake on her tenth birthday two months ago. Every day she would corner Snotlout and attack him for revenge or because he flirted with her. She told him that she wouldn't date a boy who destroyed her relationship beyond fixable.

Her parents Alistair and Ingrid began to get worried about her dark behavior, but decided that it was for the best.

Four months after Hiccup left Berk and change his name to Dark Soul. Astrid continued train with her new axe, still can't believe she ended her relationship with him over a lie and she has no way of contacting him.

So she continues with helping her parents after a dragon raid last week that supposedly got her uncle Finn Hofferson and damaged their honor of being called Fearless Hoffersons.

Fishlegs talked with her and even Ruffnut while Snotlout had to keep figuring out how to get out of the Well.

She walked to the cliff and screams "HICCUP, I STILL LOVE YOU! COME BACK HOME!" And collapse on the ground crying for her love.

Her brother Brian who is two years old came running up to her and hugged her tightly.

Brian whispers "sister, why are you crying for?"

Astrid whispers "I made a mistake that cost me a good boyfriend and I really loved him."

Brian ask her "what mistake did you make?"

Astrid sighs "Snotlout Jorgenson lied to me about Hiccup ditching my party to draw in the forest and I believed him and when Hiccup knocked on our door after the party was over, I lost it saying mean things to him and said we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend and then something happened to him that made him leave with only saying that he was better off alone and that we should have threw him into the sea."

Brian sighs and hugs his big sister.

(With Hiccup/ Dark Soul)

Hiccup been helping his mom with freeing dragons from dragon trappers and he would take them to the Hidden World and come back with Azula.

Valka curious ask "Hiccup, do you think about returning back to Berk?"

Hiccup sighs "no, I can't go back there because I'm nothing to them but a trouble maker."

Valka smiles "Hiccup, your not a trouble maker, your a sweet boy."

Hiccup sighs "and then when something happens, everyone blames me for it. So no I'm not returning anytime soon."

Valka sighs "what about Astrid?"

Hiccup sighs "I started forgetting about her since I began this mission to retire the dragon hunters and trappers."

Valka gaped "as in?"

Hiccup sighs "as in never fall in love with anyone again because all they will do is break you and leave you with nothing. So pledge never to fall for any girl that I come across."

Valka lower her head in sadness "you can't turn down every girl you see."

Hiccup smiles "love for girls is nothing but a waste of my feelings."

Valka shakes her head at him.

A year after Hiccup left Berk on a mission to retire dragon hunters and trappers and saving dragons while learning things about them.

Him and Valka travel around the Barbaric Archipelago Sea making a name for themselves to fear. Hiccup would compete against warriors who dare to challenge him and win the match.

Valka smiles at her son's new attitude of life off Berk and thinks about what made Stoick turn his back on their own son.

Hiccup never revealed what forced him to leave Berk for good and never return.

All Valka could come up with was something horrible that the dragons had to come save him from it.

(On Berk)

Stoick and the villagers were continuing with their lives after Hiccup left a year ago with nothing but a note saying he won't forgive them or show mercy.

News was spreading around the Barbaric Archipelago islands about Dark Soul battling dragon trappers and hunters.

Stories of him making the roman empire write a treaty between them and not threaten him or his dragon army.

Other stories were of a rider that joined him on the battles.

Each time he visited a new island, Dark Soul would be challenged by a villager who claimed to be top fighter of the whole island and Dark Soul would beat them.

Everytime he won a fight, a group of girls would try their luck to get a date with him, but he would turn them down saying that he had his heart broken and won't fall for any of it anymore and leave them feeling down.

Astrid would just break down and cry after hearing another girl get turned down, because it reminded her of what she did to him.

Snotlout would try and flirt with her and she would hit him for it.

Ruffnut would comfort her the best she could, but the only way to help her was to get Hiccup back.

Ingrid and Alistair wonder what Snotlout did to make Hiccup leave Berk besides Astrid dumping him over a lie.

All Snotlout would say was that he attacked Hiccup while he was on his way to Astrid's birthday party and left him unconscious in an alleyway.

Spitelout threaten his son to tell the Hoffersons what he did but Snotlout wouldn't reveal what he did so Spitelout left it to only attacking hiccup.

Ingrid speculated that Snotlout tried to rape Hiccup on Astrid's birthday after Astrid broke up with him, but the only one who could prove it was Hiccup and he left a year ago.

So she and Alistair continue with their lives and helping Astrid cope with the loss of Hiccup.


	28. Three Years Later And Hiccup Returns

Hiccup now thirteen years old spent three years with his mom taking down the dragon hunters and trappers damaging their army until they gave up and vowed that they would return in time more powerful than him.

Right now he was playing chase the light with Toothless. Azula trusted him to leave Toothless with him and return to the Hidden World and told them to visit anytime.

Valka walk in his cave and says "I got a report on dragons capture and your not going to like the location of where the report came from."

Hiccup sighs "I thought the dragon trappers surrender to us last week?"

Valka sighs "they did, this report came from trader Johann saying that Berk captured five dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle, a Hideous Zippleback, a Deadly Nadder and a Terrible Terror."

Hiccup sighs "great, it's been three years since I step foot on that island."

Valka smiles "if you don't want to go rescue those dragons, I'll go rescue those dragons and come back here."

Hiccup smiles "no, it's fine, I think I need to face them again and see what the villagers are like after three years and I need a new name because I think they know that I've been known as Dark Soul and that I ride a Night Fury."

Valka sighs "are you scared of what they would do to you if they realized your Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs and nods his head "Alistair and Ingrid Hoffersons were the only ones I could come to for comfort and protection and they basically adopted me after dad watched Snotlout beat me and he ignored it and then Snotlout threaten to kill me in the forest and blame it on the dragons."

Valka gasped "Stoick watched Snotlout hit you and did nothing to stop it?!"

Hiccup sadly nods his head "yes."

Valka sighs "I think it's best I come with you to have a chat with dear husband about being parents."

Hiccup smiles "thanks mom for supporting me these three years, we've been together."

Valka smiles "that's what a mother is supposed to do with their children. Now if Astrid comes to you, would you forgive her?"

Hiccup sighs "she hates me mom, she even told Snotlout and Tuffnut to kidnap me and drag me into the forest and do bad things to me. So I think I'll keep my distance from her while I'm there."

Valka sighs "okay, son."

Next morning, Hiccup and Valka packed up supplies and leave for Berk to rescue the dragons.

Two hours later they enter Berk's water and Valka ask "when we arrived at Berk, where would we land the dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "follow me!"

He leads Valka to his Cove and said "welcome to the Cove where I first met Azula."

Valka smiles "are you sure no one knows where this place is?"

Hiccup smiles "only two people know where this Cove is and that is Ingrid Hofferson and Astrid, which I hope I don't meet again today because I don't feel comfortable being around her."

(In the Village of Berk)

Mulch sighs "I'm telling you, Stoick, I saw two dragons fly off around Berk towards the forest!"

Stoick sighs "I don't have time for this."

Mulch smirks "and one of those dragons was a Night Fury."

Stoick stops walking and turns to Mulch "we haven't seen a Night Fury in three years."

Mulch begins telling Stoick what he saw.

Hiccup and Valka walk into the village. Valka ask "where do you want to start first?"

Hiccup smiles "the Forge! I think I should pay Gobber a visit first."

Valka follows Hiccup to the Forge to see Gobber.

Gobber was busy pounding a bent sword to straighten it out when two mask people approached the counter. Hiccup walks around the country and sharpens swords and daggers carefully and mending Broken swords in a half an hour leaving Gobber speechless.

Hiccup waits for Gobber to look at his work.

Gobber examines the sharpen swords and daggers, then the mended swords and looks at the mask person and whispers "Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs and slowly removes his helmet, showing himself "hi, Gobber."

Gobber smiles and hugs him "it's good to see you again, Hiccup, after three years of disappearance."

Hiccup smiles "it's good to see you too Gobber. The reason why we came here, was to free the capture dragons."

Gobber sighs "Hiccup, Stoick capture those dragons for training new fighters to fight dragons since you disappeared with the secret of the nest location and dragon raids were getting bad because you were gone and no one could help me with keeping the weapons sharp."

Hiccup sighs "I left because of an incident involving Astrid, Snotlout and Tuffnut and if Toothless, Azula and Fury didn't come save me, you would have found me dead."

Gobber gaped "what did Astrid have to do with Snotlout and Tuffnut?"

Hiccup sighs "after she broke up with me on her birthday and told me to find a new home, I headed to the forest to spend the night with Azula and her family and Snotlout and Tuffnut kidnapped me and took me deeper into the forest and planned to do bad things to me because Astrid told him to and Toothless, Azula and Fury came to my rescue and I left to forget about Berk."

Ingrid curious ask "Hiccup, what bad things did Snotlout and Tuffnut plan to do to you?"

Hiccup, Valka and Gobber turn to see Ingrid standing at the counter with an axe in her hand that needed sharpening.

Hiccup sighs "the type, where it involves removing one's pants and underwear."

Ingrid gasped "you mean to tell me that lying bitch tried to fucking rape you after getting Astrid to break up with you and has the balls to flirt with my daughter and then gets her to date him and then cheats on her with Ruffnut because she wouldn't have sex with him after dating with him for two weeks?!"

Hiccup nervously replies "yes?"

Valka stared shocked that her nephew would try to rape her son.

Ingrid curious ask "Hiccup, what did Astrid do to be involved in this?"

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout told me that Astrid told him to rape me for revenge, because I ditched Astrid's birthday party, which I was knocked unconscious."

Ingrid sighs "Hiccup, the first two years of you being gone, Astrid was sad and she would go to your cliff and scream your name to come back."

Hiccup sighs "if she did that, then I would feel that pain in my chest if we were soulmates, but I didn't feel any pain in my chest at all."

Ingrid and Valka look at each other and gaped "oh no."

Hiccup ask "what is wrong?"

Ingrid sighs "Astrid didn't just break up with you, she broke the bond that forms soulmates which was why she woke up at night with her chest hurting. It was because the bond was being destroyed."

Hiccup smiles "I'm happy to see you again, Ingrid/mom."

Valka smiles "and it's good to see you sister."

Ingrid smirks "I wonder what Astrid would think when she hears your back after three years?"

Hiccup panics "I don't think I'm ready to see her in person because she had Snotlout and Tuffnut try to rape me."

Ingrid sighs "Hiccup you have to see her, she was heartbroken after finding out that Snotlout lied to her and caused her to break up with you!"

Hiccup just walks passed them and runs in the forest to hide.

Valka sighs "I can't believe Snotlout and Tuffnut would try to rape him for no reason."

Ingrid sighs "I'm scared to see Astrid's reaction to this news that Snotlout implied that she told him to rape Hiccup for revenge."

Valka sighs "Hiccup must have been going through alot of pain after he left here for two months before he met me again and he never told me that Astrid told Snotlout and Tuffnut to rape him in the forest."

Ingrid sighs "it's going to take alot of apologizing for Hiccup to even talk to Astrid or even sit in the same room as her."

Valka sighs "it explains why he left every girl sad after they asked him out on a date."

Valka and Ingrid walked into the hall and talked about what Berk was like after Valka was taken.

Twenty minutes later Astrid slams the doors to the great Hall open causing everyone in the Hall to look at her. Astrid yells "mom?"

Ingrid smiles "over here daughter."

Astrid runs over to her mother and ask "what did Gobber mean by Hiccup left Berk because of me?"

Ingrid sighs "Astrid, daughter, Snotlout implied that you sent him and Tuffnut to rape Hiccup in the forest after you shut the door on him and told him to find a new home to live in."

Astrid gasped at the news and everyone gaped at what was just told about Snotlout and Tuffnut trying to rape Hiccup.

Ingrid realizes what the dishonorable act was and runs off with Valka and Astrid following her.

Ingrid runs down to the docks to see that the fishing boat has returned and the fishermen were unloading their catch of the day and Stoick was watching them and yells "Alistair!"

Alistair turns around to see Ingrid, Valka and Astrid standing there and ask "what is wrong?"

Ingrid sighs "I know why Hiccup didn't want to come back and I also found out what dishonorable act Snotlout and Tuffnut tried to do to Hiccup!"

Alistair and Stoick widened their eyes and ask "what dishonorable act?"

Ingrid sighs "Snotlout and Tuffnut tried to rape Hiccup on the night of Astrid's birthday after Astrid broke up with Hiccup!"

Alistair gasped "Snotlout and Tuffnut tried to do what to Hiccup?!"

Ingrid sighs "Snotlout Jorgenson and Tuffnut Thorston tried to rape Hiccup after Astrid broke up with him on her birthday!"

Alistair looks at Stoick who was in shock and yells "now you see why you should have stood up for your damn son?!"

Valka sighs "and that's not the worst part of this situation between Hiccup, Snotlout and Tuffnut."

Stoick surprised to see Valka, his wife alive, ask "what is the worst part?"

Valka sighs "it seems that Hiccup and Astrid were soulmates and apparently, they're not anymore."

Alistair sighs "and that explains why Astrid was waking up in pain, because the bond was being destroyed between them."

Astrid gaped "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT LYING ASSHOLE TRIED TO RAPE HICCUP AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I GAVE THE ORDER AND THEN HAS THE BALLS TO GET ME TO DATE HIM SO THAT HE COULD HAVE SEX WITH ME WHEN HE TRIED TO RAPE HICCUP?!"

Ingrid squeaks "yes, if you put it that way."

Astrid collapses to the dock and breaks down in tears "he will never stop believing that I hate him after this or that I didn't tell Snotlout and Tuffnut to rape him!"

Alistair smirks at Stoick "and say that Snotlout is a perfect Viking to be your heir?"

Stoick bows his head in shame.

Alistair sighs "where's Hiccup now?"

Ingrid and Valka sighs "he ran into the forest after we ask him to talk to Astrid, but I think it's because he's scared of Astrid now along with every girl."

Astrid sniffles "that asshole ruined my relationship with Hiccup" and her eyes widened at a memory of Snotlout swearing that Hiccup would pay horribly for getting him in trouble because he blew up the Forge to set Hiccup up.

Valka smiles "if Hiccup is afraid of all girls, then I think the best way for Astrid to approach Hiccup would be to act like a caring mother trying to calm her scared baby after he got in trouble, but Astrid, he may lash out at you and he is far more skilled than you at fighting after being trained by dragons at the Hidden World of the dragons."

Astrid wipes her eyes and says "get Hiccup to come in my room and I will take it from there" and leaves to go wait for Hiccup to come to her room.

Ingrid smiles "who wants to take the challenge and try to get Hiccup to come to the Hofferson's house?"

Valka smiles "he won't go for it unless we lie to him."

Ingrid sighs "he's to broken, to trick him now so I think I have an idea on how to get Hiccup to come to the Hofferson's house."


	29. Getting Back Together

Ingrid curious ask "daughter, how do you plan on fixing the sever bond between you and Hiccup?"

Astrid sighs "I think it would be to hold him down on the bed and kiss him until he agrees to let me apologize and not runaway from me."

Valka smirks "what would be plan B if that doesn't work?"

Astrid sighs "then I have no idea of how to fix the broken bond between us?"

Valka smirks "I think you do know another way to mend the bond but it is against Viking laws of purity."

Alistair gaped "are you trying to persuade my daughter to give up her purity at thirteen to mend her bond with Hiccup?!"

Valka sighs "no I'm not trying to persuade her to give up her purity at thirteen, more like feel like she lost her purity but didn't."

Astrid blushes "you mean by me and him stripe down to our underwear and make out?"

Valka smiles and nods her head "yes, but if the bond isn't mend, the next step is both of you feel like your not happy with anyone because it reminds you of each other and be miserable for the rest of your life."

Astrid blushes deeper and leaves to go home.

On her way to her house, Snotlout walks up to her and begs her "Astrid please will you forgive me for sleeping with Ruffnut while dating you?"

Astrid just Punches Snotlout right in the mouth with all the anger she could put in one single punch sending him three feet away to the ground making a boom sound and yells "YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO ASK ME OUT ON A DATE AFTER TELLING HICCUP THAT I ORDERED YOU AND TUFFNUT TO RAPE HIM AND THEN YOU HAVE THE IDEA TO TRY AND GET ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU?! I'M SURE RUFFNUT WILL REGRET EVER GETTING IN THE BED WITH YOU NOW AND I THINK SHE WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH EVERY DAMN GIRL ON THIS FUCKING ISLAND YOU ASSHOLE!"

Every villager was watching the scene and Ruffnut came forward and ask "Snotlout and my brother raped Hiccup?"

Astrid sighs "no, thanks to his dragons which will take me a while to earn their trust after I broke their trust."

Ruffnut realizes what she did with Snotlout and find out what he tried to do three years ago to Hiccup and begins vomiting on the ground "I slept with a rapist!"

Astrid walks through the crowd of villagers.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup been sitting down drawing Toothless with puppy eyes in his sketch book. He frustrated vents "they think talking about the problem between them would fix the problem."

Hours go by while he draws dragons from memory. When he hears his name and hides in trees.

Ingrid yells "Hiccup I need to tell you Astrid is sorry about everything! Please will you come to the house and talk to her?! The first year while you were gone she cried alot but she didn't know that Snotlout implied that she gave him the order to rape you!"

A growl was heard and Ingrid turned to see a medium sized Night Fury and ask "Toothless? You gotten bigger in the last three years."

Toothless writes in the dirt 'there may be no forgiveness for Astrid because in his mind she grew to hate him after he showed up late after the party was over since he was attacked and left for dead in an alleyway and no one bother to come look for him'.

Ingrid gaped at Toothless with why Hiccup is hiding from everyone and says "Toothless if we don't help them mend their bond, the pain in their hearts will go to stage two of broken soulmates."

Toothless's widened at stage two of broken soulmates and writes 'he never displayed any symptoms of broken soulmates while being gone for three years'.

Ingrid sighs "because he cut off girls from his life."

Ingrid looks around for Hiccup but couldn't find him anywhere and left.

Hiccup came down from the trees and walked to the village to go to the Forge to look at his old room with his drawings.

He opens a book to see Astrid in her shield maiden suit that he created for her birthday that he gave pieces of it to the ones that wanted to get her clothes and throws it out of the room and says "I have to remind myself to burn that book later."

He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense that someone was in the Forge until a punch was thrown at him knocking him to the ground "what the-."

Snotlout smirks "welcome back home useless after three years of being gone and today Astrid found out that I set her up to break you two up and that I tried to rape you and now she won't forgive me and it's all your fault for returning back, so now your going to pay dearly and I can't think of anything better than killing you in a Forge explosion."

Hiccup huddles back in the corner afraid of everyone on Berk. Next thing he sees is Snotlout being pounded on by Astrid Hofferson in a fit of rage and throws him out of the Forge in a heap.

Astrid walks back in the Forge and notice a book on the ground and opens it to see herself in her new shield maiden suit made of pieces that the villagers came to pick up and give to her as presents including her new axe that he made for her.

She sighs and turns to Hiccup's private room and slowly walks into the room to see Hiccup huddled in the corner scared to death of everyone on the island and whispers "Hiccup? I'm sorry I said those mean words to you and I had no idea that Snotlout attacked you while you were on your way to my party."

Hiccup hides his face in his knees crying from the memories of everyone wanting him gone.

Astrid wraps her arms around his back and draws him into her chest "it's okay, Hiccup. I'm here for you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

Hiccup kept crying for a while.

Valka and Ingrid walk to the Forge after seeing someone laying on the ground in front of the Forge and hear loud crying from inside and check inside to see Astrid holding a crying Hiccup to her chest looking helpless." Ingrid ask "what happened?"

Astrid sighs "the only thing I can come up with was that he came here to look at his drawings and threw out the book of my shield maiden suit and Snotlout attacked him out of anger and threaten to kill him inside the Forge by causing it to explode with him inside and I started pounding on his face and threw him out and came in here to see Hiccup huddled in the corner hiding his face and crying."

Valka sighs "his mind is set on the idea that everyone on this island hates him because of the last five years from age five to age ten including you" pointing to Astrid.

Astrid gasped "he thinks I hate him?" Then the memory of the last words she said to him and realized why he was truly crying for was because she gave him the impression that she hates him and then Snotlout proved it to be true by blaming it on her for the rape and all the bullying from the villagers.

She lifts his head to stare into his teary eyes and kisses his lips and closing her eyes.

Hiccup stops crying from the memories and stares at Astrid kissing him. After she breaks the kiss to stare at him with calm, caring eyes and says "please come back with me to my house so I can truly show you how sorry I am?"

Hiccup backs away from Astrid and slowly looks at his mom and adopted mother who were smiling at him in reassurance and he runs from them to hide somewhere else and chooses the arena to hide inside in fear of everyone.

(Back in the Forge)

Astrid sighs "Valka, you were right about him being scared of giving girls a chance, but I think I know what it was that forced him to run from me."

Ingrid curious ask "and what would that be, daughter?"

Astrid sighs "Snotlout told him that I ordered him to rape Hiccup and now he is probably convinced that I'm trying to play with his feelings again."

Valka sighs "how are we going to get through to him then?"

Astrid sighs "you can't get through to convince him, but I can. I'm just not going to like it one bit. Don't worry about me tonight, mom. I'll be fine tonight."

Ingrid curious about what Astrid has planned in her head.

Astrid sighs "if I was Hiccup and scared of my ex-girlfriend and afraid of everyone who bullied me, where would I feel safe for the night and her eyes widened at the only place on the island "the dragon arena!"

She runs to the arena and looks around the arena to find Hiccup huddled in a empty cell scared and goes outside and locks the arena and crawls through the metal fence and lands in the arena and heads into the empty cell and says "okay Hiccup, just you and me alone together tonight."

Hiccup crawls away from her to a corner of the cell scared about what she is going to do to him.

Astrid sighs "this is going to take some time to rebuild our bond between us."

Hiccup whimpers "please don't hurt me, Astrid."

Astrid sighs "I'm not here to hurt you, Hiccup. I'm here to comfort you because of Snotlout lying to both of us."

Hiccup whimpers "he's been trying to kill me and no one except your parents cared about it. You dumped me, the moment I show up at night from waking up after being knocked unconscious and left for dead. I'm better off alone."

Astrid sighs "no your not alone, Hiccup. Tell me how to convince you that I'm sorry for leaving you."

Hiccup turns away from her and whimpers "there's nothing that can fix me anymore because I'm nothing to anyone."

Astrid sighs and walks over to him and wraps her arms around him and lays down holding him.

Hiccup whimpers "don't hurt me" repeatedly.

Astrid rotates him so that he is facing her and shocked to see Hiccup looking terrify and kisses his lips deeply "I'm not going to hurt you anymore, Hiccup. I'm just going to love on you to show you that I'm truly sorry about what I said to you."

Hiccup closes his eyes in fear.

Astrid sighs "Hiccup, how far did Snotlout get to, when he tried to rape you?"

Hiccup whimpers "Tuffnut held my hands down and Snotlout used his legs to hold mine down and then he lower my pants and underwear down but before he could lower his pants and underwear, Toothless and Azula attacked them and I was just crying from almost being raped."

Astrid sighs "Hiccup, I had no idea Snotlout and Tuffnut were planning to rape you that night. By the way I love my axe that you made me."

Hiccup whimpers "and your going to use it on me?"

Astrid sighs "no, but I think I'll use it on Snotlout and Tuffnut tomorrow besides everyday after you left, I would hit Snotlout in the head when he would try to flirt with me."

Hiccup whimpers "then why did you date him for?"

Astrid sighs "when Ruffnut told everyone that I was on my blood moon cycle and I turned thirteen years old today, Snotlout threaten me with telling everyone that if I didn't agree to date him, then he would tell everyone that I started having sex with visiting heirs."

"So when we started dating he tried to be touchie and would end up with his arm bend painfully. Two weeks into force dating him, he told me to have sex with him and I refused but Ruffnut being stupid slept with him and I felt like I was hurt, that he would do that to me even though I didn't feel like I liked him at all."

Hiccup whimpers "why are you here for?"

Astrid sighs "I'm here to make it up to you by cuddling with you tonight alone."

Hiccup whimpers "your going to hurt me after I fall asleep tonight."


	30. Getting Back Together Pt2

Astrid sighs "no I'm not going to hurt you after you fall asleep. Hiccup tell me how I can convince you that I'm not here to hurt you again."

Hiccup sighs "I'm too scared to be alone with you."

Astrid sighs "either you tell me how to convince you to forgive me or I'm going to violate you in the way that guys love and I don't think you want to face the stares of the villagers knowing that you got violated by your soulmate and are mates like dragons."

Hiccup's eyes widened "you would give me your purity just to make me forgive and just stay friends?"

Astrid gaped "no, I mean I would give you my purity to proof to you that I want to be your mate for life."

Hiccup sighs "your dad would kill me and you for forcing me to deflower you."

Astrid smiles "you let me worry about dad, now what is it going to be: you tell me how to make it up to you or I force you to deflower me?"

Hiccup gulps "you saved me from Snotlout in the Forge but I don't know what else could convince me that your truly sorry and want to get back together."

Astrid blushes "and if I force you to deflower me, what would that prove to you?"

Hiccup sighs "it would state in everyone's eyes that you claimed me through purity and are married by dragon laws and could never break because we would be mates for the rest of our lives."

Astrid blushes "so what are we going to do?"

Hiccup sighs "I'm not going to deflower you, just to become boyfriend and girlfriend again."

Astrid smirks "oh I think you want to deflower me because you still love me and are scared of all the girls."

Hiccup sighs "I am scared of all the girls!"

Astrid smiles seductively at him and straddled his waist "I'm going to lay on you all night tonight and kisses his lips deeply.

Hiccup breaks the kiss "I don't think your parents would approve of you doing this?"

Astrid removes her shirt and says "they will understand that sometimes when you break up with your lovers over a lie and he is scared of every girl and the only way to fix it, is by deflowering yourself to your lover."

Hiccup whimpers "what if you get pregnant after this?"

Astrid smiles "my mom started making me drink this weird tea that she calls moon tea to prevent pregnancy."

Hiccup gulps "your dad is going to kill us both."

Astrid smiles and pulls off Hiccup's shirt and smirks "well you said that you feel that there wasn't anything that I could do to make it up to you. So I'm going with deflower plan."

Hiccup whimpers "I might as well leave in the morning on Toothless because of this!"

Astrid removes her armor skirt and slides down her leggings leaving her only in underwear.

Hiccup sighs "this is not how I planned my day today."

Astrid laughs as she unzips his pants "and how did you plan your day today?"

Hiccup sighs "I plan to see Gobber, avoid you and everyone else by keeping my helmet on and free the captured dragons and leave without anyone knowing I was on the island."

Astrid sighs and slides his pants and underwear down and smirks "your going to enjoy this tonight!"

Hiccup sighs "I think it would be you enjoying it more than me."

Astrid leans down and kisses his lips.

Hiccup sighs "if I deflower you, then we will face a bunch of consequences for deflowering a girl before marriage. Are you one hundred percent sure you want me to deflower youself tonight?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him "only if you believe me that I'm sorry for dumping you and throwing you out of my house?"

Hiccup sighs "it's hard to believe you, that your sorry because you dumped me over a lie and didn't even ask where I've been that night and assume that I was in the forest drawing all day that day."

Astrid sighs "that's why your scared of girls, your afraid to trust us?"

Hiccup closes his eyes and nods his head with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Astrid's eyes widened, she doesn't have to go through with seducing him and thinks about it "we're both thirteen and fifteen years old is the age to get marriage contract written up."

Hiccup curious ask "can we put our clothes back on now?"

Astrid sighs "no, because I just realized that after you left three years ago, after the second month, Stoick took Snotlout as his heir, and I don't know if he's going to remove him from being heir after hearing that he tried to rape you at ten years old and if he isn't removed from heir then his father can write up marriage contract when I turn fifteen years old, but I doubt that my dad would sign the contract with Spitelout."

Hiccup curious ask "then why do you fear that for, if you're so sure that your father won't sign a marriage contract between you and Snotlout?"

Astrid sighs "because he will have his father offer the biggest offer for my hand in marriage and even though my father now hates him for what he tried to do to you. My dad would take the money over my say."

Hiccup sighs "and if I deflower you, you would belong to me through mating if our dads allow it or if I make an engagement ring and marry you at fifteen."

Astrid sighs "so what would be better choice to choose then?"

Hiccup and Astrid decided together "deflower you for protection!"

Astrid removes her underwear and straddles his waist.

Hiccup curious ask "how do you deflower a girl?"

Astrid gaped "Valka never gave you the talk about sex?"

Hiccup sighs and nods his head "yes, she told me about what makes a girl dragon pregnant, but human girls are different from female dragons."

Astrid sighs "well then I guest before we deflower me, I think I should show you the parts of your mate and this stays between us because if the villagers heard about this then they would be wondering if we mated."

Hiccup nervously ask "are you sure you want to do this?"

Astrid sighs "not one hundred percent, but it's just so that you believe me that I'm sorry."

Hiccup sighs "put your clothes back on."

Astrid gaped "what do you mean put your clothes on?"

"Astrid? Hiccup? Are you two in there?" Said Alistair, Astrid's father.

Astrid hurries and puts on her shield maiden outfit and says "yes Dad, I'm in here trying to get Hiccup to forgive me."

Alistair yells "were you trying something with Hiccup, why the entrance gate was shut ?"

Astrid sighs "is anyone else with you?"

Alistair sighs "no. When your mother came home without you and she told me that you were determined to get Hiccup to forgive you no matter how you do it. I got scared that you was going to give up your maiden to Hiccup so that he knows your sorry and want to be with him, but it's not the right way to make him forgive any of us."

Astrid sighs "then how do you get one to forgive you, if it's not through sex?"

Alistair smiles "by supporting them and protect them from danger and threats."

Astrid sighs "okay daddy, you should know that if you didn't come here to the arena, I was going to make Hiccup deflower me just so he is mated to me only and can't be with any other girl."

Alistair sternly ask "you was planning on making him deflower you just now, do you know what that would do to his mind?"

Astrid turns to Hiccup's spot to see him gone and sighs "great, he left now."

Alistair sighs "was you two in the process of having sex before I showed up?"

Astrid sighs "I had all of my outfit off and he only had his pants and underwear on, but down to his feet and I was straddling his waist, but he never entered me."

Alistair sighs "that was probably for the better until you reached the age to be eligible for marriage contracts."

Astrid sighs "what did you mean by what would happen to Hiccup's mind after making him deflower me?"

Alistair and Astrid head home to see Ingrid sitting on the couch.

Alistair sighs "Astrid, what I meant by Hiccup's mind was that if you did that to him while he is afraid of everyone here, it would make him relive through that moment where Snotlout tried to rape him and would make him coward from you."

Astrid sighs "that is impossible for it to make him relive through that moment just because I make him deflower me by force."

Ingrid sighs "Astrid, you have to approach him like a scared baby who just got bullied by a bigger kid and no one cared to stop it."

Astrid sighs "did Hiccup come here before we arrived here?

Ingrid sighs and shakes her head "no, he didn't come here. Are you saying you found him and he ran away scared."

Astrid sighs "yes while I was talking to dad."

Ingrid sighs "it's late and I think we all could use some sleep after today?"

Alistair and Ingrid kiss Astrid good night and head to their room to sleep.

Astrid peeked into her little brother's room to see him asleep and heads to her bedroom.

She enters it and closes her door and lights a candle and begins stripping off her shield maiden outfit. Removing the shoulder guards, then the spiked skirt and lays them on her dresser. Then removes her shirt and leggings and puts on her nightgown.

Afterwards she noticed a pair of shoes that aren't hers and examines them to see that they are Hiccup's shoes and looks around her room.

Under her bed and then opens her closet door to see Hiccup huddled in her closet scared with eyes closed and sighs and pulls him over to her bed and sits him on her bed "if you were trying to hide from everyone in my room, you shouldn't leave your shoes out in the open."

Hiccup crawls over to the corner of her bed against the wall and whispers "are you going to hurt me for leaving you?"

Astrid sighs "why would I hurt you more than I did three years ago, Hiccup?"

Hiccup whimpers "because I think your playing me for remorse so that you don't feel guilty for breaking up with me."

Astrid sighs "this is going to take some time to get you to be comfortable around me."

Hiccup sighs "I was surprised that you beat Snotlout up to protect me before he tries to murder me."

Astrid curious ask "are you still in your clothes?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes, the rest of my clothes are in my basket in the Cove with Toothless."

Astrid smiles and goes over to her dresser and looks through her dresser doors until she finds some of his pajamas clothes that her parents bought for when he returns someday and hands them to him "try those on."

Hiccup smiles softly at her and removes his shirt since he left his armor suit with Toothless. Then he removes his pants and ask "is it okay if I sleep in the corner?"

Astrid sighs "no, your going to cuddle with me and relax."

Hiccup nervously replies "what if your parents come in here?"

Astrid blushes and crawls into her bed after Hiccup puts on a pair of pajamas that surprisely fit him. She cuddles into his chest and asks "how did you know my dad was coming to the arena?"

Hiccup nervously replies "I've been trained like a dragon to use my senses to detect things in darkness to become a better fighter but being here and not one hundred percent ready to face everyone kind of makes me scared of being back here and scared to be touch by anyone because of the past."

Astrid blushes "what would you do if my dad didn't come to the arena tonight and interrupt us?"

Hiccup sighs "I would be scared of what would happen after the villagers find out what we did and would want me to leave."

Astrid smiles seductively at him and straddles his waist and leans down to kiss his lips.

Hiccup sighs feeling nervous about Astrid being seductive to him, unknowingly wraps his arms around her waist to hold her in his arms.

After the kiss, Hiccup ask "can we lay like this and sleep?"

Astrid curious ask "you don't want to have sex with me?"

Hiccup sighs "not at this time."

Astrid curious ask "why don't you want to have sex with me right now, when other boys would have their way with me without a care?"

Hiccup whimpers "because I'm scared that if I did that to you and something happens because of it, you would hate me for agreeing to it and letting you and I'm worried about your honor and respect as a Hofferson."


	31. Their Back Together

Astrid sighs "Hiccup, after you left three years ago, my uncle Finn was killed by a Frightmare and the Hofferson's family name was tonish because he froze in fear when we say the Hoffersons aren't afraid of anything, but I'm afraid to lose you again over another mistake I would probably make."

Hiccup ask in shock "your family name is shamed because your uncle Finn froze in front of a Frightmare?"

Astrid sighs "yes Hiccup, he die because he froze in fear of a Frightmare and it killed him! So I'm not worried about my family's name and what it means. The only thing that I'm worried about is not being forgiven so when I say sleep with me tonight, I mean sleep with me so that we never break our bond again over something stupid!"

Hiccup's eyes widened by how emotional distress Astrid was for breaking up with him over a lie and hugs "it's okay, Astrid."

Astrid started whining silently from the whole break up.

Hiccup whispers "don't cry, Asty. Don't cry" and kisses her lips to keep her from crying too loud and waking up her parents and brother.

Astrid wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and begins moaning in pleasure.

Hiccup runs his hands down her back to her waist and stop to feel her hips.

Astrid breaks the kiss and smiles seductively at him "now will you sleep with me?"

Hiccup smirks "aren't you a little young to be having sex at thirteen years old?"

Astrid sighs "so what if were thirteen, in two years we would be fifteen and eligible for marriage contracts, so what do you think? "

Hiccup sighs "I really don't feel like we should do this."

Astrid opens her mouth to speak when she feels something poking her inner thigh and reaches between her legs to feel a bulge in his pajama pants and smirks "I think you want to sleep with me now."

Hiccup looks down at his pants and says "okay, I think we should stop before we regret doing something?"

Astrid shakes her head no while smiling seductively at him and says "I think I want to sleep with you and your bulge wants out."

Hiccup whimpers "we are going to be in so much trouble for this."

Astrid laughs "your adorable when your scared of my parents and cute when your afraid to sleep with me."

Hiccup tries to lift her but she grabs his arms and removes them and gets up and removes her underwear and grabs his waist and lowers his pants and underwear and says "please relax?"

Hiccup sighs and says "why do you want to do this for?"

Astrid sighs "because I want to feel married to you right now so that we can never split over any disagreement and no one can come between us again."

Hiccup raises up and reaches for her and draws her to him and kisses her lips forgetting about them being unclothed below their stomachs.

Astrid moans through the kiss slowly relaxing to the kiss. Her hand slowly reaches behind her, under gown and eases his member into her entrance causing Hiccup to break the kiss and says "are you crazy?"

Astrid giggles "no, I'm just trying to find out if I would like to do this when we reached the age to be eligible for marriage contract between us and right now, I'm looking forward to it."

Hiccup sighs "I really don't want to get you pregnant right now, Astrid."

Astrid sighs "you won't get me pregnant because you haven't broke through my maiden head inside me."

Hiccup sighs "and I don't think I want too either because my mom said it would hurt the female hard."

Astrid curious ask "I wonder how hard?"

Hiccup smiles "can we just disconnect between us and put our clothes back on?"

Astrid smirks "oh you don't want to continue?"

Hiccup smiles "no, I don't want to continue with this."

Astrid lifts up disconnecting between them and pulls up her underwear and asks "are you satisfied because I am?"

Hiccup smiles "yes and lets not tell your parents about this because they will be making you go through an exam to see if I broke your maiden head."

Astrid blushes "deal."

They cover up and get comfortable and sleep in each other's arms. Before Hiccup goes to sleep, he whispers to Astrid "happy birthday Astrid."

Next morning, Ingrid opens Astrid's bedroom door to see her cuddle up in Hiccup's arms and smirks "their back together after three years of being separated from each other."

Astrid whispers to herself "that was a good birthday present to let me half sleep with you last night."

Ingrid gasped at those words and yells "okay both of you up now and downstairs to explain what happened between you two last night in ten minutes or I'm waking Stoick and Valka."

Hiccup and Astrid open their eyes to see Ingrid Hofferson standing in front of them with her arms crossed and leaves the room.

Hiccup ask "what just happened?"

Astrid says "I don't know what I said to make her angry. All I said was that was a good birthday present about- oh no."

Hiccup ask "what is it?"

Astrid blushes "I may have said that we had half sex."

Hiccup lays "well now the whole village is going to know what we did and in so much trouble."

Hiccup and Astrid walk downstairs to the kitchen to see Ingrid cooking breakfast and ask "are you mad at us?"

Ingrid turns around and says "that depends on what you two did and how far you went."

Hiccup nervously "I didn't want to do it because of you and Alistair and I care about the honor that the Hofferson's family name brings."

Astrid blushes "I want to do it to feel married to him so that nothing can come between us again, so you could say we are partial mates now."

Ingrid sternly asks "and how far did you two go?"

Astrid blushes "only a little bit to see how it would feel like and we didn't go past my maiden head if your worry about that, mom."

Ingrid sighs "as long as you didn't break your maiden head then you two are fine, but no more until you two reach the marrying age" and pours a cup of tea and hands it to Astrid and says "drink or it's the exam room."

Astrid blushes and says "okay, I'll drink the moon tea."

Hiccup whimpers "I'm sorry."

Ingrid smiles and hugs him "Snotlout must have scared you enough to fear everyone?"

Hiccup sighs "I wonder what Alistair would think of me and Astrid having half sex last night?"

Ingrid smirks "I think he would have wished you two would have waited until you both reached marrying age."

Hiccup sighs "I wanted to but it's hard to say no when you girlfriend is crying because she wants to make amends and begs for forgiveness by giving herself up to you."

Ingrid looks at her daughter and smirks "really daughter, you gonna play the desperate for forgiveness by any means card?"

Astrid blushes "yes but I don't have to play it anymore because we are back together."

Alistair comes downstairs and says good morning family while holding Brian in his arms.

Hiccup curious ask "Ingrid, mom, did my mom talk to Stoick after I ran?"

Ingrid smiles "yes it was funny, she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to his house and closed the door. Next thing you hear is her screaming at him about how he has treated you and how he could beat you over someone else's lie."

Hiccup sighs "I never seen her get angry like that."

Astrid smirks "you make me angry and you better have a good excuse or you will be talking to my axe. But after breakfast, Hiccup, your going to be spending the whole day today with me hanging around you."

Hiccup gaped at her "t-the whole day?"

Astrid laughs don't female dragons stay by their mates because they fear of being abandoned?"

Hiccup sighs "yes, and you don't have to feel abandoned by me, Astrid."

Brian smirks "you two talk like you both are dating."

Astrid blushes "we are, little brother."

Alistair smiles "I'm glad you both worked it out and got back to together."

After breakfast, Hiccup left to go to the Forge and work while Astrid followed him.

On their way to the Forge, Snotlout and and Tuffnut step in front of them and ask "where do you think your going with my girlfriend, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighs "I'm going to the Forge to work and Astrid wants to watch me work."

Tuffnut smirks "oh you are going to the Forge to build weapons?"

Astrid growls "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Snotlout! Besides your the worst boyfriend I could ever go out with. At least Hiccup doesn't cheat on me with my bestfriend who was like my sister!"

Snotlout smirks "are you sure about that?"

Hiccup growls "if you even think about trying to come between us, it won't work."

Tuffnut smirks "why won't it work? It's not like you two are married."

Hiccup sighs and leaves with Astrid, but Astrid walks past them, she punches Snotlout in the mouth "that was for lying to me" and kicks him in the groin "and that was for trying to rape my boyfriend and this is for making him terrified of me!" And grabs his arm and painfully snap his arm in two.

Tuffnut shock and yells "hey!"

Astrid kicks Tuffnut in the groin as well "that was for trying to rape my boyfriend!"

Hiccup cowers slowly away a few steps scared of Astrid's anger.

Astrid smiles at her work and turns around to see Hiccup cowering in fear and says "it's okay, Hiccup. You don't have to be scared of me. I'll protect you from now on."

Hiccup slowly relaxes from the fear.

Astrid walks over to him and kisses his lips deeply.

Hiccup relaxes in the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist drawing them closer to each other.

Astrid breaks the kiss "we better go before your friend pops out again."

Hiccup smirks in her ear "you liked my friend last night." Making her blush scarlett.

They leave Snotlout and Tuffnut laying on the ground in pain.

They arrive at the Forge to see Gobber working on swords.

Gobber ask "so are you two back together?"

Hiccup smiles "we are back together but it's going to take time to get comfortable with Astrid's anger over anything."

Astrid sighs and wraps her arms around his stomach and nuzzles his neck while moaning "it's okay, Hiccup, I won't hurt you ever again."

Gobber curious ask "did you two do something together that you weren't allowed to do?"

Hiccup sighs "no. Astrid is just being affectionate with me because she's afraid that something would come between us again, so she's trying to make sure everyone knows I'm hers."

Astrid blushes and licks the side of Hiccup's cheek "meow?" And laughs at Hiccup's shock face."

Gobber uncomfortable says "let's get back to work."

Hiccup grabs a hammer and begins pounding a sword flat.

Astrid watches him work for a few minutes before walking to his private room and looks through some of his sketch books to see his drawings. She smiles "he is a really good artist."

When noon came around, Hiccup stops working and goes to his private room to grab Astrid and head to the Hall for lunch.

Astrid smiles "after lunch, will you take me flying on Toothless?"

Hiccup smiles "sure, Astrid" and gives her a kiss on the cheek.


	32. Helping Hiccup Overcome His Fear

Hiccup and Astrid walked through the forest heading to their secret Cove to go flying on Toothless.

As they walked through the forest, Astrid ask "what would have been going through your mind if we after did go all the way with taking my purity?"

Hiccup nervously replies "than we both would have been separated from rooming together in the same bed."

Astrid smirks "it's my body, I could give myself to who ever I want and I just want you to know that I don't like waiting to feel loved by you so you better start getting comfortable with being around me and use to my affection."

Hiccup smirks "oh I'm use to your seductive ways and sometimes I think there a little more than expected with our kind of relationship."

Astrid swat his chest playfully "you know what, I could punish you for that remark?"

Hiccup curious ask "say Astrid, are you feeling like your normal self or do you feel like you need more touching than normal?"

Astrid blushes "more than I need but, I think it's due to you being gone for three years without a word from you. Why?"

Hiccup sighs "my mom said something about being careful around girls that are wanting more touching than normal affection, but I forgot what it meant about girls."

Astrid smiles "maybe you'll figure it out when you remember it?"

They reach the Cove to see Toothless waiting for Hiccup.

Toothless was prancing around seeing Hiccup and stops to see Hiccup with Astrid and wraps his wings and tail around Hiccup and growling at Astrid.

Hiccup sighs "Toothless, it's okay!"

Astrid sighs "it's okay Hiccup, I figure I would have to face Toothless beg for forgiveness!"

Toothless stop growling when he smells Hiccup's scent mixed with Astrid's scent but it wasn't fully mixed meaning one thing: they partially mated and unwraps Hiccup from protection and claws and writes 'why didn't you finish the mating process to become one?'

Astrid sighs "because if we did, we would have been disappointed to our parents for not waiting to get married, and we're not at the marrying age to get married."

Toothless puffs out a smoke ball and claws "you humans and your mating rituals are so weird.'

Astrid blushes "how do you make a soul mate's bond unbreakable?"

Toothless claws in the ground 'mate fully to make your soul mate's bond unbreakable but after you two do that then you two will be forever bonded to each other even if you both have a disagreement. But there is a way to make your soulmate bond unbreakable but young dragons do this when they find their soulmates but are too young to mate so they perform a premating ritual where they promise to mate with each other when they are old enough to mate.'

Astrid smiles "thank you, Toothless for that tip, it helps me alot."

Hiccup ask "you ready to go on a flight now?"

Astrid smiles and joins Hiccup on Toothless's back. They fly off into the sky. Toothless soars below the clouds and Astrid runs her hands through the clouds. Toothless flies through the clouds. All day flying around in the sky. Night time came, and they saw the Northern Lights and the village of Berk lit up at night.

When they land back in the Cove and they hop off Toothless and walk back to the village. Before they exit the forest, Astrid stops Hiccup by pulling his arm.

Hiccup ask "what is it?"

Astrid grabs his other arm and asks "do you love me?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I love you, Astrid."

Astrid smiles "will you do something for me?"

Hiccup sighs "Astrid, I would do anything for you that you ask of me."

Astrid smiles "I promise to love you and only you forever. To wait until I'm eligible to get marry and mate with you. I vow to be your wife for the rest of my life no matter what fight we may have, I'm yours forever."

Hiccup blushes through her speech and smiles "I promise to love you and only you forever. To wait until I'm eligible to marry and mate with you. I vow to be your husband for the rest of my life no matter what fight we may have, I'm yours forever."

They kiss each other on the lips, and soon they both felt different towards each other.

Hiccup thinks back to what Azula told him when she and Fury became soulmates and said that you became one with each other without mating first and realized what they just did and says "Astrid, I think we just became married with our vows without having a ceremony and we seal it in our hearts with a kiss."

Astrid smiles "I believe we did and I wonder what the villagers will say about this and I feel happy about what we did and let's agree to wait until we're eligible for marriage contract."

Hiccup smirks "I bet our parents would be asking if we had sex in the forest already."

They exit the forest and notice that the village was completely empty and Hiccup smiles "they're probably in the great Hall eating dinner."

Hiccup holds Astrid's hand and lead her to the great Hall to have dinner.

When they reach the great Hall, Hiccup opens the doors for Astrid to enter causing her to blush deeply. The villagers stop eating their dinner to stare at the person that opened the doors to see Hiccup and Astrid back from the forest.

Snotlout sees them and runs up to them and says "I'm sorry for lying to you on your Tenth birthday party and was wondering if you would give me another chance for a date?"

Hiccup coughs "butthole."

Snotlout yells "I wasn't talking to you useless!"

Astrid smiles "that's very nice of you to apologize for lying to me but, I just don't believe you because you caused me three years of pain and that is unacceptable from you and to make ourselves perfectly clear me and Hiccup are married to each other as teenagers, so we have to do it again after we reach the eligible age for marriage contracts."

Snotlout gasped "what do you mean, you two got married to each other?!"

Hiccup smiles "it means that we are bound to each other and no one can come between us."

Hiccup and Astrid walk past Snotlout who is just standing there in shock and sit down next to Alistair and Ingrid to eat dinner.

Villagers started whispering about the surprise of Hiccup and Astrid marrying each other.

Ingrid smirks "you know we are going to be having a discussion over the marriage thing with Stoick and Valka after dinner?"

Hiccup and Astrid nod their heads "yes, we understand."

Alistair smiles "are you getting over your fear of the villagers, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiles "little by little."

After having dinner in the Hall, Hiccup and the Hoffersons head home to chill.

Alistair smiles "now you two, let's talk about this marriage thing because I'm confused about it."

Hiccup sighs "we basically told each other, that we promise to marry each other as husband and wife as teenagers and sealed it with a kiss."

Ingrid curious ask "in other words, you both vow to each other and kissed?"

Astrid smiles "yes."

Alistair sighs "tomorrow you both start the day as teenage husband and wife."

Ingrid smiles "Hiccup and Astrid? There's something that I should tell you two. You both have been secretly engaged after you two were born and had a couple of playdates with each other, me and Valka signed a marriage contract between you two. So when you both turn fifteen, you can get married anytime."

Astrid gaped "we were engaged to each other since we were born?"

Hiccup smiles "I didn't know that."

Alistair smiles "you two don't have to worry about others coming between you two in the future."

Brian curious ask "so my big sister just basically got married to Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "yep, which surprised me that they would get married as teenagers."

Astrid blushes "I wanted to make mine and Hiccup's soulmate bond unbreakable and Toothless told me about how young dragons find their mates, but are too young to mate with them. So they pledge to become mates in the future and kiss to seal their souls together for when they become adult dragons."

Alistair smirks "are you happy daughter with what did?"

Astrid smiles "yep, I'm very happy with getting married to Hiccup as teenagers."

Ingrid smiles "well it's getting late, so time for bed."

Ingrid picks up Brian, who's five years old and carries him upstairs followed by Hiccup and Astrid. Alistair locks the door and walks upstairs and goes in his room after telling his children good night.

Ingrid changes Brian's clothes and puts his pajama on him and tucks him in bed and tells him "good night."

Hiccup and Astrid change out of their clothes and into their pajamas. Astrid just puts on her nightgown and lays in bed while Hiccup takes off his clothes and puts on pajamas.

Hiccup pulls the covers up to them and wraps his arms around Astrid's waist pulling her closer to him and smirks "we are basically married to each other as teenagers."

Astrid giggles "yeah and I'm so happy about it, but there's something I to do with you."

Hiccup curious ask "and what would that be?"

Astrid wraps her arms around his waist and whisper "I want you inside me."

Hiccup gaped "you want me, what?"

Astrid blushes "I want you inside me, since we are married as teenagers."

Hiccup smirks "oh, you want me inside you."

Astrid smirks "if you keep stalling, I'm going to punch you in your chest."

Hiccup laughs "oh, you."

Astrid giggles "will you please, for me? Otherwise I'm going to be sad."

Hiccup kisses her lips wrapping his arms around her back.

Astrid smiles in the kiss.

Hiccup smiles at her "oh, you want to become one?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him "yes."

Hiccup reaches under the covers to lower his pajama pants and underwear and lifts her night gown to her waist and kisses her lips again. "Why do you want this between us?"

Astrid whispers "because I want to seal our marriage as teenagers."

Hiccup sighs "can't we just live like a married couple without having sex?"

Astrid smirks "that beats the purpess of being married as teenagers."

Hiccup sighs "and I think I should stop this so that I don't take your purity."

Astrid sighs "will you stop worrying about what others think of us?"

Hiccup sighs "fine, but maybe we could wait until next year when we turn fourteen?"

Astrid gape "you want wait another year before you feel up to have my purity?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, because then we would only have to wait another year when we turn fifteen and would be eligible to get married."

Astrid sighs "too bad, I don't want to wait that long."

Hiccup gapes at her "you don't want to wait that long to lose your purity?"

Astrid shakes her head "no, I want to be one with you."

Hiccup lifts up "you know that your parents would flip over this?"

Astrid lower her panties and wraps her arms around his neck and says "I. Want. To. One. With. You." And pulls him down to her causing him to enter her core a little and gasped at the intrusion of his member entering her.

Hiccup sighs "great, your parents are going to be so mad at us."

Astrid says "well you haven't broke my maiden head yet and I want it broken."

Hiccup sighs "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Astrid hisses "just do it for me."

Hiccup smirks "your very moody today."

Astrid blushes "shut up."

Hiccup kisses her and falls asleep while being connected with Astrid.


	33. Morning As Teenage Married Couple

Hiccup woke up laying on his back with Astrid laying on his chest sleeping. He sighs "what happened last night, everything is a blur."

Astrid mumbles "well we had partial sex again and we fell asleep with you still connected inside me and in the middle of the night I rolled you over so I can lay on your chest."

Hiccup sighs "are you sure we had partial sex and not home run?"

Astrid smiles "positive, then again there was no pain when I forced you inside me, but I couldn't tell if you went past my maiden head."

Hiccup sighs "we better get up before your mom comes wake up and she is going to be mad at us for this and you have to drink that moon tea again so you don't become pregnant."

Astrid smirks "I might have to drink it alot more, since I'm starting to enjoy having partial sex with you."

They get up and head down to the kitchen to see no one in the kitchen and Astrid curious says "huh, I figure mom or dad would be awake by now and down here making breakfast."

Hiccup smirks "maybe their sleeping in?"

Astrid curious ask "do you know how to cook breakfast?"

Hiccup smirks "I can cook eggs, bacon, boar fish."

Astrid surprised says "where did you learn to cook?"

Hiccup smiles "from my travels to other islands while being gone for three years."

Astrid smirks "you know I really do want to become fully one with you?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I know and I feel uncomfortable about it right now."

Ingrid walks in the kitchen when Hiccup finished two eggs and ask "so Hiccup, why do you feel uncomfortable with becoming fully one with my daughter?"

Hiccup freezes at the question and gulps "how much did you hear?"

Astrid nervously says "good morning mom."

Ingrid smirks "good morning daughter, so how was round two and did you go deeper this time?"

Hiccup gulps "uh, no?"

Astrid blushes "will you make me moon tea?"

Ingrid yells "Astrid!"

Astrid whines "we didn't go that fall and we basically fell asleep while being connected to each other."

Ingrid yells "Astrid, do you know how dangerous that is?!"

Hiccup curious ask "what would be dangerous about us becoming one fully?"

Ingrid sighs and sits down at the table while Hiccup places two more eggs on a plate in front of Ingrid and did four more eggs for Alistair and Brian, then two for himself and started Boar bacon.

Astrid curious ask "so what is so dangerous for me to become one with Hiccup fully?"

Ingrid turns around to see see Alistair and Brian walking in and whispers "I'll explain it to you alone after breakfast."

Alistair smiles "did you sleep well last night, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I slept blissful last night laying next to Astrid. If this is how married couples sleep, then I'm looking forward to being married to Astrid when we can make it official as adults."

Astrid smirks "oh, you look forward to being married to me, including giving ourselves to each other any night we feel like it?"

Hiccup blushes deeply in what Astrid implied what they would do at night.

Ingrid smiles "daughter, be careful with your body in making decisions."

Astrid sighs "yes, mom."

Hiccup leaves the Hofferson's house and walks down to the Forge for work.

As he past an alleyway two pair of arms grab him and drag him into the alley "what the-"

Snotlout smirks "hi useless, I'm ready to spend time with you and it's going to be fun."

Hiccup replies sarcastically "by fun, you mean beating me up?"

Tuffnut holds Hiccup's arms so that he can't fight back. Snotlout punch Hiccup in the stomach. Hiccup gasped for air and kicks him between the legs. Tuffnut punches Hiccup in the head. Hiccup Hiccup falls to the ground dizzy and then Snotlout starts punching Hiccup in the head. Tuffnut starts kicking Hiccup in the ribs.

After Hiccup laid down, Snotlout and Tuffnut left him in the alleyway and Snotlout says "that was stealing Astrid from me! And if you want me to stop beating you, you will break up with her and leave Berk for good!" Snotlout and Tuffnut walk to the harbor to join the fishing men to fish.

Hiccup gets up dizzy and sway from side to side until he stumbles into the Forge and collapses inside with a thud. Gobber walks inside the Forge after having breakfast with Stoick to begin working. He looks down to see Hiccup laying on the ground and smirks "did your teen wife wore you out last night? Hiccup?"

He turns Hiccup's face to see it bruised and realized he was attacked and yells "ASTRID!"

five minutes later Astrid runs to the Forge and ask "what is it Gob- HICCUP?!"

she looks at him and ask what happened to him?"

Gobber sighs "I don't know what happened to him. I arrived here to see him unconscious on the floor."

Astrid checks him over and lifts up his shirt to see bruise on his right side and a couple of crack ribs and says "let's get him to Gothi's hut now!"

Astrid and Gobber was sitting by Hiccup's bedside when Hiccup mumbles "Snotlout...Tuffnut...beat up...because Astrid...date me."

Astrid gaped "Snotlout and Tuffnut attacked my teen husband?!"

Gobber sighs "it seems that Hiccup can't go anywhere without being escorted so that Snotlout will keep his hands off Hiccup."

Astrid scowls "Gobber, you tell Stoick that if he doesn't make Snotlout and Tuffnut keep their hands on my husband, then he can mourn for his nephew after I fucking kill them!"

Gobber nervously leaves them alone and goes find Stoick to warn him of Astrid's death threat to Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Astrid sighs frustrated with Snotlout and Tuffnut and climbs in the bed to snuggle with injured Hiccup.

An hour later Stoick and Gobber walk in with Ingrid to see Astrid snuggled with injured Hiccup sleeping. Ingrid gasped at Hiccup's face bruise and batter from Snotlout and Tuffnut's attack "oh my son in-law."

Astrid stirs to see Stoick, Gobber and her mother and scowls at Stoick "if you don't do something to Snotlout and Tuffnut, then you won't have anyone to blame when they kill your son! Valka's son! And then I will murder them!"

Stoick stares at the ground thinking about Valka since she left to go check on the dragon sanctuary and when she returns, she is going to have words with Spitelout and the Thorston parents and it won't be happy.

Gobber ask "Gothi, is it safe to move him?"

Gothi shakes her head no and draws 'he has to stay here until his broken ribs heal. If you move him, you could puncture a vital organ'.

Astrid scowls "they almost killed him and now if you don't charge them with attempted murder, then I'll break every damn bone in their limbs!"

Stoick leaves with Gobber following. Ingrid smiles "you two make a great couple when you both get older."

Astrid nods her head and goes back to sleep. Ingrid leaves the Hut to go see the punishment that Snotlout and Tuffnut are going to get.

Stoick was in the Hall with the council members deciding on what punishment to give Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Spitelout scowls "your gonna arrest my son just because you say he beat up that runt who deserves no respect from the villagers?"

Stoick scowls "well it's either I charge him with attempted murder or Astrid beats him."

Spitelout "you will not arrest the heir just because he almost killed a weak little boy or I'll charge you with arresting an innocent boy!"

Ingrid scowls and walks up to Spitelout and slaps him across the face "I'm pressing charges against your son or you can deal with my daughter breaking every bone in his limbs."

Spitelout smirks "you think my son is afraid of your daughter?"

Ingrid smirks "if he knows what is good for his health, he will stay away from my daughter and her husband since their practically married as teens."

Spitelout scowls "they are not married until they have a traditional wedding which they can't because their not old enough and they're only thirteen years old! Besides I'm not going to stop Snotlout from pursuing your daughter since he doesn't understand the meaning of no, so I guess he will have to learn on his own."

Ingrid scowls at him and leaves with Gobber. Stoick rubs his forehead feeling a headache when the council leader says "Snotlout Jorgenson and Tuffnut Thorston are to leave Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third alone from this moment on so that Astrid doesn't kill him and are under arrest for nearly killing him."

Spitelout scowls "you can't be serious with this crap? Arresting my son for fighting over a disagreement?!"

The council leader scowls "apparently your son needs to learn to keep his hands off people!"

Spitelout scowls "then I file to remove Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third from heir for befriending dragons against the law or Astrid Hofferson will sign a marriage contract between herself and my son!"

Stoick scowls "and Astrid will turn him down!"

Spitelout smirks "either way, your son will lose something."

Stoick leaves the meeting and heads home to go take care of his headache.

Next morning, Ingrid walks into Gothi's Hut to see Astrid cuddle up in Hiccup's side resting her head in his neck with his arms around her waist sleeping and smirks "well this looks more like a married couple."

Stoick arrives at the Gothi's Hut to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping and Ingrid watching them sleep and whispers to Ingrid "Spitelout Jorgenson told me that Hiccup has to make a choice between being heir or marrying Astrid."

Hiccup's eyes shot open and says in an angry tone "dad, bring Spitelout Jorgenson here now."

Stoick gulps "uh how are you feeling son?"

Hiccup grits his teeth "I was happy until Spitelout threaten me, now go get Spitelout and bring him here."

Stoick turns around and hurries out the door to go get Spitelout.

Ingrid sighs "how are you feeling, son?"

Hiccup sighs "I need another does of pain medicine."

Astrid unconscious puts her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and mumbles "go back to sleep."

Ingrid giggles at Astrid's antics.

Hiccup smirks "how can I go back to sleep when I have to deal with Spitelout?"

Next thing, Spitelout walks in and says "you wanted me to come here nephew?"

Hiccup scowls "if you threaten me or Astrid or our marriage and I promise you that you will answer to my Night Fury. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Spitelout scowls "you think that dragon would kill me? I'll have that dragon killed before it could kill me."

Astrid smirks "and we would have the dragons from the Hidden World come here and kill you and anyone who defends you."

Ingrid smirks "it would be wise to not threaten the dragon Master and his queen."

Spitelout scowls at them and leaves the Hut.

Ingrid and Stoick leave them to rest.

Astrid gets up and ask "Gothi, can you you watch him until I get back with breakfast?"

Gothi nods her head and watches him while Astrid leaves to go get breakfast.

Astrid walks over to the Hall and gathers two plates of eggs and boar bacon for her and Hiccup.

She leaves the hall and heads back to Gothi's Hut to feed Hiccup breakfast. When she arrives, she sees Hiccup sitting up on the bed waiting for her to come back. She smirks "you know your supposed to be laying down because you have two cracked ribs?"

Hiccup smiles "yes but I can't eat if I'm laying down."

She sets his plate on his lap and the two begin to eat breakfast together.

Hiccup sighs "I wonder what the council members said about Snotlout and Tuffnut attacking me?"

Astrid smiles "I don't know, but I'm enjoying this, being married to you as teenagers."


	34. Married Teenage Life

Hiccup woke up in his bed rubbing his forehead while yawning. Being fourteen years old and having a pure soulmate bond with Astrid and married by vow only until they have their actual wedding ceremony.

The villagers requested that Stoick and the Hoffersons make him and Astrid sleep separately from each other just so that Astrid remains pure until their wedding night even though they would have a heated make out session and end up sleeping naked without having sex.

Sometimes Astrid would sneak into his room every other day to cuddle with him at night. At times Astrid would try to get him to take her purity to solidify their soulmate bond vow so no one can try to come between them and he would refuse due to their damage honor from her 'uncle's death' but he and the Hoffersons know the truth that he was sprayed with paralyzing mist and taken to believe he was killed.

Hiccup got up and changed out of his pajamas and into a fresh pair of clothes. Afterwards, he walked downstairs to see his dad gone already for Chieftain duties and sighs "why doesn't he wait until after I wake up and join him for breakfast?"

He sits down and makes himself a bowl of oatmeal when someone started knocking on his door. He opens the door to see Astrid standing there and smiles seductively at her "did you come here to join me for breakfast or want to have a heated makeout session until we're both naked on the bed?"

Astrid blushes at him saying 'naked' and laughs "very funny mister perv, but no. I came here to have breakfast with you knowing that your dad already left for his Chieftain duties."

Hiccup smirks "hey, your the one who keeps threatening me with rape so that you lose your purity."

Astrid blushes and says "yes and you still won't do it until our wedding which I thinking about getting you drunk so that you won't remember what happened after you take my purity."

Hiccup gasped "your scaring me with that kind of thing." He makes another bowl of oatmeal for her.

Astrid smiles "thanks!"

They sit down together at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal. Hiccup looks out the window to see he's running late for work and says "well I got up late and having breakfast with you late, so now I'm running late for work at the Forge. Care to walk with me to the Forge?"

Astrid smiles at him "of course I'll walk with you to the Forge since you won't take the day off and sleep with me."

Hiccup blushes at her and says "you been trying to get me to take your virginity since the day I came back like eight months ago when we were thirteen. Besides your mother explained to us the dangers of it, you could become pregnant without drinking the tea everyday or get addicted to wanting sex every night afterwards."

Astrid blushes more "yes, I know about that, but everytime we get connected I want to feel you all the way instead of just the head."

Hiccup hugs her and the two leave the house heading to the Forge.

When they get to the Forge, Hiccup walks inside and says "sorry I'm late for work."

Gobber sighs "at least you showed up than not show up."

Hiccup chuckles nervously "yeah, dad didn't wake me up before he left for Chieftain duties. So I woke up late to have breakfast and then Astrid came over to join me for breakfast."

Gobber smirks "are you sure it was breakfast and not having you know what for breakfast?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid blush and yell "no! We didn't have sex this morning!"

Gobber laughs at their embarrassment "I'm wondering when you will just take her purity, Hiccup, I mean she wants you too."

Hiccup sighs "and I been turning it down because I care about her honor and I really don't want to deflower her before marriage."

Astrid blushes for a minute, then notice his eyes saying different and ask "Hiccup, what don't you want to deflower me? And don't say because of my honor."

Hiccup sighs nervously "because I'm scared to face the stares of the villagers when they find out that I took your virginity and be flown upon for having sex with Astrid before marriage."

Astrid gapes "that's what your afraid of, the villagers?"

Hiccup sighs "well they still think I'm a traitor because I'm taking care of a Night Fury in the woods until I solve the dragon raid problem and whatever the cause has to be huge to make dragons fear it."

Astrid comments "and you also have to remake your armor suit again since you grew a little."

Hiccup sighs "yep and in order to make the suit, I have to get a Gronckle to make Gronckle Iron."

Astrid curious ask "don't you have a Gronckle here?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no, I would have to go back to the Hidden World to make it or go to Dragon Sanctuary or wait until we have a dragon raid which if I'm not mistaken is tonight."

Astrid smirks "at least we got an edge against those dragons from the nest!"

Hiccup smiles "can you gather up as many eels as you can from the storage shed and from today's catch while I go to the forest and find some dragon nip?"

Astrid smiles "sure, but what would eels and dragons nip do?"

Hiccup sighs the eels are for the Monstrous Nightmares and the Hideous Zippleback. The dragon nip is for the Gronckles and the Deadly Nadders."

Astrid smirks "you plan on getting ready for dragon fighting, dragon boy?"

Hiccup smirks back "why yes, milady. Since I can't lift weapons heavy than me yet, but I'm getting there."

Astrid smirks "I can't wait to see the look on Snotlout's face after you beat him next year!"

Hiccup grins "well how can I lose when your training me, milady?"

Astrid leaves to go check the storage shed. She takes an empty barrel and begins emptying the barrels of fish on a sheet and picks through the eels and putting them in an empty barrel. After that, she puts the fish back in the barrel she emptied and sets it aside and does the same with the other barrels.

Soon she is wracked in the head by a cane and yelps "Ow! What the-!"

Mildew yells "what do you think your doing?!"

Villagers restrain her from moving.

Astrid shout "let me go now! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Mildew scowls "your going through our storage shed picking out fish to eat!"

Stoick walks up to them and yells "what is going on here!"

Mildew scowls "I caught this girl picking fish out of our storage barrels!"

Stoick looks at Astrid and ask "Astrid, what are you doing in our storage shed?"

Astrid smiles "Hiccup asked me to collect eels from the storage shed for a project of his."

Stoick sighs "him and his ideas do nothing but causing trouble for this village. Where is he?"

Astrid sighs "in the forest collecting special grass for dragons. He told me he has this feeling that there's going to be a dragon raid tonight."

Mildew scowls "let's just lock her up. For all we know, you could be poisoning the barrels of fish!"

Stoick looks in the barrel to see nothing but ten eels in it and ask "what are the eels for, Astrid?"

Astrid sighs "Hiccup said they are for the Monstrous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks. And he was collecting grass for the Gronckles and Deadly Nadders."

Stoick sighs "he can't fight dragons without weapons which he can't lift!"

Astrid scowls "he fights dragons in his own way since he grew up with hanging around Azula when he was ten years old and learn from her!"

Mildew scowls "he's consulting with the dragons against us! He's a traitor!"

Astrid scowls "that depends on how he fights the dragons, but he told me he needs a Gronckle alive to make a new iron suit to fight them."

Stoick sighs "let her go. I'll have a talk with Hiccup when he gets back."

Mildew scowls at Stoick "you're going to regret that!"

Mildew and his followers left Astrid to continue collecting eels.

Two hours later, Astrid had a half barrel filled up with eels and said "this will have to do."

Snotlout smirks "oh you'll have to do with me since Hiccup isn't around, so babe, how about we go back to my house and talk about us?"

Astrid tense nervously seeing Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri standing there and says "no, I'm already married by Vows."

Snotlout scowls and grabs her by her neck "you'll do want I tell you to do!"

Dogsbreath and Snorri grab her arms escorting her to Snotlout's house when they hear a voice filled with deadly venom "You. Better. Let. Astrid. Go. Or. Be. Sent. To. Gothi's. Hut!"

They turn around to see Lars Jr. on the floor unconscious and Hiccup standing there filled with nothing but rage.

Snorri let go of Astrid's right arm and charge at Hiccup throw right punch at him. Hiccup grabbed his arm and flip him over his shoulder and kick him unconscious.

Snotlout punched Astrid unconscious and headed to attack Hiccup. Snotlout went to punch him in the face and Hiccup instead kicked him in the groin causing him to hold his groin in pain. Hiccup grabbed his collar and punched him with all of his rage in one punch with a sounding boom knocking him unconscious.

Dogsbreath holding an unconscious Astrid gaped in shock at Hiccup knocking Snotlout out cold and runs off in panic.

Hiccup looks at Astrid laying on the ground unconscious and picks up the barrel of eels and puts it in the shed and place an eel on top of it as marked, then shuts the shed. He picks up his bag filled with dragon nip and slings it over his neck and shoulder and picks up Astrid, bridal style and carries her to her parent's house.

He opens the door to see no one home and sighs "mom's (Mrs. Hofferson) probably out with Brian visiting mom (Valka) if she came to stay for a few months before leaving to go check on the Sanctuary."

He carries Astrid up the stairs to her room and carefully place her on her bed and runs downstairs to a freezer to grab a ice jel pack (which is a baggie filled with medicine cream frozen, one of his light weight ideas for small children and bendable for round surfaces) and runs back upstairs to Astrid's bedroom and place the ice jel pack on her cheek and holds it there to take the swelling down.

A half an hour later, Ingrid walks in the house holding five year old Brian's hand seeing their door open and calls "Alistair? Hiccup? Astrid?"

Hiccup walks out of Astrid's bedroom to the stairs and says "we're up here and Astrid's been attacked."

Ingrid picks up Brian in her arms and panics up the stairs to Astrid's bedroom to see Astrid laying on her bed with an ice pack on her cheek and ask "Hiccup what happened to her!?"

Hiccup sighs "me and her split up to collect somethings for possible dragon raid tonight. She collect eels while I collect dragon nip and when I found her, she was being escorted against her will by Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri to Snotlout's house when I beat them. I took out Lars and Snorr. Then Snotlout punched Astrid knocking her unconscious and then I knocked him unconscious and then Dogsbreath ran off scared."

Ingrid sighs "those boys are going to pay dearly for this assault!"

Brian whimpers "mommy, is sister going to be alright?"

Hiccup bends down and picks him up on his lap and says "your sister is going to be fine but will have a sore jaw when she wakes up."

Ingrid rubs her daughter's forehead "to my daughter, you make a good boyfriend and when you two marry, an even greater husband, Hiccup."

Astrid stirrs "uuugh."

Hiccup turns to Astrid and says "Astrid, it's okay."

Astrid groans "Hiccup?"

Hiccup kisses her forehead "I'm here milady."

Astrid moans "where is Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri?"

Hiccup sighs "I took care of them, milady. Your safe."

The silence was broken with pounding on their front door. Ingrid gets up but Hiccup stops her and hands Brian to her and says "the way I'm feeling now, it better not be their parents."


	35. Dragon Raid

Hiccup walks downstairs to and swings the front door open and scowls "You better leave right now because I'm in a very bad-"

Stoick and Spitelout take a step back at the fury radiated off Hiccup. Spitelout scowls "you beat up four boys early today including my son!"

Stoick sighs "uh son, Spitelout is here to press charges against you for attacking his son along with Lars, Dogsbreath's father, and Snorri's father for attacking them in an unprovoked attack."

Spitelout scowls "now come willingly or by force!"

Hiccup smirks "that's what those four boys are going with, unprovoked attack? Wow! How about no and you come back when Astrid is better and I don't feel like kicking their asses!"

Stoick shock and ask "what happened to Astrid?"

Hiccup scowls "Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri were going to fucking rape her before I kicked their asses!"

Spitelout scowls "really, your going with defend Astrid from being dragged and raped story?" And laughs at him.

Hiccup scowls "Astrid is upstairs in her room with a damn ice pack on her cheek from Snotlout punching her and he's lucky I punch him instead of breaking his arm! Now leave!"

Spitelout scowls "I find that really unbelievable."

Stoick sighs and drags his brother away "sorry son for bothering you."

Spitelout scowls "what are you doing, I want justice for my son!"

Stoick sighs "I don't think you want to tangle with my son when he is displaying that much rage right now when Astrid was assaulted."

They walk back to Gothi's Hut to see Snotlout, Lars Jr., and Snorri wake up and Stoick grins "oh, good you three woke up. Now you can tell me, did you three and Dogsbreath try dragging Astrid to your place to rape her, Snotlout? And do not lie to me because my son is feeling like breaking your arm."

Snotlout whimpers "um, yes?"

Spitelout scowls "what the hel is wrong with you son! Are you trying to have Hiccup murder you or have him send his Night Fury after you?!"

Snotlout scowls "he can't do anything to me or his Night Fury because we will just restrain it."

Stoick sighs "you really don't know what Hiccup is capable of. All he has to do is go to either the dragon Sanctuary or the Hidden World and bring Back hundreds of dragons to capture you and prevent us from rescuing you and then kill you for touching Astrid! You better just stay away from Hiccup and Astrid for a week."

Snotlout scowls at them as they left the hut. "Useless."

(Hofferson's house)

Astrid laid in bed as Hiccup swapped ice pack for a fresh ice jel pack. She smirks "is this how your going to be when we're married and I'm pregnant?"

Ingrid knocks on Astrid's bedroom door "did you say your pregnant? You know that's not going to sit well with your father?"

Astrid blushes "no mom, I'm not pregnant. I was asking Hiccup if he was going to care for me like a patient after I suffer an injury and we're married and I'm pregnant at the time."

Ingrid smirks "I find that adorable at how he treats you, daughter. I wonder how big he is between the legs?"

Astrid blushes "mom! You are not finding out how big my husband is between his legs!"

Ingrid laughs at her daughter's embarrassment and ask "how many times have you two did foreplay since you both turn thirteen?"

Astrid covers her face up with her covers.

Hiccup sighs "we've only did just the head. We never went past her maidenhead, because I felt uncomfortable taking her maidenhead by your Hofferson family honor."

Ingrid gasped at that revelation "your uncomfortable with taking my daughter's purity because of our Hofferson family honor?"

Hiccup nods his head yes.

Ingrid smiles "everytime you and Astrid cuddle together, I worry that Astrid going wake up pregnant, but that started when she try forcing you to take her purity at thirteen. If you do take her purity please place a ring on her finger to show that you promise to marry her for me?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I promise."

Ingrid carried Brian out of his sister's room to go make dinner.

Hiccup wraps his arms around Astrid to get her to sleep for a few hours.

Two hours, Alistair walks in Astrid's bedroom to see Hiccup and Astrid sleeping under the covers with an ice jel pack on his daughter's cheek and decides to wake them up "Hiccup, Astrid, son and daughter, time to wake up. It's time for dinner."

Hiccup stirs from the sleep "huh, what time is it?"

Alistair smiles "it's time for dinner, you two been sleeping for about two hours."

Hiccup lifts the ice pack to see the swelling went down and noticed that her cheek was going to be sore and have a bruise there as well.

Alistair smiles "I owe you for saving my daughter from being raped by that Jorgenson slime ball."

Hiccup sighs "I would have stopped them either way by beating them or followed her drag marks to Snotlout's house and beating them in rage."

Alistair smiles "well we'll be downstairs waiting for you two."

Hiccup turns back to Astrid rubbing her cheek "Astrid, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Astrid stirs from her nap "why, I'm comfortable sleeping more."

Hiccup laughs at her antics and kisses her hair. The get up and head downstairs to have dinner.

Alistair smirks at Ingrid "did you know Hiccup has the alpha blood in him? Scared the crap out of Stoick and unnerved Spitelout Jorgenson?"

Ingrid gaped at that "Hiccup scared Stoick and unnerved Spitelout?"

Alistair sighs "yeah, apparently Snotlout, Lars Jr., and Snorri tried pressing charges against Hiccup for unprovoked attack."

Ingrid smirks "how did that turn out?"

Alistair laughs "Stoick had to drag Spitelout away before Hiccup punch him. He said Hiccup was furious because they tried to rape our daughter and left to question the three boys. Snotlout confessed to Stoick that they tried to kidnap our daughter and rape her. Hiccup felt like breaking Snotlout's arm for punching our daughter."

Ingrid smiles "so what happened to them ?"

Alistair sighs "well when the boys are clear to leave Gothi's Hut, Stoick and the council members have agreed to charge them with attempted kidnapping and assault and will spend at least two weeks to a month in prison."

Hiccup and Astrid joins them for dinner and pulls out a chair for Astrid to sit in causing her to blush and grabs his collar, pulling him to her to plant a kiss on his cheek surprising him.

After having dinner Hiccup excuses himself to go prepare the village for dragon raid. He ran to the storage shed with a candle lit. He opened the door and pulled out the barrel marked with eels and lifted the lid to see it filled with eels and closed it and the door to the Storage shed and headed to the Great Hall to see most of the villagers there.

Stoick was sharing mead with his best friend Gobber his godfather and walked up to the head table and ask "uh dad, could you we talk?"

Stoick sighs "what is it son?"

Hiccup nervously ask "can you address the guys to come up here to collect weapons against dragons in case we have a dragon raid?"

Stoick sighs "son we have weapons against dragons."

Hiccup sighs "dad, I believe the dragons have a chief that makes them raid us like slaves, so I want to free them from their chief. So we don't have to kill them."

Stoick sighs "what are these weapons you want the guys to try?"

Hiccup smiles "eels and sleep grass."

Stoick sighs "where did you come up with this lame scheme from?"

Hiccup scowls "it's not a lame scheme! I learn it from Azula and don't you dare insult Azula memory! She was like a dragon mother to me!"

Stoick sighs "I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup nods his head.

Stoick stands up and yells "uh can I have your attention everyone? My son here wants all the adult guys to come up here for a new weapon against the dragons."

One by one guys came up and state their type of dragon they go after. Hiccup handed them eels for those that go after Monstrous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks and handed the others with dragon nip with instructions on how to capture Gronckles and Deadly Nadders without using weapons.

Hiccup sighs "I'll also be helping you all using Toothless to watch your backs and no using catapults tonight."

Afterwards, Hiccup walked back to Hofferson's house to check on Astrid and give the last eel to Alistair for protection and a piece of dragon nip for Ingrid.

He opens the door and shuts it and locks it. Alistair and Ingrid were sitting in the livingroom enjoying the peaceful silence when Hiccup walked in and said "I saved two weapons in case we have a dragon raid tonight."

Alistair ask "what weapons do you have?"

Hiccup pulls out an eel and says "this is to scare the dragons away from you" and pulls out a piece of dragon nip and says this is to calm them down. The eel is for Monstrous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks and the grass is for Gronckles and Deadly Nadders. All you have to do is hold out your hand to let them see what you are holding. Gronckles will come to you and smell the grass and turn into a cat, same with the Nadders."

Ingrid smiles "you plan on capturing some Gronckles and Nadders tonight?"

Hiccup smiles "I would suggest that you carry your weapons and when they approach you, let them see you drop your weapons, then pull out these to scare or calm them down."

Alistair curious ask "is this in memory of Azula?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes, me and her believe in peace between us and she was killed by a hunter and left me her baby to protect which I will against any threat."

Ingrid smiles "your going to be a great father, Hiccup if priorities between family and the village when your Chief."

Hiccup sighs "that is what dad screwed up raising me. It was the only the village and his image in the village to make him look good."

Ingrid smirks "you raise a baby Night Fury, I doubt raising a baby would be any trouble."

Hiccup smiles "maybe after I become Chief and marry Astrid, then talk about babies."

Alistair smiles "well I think Astrid is upstairs waiting for you to return."

Hiccup ask "where's Brian at?"

Ingrid smiles "oh he's upstairs playing with his sister, I think."

Hiccup begins walking up the stairs when he hears Ingrid smirk "I wonder how long before I hear Astrid tell me she lost her purity to Hiccup so that I can lecture her about having sex and then embarrasses her about her first time."

Hiccup blushes in embarrassment of them wondering when he would take Astrid's purity. He noticed Astrid's door closed and knocks on her door.

Astrid ask "who is it?"

Hiccup smiles "it's your charming husband."

Astrid opens the door to see Hiccup standing there and looks at him from head to toe and then back to head and says "I don't know about husband yet, but you do act like a sweet charming boyfriend to me."

Hiccup smiles and grabs her waist and plants a kiss on her lips "and your my beautiful princess that all I want to do is lay in bed with you and snuggle with you and no taking our clothes off."

Astrid smirks "oh I'm going to get you to take my purity before I turn fifteen."

Brian curious ask "can we get back to playing knights and dragons?"

Hiccup looks at the playground to see five knights down and three stuff dragons fighting and ask "who's winning?"

Brian smiles "Astrid's knights are taking a beating against my stuffed dragons!"

Hiccup smiles "I see you have two Deadly Nadders and a Monstrous Nightmare but how about this?" And place a stuffed Night Fury in Alpha Mode and his human knight partner to make peace between the two.

Brian ask "where did you get this stuff Night Fury?"

Hiccup smiles "my mom made it for me and I upgraded it in Alpha mode after seeing Azula in her Alpha mode once."

Astrid wraps her arms around his waist thinking of her memory.

Brian ask "what happened to her?"

Astrid sighs "she was killed by a hunter a year ago along with her husband. She was like a mother to Hiccup when he left with her to the Hidden World of the Dragons. Hiccup is now known as the Prince of the Dragons of the Hidden World and I'm Princess of the Dragons of the Hidden World."

Brian ask "how can you two be Prince and Princess of the dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "well when Azula took me to the Hidden World, she swear me as Prince of the dragons if something happened to her and her husband. Then I chose your sister as my wife when she came with me the second time to the Hidden World and she had to say a pledge to gain access to the Hidden World and they call her Princess of the Dragons of the Hidden World."

Brian ask "does the dragons that raid us recognize you two as Prince and Princess of the Dragons?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm hoping these dragons from the nest will recognize me as Prince and Astrid as Princess tonight."

Then Horn Blew

Villagers yelled "Dragon Raid!"

Hiccup smirks "show time!"


	36. Capture Dragons

Hiccup ran to the Forge to check bola weapons. Women were were using shields to protect the men then the men that face the Monstrous Nightmares held out their hands holding an eel to scare them away.

Other men use eels to scare away Hideous Zipplebacks. Some women use piece of special grass to calm down Gronckles and Deadly Nadders then men threw bolas to capture them.

Hiccup and Toothless would come in to relax them. Then leave to another group of dragons.

Toothless would fire plasma blast to scare Monstrous Nightmares from stealing livestock.

Hideous Zipplebacks flee from Vikings using eels to defend themselves.

Hiccup meet up with his dad "hey dad, how are we doing against these dragons?"

Stoick smiles "so far, I don't think we lost anyone yet. But your plan is working a little, Monstrous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks are running away from your eels trick!"

Hiccup nods his head and left to go calm down a group of Gronckles and said "stay still and no Vikings will harm you on my word as Prince of the Hidden World of the Dragons."

Gronckles stop moving and follow his orders and laid down to sleep.

Hiccup told the Vikings to relax and stand guard until he got around to them.

Astrid and her fire team race around the village putting out house fires.

Snotlout and Snorri ran to help put out house fires as well until they could find Hiccup for payback. Snorri ask "are you crazy to go after Hiccup?"

Snotlout scowls "he's going to pay for interfering in my business with my princess!"

Dogsbreath ask "why didn't Hiccup give teens weapons to help fight dragons?"

Tuffnut smirks "that's easy! He doesn't trust us with fighting dragons and he's not killing them! He's capturing them for something else!"

Ruffnut ran with Astrid to put out house fire that was burning Skarsgard's house down. Ruffnut smirks "so Astrid, plan on knocking boots with Hiccup?"

Astrid whines "not the time to be talking about me screwing Hiccup right now! We are in the middle of a Dragon Raid, Ruff!"

Ruffnut laughs "I heard about him coming to save you from Snotlout again. That boy is so stupid."

Astrid laughs "I'm waiting for after we take the nest next year, I think Snotlout plans on challenging Hiccup for my hand in marriage. Too bad, I plan getting Hiccup to defile me before I turn fifteen or before we take the nest next year. Either way, I don't want to be pure before my marriage to Hiccup."

Ruffnut smirks "that is so mess up to want to defiled before your marriage. What does your parents think of that?"

Astrid smiles "dad isn't too thrilled about me wanting to be deflowered before my marriage to Hiccup. Mom is okay with it as long as he puts a ring on my finger afterwards. They trust him with me."

After two hours of fighting of dragons, the Dragon Raid was over. Hiccup walked around the village to take account of how many dragons they captured. Fifteen Deadly Nadders and about twelve Gronckles. Three Monstrous Nightmares, two Terrible Terrors and a Hideous Zippleback.

Astrid smiles "looks at the dragons they captured and says "looks like we're going to be busy for a while?"

Hiccup sighs "not really, about two days. But after that, then I'm all yours. So plan to help train dragons?"

Astrid blushes at Hiccup saying yours and says I find Deadly Nadders, very beautiful."

Hiccup smirks "that's good because a Deadly Nadder is similar to you in personality."

Astrid curious ask "how is a Deadly Nadder similar to me in personality?"

Hiccup blushes scarlett "um, beauty, care about your look, and dangerous when threaten."

Astrid looks at him and puts a finger under his chin and seductively says "you think I'm beautiful woman and dangerous warrior? You forgot very seductive in seducing you in bed, because I can make you do anything I want to make me happy."

Hiccup gaped "um, um, um" and then shuts up.

Astrid blushes and seductively says "now let's talk about our children that I want with you."

Hiccup stampers "o-our c-children t-that y-you w-want with m-me." Then faints.

Astrid laughs at Hiccup fainting and drags him home. When Astrid gets home, she opens the door to see no one inside and drags Hiccup inside and sets him on the couch and kiss his forehead "you are an adorable dork, but your my adorable dork."

"Well, well, well" said a voice.

Astrid turns around to see Snotlout standing in her house and yells "get out of my house!"

Snotlout scowls "you are mine, Astrid Fearless Hofferson and you better learn that right now!"

(In the village)

Ingrid met up with her husband and said "I'm going home to see if Astrid home."

Alistair smiles "okay, I'll stay help clean up in the village."

(In Hofferson's house)

Astrid screams "you better leave before my parents get back or your going to be charged with entering without invite."

Snotlout smirks "their outside cleaning up the village, which means they won't know what going to happen to you."

Astrid yells "get out of my-"

Snotlout punched Astrid in cheek "you don't get to tell me what to do!"

Unaware Hiccup got up and stood behind Snotlout with eyes reading kill.

Ingrid opens the door to her house to see Astrid on the floor holding her cheek and Snotlout standing over her and Hiccup standing behind him looking very angry "oh no."

Hiccup grab Snotlout by his neck squeezing tightly then punches him hard sending him into the wall.

Snotlout shakes his head "what the-"

Hiccup grabs him by his arm and neck and lifts him up, then round house kicks him across the face sending over the couch.

Ingrid sighs "Hiccup stop! We will take care of it!"

Hiccup grabs him by his arm and drags him to the door and begins slamming the door on Snotlout's head three times before setting him up in the doorway and kicks him in the face sending him out in view of the villagers that were bystanders.

Hiccup growls in rage "I'm going to make sure you stay in Gothi's Hut for a month now."

Ingrid turns to Astrid "you have to restrain your husband or he's going to kill him!"

Astrid blushes at husband, but gets up and wraps her arms around Hiccup's body keeping him from moving towards Snotlout to beat him some more. She nuzzles Hiccup's neck "honey don't do this. Listen to my voice. I'm okay, let's talk about our future children that I want with you."

Hiccup stands there scowling at Snotlout on the ground staring at Hiccup in daze. He calms down a little while scowling "get out of here Snotlout, if you want to keep walking."

Astrid slowly backs Hiccup back inside the house.

Once Astrid gets Hiccup inside, Ingrid shuts the door close and turns around "how did Snotlout get inside the house and ambush you, Astrid?"

Astrid sighs "I was dragging Hiccup home after he fainted and it was funny and I didn't know Snotlout was already inside the house waiting for me to return home."

Ingrid curious ask "so what cause Hiccup to faint after the Dragon Raid tonight?"

Astrid blushes "I ask him about our children that I want with him and then he fainted and I would like to have a son and a daughter."

Hiccup smiles "and I would like to say for our son, Nuffink Stoick Haddock and for our daughter, Zephyr Hofferson Haddock."

Ingrid gaped "Zephyr Hofferson Haddock?"

Hiccup smiles "I figured name her as union of Haddock and Hofferson."

Astrid smiles "I like it."

Hiccup and Astrid head upstairs to go to bed. Ingrid decides to carry Brian upstairs for bed.

A half an hour later, Alistair enters the house to see Ingrid on the couch enjoying a cup of tea and ask "how are you doing?"

Ingrid sighs "I'm fine, but had a run in with Snotlout again."

Alistair rubs his forehead "he is going to need a good ass beating to leave our daughter alone."

Ingrid scowls "he told our daughter that she belongs to him and that she learn it."

Alistair smirks "I find it funny that Snotlout thinks I'm going to agree with a marriage contract between our daughter and him! Never because of how he treats our daughter."

Ingrid smiles "I'm going to the kitchen to see if I need to collect herbs for moon tea."

Alistair ask "what do you mean for moon tea?"

Ingrid points upstairs "I don't think they are going to bed right now."

(Upstairs in Astrid's bedroom)

Astrid laid in Hiccup's arms in her bed. She scowls "can you believe Snotlout entering in my house without my parent's permission to order me around?"

Hiccup rubs his index finger around in circles on Astrid's back "yep, I can believe it. He is crazy."

Astrid smirks "I wonder what he would of us if I gave you my maiden head?"

Hiccup smiles "I would say he would accuse me of rapping you because he believes that you love him or tell the whole village that you gave me your maiden head."

Astrid kisses his lips and snuggles into his side.

Next morning Astrid woke up and stretched out her hands. She looks do to see Hiccup resting his head on her chest sleeping peacefully and smiles "wake up my dragon boy."

Hiccup sighs and opens his eyes to see it's morning and gets up to see that he was in his pajamas and decides to change out of his pajamas and into clean clothes. Same with Astrid, changing out of her pajamas.

Astrid whispers in his ear "I would like to order dinner and love pleasuring tonight in the Cove. Can you you schedule that as tonight's plans or tomorrow's night?"

Hiccup kisses her lips "I'll see if I can get that set up for us alone together."

Hiccup and Astrid walk downstairs to see Alistair and Ingrid were still asleep in their bedroom.

Hiccup decides to make breakfast for the family. He pulled out eggs, boar bacon and sausage.

By the time he finished making breakfast for five, Alistair, Ingrid, Brian come downstairs to the site of Hiccup laying out five plates. Each with two eggs, two pieces of bacon and two pieces of sausage and ask "do any of you want more of something?"

Ingrid looks at Alistair and smirks "Astrid sure did pick the right guy to marry and make a family. Maybe we should talk with the Chief about building their own house to live in and listen to them make love at night."

Hiccup and Astrid blush red until their face is red as a tomato. Astrid whines "Mom! Really? Come on! I'm still young to make a family of my own!"

Hiccup smiles "I would have to agree that we are too young to have kids right now."

Ingrid smirks "what, daughter? You are too young to have babies, so wouldn't you two be too young to make love?"

Hiccup sighs "maybe, but right now let's have breakfast."

Ingrid smirks "oh and Astrid, before you leave here, you have to drink the moon tea."

Astrid whines "mom! We didn't do anything last night besides talk about Snotlout for like five minutes and both of us went to sleep."

Alistair sighs "I would have to agree with our daughter, because I didn't hear any love making when we went to bed last night."

Hiccup sighs "because we didn't want to do any of that last night."

After having breakfast, Hiccup and Astrid head to the arena to train the dragons they captured last night.

Astrid bonded with a blue and yellow female Deadly Nadder who she named Stormfly. Fishlegs bonded with a brown Gronckle which is a girl. Ruffnut and Tuffnut bonded with a green male Hideous Zippleback that they named Barf and Belch.

The rest of the dragons were bonded with villagers.

One thing for sure was that all the dragons there recognize Hiccup and Astrid as the Prince and Princess of the dragons and couldn't harm them even if their rider order them.

Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri were thrown in jail for three weeks for trying to kidnap Astrid and rape her while Snotlout was in for a month and two weeks because Alistair and Ingrid press charges on him for breaking and entering their house without permission and threatening their daughter.


	37. Night In The Cove (First Time)

Hiccup was in Forge fixing broken weapons. Astrid was watching him from his private room in the back. She smiles "you know I'm going to enjoy a month without Snotlout and his jealous behavior!"

Hiccup smiles "me too!"

Gobber smirks "explain to me how I allowed Astrid inside the Forge?"

Hiccup smiles "because she's my wife by teenage marriage vows, and if I didn't let her inside she threaten to talk seductively to me from outside the Forge for everyone to hear."

Gobber laughs "she threaten you with talking seductively to you until you let her inside the Forge to watch you work?"

Hiccup blushes "well it was either that or listen to her talk about how she enjoys making love with me when a customer drops off their weapon."

Gobber sighs "really Astrid? Talking about how much you enjoy making love in front of our customers?"

Astrid smiles "I want to be close to my husband."

Gobber sighs "so, no more Snotlout and his gang bothering you two any more?"

Hiccup smiles "nope, we have at least three weeks before Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri get out of jail and a month and two weeks before Snotlout gets released."

Gobber sighs "lad, when was the last time you took your wife on a date?"

Astrid blushes "actually we are going on a date tonight."

Gobber smirks "don't do anyth yuhing against Viking honor."

Hiccup sighs "Gobber, really? Come on you think I would defiled my teenage wife without wedding ceremony?"

Astrid blushes "well when we foreplay, I enjoy the hel out of it."

Gobber looks at Hiccup and says "your father would blow the roof hearing about this going on between you two."

Hiccup smiles "we are married as teenagers so we can do anything we want to do."

(With Spitelout)

Spitelout scowls "you release my son now or your going to be sorry!"

Stoick scowls "I'm not releasing that crazy son of yours!"

Spitelout yells "fine then I'll press charges against your son for nearly killing my son!"

Stoick smirks "good luck with that."

Spitelout leaves the room scowling.

He runs out to the jail to free his son. When he gets there, he tells the guards "Chief Stoick has ordered the release of Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri!"

The guard thinks for a second "uh...the Chief said they were not to be released unless he said so in per-"

Spitelout punched the guard out. Then takes the keys and runs inside to free the teens. Unknown to them, Hiccup and Astrid were heading to the great Hall for lunch when Hiccup saw Spitelout walk past them scowling. Hiccup curious decides to follow him.

Hiccup turns to Astrid and says "get my dad and I'll stall them."

Astrid runs off to get Stoick.

Spitelout unlocks his son's cell. Snotlout ask "uh...dad, what are you doing? Don't you know what you are doing?! You will be charged with free prisoners without permission!"

Then Spitelout frees Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri then they head outside to meet Hiccup standing there waiting for them. Hiccup smirks "you know uncle, that it's illegal to free prisoners without permission?"

Spitelout smirks "who's going to stop me? You?"

Hiccup points up behind them.

They turn around to see Toothless crouch on top of the roof of the jail cell growling at them and turns back to Hiccup. Hiccup smirks "anything happens to me and you all get blasted. Now Spitelout, put them back in their cells."

Spitelout scowls "Hiccup, drop the charges and I won't reveal your secret between you and Astrid."

Hiccup curious ask "what secret are you talking about between me and Astrid?"

Snotlout smirks "one about deflowering a girl before marriage."

Hiccup laughs "you think I'm stupid enough to do that to Astrid's family?"

Spitelout sighs "you drop the charges against my son and his friends and they will leave you and Astrid alone for the rest of your lives. Deal?"

Stoick, Astrid and a couple of guards arrived at the jail to see Hiccup standing in front of them to hear Spitelout propose a deal for Hiccup that Snotlout and his cronies would leave them alone which would be a lie because of Snotlout being hel bent on making her his by any means necessary.

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout, you have nothing on me and Astrid."

Snotlout looks past Hiccup to see his uncle Stoick, Astrid and couple of guards and smirks "are you sure that you didn't deflower Astrid? Because that's not what she told Ruffnut three months ago."

Stoick turn to Astrid and whispers "is that true?"

Astrid whispers back "I tried twelve times to get him to take my maidenhead and everytime he backed out because he respects my parent's honor."

Stoick sighs "we are going to have a discussion with Hiccup and your parents about this tonight."

Hiccup smirks "I would drop the charges against your son and his cronies if you had something on me and Astrid, but you don't have anything on us and I didn't press charges on your son and his cronies, Alistair and Ingrid Hofferson did."

Spitelout smirks "fine then, I'll just offer a huge amount of money for their daughter to get them to drop the charges against my son and his cronies."

Hiccup laughs at Spitelout "you are out of your mind! No wonder Snotlout has no brains to tell when a girl isn't interested in him to leave her alone, poor boy."

Snotlout scowls "shut up, Hiccup! Astrid does like me, once she knows I'm sorry and give me a chance after I screwed up with her when I was dating her."

Astrid scowls "actually I never liked you, Snotlout because you never respected my personal space, you look at me like a sex object, you tried to rape your cousin at ten years old after breaking us up and then have the guts to ask me out on a date and when it failed, you blackmail me to date you. Then you and your cronies try kidnapping me and rape. Then you break into my house to ambush me. My parents will just tell you and Spitelout to fuck off!"

Snotlout smirks "you can't prove I did any of those things!"

Stoick scowls "brother your under arrest for releasing your son and his cronies without my permission!"

Spitelout scowls "my son doesn't belong in jail just because of his bad behaviour!"

Hiccup smirks "your right he doesn't belong in jail, he deserves to have weapons shoved up his ass and the worst ass whooping that anyone has ever given him!"

Spitelout scowls "how dare you talk about my son, your cousin like that!"

Hiccup scowls "he is no cousin of mine after he tried to rape me and for you to call him your son after that, you are no uncle of mine! And if my parents were killed, I would request to live with the Hoffersons since my mom put in her will that their my godfather and godmother!"

Spitelout scowls "brother, are you going to let your son disrespect us like that?!"

Stoick sighs "I stop demanding him of things after we lost the relationship between us and he felt that Alistair and Ingrid are his foster parents."

Hiccup smiles "come on, Toothless, let's go."

Him and Astrid leave to go have lunch.

Spitelout scowls "I'll make a deal with you, brother!"

Stoick sighs "what type of deal?"

Spitelout smiles "release my son and his cronies from jail and they will leave Hiccup and Astrid alone forever."

Snotlout gasped "No dad! Astrid is my girl to have!"

Spitelout scowls "shut up! Son."

Snotlout sighs "I'm not going let her date useless!"

Stoick smirks "brother, your son doesn't seem too convincing."

Spitelout scowls "son, you are hereby to leave Hiccup and Astrid alone forever!"

Snotlout sighs "deal."

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Astrid smiles "instead of going to the Hall for lunch, let's go to the Cove and have lunch."

Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and then Astrid climbs on behind Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his waist. Hiccup looks over his shoulder and ask "ready?"

Astrid nods her head "ready."

Hiccup smiles "okay Toothless, light lift off."

Toothless runs down a road with his wings stretched out to gain lift then up into the air and over the trees of forest. They soar over to Raven's Point down into the Cove.

Astrid gets off Toothless and sighs "I could use a vacation for a few days off of Berk."

Hiccup sighs "you and me both with Snotlout and his obsession of you."

Astrid smiles "so what are we having for lunch?"

Hiccup smiles "what ever you want for lunch, I'll make it for you."

Astrid blushes "and what if I want you for lunch?"

Hiccup smiles "that depends on how you want me for lunch."

Astrid blushes "just make me fish right now and then let's makeout."

Hiccup smiles sweetly "as you wish milady" and goes over by the lake to fish two fishes.

He sets up a couple of logs and has Toothless spit a fire bolt lighting the logs on fire. He poke the fish with a stick and holds it over the fire until it's ready for eating. Then does the same with the second fish after skinning it.

They eat in peace without any disturbances. Toothless ate his own fish.

After having lunch, Astrid walks over to Hiccup and plops down in his lap and catching him off guard.

Hiccup smiles at her sitting in his lap and wraps his arms around her back. Astrid leans in kissing his lips and tangle her hands in his hair.

Hiccup lifts her shirt a little to rest his hands on her waist causing her to gasped at the touch. He takes his chance to stick his tongue in her mouth and begin a tongue battle with her.

He leans back, pulling her with him until she's laying on top of him having a heated make out session. Soon she feels him poking her inner thigh and blushes "your getting turned on."

Hiccup blushes at her comment and ask "would you like to go flying for a while?"

Astrid smiles "sure, then can we have another heated makeout session?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, milady, we can have anything you want."

He climbs on Toothless and Astrid climbs on behind him and the two fly off for a romantic ride in the sky.

They fly through the clouds enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. They watch the sunset together on Toothless then flew north to see the Northern Lights and then turned back to Berk and landed in the Cove.

Hiccup and Astrid had fish again for dinner.

After having dinner Astrid plops in his lap and starts kissing his lips, neck.

Hiccup smirks "are you hungry for some Hiccup?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him and pushes him on his back and says "I'm going to enjoy having this and your going to love it."

Hiccup takes off his shirt and says "your turn to take off your shirt."

Astrid blushes at his little chest muscle and takes off her shirt. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down to kiss her lips again.

Next Astrid stands up and Hiccup removes her skirt while kissing Astrid's belly button causing her to blush and smile at him in a loving way. He pulls her leggings down with her underwear.

Astrid smirks seductively at him "now it's your turn for me to remove your pants and underwear."

Toothless left to go petrol around the Cove for spies.

Hiccup had Astrid lay on his shirt while he kiss her lips running his one of his fingers between her folds causing her to gasp at the motion of what he did. Then he insert a finger into her core causing her to moan at the intrusion.

In and out of her core making her moan at the pleasure until she says "faster."

Astrid moans "I'm going to cum!"

Her core shoot out orgasm. Astrid lays there on his shirt riding out her orgasm from pleasure. Astrid pulls down his pants and underwear and says "I want to ride you first."

Hiccup lays on his shirt while Astrid straddles his waist.

He ask "are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Astrid smiles "yes I want to do this tonight. Now please enjoy this."

She lines up her entrance with his member and lowers down until the tip enters her core. She gasped at the intrusion feeling herself stretching in pain.

Hiccup smiles "we don't have to do this tonight if it's causing you pain."

Astrid sighs "Hiccup, my mom said it would cause me pain doing it for the first time and your not small where you are in some places."

Hiccup blushes at her "you think I'm big down there?"

She continues down his member until his member reaches her maidenhead and says "mom told me that this part will hurt like hel for the first time."

Hiccup grabs her cheek drawing her into a deep kiss as she lifts up a little and crash down on his member breaking her maidenhead, screaming in his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and kisses her cheeks to distract her mind from taking her maidenhead.

After three minutes, she lifts up and slams down again and moans in pleasure. She lifts up and comes down while Hiccup lifts up meeting in the middle causing her to gasp at the thrust into her.

They continue for a half an hour until Astrid screams "I'm about to cum!"

Hiccup lifts her up off his member and has her lay down and he thrust into her entrance for another half an hour until she cum around his member causing him to cum soaking her walls with his seed.

Then he decides to do the cowboy taking her from behind with her on her hands and knees for a half an hour until they are about to cum again. The Hiccup lifts her up and pins her against a tree and thrust up into her entrance while she wraps her legs around his waist.

After two hours of making love they lay down on their clothes covered up with a blanket from his saddle bag on Toothless. Hiccup smiles "we are going to be in so much trouble with our parents in the morning when they find out what we did."

Astrid blushes "we'll worried about that in the morning, dragon boy."

Unknown to them, Snotlout heard love making around them but it was too dark to see anything.


	38. Aftermath

Sunrise started lighting up the morning around Berk.

Alistair and Ingrid woke up to the morning sunlight and groan. Ingrid sighs "sometimes I feel like wanting to stay in bed cuddle up with longer."

Alistair smiles "same too. Even after making love."

Ingrid gets up and goes check on her son and daughter and son in-law.

She opens the door to Brian's room to see him still sleeping and then on her son in-law and daughter's room to see their bed empty and ask curious "I wonder if Hiccup and Astrid are already downstairs having breakfast then?"

She walks downstairs to the kitchen to see no Hiccup and Astrid and ask curiously "I wonder where Hiccup and Astrid are?"

Soon Alistair came down the stairs carrying Brian. He ask "dear, do you know where our daughter and her husband are?"

Ingrid sighs "no, I don't know where she is at, but she will be getting a lecture for disappearing after her lunch."

Brian ask "where's my sister at?"

(In the Cove)

Hiccup and Astrid stirr from their crazy night last night. Astrid looks under the cover to see their both naked and she had blood between her legs and gasped "my parents are going to flip over this!"

Hiccup sighs "I remember eating lunch with you here, then taking you on a flight around Berk, then come back here to have dinner, then we made out for ten minutes, then-"

Astrid gaped "we had sex last night for about two hours. Oh God, My parents are going to lecture us!"

Hiccup sighs "are you okay because if my memory is correct, we climax at least four times meaning that we need to get back to your house so you can take the moon tea or we are going to have a baby growing inside you, that is if you want a baby right now?"

Astrid blushes at him saying moon tea and says "no, we're too young to have a baby right now. Let's get back to my house before anyone suspects we did something we weren't supposed to do."

They get up and put their clothes back on and then Hiccup folds up the cover and puts it il+n Toothless's saddle bag.

They return to the village to see villagers walking around doing their own thing and stop to see them return from forest and whispers about them.

Hiccup walked over to the Forge to check in and tell Gobber he was heading to his parent's house to have breakfast with them. When he walks in, he sees his parents enjoying breakfast together and smiles "I'm glad you two are doing fine."

Stoick smiles "hi son, we was wondering if you were coming by to see us."

Valka smiles "hi my baby."

Hiccup whines "mom, I'm not a baby."

Valka laughs "you'll always be my baby boy even though your growing up."

Hiccup sighs "I know."

Stoick smirks "so what got you all happy?"

Hiccup smiles "I just took Astrid out for for lunch and dinner and a night flight and then spent the night in the Cove with her."

Valka smiles "well I'm glad you two had a good date last night."

(With Astrid)

Astrid walks inside her home to see her parents sitting down eating breakfast and smile "I'm back from my date!"

Brian excited yells "sissy! Your back! Now we can play together!"

Astrid picks up her five year brother and looks at her mom "uh, mom can you make me a cup of tea to celebrate 'my first' best date last night with Hiccup?"

Ingrid widens her eyes in shock and smiles "well how about your father takes your brother out for a few hours and you can tell me all about it?"

Alistair smiles "I think I want to hear all about this best date last night."

Ingrid sighs "dear take Brian out for a few hours while I talk with our daughter without Brian hearing about it."

Alistair sighs "fine, but you tell me about it tonight before we go to bed?"

Ingrid smiles "of course, darling, I'll tell you about it tonight."

Alistair takes Brian out to show him the fishing boats while Ingrid and their daughter talk privately.

Ingrid goes over to the cabinet to pull out the herbs for the moon tea for Astrid "you know I'm a little disappointed that you two couldn't wait until you both got married as adults, but I'm surprised you two actually did it" and smiles excitedly "so tell me how this started leading up to you two making love last night."

Astrid blushes "well after Spitelout tried freeing Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Lars Jr., and Snorri yesterday and Hiccup and me caught him knocking out a guard and entering the jail. Hiccup told me to go get Stoick and some guards while he stalled them."

Ingrid sighs "he must be brave to face four teenage boys and an adult."

Astrid smirks "he had Toothless sitting on top of the jailhouse roof when they came out until we arrived. Then Spitelout tried making a deal with Stoick for Snotlout and his cronies to leave me and Hiccup alone forever. I don't know if he took the deal. After that, me and Hiccup left going to the Cove for lunch and then we took a flight on Toothless. See the sunset from the sky and Northern Lights. Then we had dinner in the Cove and then made love for two hours."

Ingrid sighs finish making the moon tea for her daughter "how many times did you two do it last night?"

Astrid blushes darker "he laid on top of me for a half an hour and then I rode him for another half an hour and then we both came together. After that, he took me from behind while I was on my hands and knees for another half an hour and then he pinned me against a tree made love for another half an hour and we both came again. Then we pasted out from exhaustion."

Ingrid sighs "this calls for a double dose for morning and then one for lunch and for dinner to make sure you don't become pregnant after this."

Astrid smiles "thank you, mom for understanding, I wanted to do it with him so badly. I tried to seduce him twelve times and he refused to have sex with me because of our family's honor."

Ingrid curious ask "what made him have sex with you this time?"

Astrid smiles "we did foreplay and told him I wanted him and basically wasn't going to let him leave until we had sex and then it turned into best sex of our lives."

Ingrid laughs "I'm happy that you enjoyed it" and then turns sternly "and it won't happen again for a month to make sure you didn't become pregnant and the tea worked, will it?"

Astrid curious ask "why do I have to wait a month to have sex again with Hiccup?"

Ingrid smiles "because it takes at least a month for pregnancy symptoms to kick in. Mood swing, vomiting, tiredness, sore breast."

Astrid blushes "what if I wanted to do it again?"

Ingrid sighs "that's the desire to have sex called lust and it's dangerous too."

Astrid drinks two doses of moon tea before leaving the house to meet up with Hiccup.

Alistair was showing Brian around one of the fishing boats when Stoick arrived and smiles "I see you're showing your son one of our fishing boats."

Snotlout runs up to them and says "Mr. Hofferson, I would like to make a deal with you. If you sign over your daughter to me for her hand in marriage, then I won't tell the whole village that she gave Hiccup her purity before marriage."

Stoick and Alistair widened their eyes in shock. Alistair ask "what are you talking about?"

Snotlout smiles "last night, I walk through the woods trying to think of ways to win Astrid's hand in marriage when I heard love making noise but I couldn't see anything. Then in the morning I saw Hiccup and Astrid holding hands walking right past me out of the woods."

Alistair laughs for three minutes, then says "you got some nerve to blackmail me into signing Astrid over to you in marriage."

Stoick sighs "Snotlout if you know that Hiccup and Astrid made love in the forest and now come here to blackmail Alistair Hofferson into giving Astrid to you as a wife, then your crazy as your father. Even if they slept together, you wouldn't even be able to touch her after that without being killed."

Snotlout scowls "if you don't give me your daughter's hand in marriage then I'll tell the council members that Astrid gave up her purity to Hiccup before marriage."

Stoick smiles "well, I have to go check on Valka and Hiccup. Enjoy your tour Brian" and leaves the three boys.

After Stoick leaves, Alistair turns to Snotlout and scowls at him "if you don't leave my daughter alone now, then no one is going to interfere when Hiccup and Astrid kill you."

Snotlout scowls "then give me your daughter's hand in marriage now!"

Brian looks behind Snotlout to see Hiccup walking with wagon full of weapons standing there glaring at Snotlout with an angry face, which Brian's sure that Hiccup heard Snotlout demanded Astrid's hand in marriage and smirks "you better leave my sister alone or she's going to kick your butt."

Snotlout scowls "you think I'm afraid of Astrid? Let me tell you something, your sister will do anything I demand her to do and when we're married, I'll make sure you won't have any contact with her" and shoved him to the floor before Alistair could react.

Brian started crying. Alistair try comfort his son, when Hiccup grabbed Snotlout by the back of his neck squeezing and punched him in the side of his face. Snotlout turns to see Hiccup standing there while holding his jaw. Hiccup knees him in the stomach, then punches him in the nose, breaking it.

Snotlout fell on his back dizzy, then Hiccup starts welling on his face. Knee into his groin and to his ribs and punching his stomach. Alistair pulls Hiccup off Snotlout and says "go calm down Hiccup, it's okay. You were protecting your brother."

Hiccup runs off to the Cove to fly on Toothless.

Alistair has some villagers carry Snotlout's unconscious body up to Gothi's Hut while he takes Brian home whimpering.

When Alistair brought Brian, Ingrid hears him whimpering and ask "what happened to our son?"

Alistair sighs "Snotlout threaten Astrid by saying that when he marries her, he will make sure she couldn't see us anymore and shoved him to the ground."

Ingrid scowls "that little brat put his hands on my baby!?"

Alistair nervously replies "well, Hiccup beat the crap out of him in a rage that I never seen in him before and it even passed Stoick's level of anger."

Ingrid ask "what do you mean by his anger level passed Stoick's level?"

Alistair sits down in a chair after rubbing some medicine with Toothless saliva and says "Hiccup grabbed Snotlout by his neck from behind and punched the side of his face. Then knees him in the stomach and punches him again in the face causing him to fall on his back.

Then starts punching him in the head until he's unconscious. Knee him in the groin and ribs. I pulled him off of Snotlout and told him to leave to calm down and that it's okay because he was protecting his little brother. He took off in the forest. Probably to go fly Toothless."

Ingrid sighs "he probably won't be back until tonight or tomorrow morning."

Alistair sighs "our daughter is going to flip after hearing about this. Is it true that our daughter gave up her purity to Hiccup last night?"

Ingrid bows her head and nods "yes, she told me the whole story about Spitelout Jorgenson busting out Snotlout and his cronies to Hiccup and Astrid going to the Cove to them doing it for two hours and sleeping from exhaustion. And don't worry, I gave her two doses of moon tea so she doesn't become pregnant."

Lunch time came and Astrid walked in and ask "do any of you know where my husband is because he didn't come back to the and didn't deliver the weapons on the wagon?"

Alistair sighs "he left to go calm down after beating the heck out of Snotlout."

Astrid scowls "what happened?"

Ingrid sighs "Snotlout demanded your father for your hand in marriage and your little brother told him to leave you alone or you were going to kick his butt and Snotlout told him that when he marries you, he was going to make you do anything he wants and that he was going to keep you away from your family and shoved your brother into the ground as a message."

Astrid yells "he did what to my baby brother!?"

Alistair smirks "your husband has quite the temper when his wife's family members is assaulted."

Astrid ask "what happened!?"

Ingrid tells her the story of what Hiccup did Snotlout.

Astrid smiles "he just keeps getting hotter and I keep falling more in love with him."

Alistair sighs "and Snotlout knows you gave up your purity to Hiccup."

Astrid ask "Snotlout knows that I gave up my purity to Hiccup and threaten to tell the council members about it? What if I tell them tonight at dinner?"

Ingrid sighs "daughter, that would be opening up a door of public deflowering before marriage which would reflect on us. Are you sure you want that? What about Hiccup?"

Astrid sighs "I'll wait for him to return."

Night time came, and everyone was sitting down in the great Hall eating dinner when Hiccup walked inside the Hall nervously to see everyone look at him "time to face the aftermath of deflowering Astrid, my wife by our vows before ceremony wedding."


	39. Take The Nest pt 1

Hiccup smiles waking up from his sleep, remembering when he came back from his flight on Toothless to have Astrid run up to him and tell him what she wants to tell the villagers about them making love the night before.

Flashback:

Hiccup walked inside the great Hall to see everyone stop eating dinner and stop and turn towards the door to see that it's just Hiccup Haddock and turn back to their food.

Hiccup sighs looking down to the floor for a minute feeling down for being ignored for something unknown and begins walking to where his parents are seated.

Astrid lays her hand on his shoulder and says "I heard what you did for our little brother and I want to thank you for it and I need to tell you something that can't wait."

Hiccup turns around and smiles a little "what would that be, milady?"

Astrid whispers in his ear "I wanted to ask if you would want to reveal that I chose to give up my purity to you because you said you would marry me when we get older?"

Hiccup gaped at the question "is this because Snotlout threaten you with telling your secret or something else?"

Astrid blushes "because I want to shut him up for good and to put a dent in that ego of his."

Hiccup smiles grabbing her hand and says let's go to the front table then."

They walk to the front table where Hiccup's parents are sitting with council members.

Hiccup clears his throat "uh, dad me and Astrid would like to make an announcement."

Valka smiles "hi dear, are you feeling better after beating your cousin?"

Hiccup sighs "he isn't my cousin since he tried to rape me and break our relationship."

Stoick sighs "what's the announcement you want to make?"

Astrid blushes "can you just get everyone's attention for us?"

Stoick sighs rubbing his forehead and stands up and claps his hands loud "excuse me, can I have everyone's attention? My son and future daughter in-law would like to make announcement."

Everyone stares at Hiccup and Astrid holding hands to see what their announcement is.

Hiccup turns to Astrid and smiles pulling out a small box and says "Astrid Fearless Hofferson, we been together since birth, all the way up till we turn ten years old and then got back together three years later and now I would like to say that you are the love of my life and the first and only girl I want to marry when we are eligible for marriage. With that being said-"

lifts the top for her to see a silver band and says "this isn't an engagement ring, this is a promise ring and I promise to marry you when we are eligible for marriage and know that Toothless and the dragons are safe from danger. I promise to never leave you over anything."

Astrid blushes while holding her hands over her mouth and gives him her left hand to slip the ring on and smirks "I still expect a wedding ring with a diamond in it."

Hiccup laughs and kisses her lips "of course milady. Ready for the other announcement?"

Astrid blushes and nods her head and turns to the villagers "last night after having to deal with Spitelout breaking his son and cronies out of jail cell. Me and Hiccup decided to go have lunch in our Cove. Then we went for a flight around Berk, seeing the sunset and Northern Lights and came back to the Cove to have dinner. After dinner we decided to deflower me and I want to say that it was my best first time and Hiccup is a god in bed."

Everyone gasped in shock that Hiccup and Astrid had sex before ceremony wedding.

Stoick gasped "are you two out of your mind doing that before your ceremony wedding? Let alone being heir to Berk, you would have to do a public consummation for legibility heir. What were you two thinking when you two decided to do this?"

Hiccup and Astrid look at Stoick in shock "public consummation!?"

Stoick smiles "well yeah. Have to have proof that your child came from both of you and not some other girl and that she's pure."

Astrid blushes and says "well then I'm glad we did that before our ceremony wedding and for the record we wouldn't be doing a public consummation. Ever."

Stoick gaped "but it's tradition for chief to bed his new wife in front of six witnesses! I had to do it!"

Valka blushes, remembering that.

Hiccup sighs "well, me and Astrid declined that ever happening to us. So there won't be any witnesses to us consummating our wedding, got it?"

Stoick sighs "fine then, if you won't do that one tradition, would you do the other ones?"

Snotlout scowls at Hiccup and Astrid for having sex with each other and then bows his head in sadness that Astrid told everyone that Hiccup was amazing having sex with her and runs out of the Hall scowls "I'm going to make them pay dearly for this!"

End of Flashback

Hiccup gets off of his bed rubbing his eyes from sleepiness "now that I'm fifteen years old, time to make a plan to kill the queen of the nest, the Red Death. The first thing I have to do is make a new armor suit since I grew a couple inches taller."

He walks over to his dresser to change out of his pajamas. Taking off his pajama shirt and puts on long selve shirt. Then takes off his pajama pants and puts on brown pants and then turns to head downstairs to see Astrid standing there blushing like crazy and smirks "how much did you see of me?"

Astrid's blush intensifies before she says "from when you were standing by your dresser pulling out a pair of day clothes and started changing in front of me."

Hiccup smiles "while I was changing into clothes, were you thinking about wanting to do it again?"

Astrid looks away "that was a lame pick up line to see if I was turned on and wanted to have sex with you again."

Hiccup smiles "well since you were watching me change out of my pajamas, do you want to make love or go have breakfast together?"

Astrid blushes "shut up and lets go have breakfast before I lose myself in heated passion."

They walk downstairs to see Stoick and Valka having breakfast and smile at them "he was already up and in the middle of changing out of his pajama clothes."

Stoick smiles "I figured you two being up there alone, I thought you two would be making love upstairs."

Hiccup and Astrid both blush furiously at the insulation of having sex in the morning. Hiccup sighs "no we didn't have sex, we haven't had sex since the day Spitelout Jorgenson broke Snotlout and his cronies out of jail and made a deal and was released from custody because we been too busy working on researching on how to kill the Red Death without anyone being killed."

Valka smiles "well that's odd, I'm surprised that you two weren't having sex at night."

Astrid smiles "we been busy with the Red Death and been on dates, but we agreed to celebrate after we kill the Red Death and I'm still young to be engaging in having sex with Hiccup right now."

Astrid joins the Haddocks for breakfast. Stoick smiles "it's a pleasure for you to join us, Astrid."

Astrid smiles "well, I love having breakfast, lunch and dinner with Hiccup. It's like we're married to each other like husband and wife. We never never keep anything from each other unless we're trying to surprise each other in romantic ways."

Valka smiles "your soulmate bond seems stronger than last time I glanced at how you two act around each other."

Hiccup blushes "probably because of us making love to each other, looking at Astrid causing her to blush furiously."

Astrid sighs "Hiccup, shut up, or watching me be your girlfriend that you won't be allowed to touch me for three months."

Hiccup laughs at her comment causing Astrid to punch him in the shoulder "don't laugh at my threats."

Hiccup sighs "really, with the punches? I thought we were past that?"

Astrid smirks "don't give me a reason to hit you and I won't punch you."

Hiccup grins seductively "oh you want to play our couples game to see who can be more seductive than the other one?"

Stoick curious ask "what is this game called between you two?

Hiccup and Astrid blush before Astrid says "try and seduce me to kiss me."

Valka curious ask "how do you play it?"

Hiccup smiles "well, you and your boyfriend or husband sit one foot apart from each other and take turns saying love quotes to each other. If they like it, then you move an inch closer to each other. If they don't like it and think it's lame, then you move one inch away from each other."

Stoick curious ask "and you two came up with this game?"

Astrid blushes "it's how we romance each other and keep our soulmate bond unbreakable."

Valka smiles "sounds really romantic."

After having breakfast with the Haddocks, Hiccup and Astrid head down to the Forge so that Hiccup can build a new armor suit since he out grew the last one.

When Hiccup and Astrid arrive at the Forge, Gobber smiles at Hiccup "bout time you showed up and brought your fiancee with you."

Hiccup smiles "yeah, I kinda slept in a little, then my fiance came by my house to see me change out of my pajamas and into a pair of day clothes and then we had breakfast with my parents."

Gobber smirks "I figured you was going to say that Astrid saw you change your clothes and got turned on and decided to make love."

Hiccup and Astrid both blush remembering that they made love eight months ago on the night Spitelout broke his son out of jail.

Astrid sighs "no we didn't do that again, even though that did cross my mind to have sex with Hiccup again."

Hiccup looks at Astrid in shock with his mouth open. Astrid looks at him and smiles seductively at him "honey, close your mouth before you swallow a fly."

Hiccup shy, turning his head away to hide his blushing face and begins working on building his armor suit after yesterday making sections for parts of his body.

By lunch time, he had armor for both of his legs. Each had calf and thigh parts connected by a shin plate that screws into bottom of thigh armor and top of calf armor. Tomorrow would be the upper arms and wrists. Each part would have a hinge to wrap around a part of his body and a strap to lock the part on.

Astrid smiles "all done for the day?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, I'm done for the day" and smirks "want to go have lunch in our private Cove or the great Hall?"

Astrid smiles "let's go to the Hall, so that we can tease Snotlout. So that he knows we are together forever."

They enter the hall to see some of the villagers in the Hall eating lunch, telling stories about their young days or tales about other villagers and stoped to see Hiccup and Astrid walk in with Hiccup's arm around Astrid's waist.

One villager whispers "how could she give up her purity to Hiccup before their wedding ceremony?"

One whispered "I wonder why the her parents didn't punish them?"

Another whispers "I heard from Mr. Hofferson that the only reason why they weren't punished for it was because they were promised to each other and they been together since birth and were best friends and had crushes on each other before dating at thirteen."

Astrid smiles "so do you have a plan on how your going to attack the nest?"

Hiccup smiles and pulls out his sketch book for building ideas and flips to a clean sheet drawing a island from the sky point of view and then drawing a circle on the island where the volcano should be. Then draws small ships on one side of the island and draws catapults line up to face one side of the wall.

Astrid smirks "I always admire your drawing skills."

Hiccup smiles "why thank you, milady. I figured we bring most of our ships to carry the guys to the island and set up the catapults. Once they are ready we load up the men and leave the ones that can operate the catapults and a ship for them to ride in. Once all the dragons escape from the hole and the men are on the ships and away from the island."

Astrid curious ask "won't the Red Death come out after the dragons fly away scared?"

Hiccup smiles "Me and Toothless will take on the Red Death alone and take her to the sky and take out her wings."


	40. Take The Nest Pt 2

Astrid smiles "are you crazy to try and take on the Red Death by yourself? What if you die? I'm not ready for you to leave me yet."

Hiccup wraps his arm around her waist and says "your not going to lose me, milady. My plan will keep everyone safe and my armor will protect me from injuries."

Astrid sighs "I know, it's just that dragon is huge and the scales are tough as steel and I don't think your armor would hold from being hit."

Hiccup sighs "well today looks like a good day to test it against the Red Death."

Unknown to them Snotlout eavesdropped on their conversation and ran to go tell uncle Stoick about Hiccup knowing where the nest is.

Stoick was checking on farmers seeking how the fields are going when his nephew Snotlout comes calling his name and sighs "what do you want Snotlout?"

Snotlout smirks "I just eavesdropped on Hiccup and Astrid's conversation and they were talking about taking the nest today."

Stoick sighs "oh, Hiccup plans to take the nest today? Well then I guess I better round up the men and prepare for the journey to the nest. Thanks for the update, Snotlout."

Snotlout gaped at him "your not going to question him on how to get to the nest?"

Stoick sighs "Snotlout, if Hiccup and Astrid know the size of the dragon we're facing, then it would be wise to follow their lead on this mission, than to go there with no plan not believing their truth on how big that dragon is."

Snotlout scowls "there is no big dragon at the nest!"

Stoick sighs "Snotlout, I seen the drawing of the Red Death and it's size compared to the dragons we seen, I would say we're dealing with a dragon the size of a mountain."

Snotlout scowls "he's lying."

Stoick shouts "ready the ships men, it seems my son has decided to take the nest today! After that men, meet me in the meeting room to hear Hiccup's plan on taking the nest!"

Spitelout sighs "yes, Chief!"

Stoick walks in the hall and walks over to Hiccup and Astrid and smiles "Snotlout told me that you plan on taking the nest today and have a plan?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, dad I have a plan, but I don't think I'm ready yet because my suit isn't ready yet. I only have the legs and arm parts done."

Stoick sighs "oh, I figure you was ready."

Hiccup sighs "well if you want to take the nest today then it won't take me but about two hours to make the chest armor and helmet."

Stoick smiles "okay then."

Hiccup and Astrid head back to the Forge to build the chest armor out of Gronckle Iron.

Two hours later, Gobber held the back armor up to Hiccup's back while Hiccup place the front chest armor on. Then Astrid put the bolts through the holes and twist the nuts on then clamp the straps together around his ribs. Then place the arm armor and leg armor. Soon Stoick walked into the Forge to see Hiccup in his armor suit and ask "how much does that weigh?"

Hiccup smiles "about forty pounds."

Stoick curious ask "how did you come up with that?"

Hiccup smiles "arm and leg armor weight five pounds each. Chest and back armor weigh ten to fifteen pounds, so maybe fifty pounds worth of Gronckle Iron, that is stronger than metal and lighter than your armor and was thinking of testing it against Toothless's plasma blast."

Astrid scowls "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! You will not be setting yourself up to have Toothless blast you with his plasma fire!"

Hiccup nervously replies "I was merely going to start with lower blast to see how much this armor could take in case Toothless gets possessed to blast me before I can repossess him."

Astrid sternly scolds him "Hiccup. You. Will. Not. Have. Toothless. Hit. You. With. His. Fire. Got. It?"

Hiccup sighs "maybe test it later in years that way I could make a thicker layer armor."

Astrid stands with a straight face looking at him.

Hiccup turns to dad and Gobber and ask "dad, did you and mom have disagreements and she would give you this serious face that you couldn't get your way?"

Stoick laughs "sometimes we did have our disagreements but after a while we got passed it."

Gobber laughs "with you losing and Valka walking away with a smile on her face, that she got her way."

Hiccup slaps his face "unbelievable."

Astrid smirks "your marrying me, get used to my demanding way to make sure you stay alive."

Hiccup turns to her and says "if I remember correctly that I wouldn't leave your side because I fell in love with you which is why I'm marrying you."

Astrid blushes "shut up and lets go kill the Red Death, before I lose control and want to do something stupid."

Hiccup smirks "what is this something stupid?"

Astrid's blush intensifies making her face redder and shakes her head no turning away from him.

Hiccup smirks and whispers in her ear "would this something stupid mean that you was thinking about having sex with me again?"

Astrid turns around and punches him in the shoulder "shut up."

Hiccup laughs and grabs her by her waist and kisses her lips "it's fun to tease you, milady and when we get back from the nest, I'll be sure to take you to bed and make love to all night long so we can have a day to ourselves."

Stoick smirks "I hope you plan on taking her to another island to bed your fiance."

Both Hiccup and Astrid blush red.

Hiccup sighs "let's just focus on taking the nest."

Spitelout walks into the Forge to see Astrid in Hiccup's arms and scowls at the sight of them being together and says "Chief, the ships are ready for sail."

Stoick turns to his brother and smiles "well let's go take the nest now."

Spitelout ask "why is your son wearing that strange armor."

Stoick smiles "he said it was required for the battle with the Red Death."

Hiccup and Stoick walk to meeting room where Hiccup lays out his plan on how to kill the Red Death.

One of the men ask "how are we going find the nest?"

Hiccup smiles "me and Toothless will be leading you all there."

Hiccup gets Toothless on the lead ship.

Astrid was at the docks worried about them.

Hiccup approach her and smiles "I won't be gone long."

Astrid's eyes welled up with tears "I'm scared to lose you."

Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lips before leaving with the men.

As they sailed away, Astrid stood by the docks watching the ships sail away into the horizon.

Soon Snotlout walked down to meet her and smirks "now that they left with your protector, I wonder who would protect you now?"

Astrid sighs "Snotlout, give it up, your not going to do anything to me because I'm always protected."

Snotlout smirks "and where's your protection at now? Sailing away with all the men. No Hiccup and no Toothless and no daddy."

A growl stop him from talking more.

Astrid smiles "you forgot about my Deadly Nadder."

Snotlout scowls "your Nadder can't protect you all the time."

Astrid laughs "oh, you know, threaten me will only piss Hiccup off and have him kick your ass again."

Snotlout smirks at Astrid and pulls out a piece of dragon nip and holds it out for her Deadly Nadder to sniff it.

Astrid scowls "Stormfly blast it!"

Stormfly goes to fire at Snotlout's hand holding the dragon nip, but Snotlout runs up to Stormfly and place the dragon nip on her nose causing her to fall asleep purring.

Snotlout turns back to Astrid smiling sadistically "and now no one here to protect you, Astrid. Ha ha ha!"

Astrid nervously backs away from Snotlout scared and remembers the whistle that Hiccup made her in case she need him fast and they should be by Helhim's fog and blows it with all of her might.

(Outside Helhim's Fog)

Stoick smiles "you ready for this, son?"

Hiccup smiles "yes, dad. Me and Toothless been planning this for five years now and nothing is going to stop th- uh Toothless what's wrong?"

Toothless starts clawing runes in the deck.

Hiccup looks at the runes and his eyes widened and turns to his father "we'll meet you at the nest. Don't do anything until we arrived back. Astrid is blowing the whistle I gave her in case she's in danger."

Stoick smiles "go get her bring her with you then."

Hiccup and Toothless fly back to Berk to rescue Astrid.

(Back on Berk)

Snotlout drags an unconscious Astrid towards his house "I'm going to make you pay for not being with me and dating my useless cousin."

Once inside Snotlout's house he carries her down to his basement.

Hiccup lands on the docks to see Stormfly sleeping with dragon nip on her nose and Astrid's whistle on the dock and wonders where is Astrid. He removes the dragon nip from Stormfly's nose causing her to wake up.

Stormfly looks around for her rider and panics.

Hiccup sighs and holds the whistle up for Stormfly to sniff and then Stormfly starts sniffing the air for Astrid's scent.

Stormfly leads Hiccup to Snotlout's house and scowls "oh, I'm definitely kicking his ass for good measure" and says "Toothless, small plasma blast."

Toothless fires a small plasma blast to blow the door off the hinges. Hiccup runs downstairs to Snotlout's room in the basement. He pulls his hand axe which is half his size but made out of Gronckle Iron and swings it at the door after three wracks the door breaks down and Snotlout who had Astrid unconscious and tied down on his bed.

Snotlout was oblivious to Hiccup standing in his room because he was making out with unconscious Astrid.

Hiccup's anger level rised to a level equal to the gods and grabs Snotlout by his neck and throws him off of Astrid and into a wall.

Snotlout scowls "what the hel?"

Hiccup grabs his neck and begins punching him in the face.

Snotlout ask "w-what the hel?"

Hiccup throws Snotlout into his dresser. He bash his head in.

Afterward, Hiccup unties Astrid and ties Snotlout on the bed after beating him some more.

Hiccup turns to Astrid laying on the floor unconscious and carries her bridal style upstairs to Toothless. They fly off to the nest.

They arrive at the nest to see everyone set up the catapults in position and waiting for they to return.

Toothless lands and and lays down so Hiccup can get off while holding Astrid bridal style.

Alistair gasped at the sight and ask "Hiccup, what happened to my daughter?!"

Hiccup nervously replies "Snotlout attacked her and I kicked his ass. Uh Spitelout, you may have to buy Snotlout a new dresser, a front door, a basement door, some new weapons because I broke the handles over his head and pretty sure I made sure he won't be able to move for months."

Stoick sighs "Hiccup, you surely got your protectiveness from me."

Hiccup smiles launch the catapults at the wall.

Catapult after catapult launch a boulder at the wall until a hole broke through into the nest.

Stoick orders the men to get on the ship to join the men on the other ships.

Soon all the dragons fled the nest while Hiccup stayed with Toothless until the Red Death came out of the hole in the nest.

Gobber gasped "beard Thor, what the."

Stoick gaped "no wonder why Hiccup wouldn't take us to the nest. He was protecting us from that thing and it is as big as a mountain."

Hiccup smiles "let's get it angry, bud."

Toothless fires a plasma blast at the Red Death causing it to roar in pain.

The Red Death fires at them but Toothless is too fast for her.

Toothless roars at her and blast another shot at Red Death knocking her on her side.

Hiccup curious ask "do you think that did it, bud?"

The Red Death gets back up and roars, unfolding her wings and flying after them. Hiccup leads her through sea stacks.

Red Death crashes through them like nothing.

Hiccup smiles "ready, bud?"

Toothless nods his head.

Hiccup smiles "time to disappear" and fly up to the clouds.

On Stoick's ship, Astrid slowly woke up to see men watching the clouds and ask "what, where am I?"

Alistair smiles "oh darling, your awake!"

Astrid sighs "where am I?"

Stoick sighs "Astrid, you were attacked by Snotlout and Hiccup rescue you and brought you here with us and he just flew with Toothless up into the clouds."

Astrid gasped "Hiccup's fighting the queen? I'm at the nest?!"

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup had Toothless blast the Red Death's wings.

After eight shots, the Red Death roared in anger and fired it's fire all around force Hiccup and Toothless to fly out of the way to avoid getting burned.

Hiccup smiles "okay bud, time to hit the ground."

They fly down out of the clouds heading towards the ground with the Red Death flying after them.

The Red Death builds up gas in her mouth to fire at them.

Hiccup smiles "hold Toothless, just a little more."

They close in, then the Red Death opens her mouth to blast them.

Hiccup yells "Now!"

Toothless turns and fires a blast into the Red Death's mouth.

They fly up out of the way as Red Death crashes into the ground because her wings ripped due to the holes.

Hiccup and Toothless fly up the tail when one of the spikes scratch Toothless stomach. Hiccup looks down "you okay bud?"

He looks up as they crash into the tail a little, knocking Hiccup off of Toothless.

Toothless turns around and races to catch Hiccup.

After the flames died, Stoick and men searched the island for Hiccup or Toothless.

Astrid finds Toothless, but doesn't see Hiccup anywhere and rubs Toothless's head causing him to stir. She smiles "hey Toothless, where's Hiccup?"

Toothless smiles a gummy smile at her and unfolds his wings to see Hiccup unharmed.

Gobber sighs "well that leg armor will have to be remade but he didn't lose any limbs."


	41. Celebrating The Defeat Of Red Death

One week after they took the nest, Hiccup woke up in his bed with Toothless licking his face.

Hiccup sighs "hi bud, in the house. Your in my house, does dad know?"

Astrid mumbles "of course, he knows that Toothless is inside our room. Now will you shut up so that we can sleep more?"

Hiccup turns to see Astrid laying on his arm next to him trying to sleep and ask "how long have you been staying with me?"

Astrid sighs "later now shut- Hiccup? Hiccup!"

She turns around and kisses him deeply taking away his breath.

After the kiss, she smiles seductively at him and punches his shoulder "that was for scaring me."

Hiccup laughs "okay maybe I deserve that one."

Astrid smiles "and I want to know what happened to me after you left for the nest."

Hiccup curious ask "don't you remember what happened to you?"

Astrid shakes her head "no, unfortunately the only thing I remember is standing on the docks watching you and Toothless sail with the men into the horizon. Then Snotlout taking out Stormfly and I pulled out the whistle that you gave me in case I needed saving from you and Toothless. Then being hit hard, after that, nothing. I woke up on Stoick's ship to see you and Toothless fly into the clouds and kill the Red Death."

Hiccup sighs "well Snotlout knocked you out and carried you home to his room in his basement and began making out with your unconscious body and I beat the hel out of him and tied him to his bed after he tied your limbs to the bed frame. His wall has to be repainted, front door, basement door, dresser. I was basically livid with rage seeing you unconscious, tied to the bed frame and him kissing your lips and neck."

Astrid smiles "well I'm glad you rescued me" and snuggles more into his side.

Hiccup ask "why are you tired for?"

Astrid blushes "I was basically busy dealing with the dragons and waiting for you to wake up for for a week and frustrated that Spitelout was trying to make you or your father pay for the damages of your rampage on beating Snotlout."

Hiccup sighs "what did my dad say?"

Astrid smiles "he told Spitelout that he has only his son to blame and if he didn't kidnap me, you wouldn't have come to my rescue. Spitelout left scowling at him and left. Next thing we hear was shouting from Jorgenson house. Snotlout came out sore as hel saying he had to pay for the damages because of his own stupidity."

Hiccup smiles "so you been worried about me for seven days?"

Astrid smiles "yes and worried that Snotlout would be more sadistic now after getting grounded and having to pay for his new dresser and doors. He warned that I should stay by your side or he was going to make me suffer more after telling the villagers that I wanted to sleep with him while everyone left for the nest."

Hiccup sighs "they won't believe him."

Astrid sighs "unfortunately some of them do, because I gave my purity to you before our wedding ceremony."

Hiccup sighs "so you been staying here to hide from the villagers?"

Astrid smiles seductively at him "actually I been staying here to tend to you at breakfast, lunch and dinner and sleeping next to you like a wife should, while your mom did in between breakfast and lunch while your dad in between lunch and dinner."

Hiccup blushes at the mention of wife and says "well then as your husband, I better go take care of those village rumors."

Astrid blushes now and says "oh no, Mr. I just took on a dragon the size of a mountain and been in a coma for a week."

Hiccup pouts "but wifey, I'm fine to get up. I been asleep for a week."

Astrid laughs at him "your adorable."

Hiccup and Astrid get up out of bed and get changed and head downstairs to see no one and decide to head to the great Hall for breakfast.

He opens the door for Astrid causing her to blush for a second and heads inside.

Some of the villagers that were in the Hall looks at the doors to see Astrid walk in with Hiccup after her and shouts cheerfully "hey it's Hiccup! He's awake!" They get up and smiles to him "glad to see your awake after being in a coma for a week."

Hiccup smiles "did everyone make it back from the nest alive?"

Stoick and Valka arrived in the great Hall and Stoick says proudly "yes son, everyone made it out because of your planning on how to take the nest and we didn't lose any ships. I heard the rumors about Astrid and was wondering what were you going to do about it?"

Hiccup sighs "well I'm surprised he's up and walking around after the beating I gave him last week and on top of that, spread rumors about my wife wanting to sleep with him when he tried to rape her."

Snotlout smirks "I wouldn't call it rape. I would call it her wanting to sleep with me and forget about you."

Stoick sighs rubbing his forehead "oh, I'm not dealing with this in the morning right now."

Astrid scowls at Snotlout "go sleep with someone else, pig! I'm married to Hiccup."

Snotlout smirks "your not married until you have a ceremony wedding which I'm pretty sure you will marry me when Hiccup proved to be a traitor to Berk for siding with dragons."

Stoick sighs "let me stop you there, Snotlout. Hiccup did betray Berk by befriending dragons only by seeking comfort and learning from them to help Berk from the Red Death. And without Toothless, there would be no Berk. So with Hiccup slaying the Red Death, he proved his loyalty to Berk."

Snotlout scowls "so your going to let him walk with befriending a dragon against our law?"

Valka smirks "he befriended dragons to figure out what was the cause of our dragon raid problem."

Hiccup smiles "Astrid, what would you like for breakfast?"

Astrid smiles "blueberry pancakes!"

Hiccup nods "two blueberry pancakes coming up."

He leaves to go get them blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

While Hiccup left to go get them breakfast, Snotlout smirks at Astrid "he makes you breakfast?! If it was me, you would be getting me breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Astrid scowls at Snotlout "I wouldn't be making you anything because your arrogant and trash while Hiccup is nice and caring and besides that, I can't cook anything besides fish."

Snotlout scowls at her "then I guess the only thing your good for is a good laid and nothing else."

Valka gaped in shock at her nephew boldly describe Astrid as nothing but a sex object instead of a woman.

Next thing a big noise echo throughout the great Hall as Astrid slapped Snotlout so hard that his face turned and sent him to the floor with a red cheek.

She yells at him "I may look like a sex object to any guy, but at least Hiccup doesn't treat me like one! And you want to know something else, the first time me and Hiccup had sex, he was amazing and afterwards I wanted to have sex with him again, but my mom told me no after that one time."

Hiccup returns to the table with two plates of blueberry pancakes, each carrying two pancakes and sees Astrid scowling and Snotlout on the floor holding his red cheek and smirks "say, Snotlout, did you say something embarrassing and disrespectful to my wife for you to get slapped by her?"

Snotlout scowls "shut up, Hiccup, and she's not your wife! She's only a girl who is nothing but a good lay in bed!"

Now Hiccup's smirk falls off his face and says in a very deadly tone "did you just refer my wife as a sex object, because a week ago, I redecorated your bedroom with your corpse for kidnapping and attempted rape?"

Snotlout smirks "it wasn't rape!"

Hiccup sighs "just leave Snotlout before my good mood goes to hel and the next time you tell lies about Astrid, I'm going to tell all the village girls that you and Tuffnut tried to rape me at ten years old. I'm sure that is no sex indefinitely for you and Tuffnut."

Snotlout scowls and leaves to go home and eat breakfast.

Hiccup turns to his dad and says "I want Snotlout shipped off to Bog Burglars to learn manners from Bertha."

Stoick smiles "as you wish son. Now onto the celebration tonight for your victory over the Red Death."

Hiccup smiles "sure dad, I feel great to celebrate the end of the dragon raids" and turns to Astrid and curious ask "after we had sex for the first time, you wanted to do it again and was I amazing at it because that was my first time as well and I was scared that I would hurt you badly doing it?"

Astrid smirks "well you aren't small in certain parts and you pushed all my buttons while we did it and after the soreness faded away afterwards, I wanted to do it again but my mom said I shouldn't do it again until like twenty days after the blood moon cycle ends so that I don't end up pregnant, even with using the moon tea."

Hiccup smiles "if you were to end up pregnant, I would be scared, but at least we have our parents to help us out. Plus I would be thrilled to be a father."

Astrid smiles seductively at him "are you thinking of trying to get me pregnant before twenty or thinking about the future?"

Hiccup smiles "the future. Your parents would kick my butt for knocking you up before twenty and my dad would rush us to get married so that our baby wouldn't be born out of wedlock."

Astrid whispers in his ear "you better get ready for tonight because I want to do it again tonight while everyone is here partying."

Hiccup whispers back "you want go for a flight or the sleeping part?"

Astrid blushes "the sleeping part."

After having breakfast Hiccup walked down to the Forge to look at his armor suit and sighs "it took a hit from that tail and only dented the suit some, but still good."

He begins heating up the heater and works hammering out dented swords.

Lunch time came around, when Astrid came by with tears in her eyes. He ask her "what's wrong?"

Astrid whines someone kidnapped my baby brother and attacked him while my parents were doing their chores."

Hiccup ask "did you have Stormfly track him down?"

Astrid smiles "yes and found him in the forest beaten unconscious and Gothi says that he might not make it" and cries more.

Hiccup sighs "well I just finished my shift and I think I can help him but your not going to like how."

Astrid whines "I don't care how you help him, just help him please husband."

Hiccup calls Toothless and the three head to Gothi's Hut.

When they get there, Astrid ask him "how is Toothless going to help my baby brother?"

Hiccup ask "are you comfortable seeing your baby brother in his underwear?"

Astrid gaped "why would you ask me that?! I seen you naked when we were kids together!"

Hiccup smiles "okay."

He undressed Brian down to his underwear to see all his bruises on his arms and legs and says "okay Toothless, time to give him a bath like he's your baby."

Astrid gasped "what?"

Toothless begins licking every part of Brian until he's covered in Toothless's healing salvia.

Hiccup grabs some of Gothi's healing herbs and mixed it with Toothless's saliva and has Brian drink a dose of it and says "now we wait until tonight for updates."

Hiccup and Astrid leave Gothi's Hut and walk to the forest with their dragons.

Astrid ask "why did we bring our dragons for?"

Hiccup smirks "I wanted to bring Stormfly to sniff out the ones who beat up our baby brother and I'm sure you want to beat that person up as well."

Astrid smiles seductively at him and kisses his cheek "you are so sweet to me, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "my pleasure, milady."

Astrid smirks seductively "just wait until tonight, I'm going to enjoy having our time alone together doing it a second time since we did it at fourteen for two hours."

Hiccup smirks "oh well then we better gathering up the moon tea ingredients if we plan on having sex for two hours."

Stormfly sniffed the scent and lead Hiccup and Astrid two the village and split into two directions.

Astrid stare in shock "two villagers attacked my baby brother?!"

Hiccup sighs "it would seem so. Which path do you want to follow?"

Astrid sighs "let's take the left scent."

They follow Stormfly through the village leading them to Spitelout Jorgenson and stood in shock and left to figure out what they just uncovered to their baby brother's attack.

Astrid sighs "Spitelout Jorgenson attacked my baby brother?!"

Hiccup sighs "no, I don't think he would of attack Brian. I think he just watched his son, Snotlout beat up our baby brother for revenge."

Astrid sighs "let's just go find the other person."

They follow Stormfly through the village on the second scent leading them to Snotlout who was talking to his buddies about how he was going to blackmail Astrid into dating him or he was going to hurt her family.

Dogsbreath curious ask "do you have brains or got a death wish messing with Astrid?"

Snotlout laughs "of course I got brains! And Astrid is going to dump my sorry loser cousin and date me or she can suffer as I hurt her family members."

Hiccup holds Astrid back but, one look in her eyes and knew her mind was set on beating the shit out of Snotlout and let her go.

Astrid screams "Snotlout Jorgenson! You attacked my baby brother and now threaten my family?! I'm going to kick your ass and it's going to be bloodied!"

Dogsbreath gulps "uh, Snotlout, your on your own with this one."

Astrid throws her axe at him. An inch from his ear to catch him off guard for a hard hitting fist knocking him on his ass. She gets on his chest and starts punching him, blooding his lip and black eye.

Grabs his arm and breaks it in two. Take his head and bangs it in the ground. Kick him in the groin three times. Punch him in the stomach four times. One blow with her axe and huffs deep breathing with adrenaline running through her body. Hiccup smirks "maybe this is a little reminder that if you mess with our family members, we beat the shit out of you?"


	42. Night Celebration

Hiccup and Astrid walk away from an unconscious Snotlout and his buddies. Hiccup ask her "are you feeling better after beating the shit out of Snotlout?"

Astrid smiles at him "actually I'm feeling great about kicking his ass after all the shit he's put us through!"

Hiccup smiles "I think you got some of that payback out of you."

Astrid sighs "no, that was just for our baby brother. I really wanted to beat some more out of him but I couldn't do anymore because I only wanted to make it clear that if he wants to harm my family then I have no problem putting him in the ground."

Hiccup smiles "everytime I beat him, it was over him hurting you."

Astrid smiles "and those times, I was in danger and helpless."

Hiccup smirks "that's why I gave you that whistle to call me when I'm not around."

Astrid blushes "and it was very romantic and now that you ended the war against the dragon queen, we can focus on rescuing them from dragon hunters and trappers."

Hiccup smirks "rescue dragons? I thought you were going to say make love like we're on our honeymoon."

Astrid blushes and says "oh no mister, we have to have a ceremony wedding for us to have a honeymoon and right now we have to figure out what our date tonight will be."

Hiccup sighs "okay, but first my dad should be getting the ship ready to ship Snotlout off Berk for a month to learn about women rights."

Astrid sighs "that reminds me, where was you shipping him to?"

Hiccup smirks "Big Bertha on Bog Burglars. I figured Bertha could teach him some manners."

They walk to the arena to see how many dragons they have now after killing the Red Death.

Fishlegs smiles when Hiccup and Astrid walk in and says "we have a ton of dragons and no where to storage them."

Hiccup smiles "well then I guess I have to work on a dragon housing building for them to sleep in."

Astrid smirks "looks like you will have your work load back up for months?"

Hiccup smiles "don't worry, I'll make time for you everyday."

Astrid blushes at his reassurance at feeling loved.

They work on getting the dragon's trust and finding villagers that will partner with them. Once that's done, they move on to the next dragon.

Hours later, Stoick and Spitelout walked into the arena with a smirking Snotlout following them.

Stoick sighs "uh Hiccup and Astrid, how is the dragon training going?"

Astrid smiles "it's going along great- what is Snotlout and Spitelout doing here?"

Hiccup curious ask "are you two wanting to train dragons?"

Snotlout smirks "actually we're here to announce that Astrid and I are going to date or you can go to jail for assault me without reason."

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other and then back at the adults and Snotlout and laughs causing the adults to look at weird.

Stoick sighs "Hiccup, this is serious, Spitelout is pressing charges against you for attacking him for no excuse and is willing to drop the charges if Astrid agrees to date Snotlout!"

Hiccup and Astrid stop laughing and turn serious. Astrid sighs "Snotlout and Spitelout, there would be a cold day in hel before I date Snotlout here and it would be very stupid to challenge the alpha and the alpha's fiancee."

Spitelout sighs "I really thought you two were wise to agree to the offer but you two are teenagers."

Hiccup turns around "me and Astrid have to get back to work and there's the door for you two jackasses."

Snotlout scowls "don't you dare turn your back on me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"

Hiccup scowls "actually you should never turn your back on me Snotlout, which is what you did when you tried to rape me at ten years old."

Snotlout scowls "are you still mad about that?! It was Five years ago and you should of drop her and accept that your a hiccup and no one wants you around!"

Hiccup smiles "and this is why me and Astrid agreed to ship you off Berk for a month."

Snotlout gasped "you and Astrid agreed to throw me out of Berk?"

Hiccup smiles "yeah because you need to learn manners about girls and the meaning of the word no and it's only for a month!"

Snotlout scowls "A Month?!"

Stoick sighs "sorry, but they got tired of you bothering them and wouldn't leave them alone so off with you before they kill you."

Spitelout sighs "brother couldn't you do something to keep him here?"

Stoick sighs "your son doesn't want to leave them alone and I don't want to bury a nephew."

Spitelout sighs "let's go son."

Hiccup walks up to his uncle and says "uncle?"

Spitelout sighs "what do you want nephew?"

Hiccup smiles "nothing, just this" and punches him in the groin and then uppercuts him and says "was for letting your son beat up my baby brother and your both lucky I don't have Toothless and Stormfly have Jorgenson soup."

Stoick gaped "Snotlout beat up Brian Hofferson and Hiccup you don't have a baby brother."

Hiccup smirks "I will when I marry Astrid. So I look at Brian Hofferson as me and Astrid's baby brother and I think if you and Astrid's parents died, me and Astrid would raise him as our own, so we stay together as a family."

Astrid smiles bashfully and says "Hiccup, if we were married right now, I would take you to your house and makeout with you."

An hour later everyone was in the Hall eating and drinking mead. The celebration of the defeat of the Red Death has begun.

Stoick smiles "Tonight we feast and celebrate my son's defeat of the biggest dragon in record and his plan made sure we would be safe!"

Hiccup sat next to Astrid eating together and drinking yak milk. Some villagers pat Hiccup on his back saying "good job" or telling Astrid "that she better not let him go."

Her reply was "I plan on marrying him."

Hiccup ask Astrid "are you happy that Snotlout was shipped off to Bog Burglars today after lunch?"

Astrid smiles cheerfully "absolutely! He has been an ass for the last eight years."

Hiccup smiles "so am I."

Astrid blushes "what about tonight? Got anything you want to do tonight?"

Hiccup smiles "actually, uh no. I have nothing to do tonight but celebrate the end of the dragon war with my fiance and the village."

Astrid blushes "well I want to celebrate that too, but not here."

Hiccup curious ask "what do you want to do to celebrate?"

Astrid blush intensifies "well I was hoping that we could go take a walk and maybe we could make passionate love or-"

Hiccup puts a finger to her lips when she mentions love so that the villagers don't hear her talk about wanting sex and says "let's go take a walk and talk about how much we love each other."

Astrid smiles seductively and nods her head.

The two leave the great Hall to take a walk around the village heading for the Cove unaware that four sets of eyes were watching them leave together.

Valka smirks to Stoick "you know what she plans on doing tonight with him?"

Stoick sighs "unfortunately yes and I just hope he doesn't get her pregnant."

Ingrid smirks "I'm going back home to check and see if I have moon tea ingredients for the afternoon."

Alistair sighs "she is going to be in trouble in the morning for that but I'll let her do what makes her feel happy."

Valka ask "this would be the second time that they have sex before their ceremony wedding right?"

The other three nod their heads yes.

Valka smiles "I'm sure that if she decides, she wants kids right now that she wouldn't have ask her mom or me this morning about moon tea ingredients and when the best time to have sex after your moon cycle ends so she doesn't end up pregnant when the moon tea fails."

Stoick and Alistair gaped at Valka and turned to Hiccup and Astrid walk out the door "at least they are responsible for their messes."

Hiccup and Astrid walk to the forest and on to the Cove to watch the stars.

They lay down on the grass and look at the stars shining through the night sky.

Astrid sighs "this is perfect and peaceful here Hiccup."

Hiccup sighs "so when do you want to show each other how much we love each other?"

Astrid smirks "how about now?" And rolls over to him straddling his waist and says "I hope you can last for a while because we have two hours of love making to do!"

Hiccup smiles "whatever you want, I'll do to make you happy."

Astrid smiles seductively at him kissing his lips deeply.

Hiccup runs his hands up and down her back landing on her waist.

Astrid moans as their tongues battle in her mouth. She breaks the kiss when she feels him Harding between her legs and smirks "looks like someone wants free?"

Hiccup blushes and says "okay yes I'm getting turned on."

Astrid pulls his shirt off and kisses his lips again before he breaks the kiss to pull off her shirt.

Hiccup sighs "I never thought we would be doing this before our wedding ceremony."

Astrid blushes "well I'm happy we're doing this as long as it's with you only."

Hiccup smiles "can you get up so we can remove our pants and underwear?"

Astrid smiles seductively and gets up and removes his pants and underwear freeing his length "you have grown since the last time we had sex."

Hiccup smiles "well it's been a year since we did this."

Astrid smirks "well now let's continue."

Hiccup removes her skirt and leggings and underwear leaving both of them nude.

Astrid smiles "I want to ride you first."

Hiccup smiles "as you wish, milady."

She eases his length into her entrance causing her to moan.

Hiccup sighs "are you sure you can handle doing this?"

Astrid sighs "it's been a year since the last time we had sex and you have grown up since then in some places. And it's supposed to hurt a little before the pleasure kicks in."

Hiccup pushes his length inside her fully causing her to gasp at the notion.

For a half an hour, she rode him, then they switched places where he was on top.

Then for a half hour, he took her from behind and then pin her against a tree for a half an hour thrusting into her until they both came for a second time.

After two hours of making love, they both laid down on their clothes and covered themselves up with a blanket and falling asleep from exhaustion.

Next morning they wake up and get dressed and head back to the village.

Astrid went home to see her mom had the moon tea ready for her and blushes.

Ingrid smirks "how was the second time that you two did it and how long did you both do it?"

Astrid blushes and whines "mom!"

Ingrid laughs "oh, sweetie."

Astrid blushes "we did it for two hours and it was best sex again for a second time."

Hiccup walked inside his house to see his parents sitting at the table looking at him with a smirk on their faces and says "not a word."

They have breakfast together and then Hiccup heads to the Forge to begin work when a man walks up to him and ask "are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?"

Hiccup curious says "yes and you are?"

The man smiles "my name is Viggo Grimborn and it seems you have made a name for yourself and we will run into each other soon" and leaves the island.

Hiccup sighs "I have no idea where he came from, but I'm only focused on living my life, marrying Astrid and protecting the dragons from danger."


End file.
